Le coeur d'une soeur
by Maryshka
Summary: Un frère et une sœur. Une maladie. De nouveaux ennemis, de nouvelles aventures. Sora n'est pas au bout de ses surprises. - partie annexe avec l'Organisation en cours -
1. La lettre du départ

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont absolument pas à moi (et heureusement pour eux). Par contre, celle qui sera présentée plus tard m'appartient corps et âme (oui, vous pouvez la plaindre)

**Note de l'auteur : **D'abord, petite précision en ce qui concerne l'Île du Destin. Dans cette fic, il s'agira exclusivement de l'île où se trouve la Porte, et non du monde entier où vivent Sora et sa clique. C'est par soucis de commodité que je fais ça. Donc m'en voulez pas trop pour ça.

Pour ceux qui pensent à du Mary Sue, vous vous trompez, il n'y aura rien de ce genre XD Du moins, si il y en a, c'est que j'ai vraiment merdé quelque part… Et pareil pour tous ceux qui auraient voulu voir du yaoi. Je ne fais pas dans dans ce style, du moins pour l'instant, et surtout pas dans cette fic XD

Point important : dans cette histoire, il sera parfois fait question de théories et autres trucs débiles tout droit sortis de mon imagination détraquée. Mais je pense (espère) tenir un minimum la route, que ce soit quand même cohérent. Aussi, si vous voyez une erreur/ truc trop farfelu quelconque, n'hésitez pas à m'insulter et à me jeter des pierres (doucement quand même, merci…)

Par contre, il m'arrive souvent d'oublier mes maj à faire XD Donc je m'excuse d'avance pour le retard que je prendrais forcément à un moment où un autre.

A part ça… je crois qu'il n'y a rien d'autre. Ah si : Bonne lecture ! En espérant que ça vous plaira : )

* * *

**La lettre du départ**

L'Île du Destin. Un endroit tranquille, reposant, doucement bercé par le rythme des vagues. Les feuilles des nombreux palmiers se balançaient mollement au gré du vent, la nature offrant ainsi un spectacle appréciable, agréable. Le soleil réchauffait doucement l'air ambiant, poussant les gens de la ville de l'autre côté du rivage à profiter de cette magnifique journée. Sur cette île de sable fin, seules quelques personne s'y rendaient, comme si les lieux leur appartenaient. Cette île était en quelques sortes leur refuge, là que tout commençait, que ce soit leurs rêves ou leurs aventures si peu banales…

Riku, installé sur le tronc d'un palmier dont une partie était presque horizontale, observait avec quiétude l'horizon, se remémorant tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis l'apparition des Sans-cœurs, ces maudits êtres des ténèbres. Ténèbres auxquelles il avait cédé pendant un temps. Mais tout cela faisait partie d'un passé désormais révolu. Les ténèbres avaient définitivement quitté son cœur, et c'était tant mieux. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre maintenant, et il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Le jeune homme ne se retourna pas, mais sut que c'était Sora qui arrivait. Ce dernier lança un salut joyeux, comme à son habitude, avant de sauter par-dessus le tronc et de se poster devant, dos appuyé contre l'écorce, observant le même point lointain que Riku. Ils discutèrent ensemble quelques instants, quand une voix les interpella. Une voix féminine qu'ils connaissaient tout les deux très bien.

- Sora ! Riku ! lança Kairi, à bout de souffle et se dirigeant en courant vers ses deux amis.

Elle finit par arriver devant eux, et avant de dire quoi que ce soit, se pencha légèrement en avant pour reprendre son souffle, une certaine douleur lui vrillant les côtes tellement elle avait forcé pour retrouver le plus rapidement possible ses amis. Après avoir récupéré assez d'air, elle tendit quelque chose aux garçons, chose qu'elle avait fermement tenue jusqu'alors. Il s'agissait d'une bouteille en verre, bien transparente, à l'intérieur de laquelle on pouvait voir un rouleau de papier. Du fait du mouvement de la princesse, la bouteille roula légèrement, faisant ainsi apparaître un dessin sur le rouleau. Ce dessin représentait un rond noir, surmonté de deux autres points noirs plus petits. Ils reconnurent immédiatement ce symbole, mais ce fut Sora qui dit à voix haute ce qu'ils pensaient :

- Une lettre du Roi !

Il se saisit vivement de la bouteille, retirant le bouchon en liège avec tout autant de rapidité, provoquant ainsi un léger bruit typique. Le maître de la Keyblade pencha la bouteille, goulot vers la paume de sa main, et la secoua pour faire tomber plus rapidement l'écrit royal. Ne lâchant pas l'objet en verre, il déroula le papier, et ses amis vinrent lire par-dessus son épaule ce qui était écrit avec une certaine appréhension, il faut l'avouer. Pourtant, le contenu de la lettre n'était ni porteur de réjouissances, ni annonciateur de malheurs. Non, il faisait juste état d'une constatation et d'une demande du Roi Mickey. Voilà ce que disait cette lettre :

« Mes chers amis,

Je suis ravi de pouvoir vous écrire en ce jour, même si j'aurais préféré le faire en d'autres conditions. Rien de catastrophique, je vous rassure.

En fait, c'est pour vous demander un service. Mais tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous expliquer la situation :

On m'a rapporté, il y a peu, qu'une jeune femme allait de monde en monde et demandait aux gens si ils n'auraient pas vu un « jeune Porteur de la Keyblade avec des cheveux bruns en pics », en reprenant les mots qu'elle aurait prononcés. Je pense sincèrement qu'elle désire rencontrer Sora, mais j'ignore totalement ses raisons.

Aux dernières nouvelles, elle se serait réfugiée provisoirement au Jardin Radieux.

Le service que je voulais vous demander est d'aller à la rencontre de cette personne et connaître ses motivations. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne dit pas pourquoi elle souhaite voir le maître de la Keyblade, et je doute qu'elle le dise à d'autres que Sora.

Donald et Dingo viendront vous chercher peu après que vous ayez reçu cette lettre. Ils vous conduiront au Jardin Radieux avec le vaisseau Gummi, si vous acceptez bien entendu de vous y rendre. Évidemment, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à leur poser.

En espérant vous revoir bientôt mes amis,

Le Roi Mickey. »

Sora, Riku et Kairi regardaient chaque mot avec attention, pour ne pas en rater et bien comprendre ce que le roi demandait. Après avoir fini, ils s'observèrent mutuellement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi décider. Bien entendu, ils désiraient tout les trois connaître le but de cette mystérieuse femme. Mais après leurs dernières aventures, ils avaient aspiré à un minimum de tranquillité pendant une durée indéterminée. Ce fut Riku qui brisa le silence de réflexion qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Alors Sora, commença le garçon aux cheveux gris, que décides-tu ? Tu es le premier concerné, c'est à toi de voir si tu y vas ou pas.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. D'un côté, j'aimerais y aller histoire de tirer ça au clair, mais…

- Mais quoi ? demanda Kairi en voyant son ami ne pas terminer sa phrase.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être cette femme nous apportera-t-elle des ennuis ? Je ne voudrais pas vous embarquer de nouveau dans un tourbillon de problèmes.

- T'en fais pas pour nous, on sait se défendre, fit Riku en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du brun. Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui se passe, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions.

- Je me doute, dit pensivement Sora. Bon, très bien, j'irais là-bas, ajouta-t-il après un court instant de réflexion. Et puis ça me permettra de revoir Léon et sa bande.

- Génial ! J'ai moi aussi hâte de les revoir !

Sora et Riku s'observèrent, avant de poser leur regard sur Kairi, qui avait prononcé ces derniers mots. Sora eu un air un peu gêné, mais Riku annonça les choses plus franchement. Comme à son habitude d'ailleurs.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que tu viennes. Ça pourrait être dangereux, et tu seras plus en sécurité ici.

- Quoi ?! cria presque la jeune fille, indignée. Après tout ce que j'ai vécu, je pense bien pouvoir faire face si de nouveaux dangers surgissent ! Et maintenant qu'on est réunis, je ne compte pas vous laisser partir comme ça !

- Mais… commença Sora.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, coupa la Princesse, je viens.

Après quelques minutes de discussion pour le moins mouvementées, les deux adolescents finirent par accepter la venue de la jeune fille, qui pouvait se montrer très têtue quand elle le voulait. Ne sachant pas quand Donald et Dingo allaient arriver, ils décidèrent de rentrer et de préparer quelques affaires. Ainsi, les sujets du Roi pouvaient venir dans l'heure qui suivait, ils seraient prêt. Une fois leurs sacs fais, ils patientèrent le soir chez Sora. En effet, quelque chose leur disait qu'ils verraient un vaisseau Gummi dans la soirée suivant la réception de la lettre royale. Cela ne manqua pas.

Peu après le souper auquel avait été convié Riku et Kairi, la mère de Sora, qui regardait à travers la fenêtre, indiqua à son fils et ses amis qu'elle voyait une forme étrange et nouvelle au dessus des collines de l'île où ils s'amusaient souvent. Le trio se précipita pour voir, et ils n'eurent guère de difficulté à reconnaître la silhouette du vaisseau. Attrapant leur sac au vol, ils coururent vers un bateau et ramèrent le plus rapidement possible, non sans avoir au préalable avertit leurs parents qu'ils risquaient de s'absenter une nouvelle fois pendant quelques temps, au grand dam des géniteurs, qui n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'en placer une.

L'embarcation amarrée au ponton construit il y a quelques temps par des mains infantiles, les trois adolescents se rendirent en vitesse sur la plage de l'autre côté de l'île, car c'était là que le vaisseau serait le plus visible. Un vent assez fort soufflait, comme si une tempête s'annonçait. Sûrement les réacteurs de l'engin spatial. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de voir l'appareil qu'ils se retrouvèrent tout les trois téléportés à l'intérieur, qui était chaud et agréable, comme toujours. Ce fut Dingo qui les accueillit, Donald étant aux commandes.

- Salut vous trois, lança gaiement le chef de la garnison royal.

- Salut Dingo, firent les ados en cœur.

- Et moi, vous m'oubliez ?? demanda Donald depuis son poste de commande, quelque peu excédé de voir ainsi sa modeste personne oubliée dans les retrouvailles.

- Mais non, mais non, rassura Sora en souriant. Tu sais très bien qu'on ne t'oublieras jamais.

Pour se faire pardonner, Kairi s'approcha du canard et lui déposa une bise sur les plumes de la joue, pour le plus grand bonheur de Donald qui en rougit légèrement à travers son plumage. Après que les passagers se soient installés, le canard lança le vaisseau Gummi dans le ciel, et leur voyage put commencer. Une fois l'appareil dans les obscurités de l'espace, les questions commencèrent, la première étant posée par Sora.

- Dîtes les gars, vous savez quelque chose à propos de cette femme qui me cherche ?

- Nous ne savons pas grand-chose, répondit Dingo pour éviter à Donald d'être distrait des commandes. Toutes les informations que nous avons, nous les tenons de Léon.

- Léon ? répéta le jeune garçon.

- Oui. Lorsqu'elle est venue au Jardin Radieux, le Comité de Restauration de la Ville en a été avertit, et Léon nous a fait part de ça. Le Roi lui a alors demandé de retenir cette femme autant que possible et d'en apprendre un maximum sur elle.

- Comment a-t-il fait pour la retenir ? coupa Riku.

- Il lui a dit que le porteur de la Keyblade arriverait d'ici quelques jours, mais qu'il ne savait pas quand exactement. Elle a cru à ça, et a donc attendu dans la ville. Par contre, ils ne savent pas du tout où elle a trouvé refuge exactement, et ils ne la voient que rarement. Ils ignorent même son nom.

- Même le système informatique n'arrive pas à la trouver ? s'étonna Sora.

- Non. Grâce à un système de repérage, Tron a bien essayé de donner un coup de main, mais en vain.

Suite à ces paroles, ils essayèrent chacun de trouver une idée. Mais si Tron lui-même était incapable de dire où elle était, il leur serait difficile d'y arriver. Les questions au sujet de cette femme redoublèrent, comme si une réponse entraînait plutôt d'autres interrogations. La voix de Donald s'éleva alors, indiquant qu'ils ne seraient pas arrivés avant plusieurs heures, et qu'ils devaient plutôt en profiter pour se reposer. Ils approuvèrent tous, et bientôt, un silence endormi s'installa dans le cockpit.

Après un temps qui parut étonnamment court à Sora, Donald les réveilla, Dingo ayant prit la relève aux commandes. Une fois le voile du sommeil partit, ils se rapprochèrent d'un hublot pour observer l'extérieur. Sur la droite, se découpait nettement une étrange ville. Ils étaient arrivés.

* * *

N/A : Je me suis loupée ce chapitre, mais bon… Vous pensez quoi de cette petite « introduction » ?


	2. La demande de la soeur

**Note de l'auteure :** Petite devinette : Que fait une auteure lorsqu'elle en a ras la casquette de réviser le bac ? Réfléchissez, je suis sûre que vous pouvez trouver facilement… Vous dîtes ? Elle écrit ? Bravo ! Comme récompense, vous pouvez lire ce chapitre ! XD

Bon, là vous allez pouvoir faire la connaissance de ma petite protégée :) Elle a un petit côté fêlé de cafetière, mais vous inquiétez pas pour ça, elle est très gentille :p

J'ai oublié de vous prévenir d'un petit truc. J'ai commencé à imaginer cette histoire bien avant l'annonce de prochains opus sur KH. Donc tout ce qui est BBS, 358/2Days etc… ben faudra faire comme si ça n'existait pas pour que mon histoire tienne la route XD

Comme toujours, bonne lecture, et encore merci aux deux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Sora, Riku et Kairi ont la surprise de recevoir une lettre du Roi. Celui-ci leur demande de se rendre, avec Donald et Dingo, au Jardin Radieux. En effet, là-bas se trouverait une femme capable de voyager dans les mondes et désirant visiblement voir Sora pour une raison inconnue.

* * *

**La demande de la sœur**

Les cinq amis atterrirent sans encombres dans une partie cachée de la ville, histoire de ne pas trop surprendre les habitants qui ne seraient pas habitués à ce genre de téléportation. Après avoir rapidement repéré où ils étaient, ils marchèrent un peu dans la ville tout en discutant pour retrouver le siège du Comité de Restauration de la Ville, certains qu'ils étaient de trouver là-bas Léon, ou du moins quelqu'un qui pourrait les renseigner sur cette femme. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que Sora, Donald et Dingo avaient vu les lieux pour la dernières fois, et pourtant, la ville semblait transformée. Le CRV (abréviation du comité) n'avait pas du tout chômé durant leur absence.

Ils furent à la fois étonnés et rassurés de ne croiser le moindre Sans-cœur, et pas un seul Simili. Une satisfaction plus que certaine leur étreignait le cœur, ravis de leur contribution à l'instauration de la paix. L'air était serein, tranquille, et non inquiet et méfiant comme il l'était lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la ville. Les gens allaient et venaient, vivant simplement, ne se préoccupant plus des êtres des ténèbres. Les rires allaient bon train, les sourires se peignaient sur presque tous les visages. Il faut le dire, c'était comme si la menace des Sans-cœur et des Simili n'avait jamais existé.

Ils finirent par atteindre la place centrale de la ville, là où se regroupaient la plupart des boutiques. C'est ici qu'ils tombèrent (au sens propre ou presque) sur l'un des membres du CRV, à savoir la ninja Yuffie. Celle-ci, observant les environs en étant installée sur les toits et ayant vu le groupe d'amis, s'était précipitée à leur rencontre. Malheureusement, elle avait mal calculé un saut et était tombée, sa chute se retrouvant amortit par le groupe. Une fois le nuage de poussières dissipé, ils se relevèrent tous plus ou moins péniblement. Yuffie, qui se remettait toujours plus vite que les autres comme si sa capacité de récupération était surnaturelle, les accueillit de façon joyeuse, comme elle le faisait toujours. Après avoir rapidement présenté la personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, à savoir Riku, et reprécisé qui était Kairi, la ninja ne la reconnaissant pas, Sora lui demanda où était Léon.

- Il est avec Cid, dans la pièce où se trouve l'ordinateur d'Ansem le Sage, répondit-elle. Ils essayent encore de situer la personne qui veut te voir… T'es bien là pour ça au moins ??

- Oui oui, on a reçu la lettre du Roi, assura le jeune brun.

- Dis-moi, que faisais-tu sur les toits comme ça ? s'enquit Riku.

- Je cherche moi aussi. Léon m'a confié la mission de retrouver cette femme en fouillant la ville. Et il sait qu'il peut me faire confiance, je la retrouverais ! Je suis la meilleure ninja qui puisse exister !

- T'es sûre qu'il a pas plutôt voulu éviter de t'avoir dans les jambes pendant qu'il travaille ? ricana Donald.

- Comment ?? Répète-moi ça si tu l'oses le canard ?!

- Du calme, du calme, fit Kairi d'une voix douce, mais quelque peu amusée également. Ça ne sert à rien de se disputer.

- Kairi a raison, dit Sora. Allons voir Léon. Peut-être qu'il a réussi à trouver quelque chose.

Tout le monde approuva, et la tension qui s'était élevée entre Yuffie et Donald retomba instantanément. La ninja repartit dans son inspection, laissant ainsi les cinq amis trouver l'endroit. Heureusement que Donald se souvenait du chemin, car sinon, en suivant les indications de Sora ou de Dingo, ils se seraient perdus depuis longtemps. Du moins, le canard s'en souvenait d'une bonne partie… Ils durent donc demander leur chemin après s'être engagés dans une voie sans issue. Après pas loin de 20 minutes de marche pour remettre les pieds sur le bon chemin, ils finirent par trouver l'entrée du sous-sol qui menait à l'ordinateur d'Ansem le Sage. Comme l'avait indiqué Yuffie, Léon et Cid s'y trouvaient, et ceux-ci furent heureux de voir leurs amis. Tout comme avec Yuffie, Riku et Kairi furent (re)présentés avant d'entamer des choses un peu plus sérieuses.

- Alors, vous avez trouvés quelque chose ? demanda Dingo.

- Rien de plus que vous ne savez déjà, répondit Léon toujours aussi posément. Tron fait de son mieux pour nous aider, mais lui-même n'arrive pas à nous apprendre la moindre information.

- Il ne faudrait pas exagérer Léon, fit soudainement la voix électronique du programme. J'ai quand même réussi à la repérer dans une rue pas très loin avant qu'on ne la perde définitivement.

- C'est vrai, mais ça ne nous a pas menés bien loin, rétorqua Léon.

- Hé ! Tron ! fit Sora avec entrain. Comment ça va ?

- Sora, mon ami ! Je me porte très bien, et toi, comment te sens-tu ? Je vois que Donald et Dingo sont là aussi.

- Oui, on est là, dit Donald, content lui aussi de retrouver leur ami électronique.

- Ben moi je vais très bien aussi, répondit Sora à la question de Tron.

- Dîtes-moi, reprit le programme, qui sont les deux personnes présentes que je ne connais pas ?

Pour la troisième fois, Kairi et Riku furent présentés. On leur expliqua aussi rapidement la nature de Tron, car ils étaient un peu surpris de voir ce qui se passait sous leur yeux, à savoir que les autres parlaient avec une voix sortie de nulle part. Sora leur avait raconté les aventures qu'il avait vécu, mais ce spectacle était quand même étonnant. Ils parlèrent tous ensemble pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Cid demande l'heure à Tron, qui répondit 14h15. En entendant l'heure, Léon dit qu'il fallait retourner à la maison de Merlin, QG du Comité.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Kairi.

- En fait, depuis que je lui ai dit que Sora allait venir d'un jour à l'autre, cette femme passe chaque jour à heure fixe à la maison de Merlin, répondit Léon.

- Et donc, elle doit bientôt passer, comprit Riku.

- Exactement, fit Cid. Léon, accompagne-les. Moi je reste ici avec Tron pour continuer à essayer de trouver plus de chose sur elle, même si je n'ai pas trop d'espoir.

- Très bien, dit le jeune homme à la gunblade. Bonne chance dans vos recherches.

- Merci, on en aura besoin ! affirma Cid.

Léon guida donc le groupe à travers la ville pour les conduire à la maison du magicien. Mais ils n'eurent même pas besoin d'entrer dans la bâtisse, car le jeune homme s'arrêta soudainement au tournant de la rue donnant sur la maison. Les autres regardèrent pourquoi Léon avait arrêté de marcher. En fait, à quelques pas du siège du Comité, se tenait une jeune femme, s'avançant tranquillement. Mais elle s'arrêta elle aussi en remarquant le groupe, et tourna son visage vers eux. Ils purent alors la détailler plus clairement.

Cette femme devait avoir dans les 25 ans, peut-être un peu plus jeune, mais ce n'était pas certain. Elle possédait une longue chevelure incandescente qui encadrait un visage fin, et quelques mèches tombaient dans ses yeux gris foncé. Comme vêtements, elle portait un T-shirt simple vert absinthe, avec un pantalon où se mélangeait le rouge carmin et le bordeaux, ces variantes se différenciant selon les effets de la lumière. Comme chaussures, elle avait des bottes noires qui lui arrivaient à mi-mollet. Son teint était plutôt pâle, comme si elle n'avait pas été exposée au soleil depuis quelques temps, et pourtant, cela ne faisait pas cachet d'aspirine.

Mais le plus étonnant chez elle était qu'elle portait trois fourreaux, dont un seul abritait une arme. Le premier, qui transportait l'arme, était d'un blanc pure et pendait à la hanche, sur le côté. Sa taille et sa forme laissait deviner une épée « standard » cachée à l'intérieur, dont seul le manche bleu nuit était visible. Le deuxième, plus petit que le premier, était presque de la même couleur que ses yeux, mais un peu plus clair. Il était attaché dans son dos, à l'horizontale, au niveau du creux des reins. Et enfin, le troisième, paraissant plus grand que le premier, lui barrait le dos dans la diagonale. Il était légèrement courbe, et de couleur noire.

En l'observant, Sora eut une étrange impression de déjà vu, comme si il l'avait déjà rencontré avant. Mais pourtant, en fouillant bien sa mémoire, il resta catégorique : il n'avait jamais vu cette femme auparavant. Alors pourquoi avait-il le sensation de la connaître ? La jeune femme posa son regard sur Léon, puis s'attarda sur la troupe derrière lui. Dans ses yeux se refléta de la surprise, mais aussi une certaine joie, car elle devinait que parmi ces gens se trouvait celui qu'elle recherchait. Elle s'avança donc vers eux, d'un pas qu'ils trouvèrent quand même mal assuré, presque intimidé. Laissant une distance de quelques mètres entre eux, elle s'adressa à Léon, seule personne qu'elle « connaissait ».

- Le Porteur de la Keyblade est-il enfin là ? demanda-t-elle, à la fois inquiète et ravie.

- Oui, c'est moi, fit Sora en se rapprochant d'elle. Que me veux-tu ?

La rouquine eut un sourire rassuré et joyeux, avant de saluer le jeune garçon et de dire ce qu'elle désirait.

- Accepterais-tu de m'aider à retrouver mon frère ?

- Ton frère ? s'étonna Sora. Comment ça ?

- C'est… c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, annonça-t-elle après un moment d'hésitation. Et par prudence, j'évite d'annoncer ça dans la rue. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfèrerais qu'on en parle dans un endroit plus discret.

- Allons dans la maison de Merlin dans ce cas, proposa Dingo.

- J'aurais plutôt voulu la chambre d'hôtel que j'occupe pour l'instant.

- Vous êtes dans un hôtel ?? s'exclama Léon, qui ne s'attendais pas du tout à ça.

- Oui, il n'est pas très loin.

Elle attendit ensuite patiemment que le groupe se prononce, parfaitement consciente qu'ils pouvaient très bien la prendre pour une personne ayant de mauvaises intentions. De leur côté, la troupe réfléchissait à voix basse, en conciliabule, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Cela pouvait très bien être un piège, une embuscade. De plus, Léon avait enchéri sur le fait qu'il avait fait le tour des rares hôtels pour vérifier si elle ne serait pas dans l'un d'entre eux. Or, personne n'avait vu la jeune femme, ce qui était étrange vu ses dires. Malgré tout, Sora voulait y aller. D'après lui, il voyait dans les yeux de cette femme tout l'espoir qu'elle avait à l'idée de retrouver son frère. Il ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait être méchante. Il _savait_ qu'elle n'était pas méchante. Il trouva un dernier argument en disant que, si ils y allaient tous ensemble, il n'y aurait aucun risque. Pas très rassurés par ces propos, sauf Kairi qui était entièrement d'accord avec le jeune brun, ils acceptèrent quand même. Sora se détacha donc du groupe pour annoncer leur décision.

- C'est d'accord, on vient.

La jeune femme eut une expression ravie, de pure joie retenue avec peine, avant de les remercier d'un signe de tête. Elle s'apprêta à les conduire quand Léon parla une dernière fois.

- Attendez. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, mais j'aimerais vous poser une question. Quel est votre nom ? Vous ne me l'avez jamais dit.

- … Aleya, répondit-elle franchement et simplement, mais après avoir quand même hésité trois secondes à le dire.

Satisfait de cette information, Léon se retira, laissant les cinq amis aux soins de cette Aleya qui les mena à sa chambre d'hôtel. Comme elle l'avait dit, il n'était pas trop loin. Il était même à moins de cinq minutes à pieds, qu'ils avaient parcourus dans un silence respectueux, se posant pas mal de questions, mais qu'ils n'osaient pas prononcer en sa présence, du moins pas encore.

L'hôtel en question n'était pas spécialement grand. En fait, il ne devait pas comporter plus de 4 chambres, maximum que s'accordait généralement les hôteliers pour que cela ne leur revienne pas trop cher. La décoration était presque standard, sans grande innovation, ne se différenciant pas vraiment d'une maison lambda. Quelques tableaux étaient accrochés ici et là, un pot de fleurs parfumait à grande peine le hall d'accueil. Les murs beiges reflétaient une douce lumière presque conviviale. Dans la chambre d'Aleya, le lit était recouvert d'une couverture marron uni, sans motifs particuliers. Une commode en bois avait prit place dans un coin, et un bureau, chaise comprise, de la même matière était collé au mur opposé.

Aleya invita Sora et ses amis à s'installer à leur aise sur le lit, tandis qu'elle prenait place sur la chaise du bureau. Elle se tint droite, les mains sur les genoux de ses jambes croisées, les regardant chacun à leur tour et attendant qu'ils soient prêt.

- Bien, maintenant vous pouvez nous expliquer ce que vous voulez à Sora, fit Riku d'un air quelque peu méfiant à l'encontre de la jeune femme.

- En fait, j'aurais besoin de sa Keyblade, répondit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle.

- Pardon ? dirent les autres presque en même temps, incrédules face à cette réponse.

- Laissez-moi vous expliquer, prononça calmement Aleya avant d'entamer ses d'explications. Pour faire simple, sachez que chaque cœur possède une empreinte particulière, qui lui est propre. Cette empreinte est la marque d'un individu, et le différencie ainsi d'un autre. Un peu comme l'ADN. Lorsqu'une personne se retrouve privée de son cœur, elle se retrouve transformée en Sans-cœur et parfois en Simili, vous le savez. Seulement, ces êtres des ténèbres conservent l'empreinte du cœur, bien qu'elle soit divisée. C'est comme ça qu'ils arrivent à vivre, à sentir d'autres cœurs, et à avoir la possibilité de recouvrer leur cœur un jour. Ça va pour l'instant ?

Le groupe hocha la tête. Ils n'avaient pas osé l'interrompre, malgré leurs questions de plus en plus nombreuses et pressantes, et l'écoutait avec attention. Ils en apprenaient tellement en si peu de mots qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement ! Aleya reprit.

- Bien. À chaque fois que la Keyblade tue un sans-cœur ou un simili, on peut dire qu'elle garde en mémoire l'empreinte du cœur qui a autrefois appartenu à la personne transformée. Il y a quelques temps, mon frère est mort, puis est devenu un Sans-cœur et un Simili. Je suis certaine que la Keyblade a eu raison de ces deux êtres qui, autrefois, était mon frère. Elle a donc dû garder en mémoire l'empreinte de son cœur. Si vous accepter de me prêter la Keyblade, je pourrais retracer cette empreinte, la reconstituer pour qu'elle soit complète et ainsi ramener mon frère à la vie.

Le groupe se consulta du regard, déconcerté. Cela semblait tellement surréaliste !

- C'est vraiment possible ? demanda Donald, stupéfait par cette révélation. Comment ?

- Je possède quelques pouvoirs qui me permettent ce genre de choses, mais je ne saurais vous donner plus de détails. Même pour moi, c'est difficile à comprendre.

- Vous seriez capable de ramener d'autres gens ? s'enquit Kairi.

- Non, du moins pas avant un bon moment. User de ce pouvoir est très fatiguant physique et psychiquement. De plus, il faut que je connaisse l'empreinte d'une personne pour la ramener.

- Comment peut-on connaître l'empreinte d'un cœur ? questionna Sora. C'est difficile ?

- Pas vraiment. Il suffit de côtoyer une personne pendant suffisamment longtemps pour la connaître. Par exemple, si vous êtes vraiment amis, vous pourrez reconnaître l'empreinte du cœur d'un autre facilement. Mais grâce à ce pouvoir, je ressens cela d'une façon plus forte et différente qu'une autre personne.

- Vous voulez dire que tout le monde est capable de ressentir cette empreinte ? s'étonna Riku.

- En quelques sortes oui. Mais généralement les gens n'en n'ont pas conscience. (1)

Plus un mot ne fut prononcé par la suite. Aleya attendait la réaction de Sora et ses amis, ces derniers réfléchissant à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Ils avaient encore pas mal de questions la concernant, mais pour l'instant, d'un regard commun, ils tombèrent d'accord pour dire que c'était assez pour le moment. Sora fit apparaître sa Keyblade dans ses mains, pour la surprise d'Aleya qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il observa son arme un instant avant de poser son regard sur la jeune femme. Il remarqua instantanément le changement chez elle. Si pendant ses explications, elle avait conservé un minimum de calme apparent, une étincelle d'espoir brillait de mille feux sur son visage lorsqu'elle avait vu l'arme en forme de clé.

Sora sourit. Le frère d'Aleya avait bien de la chance d'avoir une telle sœur. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps elle cherchait le moyen d'approcher la Keyblade. Il remettrait cette question à plus tard, pour réduire le temps séparant les retrouvailles qu'espérait tant la jeune femme. Il tendit la Keyblade, qu'Aleya prit lentement, comme si c'était une relique sacrée. Elle l'observa un instant, avant de remercier Sora. Dans sa voix, on pouvait clairement ressentir sa joie et son impatience. Elle ajouta une dernière chose.

- Il faut que je sois seule. Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre à la porte, mais si vous pouviez partir pendant quelques heures, cela m'arrangerait.

- D'accord, dit Sora, confiant. On reviendra dans trois heures, ce sera suffisant ?

- Je pense que oui.

- Très bien, alors à tout à l'heure !

Sur ces mots prononcés d'un ton gai, Sora quitta la pièce, entraînant ses amis à sa suite. Ceux-ci, en particulier Riku, étaient un peu moins enthousiastes quant au fait de laisser l'arme entre les mains de cette femme. L'adolescent aux cheveux argenté savait que ça ne pouvait être dangereux puisque, si jamais Aleya l'utilisait, la clé retournerait immédiatement dans les mains de Sora. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Sora, mais une fois éloigné de la jeune femme. Seulement, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps. En effet, à peine étaient-ils sortis que Sora proposa d'aller voir le reste du Comité. Il reçut des approbations de Kairi, Donald et Dingo, mais ne laissa pas le temps à Riku de se manifester qu'ils couraient déjà en direction de la maison de l'enchanteur.

* * *

(1) Quand je vous disais qu'il serait question de théories farfelues ! En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous semble un peu cohérent… ou du moins pas trop invraisemblables.

Si vous avez des idées quant à l'identité du frère, n'hésitez pas à le dire ! Je suis curieuse de voir à qui vous pouvez penser, étant donné que j'ai déjà collé les premiers ayant lu cette histoire :p


	3. Le ressuscité

Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! :)

Voici donc la suite de cette histoire, où vous pourrez finalement connaître l'identité du frangin. Et sachez que la couleur des cheveux d'Aleya n'était en rien un indice (donc pour ceux qui pensaient à Axel... vous verrez plus loin).

Et je pense que vous avez l'habitude mais... Bonne lecture ! :-)

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Aleya, la jeune femme qui voulait voir Sora, annonce à celui-ci qu'elle aurait besoin de lui pour retrouver son frère, transformé en Sans-cœur et en Simili d'après ses dires. Pour cela, elle a besoin de la Keyblade. Confiant, Sora lui laisse son arme et part rejoindre Merlin en attendant qu'elle ait fini.

* * *

**Le ressuscité**

Sora marchait avec entrain, discutant joyeusement avec ses amis, heureux à l'idée de revoir les autres membres du CRV. Seul Riku affichait une mine plus ou moins sombre, réfléchissant toujours au sujet de cette étrange jeune femme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, quelque chose lui disait qu'il fallait s'en méfier. Mais pour quelles raisons ? Elle avait l'air réellement très gentille, et à moins qu'elle n'ait raté sa vocation d'actrice, elle voulait vraiment retrouver son frère. Peut-être était-ce de lui qu'il faudrait se méfier ? L'adolescent n'en savait strictement rien, puisqu'il serait étonnant qu'il connaisse cette personne.

Poussant un soupir de dépit, Riku laissa ses réflexions de côté pour s'intéresser à la conversation que tenait le groupe devant lui. Apparemment, ils parlaient de quelques souvenirs, et Kairi posait des questions concernant la ville. D'ailleurs, elle se montrait parfois étrange lorsque ses yeux se posait sur tel ou tel édifice. À croire qu'elle en reconnaissait certains, chose plutôt normale sachant que cette ville l'avait vue naître. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la porte de la maison de Merlin. Dingo frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse. Deuxième tentative. Toujours rien. Avec un regard entendu, Donald ouvrit la porte. Ce ne fut que pour confirmer leurs soupçons : il n'y avait personne.

Bien que déçue, Kairi proposa d'aller faire un tour en ville en attendant. Cette proposition fut acceptée à l'unanimité. Le groupe fit pendant un moment du lèche-vitrine, avant de passer à une visite plus approfondie du cœur de la ville. Ils se promenèrent ainsi pendant près d'une heure trente. En chemin, ils recroisèrent Yuffie, qui leur annonça que Merlin était de retour. Il fut donc décidé de retourner au QG du CRV, ce qu'ils firent tranquillement. Une fois devant la porte, Dingo frappa de nouveau, mais cette fois, la voix du magicien leur répondit et ils entrèrent dans la maison.

- Bien le bonjour ! fit gaiement Merlin. Je suis heureux de vous revoir. Alors, comment vous sentez-vous depuis le temps ?

- Ça va, tranquille, annonça Sora en mettant ses mains croisées derrière la tête d'un air détendu. Et toi, comment tu vas ?

- Je me porte bien. Dîtes-moi, j'ai vu Léon il n'y a pas longtemps, et il m'a rapporté que vous étiez allés avec… comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Aleya. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

Ainsi, le groupe raconta en détail les instants passés avec la rouquine, et reportèrent avec autant de précisions possible ses explications concernant l'empreinte d'un cœur. Merlin eut une expression dubitative en entendant cela, mais ce fut surtout le passage où il apprit que Sora avait laissé sa Keyblade qui le laissa perplexe.

- Êtes-vous certains que cela ne comporte aucun risque ?

- Mais enfin Merlin, tu sais très bien que la Keyblade retournera à Sora si elle est utilisée à mauvais escient, indiqua Dingo.

- Normalement, la Clé retourne dans les mains de l'Élu si elle est maniée par un autre que lui, précisa le magicien.

Le groupe se regarda, cherchant quelque chose à répondre à cela. Mais ils ne trouvaient rien, car aucune explication ne leur venait à l'esprit. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Kairi se hasarda finalement à prendre la parole :

- Peut-être que la Keyblade a entendu la détresse de cette femme, et reste donc avec elle dans le but de lui rendre son frère.

- C'est possible, fit Merlin. Ou plutôt je l'espère.

- Crains-tu quelque chose ? demanda Riku, dont le sentiment de méfiance à l'encontre d'Aleya s'était réveillé.

- Je trouve juste assez étrange cette passivité de la part de la Keyblade. Et puis, il vous faut savoir que cette femme a réussi à rester introuvable pendant presque cinq jours, malgré l'aide de Tron et mes pouvoirs.

- Elle possède elle aussi quelques pouvoirs, fit Donald. Ses dons lui ont peut-être permis de rester cachée.

- Tu as sans doute raison, admit le magicien.

Le silence s'établit pendant quelques secondes, personne ne trouvant quelque chose à dire. De plus, la mine de Merlin les inquiétaient un peu. Mais l'homme à la longue barbe blanche retrouva l'expression sereine qui lui était propre. Il leur proposa de rester ici en attendant, rapportant que Léon repasserait ici sous peu après avoir mené une petite enquête. En effet, maintenant qu'il avait un nom, peut-être aurait-il plus de résultats, même s'il en doutait un peu. Après tout, rien ne prouvait que ce nom n'était pas faux…

Le jeune homme balafré ne se fit guère attendre. À peine dix minutes furent écoulées lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la maison. Aussitôt, Sora se précipita vers lui, quémandant quelques informations.

- Alors, tu as obtenu quelque chose de nouveau ?

- Si on veut, répondit Léon. J'ai pu parler avec un gérant d'hôtel, et il m'a dit que, effectivement, une certaine Aleya lui avait loué une chambre. Mais elle ne l'a fait que ce matin et pour une seule nuit.

- Elle savait qu'on allait venir aujourd'hui ?? s'étonna Kairi.

- Je ne pense pas. Je suis allé voir un autre gérant. Celui-ci m'a appris que, hier matin, une jeune femme correspondant à la description d'Aleya et ayant donné ce nom avait réservé une chambre. Pour une nuit également.

Ainsi, la jeune femme avait deviné qu'ils arriveraient incessamment sous peu, et avait déjà prévu de les emmener dans un endroit qu'elle occuperait provisoirement. Mais une chose clochait toujours, particulièrement dans l'esprit de Riku.

- Cela fait combien de temps qu'elle est dans cette ville ? demanda-t-il.

- Cinq jours il me semble, fit Léon.

- Et elle ne va dans un hôtel que depuis deux nuits ?

Effectivement, cela semblait étonnant. L'homme à la gunblade avait affirmé que personne ne savait où elle pouvait bien s'abriter des rigueurs de la nuit. De plus, il avait également fait le tour des environs pour vérifier si il n'y avait pas de campement ou d'une chose pouvant s'apparenter à ça, mais les recherches n'avait strictement rien donné. Comme si elle venait tout juste d'atterrir sur ce monde…

- Bon, je vais aller voir Tron. Avec un peu de chance, ce prénom pourra donner quelque chose dans l'ordinateur d'Ansem.

- On vient avec toi ! s'exclama Sora.

Léon hocha la tête, acceptant la venue de la troupe. Ils retournèrent donc au laboratoire souterrain, mais une chose frappa Riku en sortant de la maison de Merlin. Il semblait être le seul à l'avoir remarqué, mais le ciel lui paraissait plus terne qu'auparavant… De plus, une étrange sensation lui étreignait le cœur, comme la promesse d'une catastrophe imminente… Une catastrophe liée aux Ténèbres…

Cid était toujours en train de pianoter sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, discutant avec Tron. Le mécano parut heureux de voir la troupe arriver, car il les accueillit avec entrain. Apparemment, rester dans les entrailles du château avec pour seule compagnie un programme électronique, aussi sympathique soit-il, n'était pas vraiment plaisant à la longue. Une présence humaine était plus que bienvenue.

Léon demanda à Tron de faire une recherche avec comme mot-clé : « Aleya ». Le programme entama la recherche sans discuter, partageant sans doute l'enthousiasme de Cid d'avoir enfin un élément pour avancer. Mais Tron restait également silencieux pour une autre raison, et cela n'échappa pas à Sora.

- Un problème Tron ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non, c'est juste que… je crois que ce mot, qui est le prénom de cette femme d'après Léon, ne m'est pas inconnu, répondit la voix électronique.

- Vraiment ? fit Léon. Dans ce cas, ces recherches devraient sans doute t'aider à te souvenir du fichier affilé à ce nom. Qu'est-ce que ça donne pour l'instant ?

- Pour l'instant… rien. Je me souviens juste que mon premier Utilisateur a déjà entré ce mot-clé. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, et il me faut du temps pour analyser tous les fichiers, surtout que le MCP en a endommagé une partie. Ce n'est donc pas simple.

- Et depuis le temps, tu n'as toujours pas réparé ?

- Riku ! s'indigna Kairi.

- Non, tu as raison jeune homme. Malheureusement, bien que débarrassé de ce vil programme, son influence se fait parfois encore ressentir dans certains systèmes non traités et… Ah ?

- Qu'y a -t-il ? demanda Sora avec empressement.

- J'ai trouvé.

Suite à ces mots, une image s'afficha sur l'écran ornant le dessus du tableau de bord. Celle-ci était la représentation d'un morceau de papier, brûlé presque entièrement, où seul un mot était encore lisible. Ce mot était tout simplement ce prénom, Aleya, qui avait peut-être été apposé là en guise de signature.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Donald pour avoir plus de détails.

- Cet objet aurait été trouvé dans la poche d'un homme, lut Cid. Attendez un instant, que je vous trouve son nom… Ah voilà. Cet homme se nommerait… Xehanort ?!

- Quoi ?? hurlèrent presque tout le monde.

- Oh non, c'est un désastre, fit Riku, qui avait soudainement pâli.

- De quoi ? Hé Riku, où vas-tu ?? demanda Sora en voyant son ami se précipiter vers la sortie.

Ce dernier, qui était déjà au niveau de la porte, se retourna vivement, paraissant très inquiet.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Aleya va ramener son frère à la vie, et ce frère c'est Xehanort !

L'horreur de cette idée les laissèrent sans voix. Xehanort, l'homme responsable des combats qu'ils avaient dû mener, celui qui a été à l'origine du Sans-cœur Ansem et du Simili Xemnas. Le maître des ténèbres, leur pire ennemi, allait pouvoir commettre de nouveaux méfaits. Il fallait absolument empêcher cela, et prier pour que ce ne soit pas trop tard. Riku repartit, aussitôt suivit par Sora, Kairi, Donald et Dingo.

Dehors, le ciel était presque entièrement gris, et maintenant tout le monde ressentait une étrange impression, comme si les ténèbres étaient revenues, comme si un maître des ténèbres venait d'arriver sur ce monde…

Riku entra dans la chambre sans même prendre le temps de frapper. La première chose qu'il vit fut Aleya, assise à même le sol, levant lentement la tête pour voir qui venait de débouler dans la pièce. Elle semblait exténuée, et de grosses gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur tout son corps. Visiblement, elle n'était pas bien. L'adolescent porta ensuite son regard sur le lit… ou plutôt la personne qui y était allongée, inconsciente. Il fronça les sourcils, tandis que les autre arrivèrent enfin. Ils restèrent tous sans voix, ébahis et se jetant des regards presque apeurés.

- Xehanort… murmura Riku, une colère contenue se ressentant dans sa voix.

Il avait souffert à cause de son Sans-cœur, à cause de son Simili. La réunion des deux le ferait encore plus souffrir, il le sentait. C'était un être maléfique… qui devait être éliminé. Mais il avait quand même un sens de l'honneur, qui lui interdisait de s'attaquer à un homme inconscient, et donc incapable de se défendre. Seulement, pour éviter tout dangers, il fallait le faire. Sachant pertinemment que Sora ne voudrait pas tuer un inconscient, dangereux ou pas, c'était donc à lui de le faire. Il fit appel à sa sombre Keyblade. Dieu qu'il aurait souhaité ne plus faire appel à cette arme…

L'épée en forme de clé en main, il commença à faire un pas vers celui qui fut responsable de toutes leurs souffrances, son visage ne reflétant rien. Mais ses traits prirent l'expression de la surprise quand il vit une longue épée, la pointe à deux centimètres de sa gorge. Riku remonta les yeux le long de la lame effilée, du manche, puis la main qui la tenait ainsi que la propriétaire de celle-ci.

Aleya le regardait d'un air menaçant, et il comprit qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à avancer mortellement sa lame si il faisait le moindre geste suspect. C'était surprenant de voir que cette femme, qui semblait d'ordinaire si douce et si gentille, était prête à le tuer sans le moindre remord. Mais surtout, ce fut sa rapidité qui surprit tout le monde. Et pourtant, elle avait réussi à prendre Riku de vitesse alors que sa fatigue ne semblait nullement atténuée. Du fait de sa position qui présentait son corps légèrement de biais, personne ne fit attention qu'au niveau de son fourreau grisâtre, une sorte de mini-tourbillon de fumée noire se formait avant de disparaître sans laisser de trace…

- Ne vous approchez pas, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix froide.

- Aleya, commença Sora d'un ton calme, essaye de nous comprendre. À cause de cet homme, nous avons beaucoup souffert. Nous voulons éviter que ça recommence.

- Et vous, avez-vous seulement idée de tout ce que j'ai enduré pour retrouver mon frère ? Je n'aime pas apitoyer les gens sur mon sort, mais j'envie vos douleurs, qui sont moindres comparées à celles que j'ai pu ressentir.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? s'énerva Riku. Sais-tu au moins ce que nous avons traversé ?

- En partie. Je ne connais pas les détails, je le reconnais. Mais je…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, ses jambes ne pouvant soudainement plus supporter son poids. Elle porta la main à son cœur, comme si elle voulait l'arracher, son visage tout comme les tremblements de son corps étant les reflets d'une vive douleur. Certains firent un mouvement vers elle, pour l'aider, mais se ravisèrent. Que pouvaient-ils faire ? De plus, elle devait maintenant être rangée dans le camp des ennemis…

Se reprenant un peu, Aleya les observa un court instant, avant de porter son regard sombre sur son frère. Presque aussitôt, des langues de fumées noirâtres enveloppèrent le corps et le lit, et lorsque les serpents éthérés se retirèrent, il n'y avait plus rien. Stupéfait, le groupe resta interdit devant ce phénomène. Aleya elle-même fut ensuite entourée par ces ténèbres avant de disparaître à son tour, un étrange sourire, exprimant un mélange de souffrance et de pure satisfaction, étirant ses lèvres.

Un silence de stupéfaction s'installa un court moment dans le groupe, avant que Donald, explosant, ne le rompt de sa voix criarde.

- Comment et pourquoi cette femme peut-elle utiliser les ténèbres ?!

Personne ne fut en mesure de lui fournir une réponse. Malgré un début prometteur, cette journée était aussi grise que le ciel. De nouveaux problèmes étaient en vue, et avec, de nouvelles batailles qu'aucun d'eux ne désirait. Ils retournèrent d'un pas morose mais rageur chez Merlin, où ils racontèrent les récents évènements. Bien que lui aussi alarmé, le magicien conserva malgré tout un certain optimisme :

- Avec un peu de chance, dit-il, cet homme ne fera rien de dangereux en présence de sa sœur.

- Tu le penses sincèrement ? demanda Donald. Tu crois vraiment que Xehanort restera sagement en place parce que Aleya est là ?

- Je l'ignore. Mais je le souhaite de tout mon cœur…

* * *

Ailleurs, dans ce qui ressemblait être une chambre de palais tant elle était grande. Aleya était assise sur le bord d'un lit de draps blanc, ayant renvoyé l'autre à l'hôtel par les ténèbres. C'est fou ce que ce phénomène, une fois maîtrisé, pouvait rendre les choses plus facile… dans une certaine mesure. La jeune femme regardait son frère endormi, lui caressant tendrement le visage. Étrangement, ce visage n'était pas totalement celui qu'elle avait espéré. Certes, il lui ressemblait énormément, mais il y avait quelques petites différences. Il ressemblait plus à l'_autre_… S'était-elle trompée quelque part ? Ou bien… était-ce à cause d'_eux _? Elle l'ignorait. Mais c'était sans importance. Après si longtemps, elle avait finalement retrouvé ce frère qu'elle aimait tant.

Essuyant la larme de joie qu'elle sentait venir et qu'elle avait tenté de retenir jusque là, elle s'allongea à côté de Xehanort, se serrant contre lui et fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce moment. Parfois, elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tellement elle se sentait heureuse. Son sourire ravi ne pouvait plus partir, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour retrouver une mine plus calme et faire disparaître cette expression de bonheur infantile et quelque peu idiot. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, aussi avait-elle abandonné.

Elle rouvrit les yeux en entendant des bruits de pas, guettant la personne qui s'approchait. Celle-ci, restant dans l'embrasure de la porte, observa la scène un court instant avant de s'adresser à Aleya de sa voix puissante et masculine.

- Je vois que tu y es arrivé.

- Oui, je retrouve enfin mon frère, fit la jeune femme en passant un bras autour du corps inanimé, comme pour le protéger malgré l'absence de menaces.

- Je sais que nous en avons longuement parlé mais… es-tu vraiment certaine de ce que tu fais ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il ne fera rien tant que je serais là.

- En es-tu sûre ? Après tout, il a perdu sa mémoire.

- Plus maintenant. En le ramenant, j'ai ravivé les souvenirs qui étaient enfouis en lui.

- Alors j'espère que tu pardonneras mon scepticisme.

- Je sais qu'il a très mal agis avec vous, je vous comprends. Mais normalement, il sera différent de l'homme que vous avez connu.

- Normalement… répéta l'autre personne.

Aleya ne releva pas le sous-entendu de cette répétition. Elle déposa une bise sur la joue de son frère avant de poser sa tête contre le torse de celui-ci, ayant visiblement la ferme intention de récupérer de cette épreuve ainsi. L'homme quitta la pièce, comprenant le désir de la jeune femme d'être seule avec Xehanort, son frère. Savoir cela l'étonnait toujours autant que lorsqu'elle le lui avait dit. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'y faire, lui qui pensait connaître cet homme aux cheveux d'argent…

* * *

Dans un autre endroit encore. Deux autres personnes regardaient à travers une boule de cristal, celle-ci montrant ce qui venait de se produire. Les deux inconnus, un homme et une femme, semblaient mitigé quant à ses évènements.

- Ainsi, Aleya a réussi à ramener son frère… Je ne l'en croyais pas capable, avoua la femme, ce qui amusa son compagnon.

- Ce qu'elle éprouve pour lui lui a permis de supporter son absence et de partir à sa recherche. Crois-moi, elle est capable de bien des choses dès qu'il s'agit de Xehanort. J'aurais été étonné qu'elle échoue à ce stade.

Les deux se turent pendant quelques instants, observant à travers la boule de cristal la scène, que l'on pourrait qualifier d'attendrissante. En effet, Aleya dormait à poing fermé, et l'air heureux qu'elle affichait lui donnait une mine d'enfant.

- N'empêche… elle s'est en partie loupée, ricana la femme.

- C'est vrai. Mais il ne fallait pas que Xehanort recouvre la totalité de son cœur. Cela nous aurait été fâcheux.

- Tes pouvoirs m'épateront toujours.

- Les tiens aussi très chère, fit l'homme avec un sourire mielleux.

- Au fait, dans combien de temps se réveillera-t-il ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

- Demain, dans une semaine… voire jamais. Personne ne peut le savoir. Tout dépendra de lui. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela nous laissera le temps d'entamer la suite de notre plan.

- Parfait ! Je vais commencer de suite à réunir les autres.

- Non, pas tout de suite. La propriétaire de cette boule de cristal doit se reposer. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'elle use de son pouvoir. En attendant, je te propose non pas de réunir nos amis mais le matériel qui nous sera nécessaire à la bonne continuité de ce que nous avons prévu. Cela te convient-il ?

- Absolument. Au moins, ce sera fait...

* * *

Et voilà... C'est tout pour l'instant. Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? 'Tout cas, j'espère qu'Aleya ne vous donne pas une impression de Mary Sue. Je veille à cela, mais on ne sait jamais...


	4. Ami ?

Allez, histoire de fêter l'obtention de mon bac, je vous donne ce chapitre un peu en avance par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu XD Puis surtout, c'est les vacances ! \o/ Je vais tenter d'en profiter pour bien continuer cette fic... (qui a crié que j'étais une feignasse ??)

Bref. Ce qui suit fait parti de mes chapitres préférés (alléluia, j'aime quelque chose que j'ai fait). J'arrive enfin a caser un peu d'humour (qui manquait cruellement depuis le début je trouve), et j'ai introduit un personnage que j'aime bien (oui, un nouvel OC... pardon pour ceux qui n'apprécie pas cela, mais c'est nécessaire). Et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, non ce personnage n'est pas de ceux qui étaient présents dans le précédent chapitre (je préfère mettre les choses au clair dès le départ).

Bien, sur ce... j'espère que cela vous plaira (on va changer plus ou moins la formulation)

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Aleya a réussi à ramener son frère. Seulement, ce frère n'est autre que le premier assistant d'Ansem le Sage, Xehanort. Et il faut croire que des personnes ont l'intention de se servir de lui pour quelques mystérieux desseins.

* * *

**Ami ?**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette funeste nouvelle, depuis qu'ils avaient vu que Xehanort était en vie. Inconscient, certes, mais respirant et semblant en assez bonne forme. Malgré toutes les paroles réconfortantes de ses amis, Sora s'en voulait terriblement. Il avait fourni à Aleya le moyen de ramener cet homme, et il se sentait responsable de ce drame. Tout le monde lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir et que donc, il ne devait pas avoir de tels remords, rien n'y faisait. Il n'arrivait pas à faire partir ce sentiment de culpabilité.

Du côté du CRV, les recherches avaient accéléré. Cette fois, les membres du Comité de Restauration étaient mus par l'urgence et la gravité de la situation. Mais pour ne pas changer, Aleya restait absolument introuvable, ainsi que Xehanort, bien évidemment. Certains pensaient même que grâce au portail de ténèbres qu'elle savait apparemment utiliser, elle avait quitté ce monde. Seulement, comme ils n'en étaient pas absolument convaincus, ils préféraient faire des recherches pour s'en assurer plutôt que d'arrêter et d'apprendre plus tard qu'elle était en fait toujours là, tapie quelque part en attendant Dieu sait quoi… hormis le réveil de son frère.

Cid, avec l'aide de Merlin, tentait de mettre au point un programme informatique qui détecterait la présence des ténèbres, avec l'espoir de localiser cette femme grâce à ce procédé. Mais ce programme ne serait sans doute pas très fiable. Qui savait où les ténèbres pouvaient bien s'être infiltrées…

Le ciel avait retrouvé une couleur chaude et agréable, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si il voulait effacer l'évènement de la mémoire de ceux qui savaient. Mais ils ne pouvaient oublier. C'était bien trop grave. Qui sait ce que Xehanort ferait une fois réveillé ? D'ailleurs, avait-il ouvert les yeux ? Était-il encore inconscient ? Cette ignorance les mettait vraiment sur les nerfs, bien plus encore que le fait de savoir qu'il était en vie.

Donald et Dingo avait envoyé un message au Roi, résumant la situation. La réponse de Mickey fut rester sur leur garde durant les prochains jours, pressentant l'arrivée de nouveaux évènements importants. Il ajouta également qu'il essayerait de venir rapidement. Ils étaient donc dans l'attente, une attente quasi angoissante, un peu comme le calme avant la tempête.

Dans l'après-midi du deuxième jour, Kairi n'en supporta pas plus. Elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose, et elle savait que ses amis aussi. Riku et Sora, qui tuait le temps en lisant les livres de Merlin quand ils ne participaient pas aux recherches, virent venir vers eux une princesse de cœur déterminée et prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

- Eh les garçons, si on allait se promener un peu en ville ? Ça nous changera les idées.

- Mouais, s'tu veux Kairi… lâcha Riku, peu enthousiaste.

Sora montra un peu plus de bonne humeur en donnant sa réponse, se faisant peu à peu à l'idée que tout ceci n'était pas entièrement de sa faute. Ainsi le trio se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard dans le centre de la ville, observant les gens s'activer autour d'eux, des personnes insouciantes de ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre. Comme ils enviaient cette insouciance… Mais pour l'instant, les trois amis essayaient de ne pas trop penser à ça. Ce qui les occupait le plus sur le moment, ce fut l'indécision de Kairi à choisir entre deux robes qu'elle avait repéré. En fait, Sora et Riku s'étaient fait avoir. La jeune fille ne voulait pas simplement aller en ville, elle voulait surtout faire les boutiques…

- Alors, qu'est-ce vous en dites de celle là ? demanda la princesse de cœur.

Elle plaça devant elle l'une des robes. Celle-ci était vert d'eau, s'arrêtant au niveau des genoux tandis que les manches étaient coupées court. Une bande d'un vert plus foncé redessinait les contours du vêtement, donnant presque l'impression que deux robes avaient été superposées. Comme unique motif, un cœur rouge était placé au niveau de la poitrine. Les deux adolescents, cédant au caprice de Kairi, l'observèrent un instant avant de se prononcer.

- Moi j'aime bien, fit Sora.

- Mm… Fais voir l'autre, exigea Riku.

La jeune fille s'exécuta sans un mot et plaça l'autre habit devant elle. Cette robe semblait plus faite pour la plage, et, d'une certaine façon, leur rappelait vaguement la robe que portait très souvent Selphie avant qu'ils ne soient séparés. Plus longue que la première, cette robe d'un jaune sableux désuni, mais pourtant chatoyant, arrivait à hauteur des chevilles de la princesse et était soutenue par de fines bretelles de la même couleur. Elle comportait également plusieurs poches de tailles diverses disposées un peu partout. Kairi en dénombra six en tout. Enfin, si le premier vêtement était en soie, celui-ci semblait être en lin. Riku restait perplexe.

- Franchement, je ne sais pas…

- Oh allez, aide-moi ! supplia Kairi en faisant des yeux de chiens battu perdu par une nuit de tempête pluvieuse et orageuse.

- Je suis un mec je te rappelle. Les robes, c'est pas mon truc.

- Et alors ? Sora a fait un effort lui au moins ! Et puis je te demande simplement laquelle tu préfères !

Kairi et Riku s'observèrent un instant en silence. Mais finalement, le jeune homme céda. Il pointa son doigt vers l'une des deux robes. Kairi crut qu'il avait choisi, mais, à son grand son étonnement, l'adolescent prononça quelques paroles, et à chaque syllabe son doigt pointait une robe, puis l'autre, revenait à la première, à la seconde etc.

- À trois ce sera toi que je choisirais pour faire plaisir à Kairi. Un deux trois…

La robe vert d'eau fut désignée. Sora était mort de rire, tandis que Kairi prenait une moue vexée. Mais elle ne put conserver très longtemps cette mine, car rapidement le rire de Sora fut contagieux, et ils partirent tout les trois en fou rire. La jeune fille acheta donc le premier vêtement avant de rejoindre en courant ses deux amis, qui déjà s'avançaient dans les rues. Pendant quelques minutes, ils oublièrent totalement leurs récents soucis, ne se préoccupant que de l'instant présent tout en observant les activités de la ville.

Ici et là, des stands, protégés par des toiles de différentes couleurs, proposaient de nombreux produits hétéroclites, qui allaient du produit ménager à l'attrape-poussière (1) totalement inutile mais joli. Une femme avec de courts cheveux blonds et habillée par une robe blanche et rouge balayait devant sa porte, tandis qu'une de ses amies, ou peut-être sa sœur vu la ressemblance, lui parlait, et leur discussion provoqua un rire de leur part. Un groupe de cinq hommes s'affairaient à réparer un toit en tuiles rouge d'une maison tout en consolidant un mur, sans doute endommagé par les dégâts du temps. Deux petits garçons, habillés comme des soldats antiques et armés d'épées en bois, se battaient amicalement dans un coin. En les voyant, Sora et Riku échangèrent un regard complice et amusé, des souvenirs des combats qu'ils avaient effectués tout les deux revenant à la surface.

Ils observèrent un instant le jeu des enfants. Apparemment, ils se battaient pour délivrer une princesse, qui se cachait quelque part en attendant. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'un des deux, un fringant petit bonhomme qui devait sans doute jouer le prince, réussit à mettre à terre son ennemi, le méchant chevalier noir. Celui-ci joua le mort pendant que le prince alla retrouver sa promise. Quelques adultes regardaient le jeu des enfants, amusés et attendris par leur innocence. Sora, Riku et Kairi reprirent leur promenade, tandis que quelques marchands les interpellaient dans l'espoir de leur vendre quelque chose. Mais à un moment, Kairi se figea, le regard bloqué sur un point précis. Ou plus exactement, une personne précise…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kairi ? s'inquiéta Sora.

- Là-bas, au niveau du marchand de glace, indiqua-t-elle.

Les deux garçons observèrent le même point que leur amie, et eux aussi restèrent un instant interdits. Aleya…

* * *

La jeune femme regardait les différents parfums de glace proposés, indécise. Elle hésitait entre le parfum vanille (son préféré) et celui au nom étrange, « Eau de mer ». Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille, surtout qu'elle n'était pas une adoratrice du sel. Or, l'eau de mer en contenait en importante quantité… Pourtant, _il _lui avait dit que c'était la meilleure qui puisse exister. De même, _il _adorait ça...

- Alors, charmante demoiselle, qui puis-je pour vous ? demanda le marchand.

- … Deux glaces à l'eau de mer s'il vous plait.

- Tout de suite !

Finalement, elle s'était décidée à goûter. Au pire, si elle n'aimait pas, _il_ ne rechignerait sans doute pas à avoir une deuxième glace de ce parfum. Elle se surprit à sourire en imaginant la tête qu'_il _ferait en voyant ce qu'elle ramenait. Surtout qu'elle savait que cela faisait un moment qu'_il _n'en n'avait pas mangé une de ce type.

- Autant rentrer rapidement, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Et puis ça évitera que les glaces fondent trop… Merci monsieur ! fit-elle plus haut à l'adresse du glacier avant de payer.

* * *

Sora, Riku et Kairi, pendant ce temps, s'étaient discrètement approchés d'Aleya. Ils avaient remarqué que sur son avant-bras gauche pendait un sac en toile noire rempli de victuailles. Et ils avaient l'impression que c'était pour deux personnes… La supposée présence de quelqu'un d'autre à l'endroit où devait se cacher la rouquine se confirma lorsqu'elle se saisit de deux glaces. L'angoisse du réveil d'une certaine personne étreignit douloureusement leur cœur.

- Vous… vous croyez que Xehanort s'est réveillé ? demanda Kairi, mal à l'aise.

- Tout porte à le croire, annonça Riku, ne quittant pas Aleya des yeux. Venez, nous devons la suivre.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, l'adolescent aux cheveux d'argent se faufila entre les passants, restant toujours à quelques mètres derrière la jeune femme et prenant garde à ne pas se faire repérer. Pendant qu'il la filait, un tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Son frère était-il vraiment conscient ? À moins qu'une tout autre personne restait avec Xehanort pendant qu'Aleya n'était pas là ? Si c'était le cas, qui était-ce ? Et puis, comment Aleya avait-elle pu apprendre les aventures que lui et ses amis avaient vécues ? Cette troisième personne, si elle existait vraiment, lui aurait raconté ? Dans ce cas, ce serait quelqu'un qu'ils connaîtraient… Mais qui aurait parlé de ça ?

Riku se secoua la tête pour faire partir ces interrogations qui ne le menaient nulle part. Chaque chose en son temps. Il aurait des réponses en temps voulu. Surtout, ne pas précipiter les choses, et attendre de voir où le conduisait Aleya.

Celle-ci, ne se doutant pas que quelqu'un la suivait, s'engagea dans une ruelle longeant l'un des murs d'enceinte qui faisait le tour de la ville. Elle continua d'avancer, regardant régulièrement autour d'elle. Riku en déduisit qu'elle vérifiait qu'il n'y avait personne, sans doute pour éviter que quelqu'un ne la voit entrain d'user des ténèbres. Il se retourna, vérifiant que Kairi et Sora était toujours là. Ce fut le cas, aussi reporta-t-il son attention sur Aleya. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de tourner la tête qu'il entendit une voix, la voix d'un homme, mais il ne le voyait pas, son angle de vue ne le permettant pas. Restant cachés dans l'ombre d'une maison, les trois amis écoutèrent la conversation.

- Bien le bonjour, douce princesse ! fit l'homme inconnu.

Ils virent Aleya tourner la tête en direction d'une rue annexe à celle où elle s'était engagée. Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur son interlocuteur, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Tiens, et moi qui pensais être débarrassée de vous pour encore longtemps, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix aigre. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux cette fois ?

- Hé hé. Je voulais juste passer voir comment tu t'en sortais.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Allons, allons. Tu dois te douter que nous savons pour Xehanort. Rien n'échappe à la Clairvoyante. Et ramener ton frère a dû te causer bien des souffrances.

- Depuis quand vous vous en préoccupez ?

- Mais depuis toujours princesse…

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je ne suis pas une princesse !

- Pour nous tu l'es. Ne me dis pas que ça ne te fait pas plaisir d'être appelé ainsi.

- Ça aurait été une autre personne, si.

Le vis-à-vis d'Aleya explosa d'un rire tonitruant, qui résonna un peu dans les rues vides d'habitants. Puis il s'avança de quelques pas, ce qui permit aux trois amis de découvrir ses traits. C'était un homme bien bâti, faisant au moins trois têtes de plus qu'Aleya. Il faut dire aussi que la jeune femme n'était pas particulièrement grande…Les cheveux noirs de l'inconnu étaient très court. Il portait un débardeur d'un bleu nuit intense, et un jean de la même couleur. Sa peau était légèrement halée. Par contre, la couleur de ses yeux resta une énigme. À chaque pas qu'il faisait, Aleya reculait, l'air de plus en menaçant, mais dans ses yeux l'affolement se lisait. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire hormis s'enfuir, n'ayant pas emporté son arme.

- Je vois, reprit le brun. Tu nous détestes donc toujours autant.

- À ton avis, sombre crétin ! s'emporta Aleya. Qui est responsable de tout ce que j'ai enduré ?!

- Hé ! fit l'homme, comme vexé. Ce n'est pas de notre faute si Xehanort est parti !

- Menteur !!

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à continuer, mais brusquement, elle se pencha légèrement en avant, comme sous l'emprise d'une subite douleur. Elle voulut porter la main à l'endroit responsable, comme si cela pouvait l'apaiser, mais les glaces qu'elle tenait l'en empêchèrent. L'homme ne fit pas un mouvement en voyant cela, et semblait même plutôt amusé.

- La haine et la colère ne font qu'attiser le feu ténébreux de la maladie, tu le sais pourtant princesse.

- Je me passerais de tes commentaires, Kerl. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais je n'aimerais pas que mes glaces fondent. À plus jamais, j'espère !

Sur ces mots, Aleya ouvrit sur elle un vortex de ténèbres pour disparaître. Le prénommé Kerl resta un instant sans bouger, fixant l'endroit où se tenait la rouquine quelques secondes plus tôt. Puis il poussa un soupir fatigué tout en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque.

- Hé ben, toujours aussi peu commode quand ça lui prend, dit-il pour lui-même, comme s'il formulait ses pensées à haute voix.

- Monsieur !

Kerl sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à être interpellé. Il se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Deux jeunes garçons et une jeune fille se rapprochaient de lui, ces derniers pouvant alors découvrir l'éclat vert de ses yeux. Le premier, le brun avec les cheveux façon hérisson, était celui qui venait de l'interpeller. En voyant le trio, Kerl sourit, ce qui ne manqua d'étonner les trois amis. Leur étonnement s'accentua avec ses paroles.

- Sora, Riku et Kairi. Quelle joie de vous revoir !

- On se connaît ? demanda Riku, suspicieux.

- Je doute fortement que vous ayez déjà entendu parler de moi quelque part, mais je vous connais, oui.

Le trio échangea des regards d'incompréhension. D'où ce type sortait-il ? Et puis, comment pouvait-il les connaître alors qu'eux le voyaient pour la première fois ? À cet instant, un oiseau, qui jusque là était installé sur un créneau du mur d'enceinte, s'envola en piaillant. Kerl leva les yeux en l'entendant, le regarda battre des ailes sur quelques mètres avant de revenir sur Sora.

- Au fait, tu voulais quelque chose Sora ? demanda l'étrange homme.

- Hein ? fit le brun, perdu par cette demande qu'il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir.

- C'est bien toi qui m'a appelé il y a un instant non ? Tu veux des précisions au sujet de la conversation que vous avez écouté ?

- Vous saviez qu'on était là ??

- Ouais… Bon, je suis désolé mais je dois partir. On m'attend et je suis déjà en retard… Mais avant, je vais vous donner une petite info qui vous rassurera, j'en suis certain. Xehanort n'est toujours pas sorti de cette espèce de coma dans lequel il est plongé. Bon allez, je me sauve. À la prochaine j'espère !

Après avoir fait un signe de main amical, Kerl se détourna pour ensuite s'engouffrer dans un dédale de rues étroites, où il est facile de se perdre… ou de semer quelqu'un. Le trio n'eut même pas l'idée de le suivre. Ils étaient totalement perdus par ce qui venait de se produire et face à la révélation que venait de leur faire l'homme. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Et cette question était à double sens. Comment savait-il que Xehanort était toujours inconscient, et comment était-il au courant de leur crainte ? Ils n'avaient pourtant rien dit à personne extérieur au Comité, hormis le Roi, et prenaient toujours garde lorsqu'ils en parlaient à l'extérieur… Kairi avait croisé ses mains au niveau de sa poitrine, comme un dérisoire signe de protection.

- Cet homme ne m'inspire pas confiance… dit-elle tout bas, comme si elle craignait que Kerl l'entende.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sora qui l'avait parfaitement entendu.

- Je ne sais pas… Il dégage… comme une aura de ténèbres…

Riku et Sora se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient rien ressenti d'anormal en présence de l'individu. Étant une Princesse de cœur, peut-être Kairi était-elle plus sensible à ce genre de phénomène. D'un commun accord, les trois amis retournèrent à la maison de Merlin. Il fallait qu'ils mettent les autres au courant de ce qui venait de se produire. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient les aider à y voir plus clair dans cette histoire décidemment de plus en plus compliquée et étrange…

* * *

- En effet, tout ceci est vraiment très étrange, admit Merlin.

Sora, Riku et Kairi venaient de relater ce qui s'était passé. Tous les membres du CRV étaient là, réunis autour de la table qui ornait la maison du magicien. Donald et Dingo étaient également présents. On pourrait presque croire à la réédition (un peu loufoque) des chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Chacun réfléchissait à ces dernières heures, et à ce que tout ceci pouvait leur apporter. Mais la plupart avait l'impression que plus ils en apprenaient, moins ils comprenaient. Pour plaisanter, Cid avait fait cette équation : 1 réponse égale 2 questions…

Après quelques instant, Sora se leva pour se diriger vers un tableau noir qui faisait presque office de mur séparant en deux ce qui n'était en fait qu'une grande pièce. Se saisissant d'une craie, il inscrivit le nom d'Aleya et fit plusieurs traits en dessous.

- Bon, récapitulons. Nous savons que Aleya est la soeur de Xehanort et qu'elle a pu le ramener à la vie, commença-t-il tout en résumant ces données sur le tableau. Il est dans une sorte de coma duquel il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Aleya est capable de manipuler les ténèbres pour ouvrir des vortex et ainsi se déplacer rapidement et nous échapper. Elle connaît un certain Kerl, mais le déteste. Quant à ce dernier, il semble bienveillant envers nous mais Kairi ne l'apprécie pas trop. Et enfin, à l'endroit où elle se trouve avec son frère, il y a une troisième personne. Car si Kerl nous a dit la vérité et que Xehanort est toujours endormi, je doute qu'elle ait acheté deux glaces pour son simple plaisir. J'oublie quelque chose ?

- Elle est malade, précisa Kairi d'un air presque peiné.

- Comment ça ? fit Cid, qui ne voyait pas d'où Kairi pouvait tenir une telle information.

- Sora, Riku. Souvenez-vous de ce qu'a dit Kerl. « La colère et la haine attisent le feu ténébreux de la maladie. » Je crois qu'elle a des problèmes de santé.

- Mm… Tu as sans doute raison, dit Riku. Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle s'est effondrée peu après que l'on soit entré dans sa chambre à l'hôtel.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, approuvant les dires de Riku. Sora, la craie toujours en main, écrivit à côté d'un trait « atteint d'une étrange maladie » en dessous de tout ce qu'il avait marqué avant. Un petit récapitulatif pour permettre de mettre les idées au clair et de ne rien oublier. Il regarda les mots, comme si ceux-ci allaient se mettre à parler et à tout révéler au sujet de la jeune femme, mais Donald interrompit ses pensées.

- Hé Sora, tu n'as jamais essayé d'écrire mieux que ça ? On ne comprend pas la moitié de ce que tu as marqué !

- Genre tu écris mieux peut-être ? répliqua le jeune garçon

- Bien évidemment ! Un magicien écrit toujours bien ! N'est-ce pas Merlin ?

- Je confirme mon cher Donald, je confirme, fit l'enchanteur, amusé.

Sora gonfla ses joues, vexé, tandis que les autres rigolaient. Après quelques minutes, Aerith se leva, disant qu'elle allait essayer de trouver des informations concernant cette maladie sur l'ordinateur d'Ansem. Avec un peu de chance, l'ancien souverain des Jardins Radieux avait déjà étudié un cas similaire. La femme en rose fut ensuite rapidement suivie par Léon qui voulait vérifier quelque chose.

Peu à peu, les ténèbres de la nuit s'installèrent, laissant l'obscurité régner. Tout le monde alla se reposer, avec le sentiment que le lendemain serait encore une fois riche en nouvelles… qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.

* * *

(1) Dans mon vocabulaire (ou plutôt celui de ma meilleure amie vu que c'est elle qui m'a contaminée avec cette expression), un attrape-poussière est un objet qui ne sert à rien et que l'on pose quelque part pour faire joli et qui fini par attraper la poussière parce qu'on ne le bouge pas de place. Un objet décoratif quoi…


	5. Renaissance

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Aleya reste toujours introuvable, et ce malgré les recherches actives du CRV. Alors que Sora, Riku et Kairi se promenaient en ville, ils l'ont vu et suivi jusqu'à surprendre une conversation entre la jeune femme et un homme étrange du nom de Kerl. Ce dernier leur apprend que, malgré les deux glaces achetées par Aleya, son frère est toujours dans le coma. Reste à savoir pour qui est la prochaine glace si elle ne l'est pas pour Xehanort…

* * *

**Renaissance**

Dès le début de la matinée, d'importants nuages gris vinrent s'accumuler dans les cieux, prêts à déverser sur la terre des trombes d'eau. Les habitants des Jardins Radieux se préparaient à cette averse, rangeant tout ce qui pouvait craindre la pluie. L'air était lourd, un vent sec courbait la cime des arbres, prémices d'une tempête qui n'attendait qu'un dernier élément déclencheur pour enfler et abattre toute sa fureur sur le monde.

Assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre en hauteur qu'elle avait ouverte, Aleya regardait les bâtiments de la ville au loin, seul paysage avec un semblant de vie autour de l'endroit où elle avait trouvé refuge. Une de ses mains serrait le pendentif d'un collier, dont les maillons étaient en or blanc, terni par l'âge et le gris du ciel. Par crainte de perdre ce bijou, elle l'avait laissé dans un endroit sûr. Mais la discussion qu'elle avait eu la veille avec Kerl avait fait renaître en elle doutes et angoisses. La sensation d'un futur brumeux, incertain et noir, lui avait retiré toute confiance en elle. Mais surtout, elle était terrorisée…

Elle avait peur que tout ce qu'elle ait prévu ne s'effondre, elle craignait que ses rêves qu'elle voyait de plus en plus se matérialiser ne restent que mirages, elle tremblait à l'idée de perdre une nouvelle fois son frère. Ce collier, simple morceau de pierre précieuse, lui était particulièrement important. Depuis des années, ce bijou lui avait apporté réconfort et calme, et c'était ce dont elle avait le plus besoin en ce moment… en attendant que son frère se réveille.

Son regard se détourna de la ville pour s'attarder sur Xehanort. Combien de temps encore resterait-il ainsi ? Plus les jours défilaient, plus l'angoisse d'un sommeil éternel venait lui nouer la gorge. Non, elle ne supporterait vraiment pas de le voir mourir aussi près du but.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, tu pourrais tomber.

Aleya porta ses yeux sur l'homme qui venait de parler. Celui-ci s'approcha, laissant la lumière extérieur éclairer l'éclat blond de ses cheveux. Rangeant le pendentif sous son haut vert, la rouquine fit pivoter ses jambes et son bassin pour retourner sur le plancher avant de fermer la fenêtre afin d'éviter que son « colocataire » ne s'inquiète d'avantage. Même si elle était presque certaine qu'il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment… Tout deux observèrent ensuite Xehanort, toujours immobile dans ce coma où il était perdu.

- Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé… constata le blond plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

- Non. Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter, avoua Aleya d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Xehanort est fort, il finira par reprendre conscience. Il suffit d'être patient.

- Vous le pensez vraiment ?

- Oui, j'en suis convaincu… Au fait, accepterais-tu de me rendre un petit service ?

* * *

L'activité dans la maison de Merlin était latente, presque fébrile parfois. Peu après 10h, les nuages avaient fini par crever, laissant leurs eaux s'écouler en grosses gouttes de pluie. Des éclairs déchiraient le ciel, et cela rendait certaines personnes nerveuses. Cet orage empêchait tout travail extérieur, et seuls les plus courageux s'aventuraient dehors, au risque d'être trempé jusqu'aux os en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Dans l'antre de l'enchanteur, tout le monde était réuni, chacun s'occupant comme il le pouvait. Merlin, Cid et Léon travaillaient sur ordinateur. Aerith et Kairi faisaient une partie de carte. Riku lisait avec Dingo. Sora somnolait à moitié sur un canapé. Donald entraînait sa magie dans une salle spéciale de Merlin. Quant à Yuffie, son hyperactivité ne s'atténuant pas, elle passait voir tout le monde à tour de rôle, dans l'espoir de tuer le temps.

Heureusement, quelque chose vint perturber ces heures d'ennui mortel. Ce quelque chose n'était autre que le bruit d'une personne frappant à la porte. Yuffie se précipita, ravie de pouvoir changer d'activité, même pour seulement deux minutes. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle resta quelques secondes sans bouger, fixant le vide qu'il y avait devant elle… Insultant copieusement dans sa tête les crétins finis qui s'amusaient à toquer aux portes avant de s'enfuir comme des lâches, elle s'apprêta à refermer violemment l'ouverture de la maison lorsqu'une voix plutôt aiguë s'éleva.

- Bonjour jeune fille.

Baissant les yeux, la ninja survoltée eut la surprise de voir une souris géante, lui souriant, enveloppée d'un manteau beige, d'où l'on pouvait voir des habits rouge vif en dessous. Yuffie cligna des yeux trois fois, vérifiant qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Puis elle cria tout en courant se cacher.

- IIIIIH !! Une souris !!

Riku, intrigué comme tout le monde par la réaction de la pile nucléaire à forme humaine, se rapprocha. En voyant la personne qui se tenait sur la palier de la maison, il fut surpris, mais également et surtout ravi.

- Roi Mickey !

- Je suis content de te revoir Riku, dit Mickey avec un sourire.

L'adolescent fit entrer la souris royale pour qu'il soit à l'abri de la pluie. L'arrivée du Roi fut chaleureusement accueillie, et même Sora, qui dormait à moitié d'ennui, sentit sa fatigue partir tant il était heureux. De même, Yuffie s'excusa pour son comportement (fait assez rare pour être noté), n'ayant pas reconnu Mickey, et ce dernier ne lui en voulut pas du tout, magnanime comme il était.

Sa Majesté ayant dû affronter les éléments, le manteau beige qui le couvrait était dégoulinant, formant rapidement des flaques autour de la souris. Aerith proposa au Roi de se débarrasser de ce manteau, ce qu'il fit volontiers pour que la jeune femme puisse faire sécher le vêtement. Tandis qu'Aerith étendait l'habit, Léon s'approcha de Mickey.

- Roi Mickey, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement avec cette Aleya m'inquiète, aussi suis-je venu voir comment les choses évoluaient. Avez-vous eu de nouvelles informations depuis le message que vous m'avez envoyé ?

Suite à cette demande, le Comité fit un résumé de ce qu'ils avaient appris, appuyant leurs paroles par les écrits de Sora sur le tableau noir, malgré une autre remarque de Donald (qu'Aerith était allée chercher) sur la qualité d'écriture du Porteur de la Keyblade. Mickey réfléchissait, essayant de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait éventuellement apporter quelques réponses. Mais il en était au même point que les autres.

- Mm… Bon, attendons un peu. J'ai demandé à trois de mes connaissances de nous donner un coup de main en leur fournissant la description d'Aleya que vous m'avez donné. Elles devraient bientôt revenir.

- Qui sont ces personnes Majesté ? s'enquit Dingo.

- Vous verrez, répondit Mickey avec un sourire. Il me semble que vous les avez déjà rencontrés.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Sora.

Le jeune brun s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose, mais il n'eut pas la possibilité de le faire car une sorte de sphère lumineuse apparut, suivit de deux autres. Ces lueurs disparurent pour laisser place à trois minis jeunes filles connus des services.

- Yuna, Rikku et Paine ! s'exclama Donald, qui mettait déjà une main dans une poche pour protéger les quelques munnies qu'il avait sur lui.

Riku tiqua en entendant le nom d'une de ces trois… fées ? Ils portaient le même prénom ou presque. Ça promettait…

- Exact ! Les Albatros au service de sa Majesté ! lança justement la blonde, joyeuse.

- Mon Roi, fit Donald, où avez-vous pu les connaître ?

- J'ai rencontré ces trois jeunes filles il y a quelques temps, sur un autre monde, répondit la souris. Je les ai aidées, et depuis elles me devaient un service. J'ai mis un peu de temps à venir car j'essayais de les trouver. Comme elles connaissent les moindres recoins des Jardins Radieux, je me suis dit qu'elles pourraient vous aider à chercher l'endroit où se cache Aleya. Alors, vous avez quelque chose ? termina-t-il en se tournant vers les trois minis filles.

- Oui, fit Yuna. Tenez.

- En tout cas, c'est sûr que cette femme possède des trésors ! affirma Rikku. Matez-moi ça !

Les trois minis femmes supportaient un collier que le Roi prit dans ses mains. Les maillons de ce bijou étaient fait d'or blanc… Quant au pendentif, c'était un morceau d'ambre taillé en losange, s'harmoniant à merveille avec le collier.

- Où avez-vous eu ça ? demanda Léon.

- Près de l'entrée du laboratoire souterrain, là où on a rencontré les trois arnaqueurs, précisa Paine.

- Hé ! répliqua Donald qui avait compris qu'elle parlait de lui, Dingo et Sora.

- On a assisté à une dispute entre la femme que vous cherchez et un homme étrange, continua Yuna sans prêter attention au canard.

- Était-il brun avec comme nom Kerl ? s'enquit Kairi.

- Non, répondit Rikku. Ce type là était blond, mais nous n'avons pas compris son nom. Un truc en R je crois.

- En tout cas, reprit Yuna, ces deux se chamaillaient pour on ne sait quelle raison. La rousse a voulu partir, mais le mec l'en a empêché en la retenant par l'épaule. Pour se libérer, elle s'est retournée violement. À ce moment là, son collier s'est détaché.

- Elle n'a pas dû le sentir, continua Paine, et l'orage ne leur a pas permis d'entendre la chute du bijou. Au moins, on a pu le récupérer comme ça.

- Ouais ! s'enthousiasma Rikku. On peut le garder ?

- Je ne pense pas les filles, je suis désolé, s'excusa le Roi.

- On s'en était douté… Bon tant pis. On va essayer de la retrouver pour lui prendre ses trésors. À plus !

Rikku disparut, aussitôt imitée par ses deux acolytes. Le CRV se regroupa alors, étudiant le nouvel élément qu'ils avaient en leur possession. Ce collier amenait de nouvelles questions encore. Pourquoi Aleya se trouvait-elle non loin du laboratoire ? Quelle était la raison de cette dispute ? Qui était cet autre inconnu ? Autant d'interrogation dont ils désespéraient d'avoir un jour la réponse. Aerith se rapprocha du Roi.

- Puis-je ?

Elle tendit la main, demandant à avoir le bijou. Mickey le lui donna, et la jeune femme étudia plus attentivement le collier. Elle s'attarda d'abord sur la fermeture. Bien que cela ne se voit pas d'un simple regard, en observant plus attentivement et en passant le doigt dessus on pouvait déceler une légère déformation de la boucle de fermeture. De ce fait, l'anneau qui devait s'insérer dedans tenait mal et se détachait souvent.

- C'est sans doute à cause de cela que le collier est tombé, supposa Aerith.

- Il y a de fortes chances, approuva Merlin. Mon enfant, peux-tu mettre en évidence ce maillon dans ta main ?

La jeune femme obtempéra, bien qu'elle se demandait, comme tout le monde, ce que le magicien avait derrière la tête. Dans l'une de ses paumes, elle plaça le bout de la chaîne qui intéressait Merlin. Celui-ci se saisit de sa baguette et fit un mouvement en direction d'Aerith. Une ligne lumineuse partit du bout de la baguette pour toucher la boucle endommagée. Lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau visible, elle semblait en parfait état.

- Qu'avez-vous fait Merlin ? demanda Léon.

- J'ai réparé ce collier, répondit l'enchanteur. Quelque chose me dit qu'il est très important pour Aleya. Si nous le lui rendons, réparé qui plus est, je pense que nous pourrons lui demander de répondre à nos interrogations.

- Tiens ? fit soudainement Aerith.

Alors que Merlin donnait ses explications, la femme en rose s'était intéressée au losange d'ambre. Sans le faire exprès, elle avait appuyé sur un minuscule mécanisme qui avait entrouvert le pendentif. Suite à son exclamation d'étonnement, les autres se tournèrent vers elle. Aerith ouvrit entièrement la résine fossilisée, ce qui lui permit de découvrir une photo, pliée en deux et formidablement bien enchâssée dans l'ambre. De ce fait, l'image tenait sans le moindre problème.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Donald, ne pouvant voir du fait de sa petite taille.

Aerith tourna la bijou pour que Donald, mais aussi tout les autres, puissent voir correctement. Comme ils l'avaient supposé, c'était une photo, représentant la tête d'un homme aux cheveux argentés…

- C'est Xehanort ? fit Kairi, étonnée devant l'expression du visage. Il a l'air tellement sympathique sur cette photo…

En effet, il arborait un sourire magnifique, qui mettrait presque en confiance. Ses yeux, d'une tendre couleur noisette, étaient légèrement plissés, comme sous l'effet d'un rire récent. De même, il ne regardait pas vraiment l'objectif mais un peu plus sur la droite, et ce qu'il fixait avait fait naître dans son regard une lueur douce et protectrice. Certains se demandaient ce qu'il avait, mais d'autres pensaient avoir deviné… Derrière lui se tenait une forêt d'arbres verts, les cimes ondulants comme si la zone était sur une colline, et il était possible de deviner une plage de sable blanc sur sa gauche. Quant au ciel, il était orangé, annonçant le déclin de la journée. Le Comité essaya également de savoir quel âge pouvait bien avoir le frère d'Aleya sur cette image. Le maximum auquel ils accordèrent une certaine crédibilité fut 18-19 ans…

Après quelques discussions, ils tombèrent d'accord sur le fait que l'objet devait être caché. Léon prit le collier puis, refermant le pendentif, le mit dans une de ses poches en attendant de le mettre dans un autre endroit plus sûr.

- Bien, et maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre, dit le Roi.

Attendre… Tellement facile à dire, mais si difficile à faire lorsque l'attente consiste à voir si l'homme responsable de leurs malheurs va se réveiller un jour…

* * *

La pluie avait fini par se calmer, et les premiers rayons de soleil firent leur apparition en début d'après-midi, illuminant les flaques d'un éclat miroitant. Les Albatros étaient repassées une fois, histoire de voir si les amis du Roi n'avaient pas trouvé une piste entre temps. Et lorsqu'on leur demanda si elles avaient quelque chose, elle firent non de la tête. Elle repartirent juste après, et les membres du CRV avaient une fois de plus prit leur mal en patience.

N'en pouvant plus, Donald avait traîné Dingo pour aller faire un tour. Léon et Aerith étaient retournés à l'ordinateur d'Ansem. Cid, s'énervant sur le programme qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre au point, avait décidé de se calmer en faisant une révision du vaisseau Gummi qu'avaient prit Sora, Riku et Kairi, ces derniers étant occupés à un jeu de société. Merlin était allé faire lui seul savait quoi, et Mickey lisait un livre.

Alors que personne ne s'y attendait, une voûte de fumées noires se matérialisa dans un coin de la pièce. Lorsque les ténèbres disparurent, elles laissèrent voir la femme suscitant crainte et émoi depuis quelques jours : la sœur de Xehanort, Aleya. Presque aussitôt, tout le monde se mit sur la défensive, Riku et Sora se postant devant Kairi pour la protéger. Mais Aleya ne possédait aucune arme apparente sur elle. La rouquine les observa un instant, et ils furent étonné de voir dans son regard crainte et tristesse malgré le semblant de détermination qu'affichait son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Riku d'un ton sec.

- J'aimerais que vous envoyiez un message à votre Roi, lui disant de venir le plus rapidement possible, répondit-elle d'une voix trop froide pour que cela soit naturel.

- Pourquoi désires-tu t'entretenir avec lui ? s'enquit Mickey, intrigué que la jeune femme le réclame et profitant du fait qu'elle semblait ignorer son identité.

Aleya considéra la souris un instant, comme si elle réfléchissait. Ils trouvèrent presque interminable le temps qu'elle mit à répondre.

- Moi ? Je ne veux rien. Mais une connaissance que nous avons en commun souhaiterait lui parler.

- Qui ? questionna Mickey, sur ses gardes

- Vous le saurez quand le Roi sera là. Je repasserais demain à la même heure.

Aleya s'apprêta à repartir en usant des ténèbres, mais la souris royale l'interpella.

- Attends !

Les langues noires venaient à peine d'apparaître qu'elles se figèrent, cachant à moitié la jeune femme. Puis la voûte sombre sembla s'évaporer jusqu'à dissolution complète. Aleya était clairement surprise, mais, étrangement, quelque chose dans son expression donnait l'impression de s'être attendu à ce genre d'interruption.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Annonce à cette personne que le Roi est déjà là, dit Mickey.

La rouquine observa la souris d'un air un peu suspicieux, se doutant de quelque chose. Gardant le silence, elle hocha la tête avant d'emprunter le vortex de ténèbres. Une fois la jeune femme disparue, Riku se rapprocha du Roi.

- Êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous faîtes Majesté ?

- Pas vraiment… Mais je veux savoir qui est cette personne que nous connaissons tout deux.

Le silence s'installa. Mickey fixait l'endroit où se tenait Aleya quelques instants plus tôt, comme s'il prévoyait que quelque chose allait se passer à cet emplacement précis. Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait faisait grimper la tension en flèche, de même que l'envie de savoir. Tous sentaient que cette personne pourrait avoir un rôle important dans cette intrigante histoire. Mais serait-ce en bien ou en mal ? Ils n'arrivaient pas à le déterminer.

Deux minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, durant lesquelles le moindre mouvement, le moindre son, même celui de la respiration, aurait été déplacé. Deux minutes qui semblèrent deux heures. Mais finalement, leur attente fut récompensée. Ils étaient si tendus, si impatients de voir ce phénomène que lorsqu'il se forma, ils sursautèrent presque. Le vortex noir s'ouvrit, et un homme en sortit. Blond comme les blés, les yeux d'une couleur marron doré, il avait laissé poussé un petit bouc au menton. Son visage était sympathique mais sévère, expression d'une douleur trop longtemps contenue et de son habitude à commander. Il portait une chemise blanche très classe, une écharpe rouge entourant son cou et tombant jusqu'à ses genoux, avec un pantalon de lin blanc. En le voyant, les cinq personnes présentes furent stupéfaites, ébahies, mais également heureuses.

- Ansem Le Sage ! s'exclama Mickey tout en s'approchant de l'homme qu'il croyait disparu, n'osant y croire et pensant avoir devant lui une illusion chimérique, un rêve.

- Oui mon ami, c'est bien moi, dit Ansem avec un sourire.

- Mais enfin, vous devriez être mort ! fit Sora, dans le même état que les autres.

- Aleya vous aurait ramené comme son frère ? questionna Riku.

L'interrogation du jeune garçon amusa l'ancien souverain, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Rien de cela Riku. Cette jeune femme m'a simplement sauvé la vie.

- Comment ? demanda Mickey. Nous avons pourtant assisté à l'explosion de la machine !

- Aleya a elle aussi assisté à cette scène, annonça Ansem, ce qui déconcerta son auditoire.

- Vous voulez dire qu'Aleya savait où était le repaire de l'Organisation XIII ? s'étonna Kairi.

- Croyez-moi, cette femme réserve bien des surprises.

- On avait remarqué, marmonna Riku.

- Alors, comment a-t-elle fait pour vous sauver ? pressa le Roi, avide de savoir.

- Pas grand-chose. Juste avant que l'explosion ne m'atteigne, elle a ouvert une porte de ténèbres sur moi, ce qui m'a emmené à ses côtés. Elle observait la discussion que nous venions d'avoir depuis un balcon qui surplombait l'endroit. C'est tout.

Ils se jetèrent des regards interrogateur, comme si les yeux d'un autre pouvait leur donner la réponse qu'ils attendaient. Ils avaient un peu de mal à y croire…

- J'ai du mal à comprendre… avoua Sora. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

- Vous ne la croyez donc pas capable de sauver une vie ? s'étonna Ansem.

- Mais enfin ! s'emporta le Porteur de la Keyblade. C'est la sœur de Xehanort, l'homme responsable de tout ce qui nous est arrivé ! De plus, elle semble avoir été en lien avec l'Organisation et utilise les ténèbres. Je doute que ce genre de personne puisse servir le bien et empêcher la mort d'une personne sans raison.

- Je reconnais qu'Aleya m'a sauvé car elle avait une idée derrière la tête…

- Laquelle ? coupa Riku.

- Elle désirait en apprendre plus sur son frère et du temps qu'il a passé sous mes ordres. Néanmoins, vous la diabolisez un peu hâtivement. Je vis à ses côtés depuis qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie, et j'ai pu apprendre à la connaître. Je peux vous l'assurer, Aleya ne désire faire aucun mal, et ce malgré l'adoration qu'elle voue à son frère. Tout ce qu'elle souhaite, c'est le retrouver.

Les trois amis et le Roi réfléchirent un instant à ces paroles. Bien qu'ils admettaient le fait qu'elle ne soit pas si mauvaise qu'ils auraient pu le croire, ils pensaient qu'un risque demeurait : si la jeune femme adorait à ce point son frère, il était presque certain qu'elle ferait tout ce que Xehanort lui demanderait. Et ils doutaient que les intentions de cet homme soient bonnes…

- Au fait, savez-vous si elle a vraiment un lien avec l'Organisation ? s'enquit Kairi.

- Hmm… réfléchit un instant Ansem. Elle n'a jamais voulu me dire ce qu'elle avait eu de commun avec les Simili, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle les ait approché. Autant que je sache, ils ne la connaissent pas.

- Vraiment ?

- Cela reste à vérifier. Mais c'est l'impression qu'ils m'ont donné.

- Dîtes, avez-vous des informations sur la maladie dont elle est atteinte ? questionna de nouveau Kairi.

- Non. Je n'ai appris que récemment -environ une semaine- l'existence de cette maladie, et Aleya n'aime pas en parler. Mais vous, comment avez-vous su ?

- Riku, Kairi et moi on a écouté une conversation qu'elle a eue avec un certain Kerl, apprit Sora. Il a parlé de ça.

- Je vois…

- Vous savez qui il est, et quel est son lien avec Aleya ? demanda Mickey.

- Hélas non. C'est la première fois que j'entends ce nom. Et Aleya est plutôt discrète en ce qui concerne ce qu'elle a vécu depuis le départ de son frère.

- Kerl a également fait mention de cet évènement, apprit Kairi. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?

- D'après ce que je sais, ce serait lié à l'état de santé d'Aleya. Xehanort voulait trouver quelque chose pour la soigner, mais il n'y est pas parvenu. Il a alors décidé de quitter son monde et d'en explorer d'autre pour chercher un remède. C'est tout ce dont j'ai connaissance.

Cette réponse les étonna. Xehanort avait voulu soigner Aleya et était parti pour trouver de quoi la guérir ? Cela ne ressemblait pas à l'idée qu'ils se faisaient de cet homme. Ça paraissait… trop gentil de sa part. À moins que cette maladie lui aurait permit de faire d'autres expériences ? Difficile à dire…

Mickey se décida à inviter Ansem à s'installer plus confortablement, pour qu'ils puissent discuter à l'aise, ce que l'ancien souverain des Jardins Radieux accepta volontiers. La souris, après quelques réflexions, changea totalement de sujet, préférant oublier l'histoire d'Aleya et de Xehanort pendant un moment, ce qu'apprécièrent les trois amis. Tout ceci leur donnait presque mal à la tête… Ainsi, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, parlant de n'importe quoi, tant que cela n'ait pas de rapport avec les évènements qu'ils vivaient. Une petite coupure qui, ils en étaient certains, leur permettrait après de voir les choses plus clairement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ansem consulta l'horloge de Merlin, et déclara qu'il devait prendre congé. Malgré la déception certaine de Mickey. Ansem expliqua qu'il préférait éviter que trop de gens sachent qu'il était toujours en vie, de ce fait, il leur demanda de garder le secret. De plus, une « certaine personne » lui avait dit de ne pas s'absenter trop longtemps, craignant quelque chose dont il n'avait pas deviné la nature. Une porte de ténèbres apparut, mais avant que Ansem la franchisse, Riku l'interpella :

- Au fait… où se cache Aleya ?

- … Je suis désolé, je ne peux vous le dire. Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien révéler. Elle m'a sauvé la vie, je lui dois bien ça. À très bientôt, j'espère.

Ansem partit par cette voie sombre propre à ceux qui marchent dans les ténèbres...

* * *

Dans un monde lointain, un conseil se tenait. Autour d'une table carrée, trois femmes et quatre hommes se trouvaient assis, attendant. Parmi eux, Kerl… Chaque côté de la table était occupée par deux personnes, à chaque fois un homme et une femme. Seul un des côté n'était occupé que par une seule personne, celui qui allait commencer à parler.

- Mes amis, nous nous réunissions aujourd'hui pour savoir si nous pouvons passer à la suite de notre plan. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Il nous faut attendre encore un peu, déclara l'un des hommes. Aleya n'est pas prête.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? fit une petite voix féminine. Je trouve qu'il est temps qu'on avance ! Cela fait trop longtemps qu'on attend !

- Mayu, calme toi… Ramtiash, pourquoi crois-tu que nous devons encore patienter ? Nous pouvons tirer profit de l'état de Xehanort.

- C'est vrai, admit Ramtiash. Mais quand je suis allé la voir ce matin, j'ai sentit qu'Aleya n'était pas prête. Lui parler de son frère ne ferait que la mettre dans une colère noire. Je vous rappelle que pour elle, nous sommes responsable de ce qui lui arrive. Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est continuer de lui rendre visite et guetter le moment propice.

- Très bien. Tes conseils ont toujours été sages et avisés Ramtiash. Nous les suivrons. Dans ce cas, qui désire aller voir notre amie ?

Le silence prit la place de la réponse qu'attendait l'homme. Mais il savait que ce silence était consacré à la réflexion, aussi attendit-il patiemment.

- On devrait envoyer Christelra, proposa Kerl.

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda l'intéressée.

- Qu'as-tu en tête Kerl ? questionna celui qui semblait être le chef de ce groupe.

- Un plan qui pourrait faire douter notre princesse. Mais pour cela, il faut attendre le réveil de ce cher Xehanort.

- Encore attendre ?! J'en ai assez !!

- Mayu… s'impatienta le chef. Estime-toi heureuse, cela ne fait que deux ans que tu es parmi nous. La plupart de ceux ici présent attendent Aleya depuis plus de dix ans.

- Mais, je n'ai jamais compris… Beaucoup d'autres sont atteints par le Irim… Pourquoi s'acharner sur elle ? demanda Mayu.

- Pour la millième fois, Aleya est pour l'instant la seule qui accepte de se servir souvent des ténèbres. Si un autre faisait comme elle, il est certain que nous changerions de cible.

- Ben alors, pourquoi on ne pousse pas quelqu'un à se servir des ténèbres ?

L'homme poussa un soupir fatigué. Il le sentait, un jour cette gamine aurait sa peau par ses questions et par son caractère insupportable… Il était d'ordinaire calme et patient, mais avec elle, il sentait ses nerfs craquer.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple… lâcha-t-il finalement. Bon ! Kerl, tu viendras m'expliquer ton idée tout à l'heure. Les autres… continuez de surveiller Aleya, et dépêchez-vous de m'avertir si son prétendu frère se décide à reprendre conscience.


	6. Le réveil

Hellow :) Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre :p Bon, comme c'était mon dernier en rab, les prochaines publications risquent d'être un peu plus espacées XD Surtout que comme je travaille ce mois-ci, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire. La journée, peut pas, et le soir quand je rentre, je n'ai envie que d'une chose : glander ! XD Mea culpa... J'essayerais de me rattraper ! Mais je sais pas trop comment... d'autant que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir continuer cette histoire... 36 15 My Life bonjour... Bref XD

Je vous laisse lire tranquillement, en souhaitant, comme d'habitude, que cela vous plaise ;)

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Le Roi en personne est venu, inquiet par les messages que lui a envoyé le CRV. Il essaye lui aussi de déterminer si Aleya est oui ou non une ennemie. Quoiqu'il en soit… Ansem le Sage ne semble pas de cet avis ! Aleya lui a sauvé la vie juste avant que la machine n'explose. Ce qui implique donc qu'elle connaissait le monde de l'Organisation. Mais et l'Organisation en elle-même ?

* * *

**Le réveil**

« _Elle courait, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, aussi rapidement que lui permettait ses poumons et son cœur, qui lui faisait mal. Horriblement mal. Même si ce n'était pas la douleur qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques temps. Non, celle là était pire, bien pire. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti pareille souffrance, cela avait été à la mort de sa meilleure amie… Mais qu'importe._

_Les arbres défilaient à toute vitesse autour d'elle, et elle était parfois contrainte d'en esquiver. Son chemin était plus ou moins tortueux dans la forêt de chênes. De temps en temps, les racines sortaient du sol, ce qui l'obligeait à faire des petits sauts, la fatiguant encore plus vite. Dans sa précipitation, elle n'en vit pas une et trébucha avant de tomber. Elle atterrit lourdement dans les feuilles tombantes de la fin de l'été, s'égratignant un peu les mains. N'y prêtant pas attention, elle se releva rapidement et reprit sa course éperdue._

_Finalement, elle réussit à atteindre la rivière. Elle avait bien cru que jamais elle n'y arriverait. Remontant la berges sur quelques mètres, elle franchit le pont après avoir viré à droite, et continua ensuite tout droit, toujours sur un rythme effréné._

_- « Je devrais bientôt _le_ rejoindre » pensa-t-elle avec un certain soulagement. « Le champ des papillons est tout proche. »_

_Le champ des papillons… C'était son endroit préféré. On l'avait surnommé ainsi car plusieurs fois par an, des centaines de milliers de papillons se réunissaient pour butiner ou sortir de leur chrysalide et ensuite s'envoler, illuminant cette étendue de fleurs de nouvelles couleurs mouvantes et enchanteresses. Mais ce qui faisait le charme de ce lieu, c'était que peu de personnes le connaissait…Non, rectification. Tout le monde avait connaissance de l'existence de cet endroit, d'autant plus qu'il était visible depuis un point panoramique sur une falaise. Mais seulement quelques uns savaient _comment_ s'y rendre facilement à pied. Et elle, elle le savait. Tout comme _lui.

_Et _il_ avait choisi ce site justement parce qu'il était plus ou moins caché._Il _ne serait pas dérangé de cette manière, comme _il_ le lui avait dit la veille. Et elle avait approuvé, bien que cela lui fende le cœur. Ils s'étaient déjà dit au revoir vingt minutes auparavant, mais elle avait oublié quelque chose qu'elle voulait absolument luii remettre. Et ce quelque chose était une lettre qu'elle avait écrite pour que jamais _il_ ne l'oublie, pour qu'_il _ne s'écarte jamais des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à partir. Normalement, ça ne devrait pas arriver. C'était même impossible que cela arrive. Mais elle se sentirait mieux en la _lui _donnant._

_Ses jambes lui tiraient, elle avait un point de côté et quasiment plus de souffle. Mais elle continua quand même. Et finalement, elle _le_ vit, en train de faire ses dernières vérifications sur l'appareil d'un gris sombre, fort simple, à l'abri des regards dans une grande anfractuosité de la paroi rocheuse. Elle l'interpella, ce qui attira l'attention sur elle avant de _le_ rejoindre. Elle se planta devant _lui_, s'écroula même, à bout de force et hors d'haleine. Inquiet,_ il _s'agenouilla à ses côtés, lui laissant reprendre un semblant de respiration. Elle tremblait suite à l'effort qu'elle venait de faire, elle qui n'était que peu habituée à courir. Elle était à deux doigts de s'évanouir, ses joues écarlates et son corps entier en sueur. Mais elle put rester consciente, et lorsqu'elle se sentit légèrement mieux, elle _lui_ sourit._

_- J'ai réussi à t'attraper avant ton départ, je suis contente.  
- Tu es folle de te mettre dans un état pareil, sermonna-t-_il_, assez gentiment toutefois.  
- J'avais quelque chose à te donner. J'ai oublié de le faire tout à l'heure._

_Sur ces mots, elle sortit d'une des poches de son pantalon le papier sur lequel elle avait écrit et le tendit d'une main tremblante._ Il _le prit et lut la lettre. Un sourire, qu'elle qualifia d'attendri en le connaissant, apparut sur son visage d'habitude peu expressif._

_- Tu as même signé de ton nom, remarqua-t-_il_. Aurais-tu peur que j'oublie ce pourquoi je pars ? Que je t'oublie toi ?  
- C'est plutôt pour que tu penses à moi de temps en temps…  
- Voyons, je penserais tout le temps à toi._

Il_ lui donna une bise sur la joue en disant cela et l'aida ensuite à se relever. Elle se tint à _lui _pour rester debout, les jambes décidemment trop flageolantes._ Il _supporta son poids jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit les fasse se retourner. C'était un autre homme, brun avec des yeux noirs. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle savait qui il était, elle savait que cet homme n'était que ténèbres et noirceur. Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques mots. Le vaisseau était prêt, _il_ pouvait partir. Une nouvelle fois, elle sentit l'émotion lui nouer la gorge. Elle ne voulait pas qu'_il_ parte. _Il_ la prit dans ses bras, la serra bien fort pour lui faire comprendre son affection, même s'_il_ ne le montrait que trop rarement._

_- Quels que soit les dangers, et où que tu sois, je ferais tout pour te retrouver si tu ne reviens pas, prononça-t-elle, sanglotante.  
- Je sais, fit-_il_ en séchant quelques unes de ses larmes. Mais je reviendrais le plus vite possible. Au revoir, petite sœur._

_À cet instant, tout se déroula très vite, comme un film que l'on passe en accéléré. Elle le vit se détacher d'elle et monter dans l'appareil, celui-ci décollant en soulevant la poussière, et elle le regarda ensuite s'éloigner. Alors que l'engin devait être à une centaine de mètres de hauteur, tout se figea. On avait appuyé sur pause. Elle paniqua lorsque le ciel s'obscurcit soudainement, comme si le voile de la nuit venait de tomber en moins d'une seconde. Elle porta son regard sur l'autre homme, qui était resté avec elle. Il lui souriait d'un air narquois. Puis six personnes, trois hommes et trois femmes, apparurent derrière lui sans qu'elle puisse deviner leur visage. Pourtant, au fond d'elle même, elle savait qui ils étaient..._

_Une aura sombre les entoura brutalement, se consumant telle une flamme infernale, avant d'aller se concentrer entre leurs mains. Elle n'osait bouger, terrifiée. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur et se mit à genoux lorsque son cœur la lança. Cela fit rire les sept personnes. Se tenant le cœur, elle leva son regard vers eux. Horrifiée, elle ne put qu'assister, impuissante, à l'envoi d'une sorte de sphère noire partant de leurs mains pour venir percuter de plein fouet le vaisseau figé, qui explosa._ »

* * *

- XEHANORT !!

Aleya se redressa vivement sur son lit alors qu'elle hurlait le nom de son frère, la respiration haletante et la sueur collant ses cheveux vermeille à son visage. Elle resta assise un instant, les yeux hagards, en proie à une forte frayeur. Elle porta machinalement ses doigts à son cou dans l'espoir d'y serrer son collier. Seulement, il n'était pas là… Elle l'avait perdu. Laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur lorsque son cœur se manifesta, en réaction à sa peur, elle se tourna pour voir si Xehanort, allongé juste à côté d'elle, se portait bien. Et même s'il était toujours inconscient, elle fut rassurée de le voir. Sa présence supplantait largement celle d'un collier. Elle tenta alors de se calmer, tandis que sa respiration retrouvait un rythme plus normal.

- Du calme Aleya, s'ordonna-t-elle en déglutissant. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'un cauchemar. Ça ne s'est pas passé ainsi.

Elle essaya de faire la différence entre la réalité et son rêve, même si tout était encore trop vif et trop fort dans sa mémoire pour qu'elle y arrive bien. Elle repassa la scène point par point pour trouver les discordances et tout remettre en place dans sa tête, et finalement elle parvint à se souvenir exactement. Le ciel ne s'était jamais obscurci, il n'y avait jamais eu d'autre homme avec son frère à ce moment, les six autres n'étaient jamais apparus et le vaisseau n'avait jamais explosé.

Sa gorge se noua lorsqu'elle repensa à ce passage de son cauchemar. Et si cela était annonciateur de la prochaine mort de Xehanort ? Non, elle ne pourrait le supporter. Elle savait que si là, il mourrait, elle n'aurait aucun moyen de le ramener à la vie, de pouvoir être à nouveau avec lui. Elle avait déjà eu de la chance avec la Keyblade, et elle était consciente que ce serait la dernière qu'elle aurait. Il ne devait pas mourir !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment, laissant entrer une faible lumière créée grâce à une bougie, seule source d'éclairage possible du fait du manque d'électricité. Aleya regarda Ansem s'approcher, visiblement inquiet. Il approcha la bougie du lit, examinant rapidement la jeune femme et son frère.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-il. Je t'ai entendue hurler.  
- C… ce n'est rien, rassura-t-elle en tentant, en vain, de sourire. J'ai fait un… très mauvais cauchemar. Excusez-moi de vous avoir réveillé.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Veux-tu m'en parler ?  
- Non, c'est bon.  
- Très bien. Mais souviens-toi que si jamais tu désire t'entretenir avec moi pour que l'on discute, cela ne me pose aucun soucis, quelle que soit l'heure.  
- Je m'en rappellerai. Merci.

L'ancien souverain, satisfait de ces paroles, se retourna alors et quitta la pièce pour se replonger dans le sommeil, tout du moins l'espérait-il. Mais en portant un regard à la fenêtre, qui n'avait pas de rideaux, la jeune femme sut qu'il ne dormirait pas longtemps. La nuit commençait à s'évanouir, signe que l'aube ne tarderait pas. Et Ansem n'était pas du genre à s'accorder des grasses matinées, tout comme elle.

La présence d'Ansem avait réussi à occuper un instant l'esprit d'Aleya, mais celui-ci fut de nouveau assailli par les images de son cauchemar. Elle se rallongea à moitié, prenant appui sur son coude. De noires pensées surgirent dans sa tête, toutes plus funestes les unes que les autres. Elle bloqua du mieux qu'elle put ses larmes. Tandis qu'elle se colla un peu plus à son frère, l'une de ses main alla se poser contre la joue de Xehanort pour ramener son visage vers la jeune femme. Elle y déposa un long baiser sur les pommettes. Malheureusement, ce geste déclencha la crise de larmes qu'elle retenait depuis son réveil. Callant sa tête à la naissance du cou de son frère, elle y pleura longuement, des perles salées allant humidifier la peau matte de Xehanort avant de faire prendre au haut gris de ce dernier une teinte plus foncée.

- Je t'en supplie Xehanort, ne meurs pas, implora-t-elle entre deux sanglots comme si il pouvait l'entendre. S'il te plaît, j'ai tant besoin de toi…

Tout à ses prières, elle ne remarqua pas que derrières ses paupières closes, les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux d'argents s'agitaient anormalement.

* * *

Yuffie et Léon s'avançaient dans une grande rue du quartier commerçant des Jardins Radieux. À leur passage, certains citadins venaient les voir, leur demandant s'ils avaient d'autres projets pour embellir encore la cité. Mais il était dorénavant difficile d'améliorer la ville tant elle semblait quasi parfaite. Les deux membres du Comité de Restauration de la Ville étaient fiers en entendant les remerciements qu'on leur adressaient. Sans eux, les Jardins Radieux n'en seraient peut-être pas à un tel stade de reconstruction.

De temps en temps, la ninja et l'homme à la gunblade s'approchaient de certaines personnes pour vérifier que tout allait bien, que tout fonctionnait parfaitement. Et lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, ils le notaient sur un petit calepin que Léon tenait à la main. Ainsi, ils reportèrent le disfonctionnement d'une petite fontaine, qui crachotait l'eau au lieu de la laisser couler de façon fluide et continue. De même, l'une des grue servant à amener les matériaux au château dominant la ville était en panne. Malheureusement, ça, ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais le chef de chantier, le seul habilité à signer les papiers pour faire venir un mécanicien adéquat, était en congé maladie depuis un moment. Les joies de la paperasse…

Après une bonne heure d'inspection, Léon et Yuffie firent une pause déjeuner à l'un des bars de la ville, profitant sur une terrasse du soleil, quelques fois caché par les nuages gris (des restes de la veille). Ils se commandèrent de quoi manger, et pendant qu'ils patientaient, ils entendirent une étrange rumeur. Apparemment, peu avant l'aube, certains matinaux avaient entendu comme un cri lointain, un cri de terreur porté par la nuit. Trois hommes assis non loin de la table des deux membres du Comité parlaient de cette rumeur, et l'un d'eux assura avec crainte que c'était sûrement le fantôme d'une vieille acariâtre revenue se venger pour une quelconque raison. Ses deux amis se moquèrent de lui en le traitant de superstitieux, et Léon et Yuffie n'y prêtèrent plus attention.

Une fois rassasiés, le jeune homme et la ninja reprirent leur travail, marchant lentement pour profiter de la tranquillité de l'endroit. Tout était si calme… sauf autour de cette mère indignée qui venait se plaindre qu'un fil électrique dépassait de trois millimètre sur le toit de sa maison et pouvait menacer la vie de sa fille. On lui assura l'envoi d'un électricien dans les plus brefs délais.

Bien qu'ils n'y croyaient pas vraiment, Léon et Yuffie tentèrent d'obtenir des informations sur le lieu de vie d'Aleya. Vu ce qui s'était passé trois jours avant, à savoir l'espionnage d'une discussion entre la jeune femme et un autre homme du nom de Kerl, ils étaient certains qu'elle était encore dans la ville. De plus, le Roi appuyait cette hypothèse.

- Dis Léon, tu crois vraiment qu'Aleya est encore dans le coin ? interrogea Yuffie.  
- Oui. Sinon nous n'aurions pas eu quelques témoignages disant qu'elle est parfois en ville.

Effectivement, quelques interrogatoires avaient révélés l'apparition d'une nouvelle rouquine correspondant à la description d'Aleya, et celle-ci semblait parfois se promener en ville comme si de rien n'était, mais le plus souvent pour acheter une bricole ou de la nourriture. Léon s'approcha donc d'un vendeur et lui posa quelques questions. Avec les réponses de l'homme, il crut tenir une piste. En effet, une jeune femme rousse venait souvent se procurer des fruits à son étal depuis quelques temps. Une bouffée d'espoir s'empara de Léon et de Yuffie lorsque le marchand affirma connaître l'endroit où elle vivait car il avait fait une livraison chez elle.

Mais plus Léon écoutait, plus il trouva que quelque chose clochait. Le vendeur parlait bien d'une femme aux longs cheveux roux, mais elle était apparemment plus grande qu'Aleya, et elle avait des yeux verts. Yuffie poussa un soupir excédé. Léon remercia le commerçant d'avoir répondu à ses questions et reprit la montée de la rue, la ninja sur les talons qui ne put s'empêcher d'entamer la discussion, pour le malheur du jeune homme.

- À force de trop chercher Aleya, j'en finis presque par en oublier les raisons, se plaignit la jeune fille.  
- On la cherche parce qu'elle a ramené un homme dangereux, son frère. En la trouvant, on le trouvera, et on pourra ensuite le surveiller… ou le neutraliser.  
- Mouais. Si ça se trouve, Xehanort est réveillé et ils sont déjà partis.  
- On ne pourra le savoir qu'une fois qu'on aura trouvé sa cachette.  
- Je peux vous aider si vous voulez.

Léon et Yuffie se retournèrent précipitamment au son de cette voix dans leur dos. Juste devant eux se tenait un homme grand et plutôt massif, aux courts cheveux noirs avec des yeux verts. Léon fronça légèrement les sourcils, méfiant devant la stature imposante.

- Et à qui avons-nous l'honneur ? demanda Léon.  
- Je m'appelle Kerl.

Léon et Yuffie échangèrent un regard, un peu surpris. Voilà donc celui qui avait discuté avec Aleya il y a quelques jours… La ninja laissa son compagnon s'occuper de la suite, car bien que son caractère lui disait de s'imposer, il y avait quelque chose chez leur interlocuteur qui l'intimidait, comme une lueur animale dans ses yeux émeraude...

- Ainsi donc, vous êtes l'homme qui connaît non seulement Sora, Riku et Kairi, mais aussi Aleya… Vous savez où elle est ?  
- En effet, affirma Kerl, confiant. Mais avant de vous le dire, j'aimerais vous poser une question : quels sont les endroits où vous n'avez pas cherché ?

En dépit de sa première intimidation, Yuffie réagit vivement devant cette interrogation car pour elle ils avaient cherché partout. Léon haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Étant d'accord avec la ninja, il pensait avoir fouillé chaque recoin de la ville, et avait même étendu le périmètre de recherche assez loin à l'extérieur de la ville jusqu'à quelques petits villages alentour. Mais ils firent chou blanc.

Kerl se tourna alors vers le nord-est et fit un vague signe de tête pour désigner quelque chose. Yuffie s'impatienta car elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'un pâté de maison déjà retourné quinze fois (d'après elle). Mais le brun, lui, vit autre chose. Au début bien sûr, les bâtiments occupés étaient tout ce qui s'offrait à sa vue, à l'instar de la pile humaine. Mais son regard remonta alors le long d'une ruelle, slaloma entre les passants et sauta par-dessus le mur d'enceinte duquel s'élevait un point particulier.

La forteresse…

Léon se tourna vers Kerl, qui lui souriait.

- Aleya est-elle dans la forteresse abandonnée ?  
- De quoi tu parles Léon ? s'étonna Yuffie. Cet endroit est en ruines, il n'est plus habitable !  
- C'est exact, approuva Kerl. Depuis la défaite de Maléfique, ce bâtiment à perdu bon nombres de ses avantages niveau logement. Mais certaines pièces sont encore en état d'accueillir des gens.

Cette nouvelle perturba les deux amis, car jamais ils ne se seraient doutés de la présence d'Aleya dans un tel édifice. Malgré tout, quelque chose clochait encore pour Léon, aussi en parla-t-il à Kerl.

- Des travaux de reconstruction ont été entamés à la forteresse, et des ouvriers y travaillent régulièrement. C'est étonnant qu'ils n'aient rien vu ou entendu prouvant la présence de quelqu'un là-bas.  
- Vos ouvriers ne se sont pas aventurés au-delà d'une certaine hauteur. Aleya squatte les parties les plus hautes, et surtout celles ayant l'accès condamné.

Léon réfléchit, bénissant aussi le silence de Yuffie qui ne savait pas quoi dire. Il essayait de se souvenir des parties où les couloirs n'étaient pas praticable. Plusieurs passages lui vinrent en tête, chacun menant à un endroit différent de la forteresse.

- Il existe plusieurs possibilités, fit remarquer Léon. On ne pourra pas tout explorer sans éveiller l'attention d'Aleya.  
- C'est vrai, admit Kerl. Mais si vous faîtes quelque chose avec Sora et Riku, peut-être trouverez-vous un signe pour vous guider, dit-il d'un ton énigmatique.  
- Un signe ?  
- Vous verrez le moment venu. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai encore des choses à faire. Je vous laisse. À la prochaine, et bonne exploration !

Sur ces mots prononcés avec un sourire quasi moqueur, Kerl se retourna et disparut rapidement dans la foule, malgré les efforts de Léon et Yuffie qui tentèrent de le suivre. Ils décidèrent d'aller voir Sora et Riku, puisque Kerl semblait suggérer leur présence. Après être revenus dans la maison de Merlin et avoir relaté les évènements, les deux adolescents approuvèrent leur idée et allèrent se joindre à la ninja et au brun pour visiter la forteresse. Kairi voulut venir aussi, mais ils réussirent à la convaincre de rester. À vrai dire, si Mickey n'avait pas persuadé la jeune fille de ne pas y aller, ils étaient presque certain qu'elle aurait fait partie du groupe.

Le trio d'amis fut d'ailleurs plutôt étonné que le Roi ne veuille pas les suivre. En effet, retrouver Aleya impliquait de retrouver une personne autre que son frère… même si Léon et Yuffie n'étaient pas au courant. Mais il prétendait vouloir rester ici pour veiller sur Kairi, et avertir les autres au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Ils approuvèrent tous, et lorsqu'ils furent fin prêts, ils se dirigèrent vers la Forteresse Oubliée…

* * *

Le chemin pour y aller fut long et pénible car très abrupte par endroit. Bien qu'ils soient tous des guerriers entraînés, ce n'était pas simple d'avancer. De plus, Sora revoyait parfois des souvenirs en fonction des lieux où son regard se posait. Et si certains lui rappelaient des évènements satisfaisants (comme la mort du neuvième membre de l'Organisation), d'autres étaient un peu plus lourds (tels que l'accident de Dingo ou la disparition de Cloud, qui n'était toujours pas réapparu depuis son combat contre Sephiroth).

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de marche, ils finirent par atteindre le premier téléporteur de la forteresse. Sora grimaça un peu, car il se souvenait le temps fou qu'il avait passé avec Donald et Dingo à essayer de se repérer avec toutes ces machines faisant plus penser à des cages qu'à des transporteurs (1) Mais le Porteur de la Keyblade put se réjouir, car ils n'étaient pas utilisables. En effet, suite à un problème d'alimentation, la plupart avait cessé de fonctionner, et un ouvrier avait même failli y laisser sa peau. Depuis, l'usage de ces cages mouvantes étaient prohibé jusqu'à réhabilitation complète de l'édifice.

Par contre, ce ne fut pas tellement pour réjouir ses compagnons, qui avaient bien espéré tirer parti de ces installations pour se rapprocher un maximum et le plus rapidement possible du repaire d'Aleya. Mais tant pis, ils se contenteraient de prendre le chemin à pied. Profitant des armatures du chantier de rénovation, ils grimpèrent dans la forteresse, suivant les conseils des ouvriers qui connaissaient bien les chemins à emprunter sur le site en travaux.

Après quelques escalades, ils finirent par retrouver le chemin du hall d'entrée de la forteresse. Ce fut au tour de Riku de se sentir mal à l'aise. Bien qu'il ait parfaitement accepté ses actes, il était encore un peu gêné envers son ami pour ce qu'il lui avait fait lorsque le Sans-cœur de Xehanort le manipulait. Mais Sora lui avait certifié qu'il ne lui en voulait pas…

Rapidement, ils constatèrent qu'en dépit du hall d'entrée qui était plutôt bien conservé, le reste du bâtiment, lui, semblait avoir subit largement plus fortement les dégâts du temps. Même en seulement un an, quelques façades étaient si délabrées qu'on les aurait cru à l'abandon depuis des siècles. Faisant attention à ne pas provoquer de dégâts (Yuffie étant particulièrement à surveiller à cause de ce risque), ils cherchèrent un passage pouvant les mener en hauteur, tentant aussi de découvrir le signe qu'avait mentionné Kerl. Mais après quinze minutes, ils s'assirent devant les débris d'un plafond écroulé dans une pièce vide.

- Raaah, j'en ai marre ! s'exclama Yuffie, excédée. On ne trouvera jamais ce passage ou le signe dont il nous a parlé l'autre là.  
- Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas dans la bonne partie du bâtiment, supposa Sora.  
- Non, affirma Riku qui connaissait plutôt bien cet endroit du fait de son séjour ici en compagnie de Maléfique. Nous avons passé en revue tous les accès menant aux étages supérieurs.  
- Et apparemment, ceux qui ne se sont pas effondrés mènent tous à des endroits inutilisables, renchérit Léon.  
- Pff, c'est nul, soupira la jeune fille. Si ça se trouve Aleya n'est même pas là !  
- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt qu'aurait Kerl à nous mentir, avoua Riku.  
- Il s'amuse, voilà tout !

Les trois garçons lui dirent de descendre d'un ton, Aleya, si elle était toujours là, pouvant l'entendre et prendre ses précautions pour rester cachée. Le silence retomba alors dans le groupe, jusqu'à ce qu'ils perçoivent un son qui n'avait rien à faire là, du moins normalement. Un jappement court et rauque. Ils tournèrent tous la tête pour voir, dans l'encadrement d'une porte…

- Un renard ? s'étonna Sora.

Et effectivement, un magnifique renard roux, avec les pattes noires et le poitrail blanc, se tenait là, assit, la queue autour des pattes, les observant de son regard émeraude… Riku fit deux pas vers l'animal, qui n'aurait en théorie jamais pu venir jusque là, et celui-ci se redressa pour partir. Mais contre toute attente, il s'arrêta lorsque Riku stoppa et s'assit de nouveau, continuant de les observer.

- C'est moi ou il veut qu'on le suive ? hasarda Yuffie, décontenancé par une telle attitude venant d'un animal.  
- J'en ai l'impression, concéda Léon. Peut-être… que c'est le signe de Kerl ?  
- T'es dingue !  
- On ne sait jamais. Mais moi je crois que c'est ça.

Sur ces mots, le possesseur de la gunblade s'avança pour suivre le canidé, qui se mit en marche. La troupe imita le jeune homme et se plaça derrière lui. De temps en temps, le renard regardait derrière lui pour voir si tout le monde était là. Ainsi, la scène plutôt perturbante pour tout spectateur extérieur se déroula pendant quelques minutes. L'animal les guida à travers les couloirs et les salles, prenant les chemins comme s'il connaissait par cœur la forteresse. Ce qui était passablement frustrant pour la troupe, obligée de suivre un renard pour trouver une femme qu'ils cherchaient depuis presque une semaine. Mais le pire, ils le savaient bien, c'était surtout que depuis le début, elle était là, pas très loin, dans un endroit qu'ils pouvaient voir tous les jours, mais qu'ils n'auraient jamais soupçonné. Oui, c'était bien ça qui était le plus énervant.

Après avoir tourné un moment, gagnant quelques étages grâce à un escalier dissimulé qu'ils n'avaient pas vu, le renard finit par s'arrêter au beau milieu d'un couloir effondré, une ouverture dans le mur donnant accès à l'extérieur… si divers tuyaux et autres pierres ou plaques de métal ne venaient l'obstruer. L'animal se mit debout devant les débris, grattant le fer comme un chien ou un chat demandant à sortir de la maison. Le groupe s'approcha et examina l'ouverture.

- Hmm…réfléchit Léon. On devrait pouvoir en retirer suffisamment pour pouvoir passer. Ça n'a pas l'air trop compliqué.

Ses amis approuvèrent, et aussitôt ils entamèrent leur tâche. Petit à petit, au fur et à mesure qu'ils retiraient les gravas, ils réussirent à voir ce qu'il y avait derrière. Encouragés par cette vision, ils redoublèrent d'efforts, formant parfois une chaîne et enlevant minutieusement ce qui bouchait le passage. À un moment, Sora retira un tuyau, ce qui dégagea une entrée suffisamment large pour qu'ils puissent passer à environ quarante centimètres au dessus du sol. Sauf que l'adolescent ne le remarqua pas, affairé à essayer de retenir un autre conduit qui menaçait de lui atterrir sur le crâne. Le renard se chargea de les mettre au courant en s'engouffrant dedans à toute vitesse.

- Hé ! Attends nous Renard ! ordonna Yuffie comme s'il pouvait la comprendre.

Riku et Léon aidèrent Sora à repousser le lourd tuyau, lui évitant une bosse, tandis que la ninja se baissait pour suivre l'animal et s'assurer qu'il ne leur échappe pas. Mais cette intention fut inutile, car le canidé attendait, juste à côté d'une série d'escaliers reliant quelques balcons, tous à un étage différent. La jeune fille attendit que ses compagnons sortent eux aussi, puis ils reprirent leur avancée. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que des yeux ambrés suivaient leur progression avec froideur et une certaine animosité…

* * *

- Vous croyez qu'on est bientôt arrivé ?  
- On ne sait pas Yuffie…

Silence.

- Vous croyez qu'on est bientôt arrivé ?  
- On ne sait pas Yuffie…

Re-silence.

- Vous croyez qu'on est bientôt arrivé ?  
- ON NE SAIT PAS !! cria Sora, à bout de nerfs.

Sa voix se répercuta en écho alors qu'ils atteignaient le dernier palier de l'escalier. Yuffie avait fait un bond, ne s'attendant pas à une réaction aussi vive pour sa dixième question. (2) Léon secoua la tête, désapprobateur, et Riku poussa un soupir. Si maintenant, Aleya ne savait pas qu'ils étaient là, c'est qu'elle était sourde ! Ils rentrèrent de nouveau dans la forteresse, et les deux plus vieux supplièrent leurs cadets de se tenir silencieux, ou du moins de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Ils accélèrent, contraignant le renard devant eux à en faire de même, comme s'il voulait conserver une distance de sécurité.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le quatuor put constater que Kerl avait eu raison. Cette partie de la forteresse était en meilleur état que ce qu'ils avaient vu jusque là. Et donc, il était fort probable que quelqu'un puisse vivre ici. Ils observaient tous les angles, craignant d'une part une attaque, mais aussi pour être sûrs de ne rien rater, que la jeune femme ne se trouvait pas dans une pièce qu'ils dépassaient. C'est pour cela que, en dépit de l'avancée de leur guide à quatre pattes, ils ouvraient prudemment et silencieusement toutes les portes qu'ils croisaient.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le renard se figea brusquement, regardant une porte fermée. Intrigué, Léon s'approcha et posa la main sur la poignée. Il se tourna vers les autres, qui hochèrent la tête. Ils étaient prêt. D'un geste vif et rapide, le jeune homme abaissa la poignée et ouvrit le panneau de bois avant d'entrer, ses amis derrière lui. Mais ils furent sidérés par ce qu'ils virent. En effet, ils aspiraient à retrouver la rouquine, aussi avaient-ils espérer la dénicher là. Et bien que Sora et Riku étaient au courant, les deux guerriers de la Keyblade s'étonnèrent de la personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

- Ansem ?! fit Sora, décontenancé.

L'ancien souverain était assis dans un fauteuil de couleur lavande, juste à côté d'une petite table ovale, lisant un livre. La pièce devait être sa chambre dans la forteresse car il y avait un lit aux draps noirs et blancs. En découvrant qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce, Ansem eut un regard abasourdi… mais aussi quelque peu mécontent. Yuffie et Léon se ressaisirent en réagissant au nom prononcé par l'adolescent aux cheveux brun.

- Quoi ?! Ansem ? Mais enfin, il est mort ! s'écria Yuffie, perdue.

Mais personne n'eut le temps d'expliquer quoi que ce soit à la jeune fille. Derrière eux, le renard poussait des glapissements continus en sautillant sur place, visiblement pressé. Riku n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour prendre une décision.

- Yuffie, Léon, vous restez avec Ansem. Je pense qu'il a des choses à vous dire. Sora, suis-moi !

Sur ces mots, l'animal roux s'élança dans le couloir, aussitôt suivi par Riku, lui-même talonné par Sora. Lorsqu'ils furent tout les deux sortis, la ninja et le balafré reportèrent leur attention sur l'homme blond. Celui-ci inspira profondément tout en fermant son livre dans un bruit sec. Cette discussion, il l'avait longtemps appréhendée, et en dépit du fait qu'il s'y était préparé, elle ne serait pas très plaisante dans un certain sens. Comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer la jeune fille, il était censé être décédé. Et avouer ses mensonges, surtout lorsqu'ils sont aussi gros, n'est jamais aisé…

* * *

La course fut brève, mais un tel sprint essouffle rapidement. Heureusement, après quelques mètres, l'animal se figea soudainement, obligeant les deux garçons à en faire de même. Ils observèrent le guide à quatre pattes jeter des coups d'œil autour de lui avant de reprendre leur progression, toutefois sur un rythme beaucoup plus lent. Après quelques pas, il s'arrêta une fois de plus devant une nouvelle porte. Celle-ci étant légèrement entrouverte, Sora appuya avec un doigt sur le bois de chêne, ce qui agrandit l'ouverture. Son ami et lui purent examiner plus en détails ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de cette pièce.

Il y avait là une commode en hêtre, et juste à côté une chaise du même matériau. Entendant du bruit, Sora continua de pousser la porte. Le sommier d'un lit, apparemment identique à celui dans la chambre d'Ansem, fut ce qui apparu en premier. Et après… Aleya. Qui leur tournait le dos. Elle s'activait à réunir quelques affaires dans un sac gris, ces affaires étant principalement de la nourriture initialement éparpillée sur le lit. Mais la vitesse de ses gestes indiquait clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et puis surtout, son épée pendait à sa taille, et elle portait également sur elle les deux autres étuis (toujours étrangement vide).

Les deux adolescents entrèrent silencieusement et s'arrêtèrent au bout de trois pas. Riku se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme, qui se pétrifia net. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, pendant lesquelles aucun des trois n'osa bouger, comme si cela aurait pu avoir des conséquences dramatiques. Puis, finalement, Aleya brisa le silence, sa voix trahissant clairement son anxiété.

- Ansem ?  
- Désolé de te décevoir, répondit Riku.

La jeune femme se retourna vivement pour leur faire face, lâchant la boîte qu'elle avait en main, inquiétude, colère et défiance se mêlant dans ses yeux gris. Ils se regardaient en chiens de faïences, se jaugeant du regard comme pour déceler chez l'autre la moindre faiblesse et l'exploiter. Sora tenta d'apaiser la situation, ne tenant pas à être entraîné dans un vain combat.

- Aleya, s'il te plaît ne t'enfuis pas tout de suite, on aimerait te parler.  
- Où sont les deux autres ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix où perçait la suspicion et la crainte.  
- Qui ? fit Sora, ne comprenant pas.  
- Léon et l'autre jeune fille. Où sont-ils ?  
- Avec Ansem, répondit Riku d'un ton neutre. On l'a trouvé avant toi.  
- Je vois… Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?  
- Te parler, rappela Sora.

Aleya eut un rictus mi-amer mi-amusé avant de poser l'une de ses main sur sa taille d'un geste presque provocateur. Il était évident qu'elle avait mis ses sentiments de crainte de côté pour prendre un air plus assuré, plus confiant, et donc plus à même de gérer cette situation. Mais elle n'y arrivait qu'à moitié…

- Ça je m'en doute, tu me l'as dit il y a trente secondes, ajouta-t-elle avec un peu plus d'assurance que précédemment. Mais vous voulez me dire quoi ? De vous laisser Xehanort ?  
- Non, assura Sora avant son ami qui allait dire autre chose. J'aimerais comprendre.  
- Comprendre quoi ?  
- Tu maîtrises les ténèbres, c'est ça ? Et grâce à elles, tu es capable de te déplacer d'un endroit à un autre rapidement, comme tu l'as fait lorsque tu as ramené ton frère.  
- En effet.  
- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas quitté ce monde ? s'enquit l'adolescent.  
- Ansem voulait rester un peu, et diverses raisons m'obligent à ne pas trop forcer sur le pouvoir des ténèbres. Je ne m'en sers qu'en cas de nécessité.  
- Pourquoi ? intervint Riku.  
- Cela ne vous regarde pas, dit-elle froidement.

Pensant la discussion close, Aleya se retourna pour continuer de ranger les affaires dans le sac. Sora se tint coi, hésitant et quelque peu dérouté par une telle attitude. Mais Riku, lui, n'avait pas terminé avec la jeune femme.

- Où est Xehanort ?  
- Quelque part, répondit-elle sans pour autant stopper son rangement.  
- Dis nous, insista l'adolescent.  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que vous lui feriez du mal.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
- Vous le cherchez depuis que vous savez qu'il est en vie. Et tu as essayé de le tuer, rappela la rouquine.  
- C'est vrai, mais peux-tu seulement nous comprendre ? Tu dis être au courant d'une partie de nos « aventures », mais as-tu conscience de tout ce que nous avons traversé ? Nous voulons éviter que cela recommence !

Aleya ferma le bagage plutôt sèchement, signe qu'elle avait fini en dépit des quelques bricoles qui restaient encore sur le matelas. Elle leur fit de nouveau face, avec cette même fausse assurance qui n'était que le flou reflet de son malaise et de son angoisse.

- Vous savez ce que c'est que de perdre un être cher et d'entamer une quête dans l'espoir de le retrouver, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qui s'est passé lorsque Kairi a disparu. La retrouver était votre objectif, supposa-t-elle.  
- Bien évidemment, fit Sora.  
- Mon frère est tout ce qui me reste de ma famille ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser mourir !  
- Ton frère est dangereux ! accusa Riku. Tu sais qu'il a donné un Sans-cœur et un Simili, mais sais-tu à quel point ils étaient maléfiques ?  
- Maléfiques ?! s'indigna-t-elle. Tout ce que désirait Xemnas, c'était recouvrer un cœur !  
- Comment peux-tu être aussi affirmative ? Tu savais peut-être où se trouvait le repaire de l'Organisation, mais je doute que tu les aies fréquentés comme nous.  
- En effet, les rapports que j'ai eu avec les membres de l'Organisation sont complètement différents des votre… Moi j'ai vécu pendant un temps avec eux ! Je les connais bien mieux que vous le pensez !

Cet aveu arracha des cris de stupéfaction aux deux adolescents. Aleya avait les larmes aux yeux, comme si parler de ça ravivait de douloureux souvenirs. Une grimace de souffrance se lut un instant sur ses traits, mais elle la réprima aussitôt, craignant que les deux porteurs de la Keyblade n'en profite. Elle commença à avoir une respiration haletante, comme si son cœur battait anormalement. Riku tira parti de son silence récupérateur pour repasser à la charge, mais avec un peu plus de calme.

- Si tu as vécu au sein de l'Organisation XIII, commença-t-il, tu dois savoir que Xemnas, même s'il ne voulait que récupérer un cœur, n'employait pas la bonne méthode. Ses projets perturbaient l'équilibre des mondes et mettaient les gens en grand danger.  
- Je sais ! Je sais… J'ai essayé de trouver une solution lorsque je l'ai appris, mais je n'ai pas pu, avoua Aleya en fermant les yeux et en secouant la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs. Et vous, avez-vous tenté quelque chose ?  
- Il n'y avait rien à faire hormis les tuer.  
- C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé ?! s'offusqua la jeune femme, visiblement sidérée.  
- C'était la seule solution ! se défendit Sora.  
- Ah ouais ? Parce que vous êtes des Élus de la Keyblade, vous possédez droit de vie et de mort ? Vous n'avez même pas cherché à les comprendre ! Vous avez foncé dans le tas et c'est tout ! Je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à mon frère !

Elle avait le visage désormais ruisselant de larmes, et la main prête à dégainer son épée, une lueur de détermination dansant dans ses yeux. Mais un vortex indigo apparut à côté d'elle. Et si Sora et Riku furent plus ou moins étonnés, il en allait de même pour Aleya… Mais elle se ressaisit, et empoigna son sac avant de le traverser à toute vitesse, fuyant ces deux garçons qui la faisait souffrir. Avant qu'ils ne puissent la suivre, le passage se referma. Riku pesta, tandis que son ami se contenta de froncer les sourcils, dépassé par les évènements.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer passaient difficilement. Car quelque chose au fond d'eux-mêmes leur disait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas intéressés au Treizième Ordre comme ils auraient sans doute dû le faire. Et Sora savait enfin pourquoi il avait l'impression de connaître cette femme. Aleya avait côtoyé Roxas…

* * *

(1) Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'aurais tué Nomura juste pour ce labyrinthe qu'il nous a pondu dans KH1...

(2) J'avoue, j'ai peut-être un peu trop exagéré le caractère de Yuffie pour ça… Mais un peu d'humour ne fait jamais de mal.

Mazette... Mon chapitre le plus long jusqu'à présent XD Mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, même si je trouve la fin trop... bâclée. Bon, maintenant que vous avez appris certaines choses sur Aleya, j'aimerai vous poser une question existentielle : voulez-vous voir ce qu'il s'est passé lorsqu'Aleya était parmi l'Organisation ? (non non, ce qu'elle a dit n'était pas des conneries XD). On peut considérer cela comme une "partie annexe" de cette fic. J'imagine que vous vous posez des questions sur l'utilité de cette partie. Et bien elle permettra d'expliquer certaines choses qui vont apparaître quelques chapitres plus loin :p

Sinon, que dire... reviews ?


	7. Hawaï

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ça fait un bail, je sais XD Mais disons que j'ai eu un petit soucis... Voyez-vous, je gardais tous mes écrits sur un disque dur externe, et cruche comme je suis, je n'ai pas fait d'autres sauvegardes. Seulement, ce disque dur est décédé la veille de la rentrée (signe de mauvais augure, c'est clair). J'ai donc tout perdu. Fort heureusement, ma béta-lectrice a réussi à sauver quelques chaps, dont celui-là (encore une fois merci Haruka). J'ai mis du temps à poster car je voulais avant tout essayer de rattraper un peu tout ce que j'ai perdu. Environ 100 pages words disparues, ça fait mal (par habitude, j'écris toujours des passages en avance quand je sèche à un endroit).

Enfin bon... Ma béta étant trop occupée pour le moment, je vous prierais de bien vouloir m'excuser pour toutes les abérrations orthographiques que vous trouverez. Ce sera corrigé plus tard ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture =)

**

* * *

Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Kerl est venu aider nos amis à retrouver Aleya et son frère. Grâce à lui, ils ont pu savoir qu'elle se terrait à la forteresse oubliée en compagnie d'Ansem. Et lorsque Sora et Riku parvinrent à lui parler, elle leur annonce qu'elle a vécu parmi l'Organisation XIII, non sans les accuser indirectement de meurtre...

* * *

**Hawaï**

Sora et Riku retournèrent à la chambre d'Ansem Le Sage, moroses et rageurs. Aleya leur avait filé entre les doigts, et ses paroles étaient si accusatrices que cela les mettait mal à l'aise même s'ils étaient certains d'avoir bien agis. Du moins, Riku en était persuadé.

Sora, lui, sentait monter les remords, des doutes s'insinuant perfidement dans son esprit. Il avait l'impression que la rousse avait raison, qu'il avait foncé dans le tas sans chercher à comprendre, sans vouloir trouver une alternative qui aurait pu permettre aux Simili de retrouver leur cœur tout en préservant l'équilibre et la paix dans les mondes.

Non, il ne devait pas avoir de telles pensées. Il avait bien fait, et aucune autre solution n'était envisageable…

Le jeune garçon sentit comme un frôlement sur sa jambe. Baissant les yeux, il vit le renard, marchant tranquillement à ses côtés, la queue touffue se balançant mollement au rythme de son pas et touchant parfois le tibia du maître de la Keyblade. Celui-ci prit l'animal dans ses bras, ayant soudainement besoin de se rassurer grâce à la fourrure douce et soyeuse. Une vraie peluche, qui heureusement se laissa faire comme s'il sentait le mal-être du brun.

Alors que la chambre d'Ansem n'était plus qu'à trois pas, Riku se tourna vers son ami, et leva un sourcil en le voyant porter leur guide à quatre pattes.

- Tu le tiens comme une peluche, fit-il remarquer.  
- Je sais… Dis Riku, tu crois que ce renard appartient à Kerl ?  
- Je l'ignore. Pourquoi ?  
- Ben il a l'air apprivoisé, et c'est évident maintenant que c'est le signe de Kerl.  
- Ouais, ça se tient. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?  
- On pourrait écrire un message, le donner au renard pour qu'il le transmette à son maître.  
- C'est envisageable. Tu veux lui demander de l'aide pour retrouver de nouveau Aleya ?  
- Oui.  
- Hmm… Ça peut marcher, conclut l'aîné des deux.

Sur ces mots, Riku poussa une porte et entra dans la chambre de l'ancien souverain des Jardins Radieux. Celui-ci avait visiblement terminé ses explications et répondait aux questions que lui posaient Léon et Yuffie. Les trois se turent à l'entrée des adolescents. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, comme si chaque groupe avait quelque chose à reprocher à l'autre. Ce qui était totalement stupide. Ansem le Sage prit la parole, espérant faire cesser cette tension aussi soudaine qu'inexplicable et surprenante.

- À vos visages, j'imagine qu'Aleya s'est échappée.  
- En effet, grogna Riku. Mais il faut qu'on parle. Vous disiez qu'elle et l'Organisation n'avaient aucun lien, n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est ce que je crois.  
- Pourtant, elle nous a dit avoir vécu en son sein pendant quelques temps.

Ansem plongea son regard surprit dans celui sérieux et légèrement mécontent de l'adolescent, cherchant le mensonge. Il n'y croyait pas… cela semblait tellement gros !

- Tu as observé le treizième Ordre également, rappela le blond. T'était-il apparu un quelconque lien entre eux ?  
- … Non.  
- Alors j'apprécierai que tu gardes tes accusations pour toi.  
- Et si on envoyait un message à Kerl ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sora, qui se frottait distraitement l'arrière de la nuque suite à sa proposition. La tension qui s'élevait entre Ansem et son meilleur ami l'avait encore plus mis mal à l'aise, et il avait préféré changer le sujet de conversation pour que l'ambiance retrouve un semblant de sérénité. Léon et Yuffie, restés à l'écart, le remercièrent d'un regard approbateur. Riku hocha gravement la tête, observant tour à tour son ami et le renard, désormais affalé lascivement sur la commode comme si le monde extérieur l'indifférait et que seul son repos l'importait.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la proposition de Sora fut acceptée à l'unanimité. Ansem fourni une feuille et un stylo, et Léon fut chargé de rédiger la lettre. Celle-ci contenait un bref résumé des évènements, ce qui permit aux autres d'apprendre ce qui s'était produit, avant d'enchaîner sur la requête. Lorsque le message fut prêt, chacun chercha un moyen d'attacher la feuille autour du cou de l'animal roux. Seulement, celui-ci, alors qu'il s'était fait oublier jusque là, se réveilla soudainement. Il se jeta sur le rouleau que tenait le jeune homme balafré, le lui arrachant des mains sous les exclamations de surprise du groupe avant de prendre la fuite en passant par la fenêtre, se déplaçant avec agilité sur les différents tuyaux et balcons qui dépassaient de la paroi.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le renard disparut de la vue de Léon, Yuffie, Sora et Riku, qui s'étaient penchés par la fenêtre pour suivre la descente du canidé.

- Bon… Je crois que le message ira bien à son destinataire, commenta la ninja.  
- Apparemment, lâcha Riku comme s'il soupçonnait quelques tromperies ou supercheries.  
- N'empêche, c'est pratique des services postaux comme ça !

Chacun fixa la jeune fille, qui prononça un « Quoi ? » quelque peu déconcerté. Si certains restèrent étonnés voire découragés de l'enthousiasme de Yuffie, d'autres s'en amusèrent. Et étrangement, ce furent surtout ceux qui la supportaient et la connaissaient depuis un moment qui se montraient désespérés par ce comportement. Ne s'attardant pas plus longtemps sur ce fait, il fut décidé qu'Ansem devait se rendre chez Merlin. Ainsi, l'ancien souverain pourrait avoir un toit convenable et pourrait plus facilement faire connaître ce qu'il savait. Ils regroupèrent les biens personnels de l'homme, allant même jusqu'à récupérer certaines choses qu'avait laissées Aleya. Ils quittèrent ensuite la forteresse, prenant garde à ne pas attirer l'attention des ouvriers.

Le groupe était revenu dans la ville, passant essentiellement par les petites rues. Ansem le Sage pouvant être reconnu par quelques habitants, ils ne préféraient pas répandre la rumeur comme quoi il était toujours en vie. L'ancien souverain ne désirait pas vraiment le faire savoir pour le moment. Il avait couvert sa tête avec son foulard de façon à ce que son visage ne soit pas visible, ou difficilement dans le pire des cas. Il observait aussi avec un certain intérêt la restauration de la ville, félicitant Léon et Yuffie pour leur travail. Les deux accueillirent le compliment avec un certain gonflement d'ego, surtout en ce qui concerne la jeune fille.

Après quelques minutes, ils se rapprochèrent du centre-ville, et donc de la maison de Merlin. Mais à un carrefour, la troupe se figea. Assit sur un banc, les fixant d'un regard mécontent, Kerl avait l'air des les attendre, bras et jambes croisés. Sora fut un instant soulagé de le voir, mais la mine sombre de l'homme lui ôta toute joie.

- T'as reçu notre message ? s'enquit Yuffie, à la fois téméraire et prudente.  
- Oui.

La plupart sentir un frisson parcourir leur dos. Jusque là, ils avaient vu un Kerl plutôt jovial, sûr de lui et assez sympathique malgré ses moqueries. Maintenant, ils découvraient l'autre facette de cet homme mystérieux. En un seul mot, il avait réussi à faire passer tout son ressentiment, et cela ne semblait présager rien de bon. Il poussa un soupir avant de prendre la parole.

- Aleya est encore dans l'espace. Des amis à moi suivent son vaisseau. Je reviendrais peut-être vous voir lorsque nous connaîtrons son lieu d'atterrissage.  
- Elle n'utilise pas les ténèbres pour se déplacer ? s'étonna Léon.  
- Non, répondit Ansem. Aleya préfère ne pas trop user de ses pouvoirs. De plus, son vaisseau contient nombre de ses affaires personnelles…  
- Et celles de son passager, ajouta Kerl en coupant le blond.

Seul le vent sifflant dans la rue se fit entendre, le souffle soulevant cheveux et vêtements. Le ton employé par le brun, qui avait quelque peu perdu de sa colère, laissait clairement sous-entendre quelque chose, que tous comprirent. Sora se risqua à demander ce que ses amis craignaient.

- Xehanort s'est-il réveillé ?  
- Posez la question à Ansem.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'ancien souverain, qui fit face avec une sérénité apparente à ses regards interrogateurs, presque inquisiteurs. Il se lança après un silence de réflexion, sans doute pour trouver les mots exacts pouvant l'aider à annoncer la réponse qu'ils attendaient avec une certaine angoisse.

- Xehanort a ouvert les yeux ce matin.

La nouvelle tomba tel un couperet sur leur tête. Ils avaient espéré que cela n'arrive jamais. Maintenant, qui sait ce que cet homme ferait. Sora et Riku étaient certains que ses futurs actes entraîneraient souffrance et désolation. Eux qui s'étaient confrontés au Sans-cœur et au Simili de Xehanort étaient persuadés que son réveil ne pouvait être que néfaste pour les mondes. Kerl, qui avait retrouvé un certain sourire devant leur mine apeurée, se dit qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à ce silence d'affliction.

- Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, c'est Xehanort qui a averti Aleya de votre arrivée. Il vous a vu remonter les balcons. Néanmoins, je ne crois pas que perdre du temps à vous lamenter sur son réveil fasse avancer les choses.  
- Tu as raison, admit Riku. Autant nous préparer à une éventuelle confrontation.

Le groupe approuva d'un hochement de tête. Chacun salua Kerl à sa manière avant de partir. Ansem resta un instant face au brun, comme s'il l'étudiait, ce qui n'échappa guère à l'homme. N'aimant pas particulièrement ça, il invita l'ancien souverain à aller voir ailleurs s'il y était en fronçant les sourcils et ce dernier, comprenant la réaction du brun, alla rejoindre le reste de la troupe. Kerl les regarda s'éloigner, ne bougeant pas de son banc. Une fois hors de vue, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, des centaines de marguerites atterrirent soudainement sur ses genoux, les recouvrant entièrement et certaines tombant lentement sur le dallage de la rue. L'homme regarda les fleurs, un instant surprit, avant de pousser un soupir exaspéré tandis qu'un rire de petite fille retentissait dans la rue vide.

- Mayu, ne me dis pas que tu es de nouveau dans ta crise « marguerite en force »…  
- Mais enfin, ces fleurs sont trop bien ! s'enthousiasma une voix enfantine.

Comme toute réponse, l'homme nettoya d'un revers de main son pantalon parsemé de pétales blancs, contrastant fortement avec le tissu sombre qu'il portait. Devant lui se forma alors un entrelacement de lianes, qui s'élevèrent jusqu'à une certaine hauteur, formant comme une coque. Les plantes disparurent dans une explosion de feuilles, qui elles-mêmes s'évanouirent en touchant le sol, comme absorbées par celui-ci. Kerl observa le phénomène en secouant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, comme désespéré.

Les lianes laissèrent alors apparaître une petite fille d'une douzaine d'années. Celle-ci avait des cheveux châtain clair tressés lui arrivant au milieu du dos et tombant dans des yeux vert feuille. Habillée par un simple T-shirt blanc avec par-dessus une veste noire sans manches, et à cela venant s'ajouter une jupe longue bleue nuit accompagnée de sandales blanches, on voyait que la gamine essayait de faire plus grande que son âge. Mais cette tentative était immédiatement cassée par la sucette qu'elle avait ainsi que son sac à dos en forme de tête de panda. Kerl s'adressa à Mayu.

- Tu sais que tu dois éviter d'utiliser tes pouvoirs en public, rappela l'homme.  
- Y a personne, répliqua la petite fille, sûre d'elle.  
- Des gens peuvent être aux fenêtres de leur maison.  
- Ils croiront à une hallucination.  
- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?  
- Je le sais, c'est tout !

Le brun se massa la tempe avec sa main. Cette gamine était décidemment incorrigible. Et comme ses compagnons, il sentait ses nerfs hurler au supplice en présence de Mayu, en particulier lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'être aussi casse-pieds. Celle-ci enchaîna avec une question.

- Comment ça s'est passé avec Sora et Riku ?  
- Si on omet le fait qu'ils ont laissé filer Aleya et Xehanort, tout baigne. Ils m'ont demandé de les aider à la retrouver.  
- S'embêtent pas eux… maugréa Mayu. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore. Il faut que j'en parle aux autres.  
- Au fait, tu pourrais pas inclurent Sora et Riku dans ton plan ? Ils pourraient se montrer utile pour ce qu'on veut, nan ?

Kerl fixa Mayu, qui continuait tranquillement sa sucette tout en observant le décor. Inclure Sora et Riku ? C'était une bonne idée. Restait à savoir comment il allait s'y prendre…

- Au fait, Christelra est prête ? questionna Mayu sans arrêter de regarder autour d'elle.  
- C'est toi qui viens du manoir il me semble. Tu devrais donc le savoir.  
- Je ne l'ai pas vu.  
- Et bien moi non plus étant donné que j'étais ici.

Une série d'aboiements joyeux coupa net leur discussion. Les portes d'une maison proche d'eux s'ouvrit, laissant s'échapper un chien aux poils courts et clairs, rapidement suivit d'un petit garçon, sans doute du même âge que Mayu. L'enfant les salua avant de courir dans la rue, un ballon à la main et son animal lui tournant autour, excité comme une puce à l'idée de cette séance de jeu.

Une fois le garçon hors de portée de vue, Kerl décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Mayu protesta, n'ayant pas envie de retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre mais un regard sévère du brun la convainquit. Mayu repartit comme elle était venue, tandis que Kerl disparut d'un seul coup.

* * *

Deux jours s'écoulèrent. Ansem avait été installé dans la maison de Merlin, qui semblait extensible à souhait. L'ancien souverain passait le plus clair de son temps avec le roi Mickey, discutant de tout et de rien. Les autres membres du comité furent mis au courant du retour d'Ansem, et tout le monde accueillit cette nouvelle avec un certain ravissement. Car en dépit du mensonge sur sa prétendu disparition suite à l'attaque des Sans-cœur il y a de cela dix ans, il était et restait un homme bon et sympathique.

Au soir du deuxième jour, un évènement imprévu se passa. Alors que le comité et ses invités se restauraient autour d'une grande table, on frappa à la porte. Seules Aerith et Kairi l'entendirent. La princesse fit mine de se lever, mais la femme en rose lui indiqua gentiment de rester assise avant de se diriger vers la porte, ce qui amena le silence, les autres étant intrigués par le comportement de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea Yuffie.  
- Quelqu'un vient de frapper à la porte, répondit Kairi, juste en face de la ninja.

Aerith ouvrit le panneau de bois. Seulement, il n'y avait personne. Tout ce qu'elle vit fut comme une longue robe blanche qui disparaissait à l'intersection d'une rue…. La jeune femme baissa les yeux, découvrant sur le palier une feuille pliée en deux. Elle s'en saisit, ferma la porte et retourna s'asseoir, non sans avoir commencé à lire. Mais à peine fut-elle sur sa chaise qu'elle tendit le bout de papier à Sora. Celui-ci observa une seconde Aerith avant de se désigner du doigt, demandant si c'était vraiment pour lui. La jeune femme hocha la tête, et l'adolescent prit la feuille avant de parcourir des yeux les mots écrits, Riku et Kairi, sur ses côtés, se penchant pour lire aussi par-dessus son épaule.

« Aleya et Xehanort ont finalement atterris sur un monde assez lointain. Un vaisseau vous attend en orbite. Il vous conduira là-bas. Vous avez trois heures pour vous manifester à lui. Passé ce délai, il partira.  
Signé : Kerl. »

Sora se redressa si violemment que sa chaise tomba au sol. Il manqua par ailleurs d'étourdir ses deux amis, qui eurent heureusement le réflexe de s'écarter à temps pour éviter de se prendre l'épaule du brun dans la mâchoire.

- Il faut qu'on y aille ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Du calme petit ! fit Cid. Dis-nous d'abord ce que raconte ce bout de papier.

Et le jeune garçon de suivre la réclamation du mécanicien en relatant les mots de Kerl, décidemment de plus en plus utile. À tel point que certains se demandaient si cela ne cachait pas quelque chose… C'était trop louche. Mais le maître de la Keyblade était plus prompt à faire confiance à cet homme que certains de ses amis. Il fut décidé que Sora, Donald, Dingo et Riku partent. Kairi fut contrainte de rester chez Merlin par mesure de sécurité. Elle se plia aux exigences de Sora et Riku, mais elle le fit avec une mauvaise volonté manifeste. La princesse de cœur ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se voir à nouveau séparée de ses amis, n'aimant pas particulièrement la tournure des évènements. Malgré tout, elle resta sur ce monde.

Ce détail réglé, les quatre aventuriers se préparèrent, réunissant quelques affaires pour le voyage apparemment long avant de monter dans le vaisseau Gummi. Ils s'installèrent, prêts à faire face à plusieurs jours dans l'espace. Donald, qui avait pris place aux commandes, profita de la vitre du cockpit pour chercher du regard l'appareil mentionné par Kerl. Ne le trouvant pas, il se fia alors aux instruments de détection du vaisseau. Pianotant sur quelques touches, il put localiser l'engin désiré.

- Kouac ?!! s'exclama-t-il, plus que déconcerté.  
- Que se passe-t-il Donald ? s'enquit Dingo tout en se rapprochant avec Sora et Riku, intrigués.  
- Je ne comprends pas ! Si on regarde les données du vaisseau, celui de Kerl est juste en face de nous. Rassurez-moi, vous ne voyez rien ?

Tout le monde porta son regard devant lui. Et effectivement, tout ce qu'il y avait n'était que la noirceur de l'espace, clairsemé par les innombrables étoiles. Les trois autres approuvèrent le canard. Il y avait un problème, d'autant que Donald affirmait que les instruments marchaient très bien. Surtout si on savait que Cid avait jeté un coup d'œil dessus.

* * *

À l'intérieur d'un autre astronef.

- Dis-moi Ramtiash, ils sont aveugles ou ils le font exprès ? Youhou ! On est là ! Oh hé, canard plumé ! … Je vais leur foncer dedans si ça continue !  
- Bresht… As-tu au moins désactivé l'invisibilité du vaisseau ?

* * *

De retour dans le cockpit du quatuor. Ceux-ci tentaient désespérément de comprendre ce qui se passe. Donald était même prêt à démonter la console pièce par pièce. La question était de savoir si c'était bien pour réparer comme il l'affirmait ou uniquement dans le but de passer ses nerfs en démembrant l'appareil.

- Hé, regardez ! s'écria Sora en désignant quelque chose en face.

Devant eux apparut lentement un vaisseau pourpre et vert comme s'il avait été là depuis un moment et qu'il se débarrassait de son camouflage stellaire. Mais ce qui les étonnant autant que la manière dont l'engin se montra, ce fut l'assemblage des pièces. Cela ne ressemblait en rien au leur. Celui d'en face était plus fin, mieux travaillé. Les courbes étaient plus fuselées et plus douces. Enfin, le cockpit n'était pas un dôme, mais un ensemble avec une seule vitre rectangulaire teintée, ce qui les empêchait de voir à l'intérieur. Et ce fut mieux ainsi, car sinon ils auraient su que l'un des deux passagers de l'autre astronef se moquait ouvertement de leur tête étonnée en dépit de son compagnon qui lui intimait de se calmer et de les guider.

Voyant que l'appareil rouge tournait sur la gauche et commençait à s'avancer lentement, Donald se dépêcha de mettre en route les moteurs et de suivre ce guide, qui monta graduellement en vitesse à mesure que le temps passait. En tout cas, ils constatèrent rapidement que l'autre astronef s'arrangeait toujours pour garder une certaine distance. De plus, alors que leur vaisseau atteignit assez rapidement sa vitesse de croisière, celui les guidant parut pouvoir aller encore plus vite. Les questions à propos de cet appareil ne manquèrent pas dans la tête du quatuor.

* * *

Deux jours après.

- Pff, je m'ennuie, se plaignit Sora, lascivement installé sur sa chaise.

L'état d'esprit du maître de la Keyblade semblait partagé par les trois autres occupants du vaisseau spatial. Chacun tentait de s'occuper comme il le pouvait. Donald s'acharnait à user les commandes du tableau de bord grâce à des manipulations aussi diverses que potentiellement dangereuses (mais cela avait au moins le mérite de leur donner une poussée d'adrénaline, qui leur manquait cruellement). Dingo somnolait dans un coin. Quant à Riku, il avait eu la présence d'esprit d'emporter un bouquin. Mais c'était la deuxième fois qu'il le finissait, et il commençait vraiment à l'ennuyer.

Sans prévenir, le vaisseau s'arrêta brusquement, entraînant la plupart (sauf Donald) dans un vol plané suivi d'un atterrissage majestueusement douloureux, surtout dans le cas de Dingo qui s'était pris une paroi dans les dents. Après les gémissements de douleur, ce furent les cris d'indignation qui emplirent l'appareil.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Donald ?! Tu veux nous tuer ou quoi ? s'injuria Riku en frottant son coude endolori par la chute.  
- C'est pas moi ! se défendit le canard. Je crois qu'on a heurté quelque chose.

Chacun s'approcha alors pour observer ce qui avait bien pu provoquer un tel arrêt. Tous comprirent presque immédiatement. Le vaisseau-guide s'était arrêté, mais Donald ne l'avait apparemment pas remarqué. Les deux astronefs étaient donc à moins de vingt mètres l'un de l'autre. Or, les quatre amis distinguaient nettement comme une sorte de pellicule blanchâtre qui entourait l'autre appareil à cette même distance de vingt mètres. Comme si c'était…

- Un bouclier invisible ? s'étonna Riku.  
- Je crois bien, fit Sora. En tout cas, c'est ce truc qu'on a heurté.

Ils opinèrent tous du chef, tandis que dans l'autre engin stellaire, le conducteur traitait Donald de danger de l'espace au mépris des demandes de son compagnon qui réclamait du calme pour sa méditation. Le regard de Dingo fut alors attiré par une forme ronde sur la gauche. Il y avait là un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, la couleur ressortant le plus étant le bleu de l'océan.

- Vous croyez qu'on est arrivé ? interrogea-t-il.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Non pas parce que ses compagnons avaient décidé de l'ignorer, mais parce qu'ils furent intrigués par le message qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Le canard appuya sur le bouton pour afficher les informations. Sur un petit écran apparut une représentation pixellisée de vahinés se trémoussant sur une danse locale, leurs mouvements de hanches pouvant en faire saliver plus d'un. Se forma ensuite un cocotier poussant à vitesse grand V bordé de touffes d'herbes. Une plage se dessina ensuite, puis de l'eau, un aileron fendant la surface. Enfin, au dessus de tout cela, s'afficha en gros :

« Bienvenus à Hawaï »

* * *

Au début, je n'aimais pas du tout ce chapitre. Maintenant, je l'adore rien que pour la scène entre Bresht et Ramtiash dans le vaisseau XD C'est con, je sais.

Bon, sinon, je suis au regret de vous dire que le prochain chapitre mettra aussi beaucoup de temps à paraître. Je l'avais déjà écrit une première fois, et cela a été une véritable horreur pour moi car je n'étais pas du tout satisfaite. Donc vous imaginez bien que le réécrire... risque de prendre un peu de temps.

Autre news : la partie annexe avec l'Orga avance bien ;) J'en suis déjà à quatre chapitre (même si je dois réécrire le second -_-)

Ah oui, aussi. Je me suis trouvée une musique thème pour Aleya, je suis contente =) Il s'agit de "Ask", de Sertab Erener, une chanteuse turque. Vous trouverez le lien d'une vidéo youtube sur mon profil.

Voili voilou... vous en pensez quoi de tout ça ? =p


	8. Le pouvoir des Ténèbres

"Oyez, oyez ! Après bien des lunes, la gente Dame Maryshka du comté des Fanfics revient en ces terres oubliées pour y conter (enfin) la suite de ses fables !"

... Excusez ce petit délire d'introduction XD Bref. Encore une fois, veuillez me pardonner pour ce retard ! Mais je vous avais prévenus la dernière fois hein XD Quoiqu'il en soit, voici pour votre plus grand bonheur/malheur (barrez la mention qui ne vous concerne pas) le chapitre 8 de cette fic ^^ Au menu ce soir : humour, action et souffrance XD

Petite nouveauté cependant : depuis quelques temps, je cherche à caser des musiques pour que les "impressions" produites par cette histoire soient plus fortes, voire pour illustrer de paroles certains passages. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas réussir à en mettre avant un petit moment. Mais samedi, j'ai découvert LE groupe pour moi XD Une de leur chanson est donc inclue dans ce chapitre ^^ "Imperitum" de Immediate Music. Appuyez sur le bouton lecture quand Aleya traite Christelra de menteuse (bon, c'est un peu loin, je vous l'accorde, mais j'ai pas pu trouver d'autres musiques pour le reste du chapitre)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Après qu'Aleya se soit enfuie, nos héros apprennent malheureusement que Xehanort s'est réveillé. Profitant d'une rencontre avec Kerl, ils lui demanderont à nouveau de l'aide. L'homme accepta, et peu après, nos amis suivaient un vaisseau inconnu qui les mena jusqu'à un autre monde. Celui où le frère et la sœur s'étaient réfugiés.

* * *

**Le pouvoir des ténèbres**

- Hawaï ? répéta Sora.

Hé oui. Le monde où ils allaient atterrir n'était autre que ce paradis terrestre, cet endroit idyllique pour tout surfeur qui se respecte ou pour tout amoureux des plages de sable blanc afin de devenir des écrevisses en un temps record. Un monde agréable et accueillant, et donc l'endroit rêvé pour rattraper le temps perdu avec son frère…

Le quatuor reçut un autre message, leur indiquant que vu l'heure matinale locale, mieux valait qu'ils attendent un peu et qu'ils en profitent pour se reposer. Cela ne manqua pas de les faire protester. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils se reposaient ! Toutefois, ils patienteraient quelques heures, car il fallait reconnaître qu'au fond, le contenu du message était vrai. Dingo fit alors remarquer que le vaisseau rouge et vert tournait lentement sur la gauche. Puis ils virent les moteurs s'enclencher, faisant naître une lumière blanche à la base de l'appareil, et juste après, l'astronef disparaissait suite à une brusque accélération, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

- Sympa, lâcha Riku comme s'il n'avait pas confiance en ce qui se tramait.

- C'est sûr, approuva Sora. Au fait, vous connaissez ce monde ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les sujets du roi.

- Non, affirma Donald. Mais je sais que Stitch y vit.

- C'est vrai ?? s'enthousiasma le jeune brun.

Le canard hocha la tête, pour le plus grand bonheur de Sora. Avoir un allié déjà présent sur cette planète ne pouvait être que bénéfique, surtout s'il s'agissait d'un ami tel que Stitch ! L'argenté de la bande proposa alors d'établir un plan d'approche afin de mieux agir, même si un rien pouvait tout changer. Tous approuvèrent, mais avant cela, ils tombèrent d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait en premier lieu satisfaire un besoin d'une importance capitale : leur petit-déjeuner. Même à 4h du matin, heure locale, les voyages intersidéraux, ça creuse.

* * *

L'aurore se levait, colorant de ses doigts de rose le ciel d'une couleur tendre et joyeuse. Le soleil montait lentement derrière les collines volcaniques boisées, et les rayons illuminaient progressivement la forêt avant d'atteindre la ville endormie, qui s'éveillait en même temps que les animaux sauvages. Bien évidemment, la forêt urbaine restait aussi active que sa consoeur végétale durant la nuit, mais au lever du jour, le fourmillement de vie était incomparable.

Çà et là, des réveils sonnaient de façon agitée, extirpant leur propriétaire d'un sommeil paisible après un grognement mécontent. En guise de punition pour une faute involontaire, quelques appareils apprirent à voler… mais pas à atterrir. Certaines personnes mirent plusieurs minutes à se dégager du lit douillet. D'autres eurent ce qu'on appelle communément une panne d'oreiller, ce qui risquait fort de leur causer quelques ennuis lorsqu'ils s'en rendraient compte.

Pourtant, il arrive que des gens n'ait presque aucune difficulté pour se lever grâce à un bonheur certain qui pousse à bouger rien qu'à l'idée de retrouver des personnes précises. Aleya était dans ce cas. Paisiblement allongée dans son lit, elle ouvrit les yeux suite aux doux gazouillements des oiseaux de la forêt, tels des perroquets, des aigles ou autres pigeons locaux.

Une délicate brise s'infiltra via la fenêtre ouverte sous laquelle se trouvait Aleya, apportant par la même une fragrance agréable typique des zones boisées. La lumière matinale, légèrement éblouissante, acheva de réveiller la jeune femme. Elle se redressa, frotta ses yeux encore un peu endormis avant de basculer ses jambes sur le côté. Elle s'étira alors, donnant un instant l'impression qu'elle avait gagné quelques centimètres. Mais cette fugace illusion d'optique s'estompa en même temps que la rouquine se leva. Le contact avec la descente de lit ovale et multicolore chatouilla ses pieds nus, lui arrachant un sourire.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers une armoire en bois foncé, imposante mais simpliste. Elle l'ouvrit pour se saisir d'habits puis sortit de sa chambre. Aleya se retrouva dans un couloir légèrement dans la pénombre. Connaissant assez bien l'endroit, elle n'eut aucun problème pour se diriger. Elle alla au bout du couloir afin d'atteindre la salle de bain, modeste et à la fois confortable.

Aleya se fit un brin de toilette, lui remettant par la même les idées bien en place. Elle se déshabilla, retirant son pyjama noir où étaient inscrits les mots « Love light, Love night, Love sleep », un unique « L » commençant les trois phrases dorées. Elle se vêtit d'un vêtement en accord avec le monde où elle se trouvait, c'est-à-dire une robe bleue ornée d'hibiscus rouges. Elle se saisit ensuite de quelques mèches et se fit un chignon avec, qui tint avec une simple tige de bois taillée exprès pour cela.

Elle s'observa un instant dans le miroir, et jugeant le résultat satisfaisant, elle sortit de la salle de bain, retraversa le couloir et descendit un escalier en colimaçon. Elle se figea sur la dernière marche en entendant du bruit, surprise. Devinant l'origine, elle poussa un soupir mi-désespéré mi-amusé. Elle s'avança alors vers la cuisine, dont l'un des murs était un fait une table de bar avec ses tabourets. Elle trouva son frère en train de préparer un plateau pour leur petit-déjeuner. La jeune femme s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds, telle une louve affamée, avant de passer affectueusement ses bras autour de la taille de Xehanort, qui ne broncha pas mais la salua paisiblement.

- Bonjour Aleya, dit-il simplement en continuant ses préparatifs.

- Bonjour Xehny. Cela fait longtemps que tu es debout ?

- Environ une heure.

- Tu ne dors presque pas en ce moment, accusa la rouquine. Tu devrais te reposer !

- Si j'en crois tes dires, j'ai dormi pendant environ cinq jours. J'ai largement dépassé mon quota de sommeil.

- C'est pas une raison.

Xehanort posa le bol qu'il avait en main et se retourna, forçant sa sœur à se reculer d'un pas. Il lui embrassa alors le front, comme il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il voulait la rassurer.

- Je vais bien Aleya. Ne t'inquiète pas.

La rouquine fit la moue, peu convaincue. Elle savait qu'il serait capable de lui raconter n'importe quoi pour éviter qu'elle se fasse du souci. Mais elle poussa un soupir résigné, acceptant finalement ces propos. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

- Installe-toi, j'apporte le plateau, annonça le métis.

- D'accord ! fit Aleya, toute guillerette.

Son frère eut un sourire amusé par ce changement soudain d'attitude. La jeune femme contourna la table de bar et s'installa sur l'un des tabourets hauts, impatiente. L'argenté prit place en face d'elle après avoir déposé les victuailles. Ils se répartirent alors la nourriture et la vaisselle. Du moins, Xehanort récupéra ce qu'Aleya avait bien voulu lui laisser. Il eut un rictus mi-amusé mi-affligé, que sa sœur ne loupa guère.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

- Rien.

- Ben voyons… C'est vrai que tu as l'habitude de sourire pour rien.

- … Je reconnais que ce n'est pas dans mon caractère, concéda l'homme en regardant ailleurs.

- Alors ?

- Je me suis simplement dit que tu étais toujours aussi vorace le matin.

Comme toute réplique, Aleya lui tira la langue d'un air faussement vexé. Xehanort ne répondit rien à cela, habitué en dépit du temps à ces réactions parfois si puériles qui l'amusait malgré tout. Ils mangèrent un instant en silence, chacun d'eux plongé dans ses pensées. Puis le métis eut une idée, dont il fit part à la rouquine.

- Au fait Aleya, n'aimerais-tu pas faire un tour aujourd'hui ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Sortir… prendre l'air… s'aérer.

Xehanort avait une bonne raison de dire ça. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il était tout le temps resté entre quatre murs. Pas que cela le gêne vraiment, mais il aimait bien respirer l'air frais de temps en temps. Aleya parut réfléchir, trempant machinalement son sachet de thé dans une tasse, rendant l'eau opaque rapidement. La jeune femme eut soudainement une exclamation joyeuse, se souvenant d'un détail intéressant.

- Ouais ! Journée shoping des îles !

En effet, la ville comptait quelques boutiques intéressantes qu'elle aurait bien aimé dévaliser. Xehanort voulut faire remarquer à Aleya qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment à ce genre de virée, mais il conserva le silence, préférant se satisfaire de la gaîté de sa petite sœur.

* * *

- Whoua, ce monde est fantastique ! s'exclama Sora, émerveillé.

Et pour cause. Les quatre amis marchaient tranquillement le long d'une allée piétonne de grès et de béton qui bordait une large et longue bande de sable blanc… toutefois tâchée par d'innombrables couleurs avec les serviettes, les transats et les autres affaires des futurs toasts grillés. La mer, aussi lisse qu'une pierre polie, scintillait comme la Voie Lactée, son bleu limpide parfois troublé par des baigneurs ou, plus au large, par des bateaux de plaisance. Les bâtiments s'élevaient tels de hauts arbres, leur ombre s'étirant difficilement entre les autres infrastructures.

Le ciel était sans le moindre nuage, permettant au soleil de chauffer la ville déjà bouillonnante d'activité dès 8h30. Ici, la tenue la plus habillée semblait être short-débardeur-tong. Les passants avançaient rapidement et en douceur, ne se préoccupant guère de ce qui se passait autour d'eux, dans leur monde. Quelques uns manquèrent de peu de bousculer le groupe de héros, eux-mêmes inattentifs du fait de leur observation. Le quatuor alla profiter de l'ombre d'un palmier, qui faisait partie d'une rangée d'arbres ombrageant un peu l'allée piétonne.

- Fais super chaud, lâcha Sora, suant à grosses gouttes.

Bien qu'il soit un peu habitué à la chaleur avec son monde, la température d'Hawaï semblait plus élevée, surtout que c'était le cœur de l'été. De plus, le maître de la Keyblade avait repris les vêtements que les Bonnes Fées lui avaient confectionnés, et ce dès qu'il avait reçu la lettre du roi au début de cette nouvelle histoire. Seulement, ils n'étaient pas vraiment adaptés aux fortes températures en dépit de la magie qui les habitaient. Riku vint au secours de son meilleur ami.

- On devrait trouver un magasin et se procurer de nouveaux habits –car moi aussi je suis en train de cuire.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps ! protesta Donald.

- Sora et moi irons faire les boutiques. Vous, vous n'aurez qu'à commencer à rechercher Stitch.

En effet, tel était leur plan initial. Trouver Stitch et lui demander un coup de main. Après, ils verraient sur place en fonction de ce qu'il se sera produit. Donald n'était toujours pas d'accord, argumentant comme quoi il fallait absolument faire au plus vite. Le voyage avait rendu le canard très irritable, et l'air iodé, pourtant agréable, ne semblait pas apaiser son humeur. Malgré tout, soit les deux amis se trouvaient tenue plus adaptée, soit ils fondaient en sueur d'ici les quinze prochaines minutes.

Après une bataille verbale acharnée, le mage royal céda, en partie grâce à l'intervention de Dingo qui plaidait en faveurs des infortunés. Sora poussa un soupir soulagé. Il avait hâte de trouver de quoi être plus à l'aise. Ils suivirent alors la proposition de Riku. Lui et Sora allaient faire les magasins tandis que Donald et Dingo commençaient leur enquête pour mettre la main sur Stitch.

- On se retrouve ici même dans ne heure, dit le canard d'un ton autoritaire.

- Tu as peur qu'on vous oublie ? railla le jeune châtain.

- Je crains surtout de perdre trop de temps !

Avec fierté et irritation, le mage se retourna, attrapa la manche de Dingo avant l'entraîner avec lui pour commencer à interroger les gens. Les garçons espérèrent que la mauvaise humeur de Donald ne soit pas source de problème, ce qui était rarement le cas. Surtout que ces derniers évènements demandaient le plus de calme possible…

Intéressons nous d'abord au duo canard-chien. Les deux sujets du roi abordèrent rapidement ce qui semblait être un hawaïen, et lui demandèrent s'il connaissait un certain Stitch. Après tout, une créature pareille devait être assez célèbre dans le coin. Cependant, l'interrogé affirma ne pas le connaître, mais en plus il demanda pourquoi ils se baladaient sous cette chaleur dans des costumes aussi nuls. Il manqua de se faire magiquement foudroyé. Heureusement pour lui, la colère de Donald, difficilement contenue par le chef de la garde royale, fut suffisante pour faire fuir le citadin. C'est donc d'une humeur encore plus massacrante que le canard reprit son enquête, donnant à son ami une fugace impression de fatigue et de désespoir qu'il n'avait pourtant guère l'habitude de ressentir.

Passons maintenant à Sora et Riku. Ceux-ci avaient pris la direction opposée aux sujets du roi, remontant une rue marchande noire de monde, et donc d'une température plus élevée, pour leur plus grand malheur. Se faufilant entre les gens, ils entrèrent dans la première boutique de vêtements venue. Tout d'abord, les marchandises plurent aux deux garçons, mais ces derniers eurent tôt fait de prendre la poudre d'escampette en voyant les prix. Déambulant encore un peu, ils finirent par tomber sur un centre commercial. Une courte délibération plus tard, ils passèrent les portes vitrées coulissantes et poussèrent un sifflement d'admiration en voyant l'entrée.

Celle-ci, de forme sphérique, avait comme une petite place occupée par des arbres (vraisemblablement en plastique) censés représenter la forêt. Des hauts parleurs faisaient entendre les sons des bois aux gens profitant des bancs mis en place en dessous des faux feuillages. Le plafond de verre se situait au deuxième étage, illuminant tout le centre commercial, qu'un long et haut couloir investit par des boutiques prolongeait. Chaque étage était visitable grâce à un chemin carrelé de blanc et de noir et qui suivait les contours du bâtiment. Et enfin, point important : c'était climatisé. Vraiment, cet endroit était fantastique.

Les deux amis consultèrent un plan pour trouver ce qui les intéressait. Une boutique de vêtements se trouvait au premier étage, et ils s'y rendirent en empruntant un escalator. Ils tournèrent en rond pendant trois minutes, pas du tout habitués à une telle surface dédiée au culte de la consommation, mais ils parvinrent à entrer dans le magasin désiré. Ils passèrent dans les rayons, choisirent des habits avant d'occuper une cabine d'essayage.

Toutefois, il faut reconnaître que le style hawaïen n'est pas pour les amateurs. Aussi, à part donner une crise de fou rire à leur ami, ils ne réussirent pas à faire preuve de bon goût, ou plutôt à assembler une chemise et un short pour que cela soit présentable. Après quinze minutes d'essais infructueux, une vendeuse, prise de pitié, vola à leur secours et leur apporta son aide. Grâce à elle, ils parvinrent à se vêtir correctement, mais au moment de passer en caisse, ils grincèrent des dents. C'était plus cher que ce qu'ils croyaient…

Leur nouvelle tenue en sac, ils partirent en quête de nouvelles chaussures. Et au moment où ils s'arrêtèrent devant une vitrine, une rouquine et un argenté quittaient le centre commercial.

* * *

Donald faisait les cent pas devant le banc où ils devaient se retrouver, impatient. Sora et Riku avaient cinq minutes de retard, c'était intolérable ! Le mage allait bientôt devenir un canard rôtit tant il bouillait d'énervement. Heureusement, les deux amis ne tardèrent plus à arriver, ce qui permit aux deux serviteurs du roi de découvrir le nouveau style des Élus de la Keyblade, ayant mis leurs anciens vêtements dans des sacs plastiques qu'ils tenaient à la main.

Riku avait une chemise grise couverte de représentations de feuilles de palmier et d'hibiscus blancs, un perroquet apportant une touche de rouge. Comme pantalon, il héritait d'un large bermuda blanc, et des sandales noires et grises venaient complémenter le tout. Sora, quant à lui, avait obtenu une chemise bleu ciel, le paysage idyllique d'une lagune turquoise y étant cousue, accompagné d'un short bleu marin avec quelques poissons tropicaux et enfin, des tongs beiges permettait à ses pieds de prendre l'air, à l'instar de son meilleur ami.

- Ah ben quand même ! s'écria Donald.

- Oh c'est bon, se renfrogna Sora. On n'a que dix minutes de retard, ce n'est pas grave. Et puis on a perdu du temps car il y avait trop de magasins, ajouta-t-il pour se justifier.

- Si c'était pour acheter des horreurs pareilles, vous auriez mieux fait de venir nous aider !

Les adolescents froncèrent les sourcils, vexés. Après tout le mal qu'ils avaient eu pour trouver des ensembles convenables, ils avaient un peu espéré que les sujets du roi ne critiquent pas, à défaut d'apprécier. Toutefois, devinant qu'il ne servirait à rien d'alimenter la colère de Donald, Riku préféra demander :

- Sinon, vous avez quelque chose ?

- Oui, répondit Dingo avec calme contrastant fortement avec l'état du canard. Quelqu'un nous a dit que pour trouver Stitch, il fallait trouver une certaine Lilo, qui était à une école de danse. Nous l'avons rencontrée, et elle doit nous rejoindre bientôt devant la mairie pour nous mener à Stitch. C'est pour ça que je propose qu'on y aille.

- Génial ! s'enthousiasma Sora.

- Attendez ! s'écria une voix fluette et essoufflée.

Le quatuor se retourna, mais ils ne virent tout d'abord que la foule devant eux. Puis une petite fille se fraya un chemin et courut vers les quatre amis avant de se planter devant eux. Le souffle court, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et tenta de retrouver un semblant de respiration. Sora et Riku en profitèrent pour la détailler. Ils lui donnèrent environ dix ans. Elle était vêtue d'une robe simple et rouge avec d'énormes feuilles blanches dessus. Ses cheveux raides avaient la couleur de l'encre de chine, tout comme ses yeux qu'elle entrouvrait de temps en temps pour s'assurer de la présence du quatuor.

- Qu'y a-t-il Lilo ? s'enquit Dingo, un peu inquiet.

- Vous vouliez… voir Stitch… n'est-ce pas ? hacha-t-elle du fait de sa respiration difficile.

- En effet.

- Je viens de me souvenir… qu'il devait donner un coup de main au bar de la plage… Je vous y conduis ?

- Ce sera avec plaisir, fit Sora.

Lilo hocha la tête avec un sourire avant de guider les étrangers, qu'elle commençait déjà à apprécier. D'ailleurs, elle prouva cette affection en les noyant de questions, comme si elle n'avait jamais été essoufflée moins de trente secondes auparavant. Les quatre amis préférèrent rester un peu vague sur certaines questions, comme d'où venaient-ils. Mais cela ne faisait qu'encourager l'hawaïenne à poursuivre l'interrogatoire, pour le désespoir de ses nouvelles connaissances. Heureusement pour eux, l'infortune cessa lorsque, après avoir remonté l'allée piétonne pendant environ dix minutes, ils empruntèrent un petit escalier de bois menant directement sur le sable bouillant.

Même à travers leurs chaussures, ils pouvaient sentir la chaleur. Lilo, bien qu'en claquettes, parut ne pas trop s'en formaliser. Concernant Donald, pour éviter de cuire via ses pattes, il usa discrètement de la magie afin de refroidir l'endroit où il posait les pieds.

À moins de vingt mètres se trouvait un bâtiment de bois et de paille. Ce n'était autre que le bar où se trouvait Stitch d'après la petite fille. Et en effet, l'agencement ne laissait pas la place au doute quant à la fonction de cette construction. Une estrade avait été installée pour faire office de terrasse stable, empêchant les tables et les chaises d'êtres bancales si elles avaient été sur le sable. Au milieu de chaque table, un parasol tenait en équilibre, apportant un peu d'ombre aux clients, ce qui était vraiment appréciable par ce temps ensoleillé.

Le bar en lui-même était long et large, permettant à bon nombre de personnes de venir se rafraîchir. La planche de bar occupait les trois côtés du rectangle, le quatrième étant vraisemblablement la réserve, accessible grâce à une modeste porte ouverte. Le reste du mur était couvert de boissons glacées et autres apéritifs pouvant caler un petit creux voire satisfaire les caprices d'enfants (ou bien d'adultes) gourmands.

En s'approchant, Sora cherchait activement du regard son ami de bataille qui l'avait bien aidé durant sa précédente aventure. Mais, regardant en direction des plagistes (au cas où), à peine avait-il posé un pied sur l'estrade que quelque chose l'envoya en arrière. Il s'étala sans grâce dans le sable, d'étranges bras lui étreignant fortement sa taille.

- Sora !! entendit l'interpellé en n'ayant aucune peine pour reconnaître la voix bien caractéristique.

- Stitch ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas sauter sur les gens comme ça ! gronda Lilo en fronçant les sourcils.

La créature bleue plongea son regard sombre dans celui de la petite fille, un instant étonné, avant de prendre un air désolé.

- Stitch est désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

- C'est pas grave, rassura Sora en souriant, ravi comme ses amis de retrouver leur compagnon. Par contre, j'aimerai me lever…

L'alien se retira prestement, permettant au possesseur de Chaîne Royale de se redresser et de récupérer le sac avec ses habits magiques. Ce dernier s'épousseta ensuite, retirant quelques grains de silice qui s'étaient infiltrés dans ses vêtements. Il s'enquit de l'état de santé de Stitch avant d'en venir à ce qui l'avait amené ici.

- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu pourrais nous aider ?

- Stitch aidera toujours Sora !

- Merci, fit le jeune garçon en souriant. En fait, nous cherchons une femme rousse, âgée d'un peu plus de 25 ans, et un homme avec les cheveux argentés.

La créature bleue regarda Sora un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Puis il se tourna vers Riku avant de le désigner. Si ce dernier fut vexé voire indigné d'être confondu avec Xehanort, ses amis en rirent.

- Ce n'est pas lui, corrigea Sora. Celui que nous cherchons est métis, et doit être plus âgé que la femme.

Cette fois, Stitch fit non de la tête, n'ayant jamais vu de telles personnes. Même Lilo ne voyait pas qui pourrait correspondre à cette description. Toutefois, quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière pour attirer leur attention. Ils se retournèrent et virent un serveur, portant habilement un plateau chargé de verres avec une main. Blond comme le soleil de midi, les yeux d'un bleu lagon, il avait tout d'un surfeur avertit et ne portait qu'un short beige et des tongs de la même couleur pour supporter la chaleur, laissant ainsi apparaître son torse finement ciselé (ndla : MIAM ! … Pardon, c'était plus fort que moi XD).

- Excusez-moi, dit-il avec assurance, j'ai par hasard surpris votre conversation. Stitch vient de revenir et est resté dans ce coin là du bar. Mais deux personnes ressemblant à la description que vous venez de donner sont arrivées il y a une dizaine de minutes de l'autre côté du bâtiment.

Il pivota légèrement sur sa droite pour leur montrer précisément l'endroit. Le quatuor resta un instant figé, tant il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Aleya, un verre de cocktail à la main, discutait gaiement avec son frère, accoudé à la table. La jeune femme illustrait son récit grâce à de grands gestes, et ce qu'elle raconta eut même le mérite de faire rire Xehanort.

Apparemment satisfaite de son effet, Aleya se tourna vers le barman pour demander une nouvelle boisson. Seulement, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à formuler sa phrase, elle vit quelque chose qui lui fit immédiatement perdre son sourire. Elle en lâcha même son verre, tendu par-dessus le bar, et il vint s'écraser sur le sol avec un bruit sec. Le métis, étonné, suivit le regard de sa sœur. Il vit alors Sora, Riku, Donald et Dingo. Son expression jusque là enjouée s'évanouit pour laisser place à un air ferme et froid, plus en accord avec l'idée que l'on pouvait se faire de lui.

Il dit un mot à Aleya, qui fouillait déjà avec empressement dans un petit sac beige pour en sortir quelques pièces destinées à payer leur consommation et le verre brisé. Le barman eut à peine le temps de constater les faits que le frère et la sœur étaient déjà partis. Sora et Riku lâchèrent leur bagage et s'élancèrent à leur poursuite, bien que leur progression fût un instant gênée par des clients distraits. Surtout l'un d'eux, un grand gaillard à la peau hâlée, aux cheveux et aux yeux d'un noir de suie, les interpella pour leur demander pourquoi ils étaient si pressés alors que le temps était à la détente. Les deux garçons ne répondirent pas, prêtant à peine attention à l'homme. Concernant Donald et Dingo, ils préférèrent rester et établir un plan qui naissait dans leur tête.

Les deux adolescents virent le frère et la sœur prendre rapidement une rue qui paraissait vide, ce qui faisait presque un choc quand on voyait le nombre de personnes qui marchaient à côté de la plage. Au moment où ils s'engagèrent à leur tour dans la rue, les maîtres de la Keyblade s'aperçurent qu'un vortex noir avait été ouvert. Cela leur donna une impulsion soudaine, qui leur permit de s'approcher. Hors de question qu'Aleya et Xehanort leur filent encore entre les doigts ! Seulement, comme si elle avait senti leur proximité, la rouquine se retourna d'un coup, la main tendue devant elle pour les empêcher de continuer. Sora et Riku stoppèrent net, sur la défensive.

- Stop ! intima la jeune femme.

- Aleya… commença Sora, mais aussitôt coupée par l'interpellée.

- C'est non ! Je sais ce que vous allez me demander, et la réponse est non ! Si vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser tuer mon frère, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil !

- On ne s'en serait pas douté, ironisa Riku. Mais de toute façon, on songeait sérieusement à d'abord t'empêcher de nous mettre des battons dans les roues avant de mettre ton frère hors d'état de nuire une bonne fois pour toute.

Xehanort, qui assistait jusque là à cet échange sans esquisser le moindre mouvement ni la moindre parole, fronça les sourcils devant la menace. Pas que l'intimidation de l'adolescent marche vraiment avec lui, il craignait surtout pour sa sœur.

- Aleya, rentrons, dit-il en pivotant à moitié vers le portail sombre, toujours ouvert.

- J'arrive, dit la rouquine en se tournant un instant vers le métis avant de revenir sur Sora et Riku. Une dernière chose : ne croyez pas que je me laisserai faire si jamais vous vous en prenez directement à moi ou à Xehanort. Si jusqu'à présent j'ai évité de faire preuve de violence, je n'hésiterai à éliminer tout obstacle cherchant à faire du mal à mon frère.

La menace était claire. Mais ce qui déstabilisa, et donc figea de stupeur les deux maîtres de la Keyblade, ce fut le ton ferme et déterminé qu'employa la jeune femme, qui disparaissait dans la seconde avec l'argenté dans le couloir sombre. Où était passée la rouquine aimable et attentionnée qu'ils avaient vue lors de leur première rencontre ? Avait-elle pris ce masque de sociabilité et de jovialité pour les amadouer et ainsi les manipuler à sa guise pour accomplir ce qu'elle désirait ? Sora et Riku ne savaient plus trop quoi penser d'elle, aussi revinrent-ils au bar de la plage, toutefois sous les regards attentifs de deux hommes et une femme. L'un d'eux prit la parole.

- Bien… maintenant Stitch va sûrement conduire nos amis chez notre princesse. Tu es prête Christelra ?

- Toujours prête, comme les scouts, affirma la jeune femme.

- Ha ! Ça te change ! railla l'autre homme.

- Et toi Bresht, n'oublie pas ta mission.

- Je pourrais te retourner la recommandation Kerl ! Prends garde avec Sora et Riku. Le chef a été clair là-dessus. Ils doivent être convaincu des manigances de Xehanort, mais le tuer plus tard !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi va. J'ai leur confiance.

- Kerl, l'ami des bêtes et des hommes, se moqua Christelra.

- Moi au moins j'ai des amis. À tout à l'heure ! ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Kerl prit ensuite la fuite en ricanant, sachant que la réplique de Christelra serait… frappante. Bresht, quant à lui, était mort de rire, mais il s'arrêta net suite à la gifle qu'il reçut. À défaut de pouvoir se venger sur Kerl, la jeune femme s'était défoulée sur celui qui restait.

Les deux amis revinrent donc vers les sujets du roi, toujours en compagnie de Lilo et Stitch. Celui-ci semblait renifler tout autour des sièges où se trouvaient un instant plus tôt les fugitifs. L'hawaïenne, tout excitée par ce qu'elle prenait pour une aventure extraordinaire, vint à leur rencontre pour leur expliquer leur idée. Mais ce fut inutile, les garçons ayant facilement compris que Stitch tentait, tel un chien de douanes, de repérer l'odeur qui le mettrait sur la piste à suivre.

Riku décida de prendre les choses en main. Il demanda (pour ne pas dire ordonner) à Donald et Dingo d'aller mener une petite enquête en ville pour savoir si Aleya et Xehanort étaient plus ou moins connus, mais aussi pour mettre Lilo à l'abri. La petite fille protesta, mais aucune objection ne fut acceptée, même de la part du mage royal. Ce fut donc à contre cœur que la citadine partit avec les serviteurs du roi, qui emportèrent avec eux les affaires abandonnées pour l'instant par les maîtres de la Keyblade.

Personne ne pensa que Sora aurait pu avoir besoin de ses vêtements magiques, trop préoccupés et pensif par rapport à la situation actuelle. En tout cas, les deux adolescents furent assez content. Ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait que la nervosité pour le moins irraisonnée de Donald aurait pu leur poser soucis. Ils avaient beau apprécier le canard, son absence dans cette histoire ne serait pas discutée par autre que l'intéressé.

Suivant ensuite leur compagnon extra-terrestre, les deux adolescents remontèrent la piste du frère et de la sœur. Ils constatèrent même que ceux qu'ils traquaient avaient été dans le même centre commercial qu'eux, ce qui ne manqua pas de les agacer. Après quelques minutes, ils finirent même par sortir de la ville, s'aventurant dans une forêt équatoriale grâce à un chemin de terre battue et caillouteuse. De temps en temps, ils voyaient loin devant eux des animaux traverser en toute hâte, sans doute rendu craintifs avec toute l'agitation qui régnait aux alentours avec la cité des surfeurs. Mais les bruits de la ville s'atténuaient de plus en plus pour laisser place aux piaillements des diverses espèces d'oiseaux, au bruissement des feuilles s'agitant lentement sous la brise, aux cris rauques d'animaux pas forcément identifiable pour une oreille non avertie. D'ailleurs, plus le temps passait, plus les bêtes semblaient bruyantes, mais personne ne le remarqua vraiment.

Stitch, gardant le nez au ras du sol, poursuivait sa route en suivant scrupuleusement la piste de la rouquine et de son frère. Parfois, il s'arrêtait car les odeurs étaient trop nombreuses du fait de passages récents d'animaux, ce qui le brouillait. Il se concentrait alors, écartant tout ce qui n'allait pas, puis reprenait la route lorsqu'il était certain d'avoir retrouvé ce qu'il voulait. Sora et Riku suivaient le rythme sans broncher. Ils s'estimaient déjà assez chanceux de voir qu'Aleya et Xehanort avaient privilégié la marche à pied pour l'aller !

S'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans la forêt, zigzaguant entre les arbres et prenant tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite lors de bifurcation, Stitch finit par relever la truffe, observant ce qu se tenait devant lui avec ses grands yeux noirs. Puis il pointa du doigt.

- C'est là !

Il désigna une grande maison d'extérieur entièrement en bois, entourée par d'épais buissons, la porte étant accessible après avoir grimpé trois marches. Cet habitat possédait un étage, un large balcon faisant le tour de l'édifice et était accessible grâce à deux portes visibles de part et d'autres des côtés. Les fenêtres étaient grandes et larges, mais les reflets du soleil presque au zénith ne permettaient pas de voir à l'intérieur. Une terrasse couverte avait été aménagée, une longue table avec au moins cinq chaises y trônant. Sora se pencha vers Stitch.

- Merci beaucoup. Maintenant, va retrouver Lilo. Je pense qu'elle serait plus rassurée de te savoir avec elle.

La créature le regarda, l'air de dire : « Sora est sûr qu'il n'a plus besoin de Stitch ? » Mais le regard du possesseur de Chaîne Royale indiquait qu'il était convaincu que son départ était la meilleure chose à faire. L'animal bleu hocha la tête avant de quitter les lieux à toutes trombes, donnant naissance à un léger nuage de fumée dans son sillage. Sora et Riku s'observèrent un instant d'un air entendu. Tous deux étaient d'accord sur le fait que moins ils seraient sur ce coup là, mieux ça se passerait.

Profitant d'une haie assez épaisse pour les cacher, ils espionnèrent alors la maison. Pendant environ dix minutes, seuls les envolées d'oiseaux, leurs piaillements de plus en plus intense et le chant des insectes furent intéressants. Mais rien d'autres ne se passa. Ce qui fait qu'ils sursautèrent en entendant comme une sonnerie de téléphone, répandant dans l'air une douce musique jouée au piano, bien que le son soit atténué par le tapage de la forêt. L'appareil ayant été oublié sur la table dehors, personne ne semblait vouloir/pouvoir décrocher. Soudain, un bruit de course se fit entendre à l'intérieur de la maison. Sora et Riku guettèrent.

Aleya ouvrit la porte à toute volée. Les deux garçons furent surpris de voir qu'elle avait remis la tenue qu'elle portait aux Jardins Radieux. Et elle avait aussi ses étuis, le blanc étant toujours le seul à porter une arme. La jeune femme sauta presque sur la table pour décrocher à temps. Seulement, avant même qu'elle n'appuie sur une touche, le téléphone se tut. Aleya soupira. Tant pis.

Elle s'apprêta à retourner dans la maison quand elle poussa un cri de surprise, le portable se remettant à sonner, signe que la personne insistait. Manquant de le lâcher sous l'émotion, la rouquine se reprit et décrocha pour ensuite porter le combiné à son oreille.

- Allô ?

« Ah, salut Miguel ! Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre !

« Mais non je n'essaye pas de jouer les hypocrites, rit-elle. Je serais vraiment vache de faire ça alors que tu me prêtes une de tes maisons !

« Quoi ? fit-elle avec un ton beaucoup plus sérieux. Oui, je sais que Sora est en ville… À ce propos, tu vas pouvoir remettre la maison en location. Je comptais rester plus longtemps, mais j'ai trop peur pour mon frère. Je crois que je vais rentrer chez nous. Ou bien nous réfugier aux Quatre Vallées le temps qu'ils nous oublient.

« Oui, je suis aussi au courant qu'il n'a pas le droit d'y aller, mais on n'a pas trop le choix ! Je m'arrangerais avec les Anciens s'il le faut. Comment, je sais pas encore, mais je trouverais…

« Merci, bon courage à toi aussi. Et encore une fois merci pour la maison ! À bientôt j'espère !

Elle raccrocha, mais ne rentra pas tout de suite, vérifiant tout d'abord quelque chose sur l'appareil portable blanc comme la neige et possédant un design étrange pour les deux voyeurs, toujours cachés derrière leur buisson et observant avec attention les moindres mouvements d'Aleya. Soudain, Sora se reçut un objet non identifié, petit mais dur, sur le sommet du crâne. Il retint de justesse un cri de douleur et de surprise tout en se frottant le cuir chevelu, puis leva les yeux sur les branches de l'arbre au dessus de lui.

Ne voyant rien de suspect en dehors d'un oiseau qui chantait bien fort, il alla reporter son attention sur la rousse lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose atteindre son dos. Il se retourna et eut la stupeur de voir Kerl, accroupit, lui faisant signe de se taire avant de s'approcher aussi silencieusement qu'un chat, sa discrétion étant également aidée par le vacarme des animaux de ce milieu. Sora avertit son ami de la présence de l'homme en lui tapotant l'épaule. Riku se tourna lui aussi pour suivre du regard ce que lui indiquait le jeune brun, et arqua un sourcil en voyant Kerl, qui répéta le même geste pour qu'il conserve le silence.

- Que fais-tu ici ? murmura tout de même l'argenté.

- Je voulais vous demander de ne pas intervenir, répondit l'homme tout aussi bas. J'ai déjà quelqu'un qui doit s'occuper d'Aleya pour l'instant, alors restez, observez, mais surtout ne faites aucun bruit !

Avant d'entendre la moindre remarque, Kerl se redressa légèrement et poussa un sifflement long et aigu avant de se rabaisser pour profiter du camouflage du buisson. Riku lui lança un regard noir, considérant qu'il venait de trahir leur position, mais surtout de mettre entière leur plan initial en l'air. Sora quant à lui se concentra sur la rouquine, qui scrutait les environs avec inquiétude, comme si elle avait reconnu le son. Elle voulut retourner à l'intérieur de la maison, mais elle vit du coin de l'œil une personne sortir de l'ombre des arbres. Elle se figea, fixant la nouvelle arrivante d'un regard froid mais inquiet.

Cette personne était une femme aux yeux noisette, un grain de beauté sous l'œil droit, avançant pieds nus dans l'herbe humide d'une démarche souple. Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivaient aux épaules mais possédaient un fin dégradé dans leur taille, les plus longs atteignant le milieu des omoplates. Elle était vêtue d'une robe orangée assez aguicheuse. Ne possédant ni manche ni bretelle, le vêtement était maintenu par des fils dans le dos, comme un corset, mais laissait tout de même largement entrevoir l'échine nue. Bien que la robe descendit jusqu'au mollet de la brune, une fente remontait jusqu'au haut de la hanche, des filins au niveau des cuisses empêchant que les pans ne se soulèvent « trop » et de façon impromptue.

La femme possédait une chaîne en argent à sa cheville et à son cou, un morceau de ferraille accroché derrière pendant contre la colonne vertébrale. Son auriculaire droit était cerclé par une bague en or, et un simple diadème blanc venait relever ses cheveux. Mais le détail le plus intriguant chez cette femme était les tatouages visibles sur son corps. Tous représentaient des signes que l'on devinait mystique, et était à chaque fois dessinés de façon jumelé sur ses bras et jambes. L'inconnue posa sa main sur sa hanche avant de prendre la parole.

- Bonjour Aleya, dit-elle d'une voix claire et doucereuse.

- Bonjour Christelra… salua la rouquine par politesse mais sans atténuer sa méfiance dans sa voix. Puis-je savoir ce que tu me veux ? ajouta-t-elle en posant machinalement sa main sur le manche de son épée pour se sentir mieux, étant mal à l'aise.

- J'aimerai te montrer quelque chose.

Sans se soucier du geste d'Aleya, sachant qu'il était non agressif, Christelra fit un signe de main, et aussitôt une colonne de fumée ocre s'éleva entre les deux femmes. Lorsque la brume se dissipa, elle révéla un piédestal doré, d'environ un mètre vingt, les quatre pieds étant sculptés en forme de patte de chat. Ce piédestal supportait une boule de cristal aussi grosse qu'un ballon, l'intérieur étant trouble mais où était visible comme un fin nuage qu'une brise emprisonnée faisait tournoyer en rond. Aleya fronça les sourcils, sur ses gardes. Cependant, elle connaissait les capacités de Christelra, et n'étaient aucunement une menace directe. Mais elle se demandait bien pourquoi la brune venait ainsi la voir.

- Que désires-tu me montrer ? s'enquit Aleya.

- La vérité, annonça l'autre femme avec sérieux. Tu connais mon pouvoir : grâce à ce cristal, je suis capable de voir et de montrer tout ce qui se passe en ce moment même sur n'importe quel monde, d'où mon surnom de Clairvoyante.

- Merci pour le rappel. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

- Dis-moi, sais-tu ce que fait ton frère en ce moment ?

- Il est parti faire un tour en forêt. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu. Pourquoi ?

- N'es-tu pas inquiète du temps qu'il met à revenir ?

La rouquine fixa Christelra avec étonnement et incompréhension. Où voulait-elle en venir ? Toutefois, la Clairvoyante avait raison. Son frère aurait dû rentrer depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Elle ne s'en était pas plus inquiétée que cela car elle savait que Xehanort pouvait se sortir de n'importe quelle situation. Mais l'attitude de Christelra la déroutait, la faisait douter et un sentiment confus entre peur et inquiétude naquit dans son cœur. Car son aînée n'était pas une habituée des mines sérieuses et graves.

Aleya hocha la tête avant de s'avancer, et Christelra retint un sourire de justesse, ravie de constater que la rouquine s'était faite duper par ses quelques talents de comédienne, qu'elle avait toujours pris soin de cacher en dehors de ceux qui était comme elle. _Des renégats, des traîtres pour leur peuple_. La sœur de Xehanort conserva inconsciemment une distance de sécurité entre elle et le cristal, mais la brune ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle jeta un regard furtif à Kerl, sachant où il était tout comme elle savait qu'il y avait aussi les deux maîtres de la Keyblade, ceux-ci pouvant également voir ce qui apparaîtrait dans le verre précieux. Parfait, tout était en place…

Le nuage tourbillonnant à l'intérieur du cercle de cristal s'éclaircit lentement, laissant peu à peu des images se former, d'abord floues et indistinctes, mais rapidement nettes et précises. Le cristal de voyance montrait Xehanort, en pleine forme, ce qui rassura sa sœur. Mais l'homme était en pleine discussion avec une femme étrange qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'inconnue possédait une longue robe aussi noire que les ténèbres et à la doublure intérieure mauve, une capuche rabattue sur sa tête laissant deux cornes se dresser. Cette femme était d'une extrême pâleur, à tel point qu'on pourrait croire son teint gris-verdâtre. Elle se tenait appuyée sur un bâton sur lequel une pierre verte était fixée. Enfin, un corbeau était juchée sur les épaules de l'inconnue pour Aleya, bien que Sora et Riku n'eurent aucun mal à la reconnaître.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda la rouquine.

- Elle se nomme Maléfique, répondit Christelra en conservant son sérieux. C'est une Sorcière très puissante manipulant les pouvoirs de l'Ombre, et elle s'est autoproclamée maîtresse du mal.

Aleya n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Xehanort… en train de parler avec une maîtresse des ténèbres ?! Et vu l'air qu'ils arboraient tous deux, ils devaient être d'accord pour quelque chose… Non ! C'était impossible ! Son frère ne pouvait faire ça !

- Il faut te rendre à l'évidence Aleya. Ton frère t'a menti. Pire encore. Il manigance avec ceux qui marchent dans l'obscurité. Il veut récupérer tous ses pouvoirs… quel qu'en soit le prix. Je ne crois pas qu'il serait prêt à te sacrifier. Néanmoins, il n'hésitera pas à t'abandonner.

- Non ! Tu mens !

Affligée par la nouvelle, la rouquine se détourna de ce cristal qui lui faisait voir des choses qu'elle détestait. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire tout ça. Son frère avait été si prévenant et attentionné avec elle depuis son réveil… Elle avait retrouvé le frère qu'elle chérissait tant. Et maintenant, on tentait de lui prouver qu'il se fichait d'elle ?!

- « Comme le Simili… » pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

Soudain, des volutes de fumées noires apparurent, créant un portail de ténèbres qui révéla Xehanort, légèrement essoufflé comme s'il avait dû se dépêcher. Il semblait même inquiet car dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur sa sœur, il se précipita vers elle pour lui demander si elle allait bien. Aleya répondit par un vague « oui ». Elle ne comprenait pas…

Se tournant vivement vers la boule de cristal, elle eut la stupéfaction de voir qu'à l'intérieur, son frère était toujours en présence de Maléfique. Mais elle avait beau regarder autour, la maîtresse du mal n'était pas là. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Alors porta alors son regard sur Christelra. Cette dernière fixait Xehanort avec des yeux ronds, déconfite et clairement mécontente, proférant quelques menaces contre un « crétin même pas fichu de faire son boulot. » La rouquine pensa avoir compris.

- Christelra !! apostropha-t-elle, furieuse. Depuis quand tu peux montrer n'importe quoi avec ton cristal ?!

- Le pouvoir des ténèbres permet de faire bien des choses, dit-elle en montrant des signes d'inquiétudes et de repli devant le ressentiment d'Aleya.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais avec ça ?

- Genre je vais te le dire !

Ce fut la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase. Elle avait l'habitude qu'ils s'en prennent à elle, mais qu'ils essayent de la faire douter à propos de Xehanort était intolérable ! Sora et Riku sentirent le vent tourner. La colère d'Aleya semblait presque palpable, d'autant qu'un étrange sentiment de lourdeur s'instaurait peu à peu. Et en jetant un coup d'œil à Kerl, ils constatèrent qu'il n'était pas à l'aise, comme si les évènements ne se déroulaient pas comme il l'avait prévu. Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas.

Chez Aleya, ce fut comme si des années d'aigreur et de désespoir jaillirent en même temps. Jusque là, elle avait toujours supporté leurs nombreuses tentatives pour faire d'elle l'une des leurs. Et jamais elle ne leur en avait vraiment voulu car elle comprenait ce qu'ils ressentaient. Mais là… C'était tout bonnement trop. Depuis quelques temps, et bien qu'elle s'était gardée de le montrer, ses sentiments jouaient aux montagnes russes. Le retour de son frère avait été pour elle une explosion de joie, mais les menaces pesant sur lui assombrissaient considérablement son humeur. À cela venant s'ajouter la pression quotidienne à laquelle elle était soumise, Aleya en était presque instable émotionnellement. Ce que venait de faire Christelra se trouva être l'amorce d'un processus implacable.

Toujours derrière leur buisson, les deux adolescents eurent la stupéfaction de voir comme des langues de Ténèbres venir lécher la peau de la jeune femme, lui donnant une teinte légèrement plus foncée, avant d'être absorbées par l'épiderme, qui retrouva alors sa couleur initiale. De même, un tourbillon de ténèbres se forma autour de l'étui noir que la rouquine portait au niveau de ses reins. Pendant ce temps, les yeux gris de la jeune femme perdait de leur éclat jusqu'à n'être plus que deux prunelles mates, sans la moindre lueur, comme dépourvue de vie. Et pourtant, Aleya était toujours consciente. Voyant cela, Christelra prit peur, incapable de fuir cependant, ou plutôt espérant que l'autre s'apaise, tentant vainement de la calmer.

Elle savait ce que cette attitude signifiait, elle savait les conséquences que cela aurait. Son pouvoir n'était aucunement offensif, et elle n'avait reçu la moindre instruction dans l'art du combat. Elle se retrouvait sans défense, face à une Aleya visiblement beaucoup moins encline à la paix qu'à l'accoutumée.

Le tourbillon sombre s'évapora. À sa place, le manche d'une arme était visible, comme si elle venait de se matérialiser dans son fourreau. Avec une dextérité et une rapidité insoupçonnées, Aleya s'en saisit. Elle tenait désormais à la main une dague, à la lame courte et courbée. La garde fait d'or dessinait les contours d'une feuille épineuse, tandis que le manche était recouvert d'un tissu rouge vif. La Clairvoyante maudit les capacités que les ténèbres pouvaient octroyer à la rousse. Cette dernière fondit alors sur la responsable de son état, son arme ramenée en arrière pour avoir une plus grande force de frappe.

Christelra ferma instinctivement les yeux, se préparant à la douleur tout en mettant les bras devant elle dans un futile réflexe de survie. Mais un bruit métallique résonna à la place de son cri de souffrance. Osant rouvrit les yeux, la brune vit la haute stature de Kerl, lui arrachant un soupir soulagé. Elle avait oublié qu'il était là… Pour parer la lame, l'homme avait enfilé ses griffes Shuko, qui étaient des sortes de gants en fer dont l'intérieur de la paume possédait une ligne de pics légèrement courbes. Les yeux de Kerl possédaient une vive lueur presque animalière, le rendant presque inquiétant. Sans aucun mal, il repoussa fortement Aleya, qui tituba en manquant de perdre l'équilibre.

Xehanort, jusque là resté passif devant cette situation qu'il ne comprenait guère, fit un mouvement afin d'aider sa sœur, sentant qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas face au protecteur de la Clairvoyante. Mais ce fut ce moment que les deux adolescents choisirent pour signaler leur présence en s'interposant à leur tour, prenant toujours Kerl pour leur allié. Le métis s'arrêta net, plutôt surpris de les voir. Les garçons avaient fait apparaître leur Keyblade, prêtes à l'emploi. Xehanort regarda derrière eux. S'il était effectivement désireux de porter assistance à Aleya, il l'était beaucoup moins de devoir révéler ses capacités à ce qu'il considérait comme des fanfarons et des empêcheurs de tourner en rond. Il resta donc impassible, mais néanmoins prêt à agir dès qu'il le faudrait.

De son côté, Aleya, d'une agressivité soudaine, réitéra son attaque, misant sur sa rapidité surprenante pour prendre le dessus. Mais cela ne fut toujours pas suffisant. Kerl se débarrassa à la hâte de ses armes et, par des réflexes presque inhumains, évita l'attaque frontale de « sa princesse ». Mais loin de la laisser poursuivre, il profita de la proximité pour attraper le poignet de son adversaire et, employant la force d'inertie mise en œuvre par la rouquine, il tourna sur lui-même, entraînant avec lui la guerrière improbable.

Après avoir fait deux fois un tour complet, Kerl lâcha Aleya, qui fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres, fonçant droit vers Sora et Riku. Mais entre temps, elle percuta de plein fouet le piédestal, provoquant une indignation de sa propriétaire qui ne manqua pas de le faire disparaître avant que le cristal ne tombe à terre et ne se brise. Le hoquet de douleur qui s'échappa des lèvres de la rousse attira l'attention des adolescents, qui évitèrent de justesse le danger en s'écartant d'un bond. Xehanort, quant à lui, se mit dans la trajectoire de sa sœur pour la réceptionner, mais cela le fit tomber en arrière avant de glisser sur quelques mètres, la force mise par Kerl pour projeter Aleya étant impressionnante. L'argenté en eut le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes.

L'homme aux yeux d'émeraudes, ceux-ci ayant recouvré leur éclat normal, se tourna vers sa camarade. D'un regard, ils échangèrent leur point de vue : partir. Il ramassa ses armes avant de prendre Christelra par le bras pour que tous deux bénéficient de sa téléportation directe. Sora et Riku, perdus par ce comportement, observèrent un instant l'endroit où se tenait leur « allié » quelques secondes plus tôt. Ils comprenaient qu'il ne tenait pas à s'éterniser, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour partir sans un semblant d'explications ! Ils se tournèrent alors vers le frère et la sœur, et eurent du mal à contenir leur expression stupéfaite.

Xehanort, qui ne prenait pas la peine de masquer son inquiétude devant les deux garçons, s'était accroupi et serrait fortement Aleya dans ses bras en dépit de la gêne occasionnée par les étuis, murmurant des paroles apaisantes. La rousse avait la main posée sur le cœur et semblait prête à l'arracher. Les doigts de son autre main s'étaient ancrés dans le sol comme s'il pouvait absorber ce qu'elle ressentait. La souffrance lui donnait une grimace affreuse, et des larmes de douleur perlaient sur ses yeux avant de glisser sur ses joues rouges de suffocation. Elle se retenait de hurler en se mordant la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang.

Incrédules, les deux amis ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Cependant, si Riku hésitait à en profiter pour les achever, Sora se demandait ce qu'il pourrait faire pour atténuer les tourments de la rouquine, incapable de rester insensible face à une telle manifestation de souffrance. Mais le métis aux cheveux d'argents coupa court à leur réflexion. Profitant du fait que la crise paraisse un peu plus faible, il passa un bras sous les genoux d'Aleya, l'autre au niveau des omoplates, et porta ainsi sa sœur jusque dans la maison. Indécis, Sora et Riku n'eurent cependant besoin que d'un simple regard pour faire savoir à l'autre qu'ils avaient la même idée : suivre Xehanort.

Ils se hâtèrent donc de rentrer à leur tour dans l'habitat, ignorant soigneusement qu'on pouvait qualifier cela de violation de domicile. À peine furent-ils sur le palier d'entrée qu'ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt pour observer les lieux. Le rez-de-chaussée ne semblait être qu'une seule pièce, divisée toutefois par des panneaux en treillis où du faux lierre grimpait avidement. La seule exception à cela étant la cuisine, qui possédait un vrai mur sur leur droite. En s'avançant un peu, il constatèrent qu'une planche de bar incorporée à la pièce faisait également office de séparation.

Juste en face de la cuisine se tenait une longue table en acajou pouvant aisément accueillit une dizaine de personnes. Derrière, un imposant meuble du même bois possédait des vitraux laissant entrevoir de la vaisselle, ne laissant guère de doute quant à la fonction du mobilier. Une grande fenêtre légèrement entrouverte permettait d'illuminer la salle à manger.

À l'opposé de la cuisine se tenait ce qu'on pourrait prendre pour la salle de séjour. Un home cinéma trônait fièrement contre un mur, instrument technologique au milieu d'objets fais de bois et d'osier, cette matière étant le support du canapé accueillant des coussins bleus clairs, des quatre fauteuils autour et de la petite table entre la télé et le divan. Derrière tout ça se trouvait le « coin bibliothèque ». Une large étagère croulait sous les ouvrages. Un simple sofa rouge à côté permettait de lire tranquillement.

Cependant, ce fut là que Xehanort s'était installé. Ayant retiré les étuis que portaient Aleya, il avait assise cette dernière sur ses genoux pour qu'elle soit confortablement calée contre lui et lui frictionnait lentement le dos en un geste fraternel. La crise de la rouquine n'étant toujours pas passée, elle martyrisait sans ménagement la chemise de son frère comme si cela pouvait l'apaiser. Mais le point positif était que cela paraissait beaucoup moins intense qu'à l'extérieur. La jeune femme avait repris quelques couleurs et n'était plus tentée de se dévorer les lèvres ni d'arracher purement et simplement son cœur, même si elle restait en sueur et serrait les dents.

En voyant les Élus s'approcher, Xehanort fronça les sourcils. Ils ne voulaient pas les voir là. Déjà qu'avant, il avait conservé la rancune de son Sans-cœur et son Simili à leur égard et ne désirait donc pas spécialement avoir une discussion avec eux, maintenant, il les tenait pour responsable de l'état de sa sœur. Si elle n'avait pas été là, sans doute se serait-il arrangé pour les égorger… sachant parfaitement qu'ils devaient sans doute avoir la même idée le concernant.

- Partez, dit froidement le métis.

- Non, rétorqua Sora avec détermination. Je veux comprendre.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'ai la désagréable impression de m'être fait manipuler.

- Impression justifiée à mon avis, sourit Xehanort. Mais vous devez avoir l'habitude désormais, n'est-ce pas ?

La mesquinerie mais surtout la véracité de ces propos fit presque rougir de honte les deux garçons. En effet, ils avaient tout deux été manipulés par différentes personnes durant leurs aventures. Ansem, Maléfique, l'Organisation… Tous avaient tenté de se servir d'eux pour leurs desseins. Riku réagit au quart de tour, peu enclin à laisser Xehanort avoir le dernier mot. Mais il fut coupé avant même d'avoir commencé par Aleya. Celle-ci, ayant cessé de maltraiter le tissu que portait le métis, avait poussé un petit gémissement pour attirer l'attention de son frère, qui occulta totalement les présences indésirables.

- Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit l'argenté.

- Connue mieux…

- As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

- De l'eau… J'ai soif.

Xehanort s'apprêta à se lever pour aller chercher ce que réclamait sa petite sœur. Cependant, il n'eut même pas le temps de bouger Aleya que Sora intervint.

- Je vais y aller. Où sont les verres ?

Tous le regardèrent d'un air surpris, méfiant ou désespéré, Aleya se chargeant de la surprise, son frère de la méfiance et Riku du désespoir. Le jeune Élu voulait sincèrement que toutes ces querelles cessent, d'autant qu'il désirait vraiment avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Et les seuls à pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il voulait étaient devant lui. Alors autant essayer d'adoucir au maximum leur relation, et espérer que tout s'arrange avec le temps. Mais il ne faut pas croire Sora utopiste. Il savait que cela serait incroyablement dur, même pour lui… Mais il ferait un effort.

Se résignant finalement, Xehanort indiqua le placard où était stocké les verres et le possesseur de Chaîne Royale s'empressa de faire ce qu'il avait dit. Il se rendit ensuite à la cuisine pour remplir le verre et revint ensuite vers la sœur souffrante. Cette dernière hésita une seconde, comme si Sora allait en profiter pour lui sauter à la gorge, mais l'expression sincère qu'il affichait l'encouragea à se saisir de ce qu'il lui tendait. Elle but d'une traite et remercia le jeune garçon, qui esquissa un sourire en retour. De son côté, Riku n'appréciait pas du tout les timides tentatives de son ami. Mais n'ayant pour l'instant pas d'autre option en tête en dehors de faire un massacre pur et simple, il se contenta de suivre le mouvement, sans pour autant perdre de vue les interrogations restées encore sans réponse.

- Bien, reprit l'Élu des ténèbres. On pourrait peut-être commencer à parler sérieusement…

Dehors, la forêt était silencieuse.

* * *

Un autre monde, où le jour peine à faire savoir son heure sur une terre désolée, recouverte d'une forêt morte plongée dans un silence inhabituel, qu'aucun animal ne venait troubler. Au beau milieu de cette étendue grise et morne, une colline s'élevait, permettant à un manoir de se dresser au dessus des arbres, pic de pierre dans un domaine végétal. Ce bâtiment semblait tomber en ruine, vestige d'une glorieuse ère oubliée. Pourtant, malgré son air abandonné, il brisait totalement l'impression d'une absence humaine. Car des cris se faisaient entendre si on tendait l'oreille, comme des gémissements de souffrances sans nom.

- Aïeuh ! se plaignit un homme. Tu fais mal Orianne !

- Cesse de t'agiter Bresht, j'aimerai te soigner, dit la dénommée Orianne d'un ton froid.

- T'as rien d'autre que de l'alcool à six cents degrés pour nettoyer ça ?

- Non mais quelle mauviette, se moqua Mayu, installée sur une chaise à distance raisonnable, une sucette à la bouche qu'elle retirait pour pouvoir parler normalement. Je me demande vraiment comment tu fais pour le supporter Orianne.

- La ferme Mayu !

- Brest, je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! s'impatienta la jeune femme.

Cela calma net l'homme blessé. Car une Orianne en colère ne fait jamais du bien. Il préféra alors se concentrer sur les murs bleu ciel de la pièce, où des effets d'ombres avaient été ajoutés ici et là, comme si une lumière venait éclairer une proéminence de la paroi. Il était assis sur une petite table en aluminium au centre de la salle. Une armoire en bois sculptée trônait dans un coin, massive et impressionnante.

Il sentait Orianne appliquer du coton imbibé de désinfectant sur son torse et ses bras essentiellement, mais évitait de la regarder par crainte de croiser son regard glacial et/ou mécontent. Il n'aimait guère quand elle avait ce genre de regard -ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de souvent provoquer cette lueur pour autant. Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Bresht tourna la tête pour voir qui entrait. C'était Kerl, qui venait avec un air décontracté comme à son habitude. Sa simple vue suffit à énerver le blessé, sentant venir la phrase assassine et moqueuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?

- Que d'amabilités envers quelqu'un qui vient voir comment tu te portes, rétorqua le brun aux yeux d'émeraudes.

- Tu serais pas plutôt venu pour te moquer ? se rebiffa Bresht.

- Je ne me permettrais pas, susurra Kerl. Au fait, que s'est-il passé ?

- Bresht s'est fait rétamer par Xehanort ! s'exclama Mayu en riant.

Le blessé se redressa d'un bond, comme prêt à réduire au silence la gamine pour un moment. Heureusement pour lui, Orianne s'était éloignée, rangeant quelques produits dans un placard blanc accroché au mur avant d'en prendre d'autres, notamment un nouveau rouleau de bandes, celui qu'elle avait initialement pris étant presque vide. La jeune femme se contenta donc de jeter un regard désapprobateur à Bresht, qui ne le remarqua même pas. Ce qui « sauva » Mayu fut son instinct, car en voyant l'homme se lever avec son air méchant, elle eut le réflexe de se cacher derrière le brun aux yeux d'émeraudes.

- Kerl, protège-moi ! supplia la petite fille.

- Débrouille-toi, fit le jeune homme tout en se décalant d'un pas sur le côté.

Malgré cette invitation offerte par Kerl, Bresht se contenta de fusiller Mayu du regard, et chacun d'eux reprirent leur place respective, d'autant qu'Orianne revenait vers l'estropié. Kerl reprit la parole.

- Je peux en savoir plus sur ce qui s'est passé ?

- En fait, commença l'interrogé, j'ai profité du fait que Xehanort soit allé faire un tour pour le voir et lui parler, le retenant un peu pendant que toi et Christelra parlaient avec Aleya, comme c'était prévu. Ensuite on… Orianne, tu fais mal, lâcha Bresht en s'interrompant.

La jeune femme observa ce dernier, qui n'aima pas du tout la lueur qu'il décela dans son regard. Comme un mélange d'impatience et de sadisme. Or, si Orianne commençait à perdre patience, on lui découvrait une partie insoupçonnée de son caractère : la cruauté. Bresht comprit malheureusement trop tard ses intentions. Orianne affirma sa prise sur une bande de tissu qu'elle enroulait autour d'une plaie et tira fortement. Le bras blessé fut irradié par la douleur, qui remonta jusqu'à l'épaule.

- AÏE !! Non mais ça va pas ?!

- Évite de te plaindre à nouveau, tu sais que je n'aime pas faire ça.

Bresht marmonna un « mouais » peu convaincu tout un jetant un regard mauvais à Kerl et Mayu qui retenaient difficilement leur rire. La petite fille l'encouragea à reprendre là où il s'était arrêté, ce qu'il fit.

- Donc je suis allé voir notre cher Xehny, et on a commencé à discuter un peu…

- Vous avez parlé de quoi ? coupa Mayu au risque de faire craquer les nerfs du blessé.

- D'Aleya principalement, répondit Bresht en prenant sur lui. Au fur et à mesure, il a deviné qui j'étais et il a commencé à m'interroger pour en apprendre plus sur nous, mais je faisais tout pour gagner du temps. Ça s'est rapidement terminé en combat quand il a compris mes intentions.

- C'est bizarre, lâcha la petite fille, suspicieuse. Christelra m'a dit que Xehanort n'avait aucune blessure lorsqu'il est revenu.

- Mais elle va se taire la morveuse ??!!

Une fois encore, l'enfant de douze ans ne dut la vie sauve qu'à la proximité d'Orianne, qui n'avait pas terminé de bander une blessure de Bresht. Ce dernier se contenta donc de la menacer du poing, regrettant que son simple regard ne puisse transformer l'« innocente » gamine en passoire. Et ce n'est pas le sourire en coin qu'affichait Kerl (et même Orianne, monde cruel) qui allait apaiser son humeur massacrante. D'autant que le blessé affirma avoir été gentil avec Xehanort pour ne pas que sa sœur ne leur en veuille d'avantage. Tous surent que ce n'était qu'un mensonge pour sauver l'ego meurtri de Bresht. Cependant, l'infirmière improvisée décida de prendre la défense de son camarade, pensant qu'il ne méritait pas tant de gausseries.

- Certes Bresht a dû subir un échec cuisant, mais il faut pas oublier que Xehanort est puissant.

- Pourtant, ce que nous avons fait lorsque Aleya l'a ramené n'aurait pas dû lui restituer autant de pouvoirs, souligna le brun aux yeux d'émeraudes.

- Il faut croire que nous avons mieux réussis que nous le pensions, suggéra Orianne en haussant les épaules.

- Dans ce cas, on devrait considérer que Xehanort n'a pas recouvré de cœur en dépit de sa forme humaine. Pourtant, quand on voit l'attachement qu'il porte à sa sœur…

- Mais n'est-ce pas justement sa sœur qui a tenté de le ramener auprès d'elle en lui reconstituant son cœur ?

- Elle aurait eu une influence là-dessus ?

- Je l'ignore…

- Comment ? s'étonna Mayu. Toi, Orianne, la plus puissante de nous sept, incapable d'en savoir plus ?

La jeune femme s'approcha de la chaise où se tenait la petite fille et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur, un sourire digne d'une mère expliquant quelque chose de simple à son enfant peint sur ses lèvres d'albâtre.

- Je suis peut-être puissante, mais je ne saurais connaître les réponses aux questions qui nous préoccupent en cet instant.

- Mais, et ton pouvoir ?

- Il ne me permet de lire ni dans les pensées, ni dans les cœurs.

Mayu fit la moue, comme déçue. Orianne afficha une mine attendrie face à cette réaction infantile avant de prendre la petite fille dans ses bras, donnant l'impression de vouloir se racheter de son incapacité auprès de l'enfant. Mayu se laissa porter, jetant habillement le bâton de sa sucette terminée dans une poubelle, et la jeune femme quitta la pièce. Cette scène ne manqua pas de faire renâcler Bresht, qui trouvait sa camarade beaucoup trop gentille avec cette « gamine qui ferait perdre patience au Dalaï Lama lui-même ». Kerl préféra ne pas tenter le diable avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. En effet, Brest avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, et il ne lui faudrait un rien pour perdre totalement patience, risquant de déclencher une bagarre. L'autre s'enfuit à l'anglaise pour éviter cela, se sachant perdant d'avance. Surtout qu'il devait parler à leur chef. Il pensait qu'il était temps de passer à la suite de leur plan…

* * *

Note de fin : J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est un poil bordélique mais surtout du grand n'importe quoi au début XD M'enfin bon... Faudra faire avec. Mais vous devriez vous réjouir, car cela amorce une mise à jour plus régulière, et surtout moins étalée dans le temps maintenant que ce satané chapitre est terminé ^_^ Enfin, j'espère... J'ai presque terminé le prochain, le dixième est entamé... Ça devrait le faire encore un peu. Je prie juste pour que ma Muse ne se mette pas en grève (c'est à la mode en ce moment).

Sinon, que dire d'autre... L'intrigue avance peu à peu. Des informations se révèlent, d'autres questions sont soulevées... Quoi de plus normal ? X3 J'espère que ça vous avez aimé ce chapitre en tout cas ! ^_^

Un p'tit commentaire pour me dire ce qui vous a plu/déplu ?


	9. Chantage

Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout neuf XD ^^ J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre (quoique c'est ma spécialité, mais bon...) Avec ce qui suit, l'histoire va prendre un nouveau tournant, mais j'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture ^^

**

* * *

Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Après avoir un peu déambulé dans la charmante ville d'Hawaï, nos héros parviennent à retrouver Aleya et son frère, qui profitaient tranquillement de la cité des surfeurs. Mais peu après, Kerl intervint avec l'aide de Christelra, qui tenta de convaincre la rouquine du mauvais fond de Xehanort... en vain. Aleya montrera alors une partie de ses pouvoirs pour faire fuir les deux, ce qui n'est pas sans conséquences.

* * *

**Chantage**

Toujours calée contre le torse de son frère, Aleya faisait nerveusement rouler son verre vide entre ses mains. Elle n'osait regarder Riku dans les yeux tant ce garçon l'effrayait. Elle savait qu'il sauterait sur la première occasion venue pour tenter de la tuer ainsi que Xehanort. Mais ce n'était pas tant cette perspective qu'elle craignait. Non, ce qui la terrorisait le plus est qu'elle savait qu'il pouvait _réussir_ à leur ôter la vie. Si jeune et si fort… Ce duo était le meilleur, mais parfois le plus destructeur car une jeune vie ne parvint pas toujours à discerner les éléments voire les détails parfois dérisoires séparant le bien du mal. Et cela pouvait entraîner de fâcheuses conséquences.

La rouquine se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même, telle une proie apeurée cherchant du réconfort alors que son prédateur se tient juste devant elle. Le fait que Xehanort resserre son étreinte ne l'apaisa qu'à peine. Toutefois, en plongeant son regard dans celui de Sora, elle se sentit plus rassurée. Le bleu azur du jeune châtain n'abritait aucune envie de meurtre. Il était méfiant, certes, mais surtout désireux de comprendre la situation. Et elle sentait que s'il pouvait, il éviterait de lui faire du mal, à elle ou à son frère. Aleya eut un sourire, à la fois nerveux et timide, comme si elle espérait assurer au garçon de son incapacité à causer du tord. Cependant, cela parut encourager Riku à reprendre la conversation :

- Je pense qu'on avancerait plus vite si vous vous décidiez à nous raconter ce que nous voulons.

- Et que voulez-vous donc savoir ? demanda Xehanort avec défiance, ne cessant d'entourer sa sœur de ses bras pour la protéger d'une menace éventuelle.

- Pourquoi cette Christelra a-t-elle montré de fausses images ? Qu'espérait-elle grâce à ça ?

Le métis laissa son regard tomber sur Aleya. Bien qu'il ait son idée sur la question, c'était à sa sœur de répondre. Et si elle ne le voulait pas, alors il prendrait la parole. Mais il n'en eut pas besoin.

- Elle voulait sûrement que je doute de mon frère, lâcha Aleya en faisant à nouveau rouler son verre entre ses mains.

- À quoi cela lui aurait-il servi ? poursuivit le jeune argenté.

- À permettre quelque chose qui ne vous regarde pas.

Le ton acerbe qu'employa la rouquine surprit tout le monde, même Xehanort. Sauf que, contrairement aux maîtres de la Keyblade, il savait ce qui lui arrivait. Un autre effet secondaire… Aleya se leva prestement, comme débarrassée de sa gêne initiale, mais ne put réprimer une légère grimace. La douleur de son cœur ayant presque entièrement disparu, c'était cette fois-ci son dos qui la faisait souffrir. La rencontre brutale entre sa colonne vertébrale et le cristal de la Clairvoyante n'allait pas rester sans conséquences, du moins dans l'immédiat. Il lui faudrait peut-être deux à trois jours avant que les hématomes disparaissent.

D'une démarche tendue, elle se rendit à la cuisine pour y laver rapidement son verre, qu'elle essuya avec un torchon propre avant de remettre le tout en place. En refermant le placard du vaisselier, elle entendit la voix de Riku, qui avait attendu qu'elle revienne dans son champ de vision pour faire comprendre qu'il n'avait en aucune façon l'intention de lâcher l'affaire. Malheureusement, cette petite interruption n'avait pas permis à Aleya de se calmer.

- Il me semble que si, ça nous regarde, fit savoir le meilleur ami de Sora avec une impatience contenue.

- Et en quoi ? demanda la rouquine en lui faisant face, les bras croisés.

- Kerl a manifestement attendu que tu sois dehors, mais surtout que nous soyons présents pour signaler à Christelra qu'elle pouvait intervenir. J'ignore pourquoi, mais il est évident que nous avions un rôle à jouer.

- Je crois savoir… dit Xehanort avec une certaine lenteur, déterminé à faire durer le suspens pour mettre encore à l'épreuve les nerfs des adolescents. La vision truquée du cristal de Christelra avait pour but de prouver que j'étais soit disant du côté des Ténèbres. Aleya se serait mise à douter de moi, dénaturant notre relation. Quant à vous… j'imagine que vous deviez me tuer après ça.

- Ça se tient toujours, siffla Riku.

- J'en ai marre !! cria soudainement la jeune femme avec un geste de colère, au bord des larmes et de la crise de nerf. Vous pouvez pas le lâcher un peu non ?? Autant que je sache, il ne vous a rien fait !

- En dehors de vouloir nous utiliser avant de nous tuer, effectivement, il ne nous a strictement rien fait.

- Ne le confondez pas avec son Sans-cœur et son Simili ! Ce sont des personnes radicalement différentes, je suis bien placée pour le savoir vu que j'ai eu le temps de connaître Xemnas !

- Ces créatures ressemblent à leur humain, que ce soit au niveau du physique que du caractère, rappela l'Élu des Ténèbres d'un ton glacial. Et en admettant d'exclure ces deux dangers publics, je te signale que c'est ton frère qui est responsable de la prolifération des Sans-cœur car il a poursuivi stupidement ses recherches !

- Il a été influencé ! s'entêta la rouquine, comme prête à étrangler Riku.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! s'écria le jeune argenté, mettant son ami très mal à l'aise qui se dandina de gêne juste à côté et qui n'osait prendre la parole.

- Aleya… souffla le frère de celle-ci, fatigué.

- Commence pas à t'y mettre ! rétorqua la jeune femme avec une agressivité qui l'étonna elle-même.

- Cela suffit ! tonna le métis, vraiment agacé par ce comportement. Ce n'est pas en perdant ton calme que tu vas te sortir de ce genre de situation !

Aleya ne se risqua pas de regarder son frère dans les yeux, ne voulant entrevoir la lueur courroucée qu'elle décèlerait à coup sûr. Xehanort perdait rarement patience, mais lorsque c'était le cas, mieux valait éviter d'être dans le coin, encore moins être la source de sa colère. Bien qu'être sa sœur lui octroyait une extrême tolérance, quelques rares fois, elle l'avait déjà irrité sans le vouloir. Et elle ne voulait jamais le revoir s'énerver à son encontre. Pour elle, son frère était incroyablement intimidant dans cet état. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette montée brutale de ton chez l'argenté eut le mérite de faire cesser immédiatement toute dispute entre Aleya et Riku, ce dernier ayant été aussi surpris que la rouquine, bien qu'il eut un geste de défense par réflexe.

- Va donc attendre sur la terrasse, proposa Xehanort d'une manière beaucoup plus posée, presque froide. L'air frais devrait te faire du bien.

- Et te laisser seul avec eux ? s'indigna Aleya, inquiète, tout en pointant brièvement du doigt les deux élus de la Keyblade.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on ne lui fera rien, assura le possesseur de Chaîne Royale.

La jeune femme observa Sora avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à une intervention de sa part après cet échange survolté avec son ami, qui préférait rester silencieux pour le moment. Ce qu'elle apprécia énormément au passage. Mais elle devait reconnaître que le garçon châtain semblait réellement sincère. Elle hésita, ne sachant pas si il était vraiment possible de leur faire confiance. Elle savait que Xehanort saurait se défendre, mais il pouvait facilement se faire blesser…

Elle se concentra sur les impressions que lui donnait Sora, qui soutient son regard sans sourciller, sachant que la rouquine devait peser le pour et le contre. Il était méfiant, il ne cherchait pas à le cacher. Cependant… il était perdu, ne sachant plus à quoi se fier dans tous ces nouveaux éléments. Et de ce fait, il voulait comprendre dans quoi il s'était involontairement embarqué. Toutefois, il voulait aussi éviter de se battre autant que possible. Il était conscient de ses responsabilités en tant qu'Élu de la Keyblade, et s'il le fallait, il utiliserait sans remords son arme. Mais s'il pouvait s'en passer, ça ne lui déplairait pas pour autant. De plus, la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Aleya et qu'elle lui avait expliqué les raisons de son voyage, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être presque ému par la joie qu'elle faisait déjà transparaître rien qu'à l'idée de revoir son frère. Il n'avait pas envie de lui ôter cela, même en connaissant l'identité de ce frère.

Finalement, Aleya ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire un court instant. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance, elle en était certaine. Il lui arrivait d'accorder sa confiance parfois un peu trop facilement, ce qui lui avait déjà joué des tours, mais là, elle sentait qu'elle ne le regretterait pas. Par contre, lorsque son regard gris se posa sur le jeune argenté, ses traits se durcirent. Il lui paraissait irréaliste de laisser Riku en compagnie de Xehanort. Le meilleur ami de Sora le sentit. Il poussa un soupir résigné, peu désireux de devoir batailler futilement. Il voulait les tuer, certes, mais chaque chose en son temps !

- J'lui ferais rien, lâcha-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Aleya arqua un sourcil, suspicieuse et nettement sceptique, d'autant que Riku ajouta un « pour l'instant » menaçant. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire lever les yeux au ciel à Xehanort. Toutefois, la rouquine céda.

- Soit. Je vais faire un tour en ville, annonça-t-elle. Si tu as besoin de moi grand frère, tu m'appelles dans la seconde, d'accord ?

- Pars tranquille.

Le métis vit le sourire rassuré qui se dessina sur le visage de sa sœur avant que celle-ci ne se décide à quitter les lieux, ce qu'elle fit dans la minute, n'ayant pris qu'un simple gilet noir et gris pour se protéger d'une éventuelle baisse de température trop importante. Et en effet, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut surprise de constater que l'air s'était plutôt rafraîchit en dépit du ciel toujours aussi bleu. Étrange alors qu'il n'était même pas 11h. Au contraire, l'air aurait dû se réchauffer. Mais Aleya ne s'attarda pas sur cette bizarrerie climatique. Adossée à la porte refermée, elle se dit qu'en fin de compte, Xehanort avait bien fait de lui dire de sortir. Elle se sentait déjà mieux, plus calme et apaisée. Elle détestait cet effet secondaire de sa maladie…

Inspirant profondément, elle se décolla du panneau de bois avant de descendre les deux marches qui menaient à la maison. Elle hésita cependant une seconde à s'engager sur le chemin de la ville. Juste devant elle se tenait encore les traces de l'escarmouche qui s'était déclarée il y a peu entre elle et une Christelra protégée par Kerl. Un instant, elle chercha du regard la dague qu'elle avait utilisée et que personne n'avait ramassée, mais celle-ci semblait avoir disparu. Ce qui était normal vu que la jeune femme n'était plus sous l'influence de l'Obscurité. Et c'était une condition _sine qua non _de l'apparition de cette arme.

Chassant ce désagréable souvenir, Aleya se mit en marche, réfléchissant à l'endroit où elle irait. Elle voulut tout d'abord faire quelques courses histoires de se changer les idées, mais se résolue à aller voir Miguel pour régler quelques affaires avec lui (et se changer encore mieux les idées). Se remémorant le chemin pour se rendre jusque chez lui, elle rejoignit petit à petit la ville des surfeurs, savourant en toute quiétude les fragrances de la forêt, occultant pour quelques minutes au moins son anxiété concernant son frère.

Mais très vite, alors qu'elle avait franchi les premiers bâtiments délimitant la cité, Aleya s'avança d'un pas nerveux, se sentant oppressée par le temps qui venait de soudainement se dégrader. Des nuages gris venaient recouvrir le ciel, et le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, soulevant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Le cheveux de la jeune femme voletaient tant autour d'elle que cela la gêna, la contraignant à les attacher. Seulement, n'ayant rien pour le faire, elle se contenta de les passer par-dessus son épaule et de les enrouler sur eux-mêmes.

Du côté de la mer, les plagistes désertaient le sable, pestant contre le soleil qui gardait jalousement ses chauds rayons. Paradoxalement, les surfeurs affluaient, le vent étant peut-être propice aux bonnes vagues. Et avec eux, quelques spectateurs admiratifs, prêts à affronter la tempête rien que pour observer les prouesses. Les marchands rangeaient leurs produits qui étaient affichés sur le trottoir pour éviter que tout s'envole. Sur l'église de la ville, la girouette s'agitait dans tous les sens, incapable d'indiquer une direction précise avec toutes ces rafales. Les palmiers se courbaient sous la force du vent.

Mais ce n'était pas l'approche d'une petite tempête qui ralentit Aleya. En fait, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Repensant à la présence de Sora et Riku, elle prit peur, craignant qu'ils n'aient changé d'avis et se soient finalement attaqués à Xehanort. Surtout que son pressentiment le concernait… Elle se décida à rentrer. Dans tous les cas, la présence de son frère l'apaiserait. Seulement, lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle eut un mouvement de recul et de surprise car une personne se tenait dans son dos, aussi silencieuse que la nuit. Et ce n'était pas tant la présence que l'identité de cette personne qui provoqua cet éloignement instinctif.

- Samaël… prononça la rouquine comme si ce mot lui écorchait la langue.

En entendant son nom, l'homme eut un sourire. Mais Aleya savait que chez lui, c'était souvent une marque narquoise. Samaël, le chef du groupe qui s'en prenait à elle depuis des années… Il était grand et mince, portant un chemisier laissant deviner ses muscles finement ciselés ainsi un pantalon de toile noire. Ses cheveux étaient brun foncé, deux mèches tombant dans ses yeux sombres, lui donnant un air assez sensuel. Il ressemblait un peu à Kerl en plus svelte, mais il n'y avait aucun lien de parenté entre eux.

- Ma chère Aleya, commença-t-il d'une voix grave et langoureuse, quelle joie de te revoir.

- Le plaisir n'est pas partagé.

- Je me doute, lâcha Samaël en haussant les épaules.

- Que me veux-tu ?

- Je désirerais te parler.

- « Sans blague ? » pensa Aleya, sur la défensive en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt avec Christelra. De quoi veux-tu discuter ? demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

- De choses et d'autres… Mais avant, cela ne te dérange-t-il pas si nous marchons un peu ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je pense que cela nous fera du bien et te détendra un peu… Du moins c'est ce que je souhaite.

L'homme, apparemment décidé à faire sa promenade, s'avança d'un pas lent dans la rue, se décalant rarement pour éviter de cogner contre un résidant peu enclin à regarder où il allait. Aleya hésita à le rejoindre. D'un côté, elle savait quelle tournure la conversation allait prendre. Et elle en avait assez. De l'autre, Samaël n'était pas le genre à venir pour rien, et elle se demandait donc ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire de plus… Peut-être allait-il s'excuser d'avoir envoyé Kerl et Christelra ? Après tout, il l'avait déjà fait après lui avoir causé quelques ennuis.

La curiosité l'emporta sur la répulsion. La rouquine allongea le pas et se mit à la hauteur du brun, quoique légèrement en retrait. Ils cheminèrent ensemble le long d'une allée bordée de palmiers, croisant nombres d'habitants ou touristes faisant à peine attention à eux. Le vent s'était calmé, mais le ciel était toujours gris. Au bout de cinq minutes de silence, Aleya ne tint plus. Cette proximité la rendait mal à l'aise, d'autant que Samaël ne faisait presque pas attention à elle, regardant de tous les côtés.

- Bon, qu'es-tu venu me dire ?

- J'aimerai observer encore un peu ce monde s'il te plait. Il m'est sympathique, sans doute car il me rappelle ma vallée natale.

- Je ne te savais pas nostalgique, avoua la jeune femme, réellement surprise.

- C'est vrai, je le suis un peu. Ma vallée me manque après tout ce temps…

- Si tu n'avais pas cédé à la maladie, tu aurais pu la revoir.

- Sûrement. Mais grâce à ça, j'ai pu observer des merveilles que la plupart des gens de notre peuple n'auront jamais la chance d'admirer. Toutefois… il m'est possible de retourner dans notre monde.

- « Nous y voilà » pensa la rouquine. Il n'y a aucun remède à la maladie des ténèbres, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix triste.

- Tu sais tout comme moi qu'il existe un moyen de vaincre ce mal. Ne désires-tu pas guérir toi aussi ? Rejoins-nous et cela sera possible !

Pour tenter d'appuyer ses propos, Samaël prit Aleya par les épaules, plongeant son regard sombre dans les prunelles grises de la jeune femme. Il y lut doutes, angoisses et peines. Et bien qu'il se garda bien de le montrer, il était triste pour elle, comprenant ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, lui-même étant passé par là. Mais il devait conserver son assurance… La sœur de Xehanort prit la parole d'une voix faible.

- Bien sûr que je désir guérir, ne plus ressentir cette douleur à mon cœur à chaque émotion un peu forte, à chaque utilisation de mes pouvoirs.

Elle baissa les yeux un instant, puis, semblant se reprendre, elle se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule et recula d'un pas.

- Guérir une telle maladie signifie pouvoir la répandre, asséna-t-elle d'un coup. La vengeance fait-elle partie de tes plans ?

- Je n'aime pas te mentir, contrairement à ce que tu peux croire. Aussi vais-je être franc avec toi : oui, la vengeance est incluse dans mes projets. Mais, et toi, n'aimerais-tu pas faire payer les responsables de toutes nos souffrances ?

- Je… je reconnais que parfois, j'aimerai obtenir une forme de justice pour tout ce que j'endure. Mais ce que tu vas faire touchera des milliers, voire des millions d'innocents ! Et cela, je ne peux l'accepter.

La détermination teintait sa voix, tandis qu'elle défiait presque Samaël du regard. L'homme fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontent des paroles de la rouquine. Celle-ci, pensant la conversation clôturée, voulut faire demi-tour. Un soupir de la part du brun la figea. Car ce n'était pas un soupir résigné à la laisser partir, mais plutôt résigné à utiliser la dernière carte qui lui restait. Et cette carte lui assurerait la victoire, il en était certain, cela se voyait avec son sourire. Aleya s'inquiéta. Qu'allait-il faire ?

- Je te trouve bien égoïste, lança-t-il soudainement.

La rousse pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ne voyant pas du tout où il voulait en venir. Samaël le sentit, aussi se montra-t-il plus explicite.

- Si tu acceptais de nous rejoindre, nous aurions pu te permettre de revoir d'anciens amis… Oh, mais suis-je bête, tu ne t'aies fais aucun ami depuis bien longtemps.

Elle n'osa regarder l'homme car ses yeux approuveraient, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait cette satisfaction. En effet, depuis qu'elle était partie chercher son frère, elle ne s'était jamais véritablement liée d'amitié avec quelqu'un en dépit de ses nombreuses rencontres. Il y avait bien quelques exceptions, mais elles étaient très rares et elle ne leur avait pas parlé depuis des années.

Toutefois… Samaël se trompait également. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, elle avait trouvé des amis qu'elle appréciait toujours, car ils avaient été pour elle comme une nouvelle et grande famille. Malheureusement… ils étaient morts… Devant l'air endeuillé qu'elle affichait, son vis-à-vis sut qu'elle pensait à des gens bien précis. Il était temps de passer à la phase suivante.

- Mais j'y pense… tu as vécu au sein de l'Organisation XIII pendant un temps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas…

La voix d'Aleya était aigre, accusatrice. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ayant compris les véritables intentions de Samaël.

- Attends… ne me dis pas que tu… que tous vont…

- Je ne te garantis pas de pouvoir tous les ramener des Ténèbres où ils ont disparu. Mais n'y avait-il pas un Simili cher à tes yeux ?

Aleya observa l'homme avec des yeux écarquillés, à la fois effarée et effrayée qu'il sache une telle chose. Elle sut immédiatement qu'elle s'aventurait sur une pente savonneuse, et pourtant incapable de s'en échapper. Elle tenta de prendre un air plus assuré pour répliquer, mais Samaël la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était que mensonge.

- Un Simili cher à mes yeux ? répéta-t-elle. En effet, Xemnas étant le Simili de Xehanort, je l'aimais beaucoup. Mais mon frère est vivant, cela ne te servira à rien de ramener le Supérieur.

Samaël explosa d'un rire gracile, presque efféminé, pour l'incrédulité de la rouquine même si, au fond, elle devinait le pourquoi de cette réaction.

- Bien trouvé Aleya, vraiment. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réplique. Mais nous savons tous les deux qu'un autre partageait ton cœur. Et si tu portais au numéro I un amour fraternel, pour l'autre… c'était un véritable amour, je me trompe ?

Non, il ne se trompait pas. Christelra y était sans l'ombre d'un doute pour quelque chose. Aleya crut sentir ses jambes faiblir, l'obligeant à s'appuyer contre le tronc d'un arbre afin de garder l'équilibre, ravivant quelque peu ses contusions à son échine. Dans son regard on pouvait nettement comprendre qu'elle était perdue, et même affolée, fuyant instinctivement la vision de cet homme réveillant d'anciennes blessures, et ce de façon intentionnelle.

Samaël leva lentement la main, attirant l'attention d'Aleya. Une aura sombre entoura la peau du brun, cachant presque totalement ses doigts et sa paume. Lorsque la lumière noire disparu, elle fut remplacée par une feuille pliée en quatre et tenue par l'homme. Il la tendit à la rouquine, mais comme celle-ci n'esquissait le moindre geste, il déplia le papier pour qu'elle puisse lire.

- C'est à toi, précisa-t-il.

La jeune femme reconnut son écriture fine et reliée, typiquement féminine. Mais lorsqu'elle reconnut également les mots, son cœur s'arrêta une seconde. Elle arracha la feuille dans un mouvement de panique. Elle relut les premières lignes, une boule lui nouant la gorge.

- Où as-tu eu ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Tu es partie tellement vite de la citadelle blanche que tu as oublié certains de tes effets dans ta précipitation. Nous avons dû… faire le ménage.

- J'étais pourtant certaine d'avoir pris cette lettre…

- Il semblerait que non.

Aleya arqua un sourcil, perplexe. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle aurait pris soin d'emporter, c'était cette feuille. Samaël eut un rictus satisfait. Il savait qu'il avait touché là où il fallait. Il annonça alors la conclusion de cette discussion, préparée depuis un moment.

- Très chère Aleya… Sache que je te fais une proposition unique. Rejoins-nous, et tu pourras le voir, le toucher, lui parler. Je t'offre la possibilité de faire disparaître cette douleur qui te ronge depuis sa mort. Je reviendrais te voir dans quelques jours, te laissant un peu de temps pour bien réfléchir à ce que tu risques de manquer en cas de refus. C'est pourquoi j'espère une réponse positive de ta part. Au revoir…

Sans attendre une quelconque réaction, Samaël inclina légèrement la tête en signe de révérence sarcastique et se retourna avant de faire quelques pas dans la rue vide où ils s'étaient engagés quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis, sans se soucier d'être vu ou pas, il disparut grâce à une porte noire, les seules traces de son passage étant des étoiles sombres qui s'évanouirent à leur tour.

Resta Aleya, seule avec ses souvenirs, gardant la feuille contre elle d'un geste à la fois protecteur et désespéré. Les yeux fermés, elle se remémorait nombre de scènes qu'elle avait vécu… qu'elle avait partagé avec les membres de l'Organisation. Des membres qui n'étaient plus, mais qu'elle avait la possibilité de revoir, tout du moins un en particulier. Que le destin est cruel… Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les gens qu'elle aime finissent par mourir trop tôt et de façon non naturelle ??

La rouquine se sentit d'un coup seule au monde, propulsée sur une terre hostile et infernale désirant uniquement sa souffrance et sa mort. Elle devait absolument trouver un refuge, ne serait-ce pour pouvoir pleurer tranquillement, évacuer ces pressions qu'elle accumulait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Elle se mit donc à courir, fuyant cet ennemi invisible qui l'effrayait. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, ne ralentit pas, continuant toujours comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Arrivée à la maison de bois, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et se dépêcha de monter à l'étage, manquant une fois de glisser. Elle ne marqua aucune attention à Sora et Riku lorsqu'ils se levèrent des chaises de la salle à manger où ils avaient pris place, surpris de la voir débouler ainsi, ni même à Xehanort qui l'interpella pour connaître les raisons de son état.

Et ce qui inquiéta le plus le métis n'était pas tant le fait qu'elle ne s'arrête pas, mais plutôt qu'elle ne prononce rien. Normalement, elle lui aurait dit quelque chose, même un « Laisse-moi tranquille ». Mais non, rien de tel ne lui était parvenu. Il observa un instant les escaliers d'où venait de disparaître sa sœur, avant de prendre le même chemin sans un mot. Sora voulut le suivre, soucieux et désireux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais son meilleur ami l'en empêcha. Mieux valait laisser le frère et la sœur seuls, même s'il se méfiait toujours d'eux. De plus, quelque chose lui disait que cela leur apporterait les réponses que Xehanort avait refusé de donner pendant l'absence de la rouquine.

L'argenté poussa la porte légèrement entrouverte de la chambre de sa sœur, provoquant un grincement désagréable mais heureusement court. Aleya était allongée sur son lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même, tournée vers la fenêtre mais observant le vide. Il nota qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans sa main, comme une feuille de papier. Il chercha un instant comment résoudre ce problème, puis s'avança vers le lit où il s'assit, juste à côté de sa sœur. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Aleya, lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait parler, et même qu'il voulait savoir. La jeune femme réagit, bien que ce ne soit pas exactement comme il l'avait escompté.

Elle se redressa, se tourna vers son frère et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Xehanort, calant sa tête à la naissance du cou de son aîné. Comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, il la serra aussi fort que possible contre lui sans lui faire de mal. Et dès qu'il sentit une goutte rouler sur sa peau mate, il la berça lentement, espérant tarir la source de ces larmes.

- Chhhtt… Calme-toi… Ça va aller.

La rouquine secoua la tête de droite à gauche, crispée. Le métis se mit alors à lui caresser la nuque et le haut du dos dans une nouvelle tentative pour la consoler. Il prit ensuite une voix douce et apaisante, que seule sa sœur avait pu entendre auparavant.

- Aleya, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Laisse-moi… deux minutes, fit-elle en sanglotant.

- Très bien. Prends ton temps petite sœur, prends ton temps…

Suivant ce conseil qui l'arrangeait beaucoup, Aleya attendit un peu, profitant d'être contre son frère pour se laisser aller. Elle essaya une seconde de se retenir de pleurer, mais la présence de Xehanort l'encouragea à se vider de ses larmes. Elle trouvait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus réconfortant que d'être ainsi. Ne penser à rien, seulement savourer la chaleur de son frère qui lui avait si longtemps manqué, se laisser bercer par ces bras puissants et protecteurs. Les yeux encore humides, elle se détacha lentement, un peu à regret. Elle voulut sécher ses joues, mais ce fut Xehanort qui le fit avec son pouce avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les pommettes de la rouquine. Celle-ci eut un faible sourire.

- Tu as toujours des souvenirs de ton Simili ? se risqua-t-elle finalement à demander.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : j'ai en mémoire certains moments de la vie de mon Sans-cœur et de mon Simili, et les plus nombreux concernent ce dernier. Y a-t-il un rapport avec lui ?

- Plutôt avec un de ceux qui le suivait… avec un de ceux qui croyait en son plan…

Elle se tut une seconde, le temps d'organiser ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle jeta un œil à la feuille qu'elle tenait toujours, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer la curiosité de son frère. Mais il se garda bien de l'interroger sur ça pour l'instant. Après quoi, Aleya inspira profondément et se lança.

* * *

Riku, assit sur sa chaise et les bras croisés, réfléchissait aux derniers évènements. Les pas de Sora qui tournait en rond dans le salon peinait à le perturber tant il était concentré. Le jeune garçon pensait tout particulièrement à ce qu'il avait entendu. Il avait suivi Xehanort environ cinq minutes après qu'il soit monté, espérant espionner quelque chose d'intéressant. Seulement, il avait trouvé la porte fermée, et le frère et la sœur parlaient trop bas pour qu'il saisisse le sens de leur conversation.

Toutefois, il avait pu percevoir les mots « Irim », « maladie des ténèbres », et enfin « Irimshtar ». Quel lien unissait tous ces termes ? C'est ce que Riku voulait trouver. Et bien qu'il ait quelques pistes, il ignorait si ses idées étaient justes. La voix de Sora retentit, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, absorbé par ses pensées. Il sursauta lorsque la main de son meilleur ami se posa sur son épaule.

- Ça va Riku ? demanda le cadet, inquiet.

- Hmm ? Oui ça va. Je réfléchissais.

- Ah, désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

Le plus vieux d'entre eux fit signe que ce n'était pas grave. Le possesseur de Chaîne Royale se tourna vers l'escalier.

- Dis, tu crois qu'ils en ont pour longtemps ? Ça doit faire quarante-cinq minutes qu'on attend !

- Seulement quinze, s'amusa Riku.

- C'est tout ??

Sora eut une mine stupéfaite, puis dépitée, provoquant un rire chez son ami. Mais celui-ci retrouva tout son sérieux en entendant un léger grincement du plancher, annonçant que quelqu'un s'apprêtait à emprunter l'escalier. Et effectivement, presque tout de suite après la plainte du bois, Xehanort apparut progressivement en fonction des marches qu'il descendait. À peine fut-il sur l'avant-dernière marche que le jeune brun, écoutant sa curiosité, lui posa une question :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Le métis lui accorda un regard froid en guise de réponse. Sans un mot, il alla s'asseoir à la place qu'il occupait avant le retour de sa sœur. Il reposa sa tête contre sa main et posa ses yeux sur le paysage visible à travers une fenêtre ouverte d'où entrait une douce brise, chuchotement indécis d'un vent fort qui faiblissait. Et pour l'étonnement des adolescents, Xehanort semblait préoccupé. Souhaitant obtenir quelques réponses, Riku posa à son tour une question avec le plus de détachement possible, mais l'interrogation tournée de façon à diriger la conversation plus tard.

- Comment va Aleya ?

L'homme regarda un instant le jeune argenté aussi froidement que Sora. Toutefois, il était clair que la demande avait le mérite d'avoir fait naître chez lui un certain intérêt.

- Son moral est au plus bas, lâcha-t-il finalement en reportant son attention sur la fenêtre. Elle se repose.

- Qu'est-ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ?

- Non seulement cela ne vous regarde pas, l'histoire d'Aleya vous dépassera.

- Comment tu peux le savoir avant même de nous laisser une chance ? demanda Sora en s'approchant de la table. Je peux comprendre que tu souhaites protéger ta sœur, mais cette histoire nous concerne aussi en partie ! J'aimerais voir plus clair dans tout ce qui se passe dernièrement, car là c'est le flou total. Je croyais Kerl notre allié, mais les méthodes qu'il a utilisées avec cette Christelra ne m'ont pas du tout plu. Il s'est servi de nous ! Rien que pour ça, j'estime avoir le droit à quelques explications.

Riku hocha la tête, approuvant chacun des mots de son ami. Quant à Xehanort, il passa son regard ambré tour à tour sur les deux adolescents et réfléchit. On ne pouvait pas dire que Sora avait tort. Son argumentation était correcte, et le jeune maître de la Keyblade renchérit en disant qu'ils pourraient éventuellement aider Aleya (Riku retint une grimace à ces mots). L'aider ? Comment ? Xehanort était certain de pouvoir débarrasser sa sœur de ses enquiquineurs. Il avait bien réussi à facilement mater l'un d'entre eux plus tôt dans la matinée ! Toutefois…

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui garantir un retour ? Bien qu'il ne doute pas de sa force, son Sans-cœur et son Simili avaient perdu contre les deux adolescents. C'était un fait à ne pas négliger. Car en admettant qu'il ne puisse tuer ceux qui détruisaient moralement sa sœur, qui s'occuperait d'Aleya ensuite ? Il est vrai qu'il était quelque peu égoïste et pour le moins mégalomane. Mais sa sœur avait toujours énormément compté pour lui… du temps où il s'en souvenait encore en tout cas.

Xehanort soupira. Non, décidément, il n'était pas acceptable de prendre un tel risque. Aleya ne supporterait pas d'endurer une nouvelle fois sa disparition, surtout si elle était définitive. Il devait trouver toute l'aide possible. Comme Sora était toujours debout, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Le jeune châtain obéit avec entrain, conscient de ce que cela signifiait.

* * *

**Notes de fin de chapitre :**

Décidément, je dévoile le pouvoir de plus en plus de mes personnages... D'abord Christelra, ensuite Aleya, Kerl et Samaël... (si si, c'est peut-être pas dit explicitement, mais vous pouvez deviner les pouvoirs des deux derniers XD Du moins une petite partie de ceux de Samaël... :p )

Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce chapitre, même s'il me parait ridiculement petit comparé au précédent (et encore, la première version était un peu moins longue). J'espère que les caractères des personnages du jeu vous semblent corrects. J'ai toujours une trouille bleue de faire du OOC, notamment avec Riku et Xehanort (quoique c'est un peu plus dur à déterminer avec lui vu qu'on le voit presque pas...)

Et j'en remets une couche avec l'Organisation X3 Oui, Aleya est amoureuse de l'un des membres. Mais je rassure les puristes : un partage des sentiments n'est pas prévu au programme (sauf peut-être vers la fin, et encore c'est pas certain). Vous devez sans doute vous demander pourquoi je n'ai pas nommé le Simili en question. Pour deux raisons :

- Préserver le suspens XD

- Je ne me suis toujours pas décidée sur l'identité de l'heureux elu.

Pour ce dernier point, je m'en remets à vous. J'ai bien deux noms qui me trottent en tête, mais j'aimerai savoir lequel vous voudriez voir apparaître XD ^^ En revanche, évitez s'il vous plait de me dire Xigbar (un poil trop vieux pour ma rouquine XD), Vexen (même raison XD), Lexaeus (je les vois pas du tout ensemble...), Axel (j'vais me faire lyncher si je la mets avec lui XD), Demyx (il tient surtout le rôle de petit frère), Larxene (pas que je sois contre le shoujo, mais les caractères collent pas), Roxas (pareil que pour Axel, et il est surtout trop jeune), et bien évidemment Xemnas (ça peut paraître très con, je sais, mais vu qu'on me l'a déjà proposé, je me méfie...)

Review ?


	10. Révélations en tout genre

**Chapitre 10 : Révélations en tout genre**

Sora s'installa sur sa chaise avec impatience, curieux de ce qu'allait annoncer Xehanort. Celui-ci observa attentivement les deux adolescents, réfléchissant à la manière dont il pouvait amener toutes les informations qu'ils détenaient, et surtout pour qu'elles soient les plus claires et les plus compréhensibles possibles. Au bout d'un court moment, il se lança.

- Vous savez qu'Aleya est malade, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, confirma Sora.

- Et que savez-vous de cette maladie ?

Riku et son meilleur ami échangèrent quelques mots pour essayer de se souvenir de ce qu'ils savaient à ce sujet. Mais visiblement, ils ignoraient tout de ce mal. Xehanort soupira, sentant l'obligation d'explications longues et futiles, incluant donc une perte de temps. Mais il devait passer par là… Il joignit ses mains à hauteur du visage et posa son menton sur ses doigts avant de poursuivre.

- Cette maladie se nomme « Irim ». De ce que je sais, aucun remède n'existe et elle se transmet essentiellement de façon génétique. Cependant, elle peut également frapper plus aléatoirement. Le premier symptôme de cette maladie est un infarctus du myocarde dont le sujet ressort généralement vivant, même sans assistance médicale. Mais le Irim, via cet infarctus, « brise » en quelque sorte le cœur.

- Le cœur est… brisé ? répéta Sora avec étonnement.

- C'est cela. On peut considérer qu'il est fracturé en deux. Ceci a pour effet d'attiser la part de Ténèbres chez le malade, qui peut alors s'en servir s'il le désire. Toutefois, à chaque utilisation, les Ténèbres ravivent la brisure, créant une douleur souvent atroce… Vous en avez eu un exemple tout à l'heure.

Les deux adolescents comprirent alors ce que voulait dire Aleya quand elle affirmait avoir souffert plus qu'eux. Bien que d'une certaine façon, ils pensaient être à peu près au même niveau, les deux amis reconnaissaient que ce que devait ressentir la rouquine n'était absolument pas une expérience que l'on souhaite réitérer. À la limite, il était même peut-être préférable qu'ils revivent leurs aventures et les douleurs liées plutôt que de connaître à de nombreuse reprises ce qu'endurait la jeune femme à chaque fois qu'elle devait se défendre de la même manière que contre Kerl et Christelra.

Cette histoire donnait beaucoup à réfléchir, nécessitant d'émettre des hypothèses tout en tentant de relier entre eux les différents évènements qui s'étaient produits jusque là pour comprendre toute l'étendue de l'affaire dans laquelle ils étaient embarqués. Ceci mit à mal le crâne du Possesseur de Chaîne Royale, qui voyait de plus en plus d'ennuis se profiler devant lui, aussi Sora demanda à Xehanort s'il pouvait prendre une aspirine. Le métis acquiesça, et tandis qu'il s'absenta un instant pour chercher la boîte de médicaments à l'étage, l'Élu de la Lumière alla préparer un verre d'eau. Il vit le regard désapprobateur de Riku, qui se méfiait comme la peste du frère d'Aleya. Mais Sora choisit de l'ignorer. Lui aussi s'en méfiait, mais il pressentait qu'il aurait besoin de lui faire confiance tôt ou tard s'ils désiraient que tout ça se résolve au mieux.

Après réflexions, le jeune maître de la Keyblade prit un second verre pour son meilleur ami, au cas où… mais aussi avec un brin de moquerie pour titiller l'ego de Riku, qui préféra ne faire aucune commentaire. Xehanort revint, la boîte sauveuse en main, et il attendit patiemment que les garçons soient prêts. Sora laissa tomber un cachet dans chaque verre, et à peine le médicament entra-t-il en contact avec la surface que des bulles d'effervescence troublèrent l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne de plus en plus opaque. Ce fut Riku qui posa une question pour relancer la conversation.

- Ceux atteints par cette maladie ne prennent-ils pas le risque de perdre leur cœur, et ainsi devenir un Sans-cœur ?

- D'après ce que m'a dit Aleya, non. Mais j'ignore pourquoi. Et soit ma sœur ne désire pas me le dire, soit elle-même ne le sait pas.

- Hmm…

- Quel est le rapport avec l'état actuel d'Aleya ? s'enquit Sora.

- Il faut que vous sachiez qu'en général, les malades se sont résignés à leur mal. Mais il existe un groupe qui refuse ce fatalisme.

- La bande de Kerl ? supposa le jeune châtain.

- Exactement. Si j'ai bien compris les propos d'Aleya, ils se sont abandonnés entièrement aux Ténèbres afin d'espérer trouver un remède en dépit de l'impossibilité de la tâche. Et pour cela, ils auraient besoin de ma sœur.

- Pourquoi ne va-t-elle pas les rejoindre si elle a une chance de guérir ? s'étonna Riku.

- Parce que cela entraînerait des complications, affirma le métis en poussant un soupir fatigué, comme lassé des incessantes questions auxquelles il était presque contraint de répondre. Notamment l'expansion du Irim, qui jusque là touchait uniquement un peuple en particulier : celui d'Aleya.

Sora but une gorgée d'eau troublée par le cachet effervescent. Toute cette histoire se compliquait de plus en plus, même avec les nouvelles réponses qu'apportait Xehanort. Et en jetant un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, il sut que ce dernier pensait comme lui vu l'air à la fois sérieux et ennuyé qu'il affichait. Mais en fait, le jeune argenté réfléchissait surtout au lien entre les termes qu'il avait pu entendre en espionnant un peu la conversation tenue entre le frère et la sœur. Il avait eu la définition du Irim, et avait deviné que « maladie des ténèbres » était un synonyme. Mais qu'en était-il du dernier terme, « Irimshtar » ? Il était évident que cela avait un lien avec la maladie. Seulement, plusieurs interprétations étaient possibles, et Riku n'arrivait pas à déterminer laquelle était juste. Mais soudain, une question relativement importante s'imposa dans l'esprit du jeune argenté. Si le Irim permettait d'utiliser les Ténèbres, il était probable que cela arrange certaines personnes pour recouvrir leurs pouvoirs…

- Si cette maladie est génétique, peux-tu l'avoir ? demanda Riku à Xehanort, presque accusateur.

- Non, répondit le métis en secouant négligemment la tête de droite à gauche. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il est impossible que je sois un jour infecté.

- Pourquoi ?

- Aleya et moi n'avons aucun lien de sang. Elle est ma sœur suite à son adoption par mes parents.

Les mâchoires des garçons s'affaissèrent de quelques centimètres suite à cette révélation, ainsi que leurs yeux qui s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes, arrachant une mimique amusée à Xehanort. Sora vida son verre d'une traite. Riku demanda le sien et imita son ami, tous deux abasourdis

- Est-ce si surprenant que ça ? interrogea le métis, un peu surpris tout de même de leur réaction.

- Ben… faut avouer que… bafouilla Sora en reposant son verre sur la table.

- Pourtant, il n'y a aucune ressemblance entre elle et moi.

- C'est vrai…

Effectivement, en comparant Aleya et son « frère », ils n'avaient aucun point commun en dehors de leur affection réciproque. Mais tout de même, de là à penser qu'Aleya était adoptée… Riku demanda si la rouquine était au courant, et Xehanort affirma que oui, ses origines inconnues ne lui ayant jamais été cachées. Mais il refusa d'évoquer les conditions ainsi que les évènements précédant l'adoption. Toutefois, il restait une interrogation crucial qui restait encore sans réponse : que s'était-il passé pour qu'Aleya soit dans un tel état ? Sora posa cette question, et le métis hésita à répondre.

- Elle m'a dit que le chef du groupe, un certain Samaël, est venu la voir. Il lui a fait une proposition pour l'encourager à le rejoindre…

- Qui est ? insista Riku.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ma sœur a vécu un temps au sein de l'Organisation XIII. Mais vous ignorez sans doute qu'elle s'est fortement attachée aux membres. Samaël le sait parfaitement. Il lui a donc proposé de ramener à la vie un Simili de son choix.

- Quoi ?!! s'exclamèrent les garçons, presque indignés.

Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Déjà que le retour de Xehanort n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, si en plus un Simili du Treizième Ordre était également relâché dans la nature, là il ne leur restait plus qu'à prier ! Bon, ils n'auraient sans doute aucun mal à le trucider une bonne fois pour toute (du moins le souhaitaient-ils), mais les morts ne pouvaient pas le rester ?! Le métis tenta de les apaiser en leur annonçant qu'Aleya n'avait encore rien dit concernant sa réponse, d'autant qu'elle avait quelques jours devant elle, mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer la méfiance et l'inquiétude des guerriers de la Keyblade.

Cependant, ils ne purent qu'oublier un instant ce soucis en entendant un cri de pure terreur venir de l'étage. Xehanort reconnut la voix de sa sœur et se précipita dans l'escalier, les garçons sur les talons. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volée pour voir qu'Aleya se tenait debout sur son lit, collée contre le mur, regardant fixement quelque chose sur le sol. Elle jeta à son frère un regard affolé, mais empreint de la lueur d'espoir du naufragé qui voit arriver les secours.

- Xehny ! Aide-moi s'il te plait ! Tue-la !

Elle désigna alors une petite araignée avec de longues et fines pattes qui se dirigeait tranquillement vers le bureau au fond de la pièce, inconsciente de la frayeur qu'elle causait. Xehanort poussa un soupir mi-soulagé mi-désespéré. Soulagé que ce ne soit que « ça », désespéré de constater que « ça » ne s'était pas arrangé avec le temps. Il signala à Sora et Riku, qui retenaient avec peine leur rire empreint d'étonnement, qu'Aleya était arachnophobe depuis sa naissance avant de se pencher sur l'aranéide, toute de noir velue, mettant sa main devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta la rouquine. Tu ne l'écrase pas ?

- Si je faisais cela, tu te retrouverais avec une trace de cette araignée écrasée dans ta chambre. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu désires ?

Aleya réfléchit un instant, les yeux fixés sur son frère, puis frémit d'horreur. La bestiole source des cauchemars de la jeune femme finit par monter sur les doigts basanés. Une fois sûr qu'elle ne tomberait pas, Xehanort s'approcha de la fenêtre (forçant Aleya à se décaler, se tenant juste à côté de l'ouverture) pour y jeter l'innocente importune qui fit son premier et dernier baptême de l'air. Sauvée d'une mort certaine, la rouquine se jeta dans les bras de son frère pour s'assurer que tout était bien fini. Xehanort dut supporter entièrement le poids soudain de sa sœur qui ne semblait pas décidée à le lâcher, la jeune femme ayant passé ses jambes autour de la taille du métis et les bras derrière le cou de celui-ci.

- Merci frangin !

- De rien Aleya. Par contre, si tu pouvais éviter de m'étrangler…

La jeune femme desserra un peu son étreinte sous la surprise de la demande, mais comme s'en doutait Xehanort, elle raffermit sa prise et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son frère qui, vaincu, se mit à lui caresser tendrement le dos pour la rassurer, non sans avoir lâché un soupir las et résigné. Sora et Riku, momentanément occultés, assistaient sans un mot à cette scène qu'ils jugeaient pour le moins irréaliste quand on connaissait un peu le caractère et les méfaits de l'ancien assistant d'Ansem le Sage. Le métis tenta de faire lâcher prise à Aleya, mais celle-ci refusait obstinément, craignant qu'il n'y ait d'autres « créatures mutantes immondes et absolument cauchemardesques » comme elle disait dans sa chambre. Xehanort avait beau tenter de la convaincre de le laisser respirer en lui proposant de vérifier, mais que pour cela, elle devait le lâcher, la rouquine ne posa toujours pas pied à terre.

- Aleya, cesse tes enfantillages ! s'impatienta le frère. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas d'autres araignées dans cette pièce !

- Mais…

- Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse.

- Tu me traites de grosse ?! s'indigna la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire… mais si tu me lâches, alors oui !

Vexée, Aleya se laissa lourdement retomber sur le sol, quittant son perchoir qui put enfin respirer convenablement. Le frère et la sœur se chamaillèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, mais chacune de leurs paroles trahissait la complicité qui ne s'était jamais détériorée au fil des ans, et ce en dépit de leur séparation. De leurs côtés, Sora et Riku se tinrent coi. Où était la Aleya au bord du gouffre vingt minutes auparavant ? À moins qu'elle ne cache son humeur assombrie par un masque de jovialité… C'était l'explication la plus plausible. Même un caractère lunatique ne pouvait justifier un changement d'humeur aussi radical, surtout en ayant conscience de ce qui avait engendré la déprime de la jeune femme. De plus, Sora avait la certitude (provoquée par son lien avec Roxas ? Il l'ignorait) qu'Aleya n'était pas le genre de personne à se remettre si facilement d'une baisse de moral.

Un piétinement sourd coupa court aux chamailleries, et avant même qu'ils ne puissent faire un mouvement, Xehanort se retrouva douloureusement plaqué au sol par… une créature bleue ? Non, il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Pas plus grande qu'un bras, la créature était pourtant d'une force et surtout d'un poids suffisant pour empêcher quiconque de bouger, ses trois paires de pattes maintenant sa victime au sol, les yeux noirs plissés et les crocs à découvert en un signe de menace.

Aleya, surprise et effrayée, n'osait pas bouger, ne sachant que faire par crainte que cet étrange animal ne se mette à blesser son frère, chose qui lui serait aisée de faire en voyant les griffes qui ornaient ses mains. Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas si un mouvement de sa part entraînait une réaction offensive chez la créature bleue. Elle jeta un œil aux deux adolescents, espérant trouver une aide improbable de leur part. Car bien qu'ils paraissent relativement surpris, Sora et Riku ne semblaient aucunement inquiets.

- Stitch ? interpella le jeune châtain. Que fais-tu là ?

- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir ! Sora, tout va bien ?

Cette voix si atypique ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne, qui apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre. Le mage royal, vraisemblablement remonté à bloc, avait son sceptre magique en main, prêt à en découdre. Derrière lui, Dingo tenait son bouclier de manière défensive, se préparant à un combat.

- Arrêtez s'il vous plait ! Ne lui faites pas de mal ! fit Aleya, paniquée de voir les serviteurs du roi ainsi armés.

- On se calme ici ! tempéra Riku. Donald, Dingo, que faites-vous là ? Je croyais que vous deviez rester avec Lilo.

- Elle est à l'abri, chez elle, affirma le canard. Quand Stitch est venu nous dire que vous étiez restés là-bas alors que cet individu était dans les parages, ajouta-t-il en désignant vaguement Xehanort de son sceptre, on a foncé vous rejoindre ! Mais nous avons été retardés…

- Par quoi ? fit Sora, intrigué

- Le Comité de Restauration du Jardin Radieux nous a contacté, cependant nous ignorons encore le contenu exact du message.

Donald se tut, permettant à chacun de réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire. Empêcher le frère et la sœur de bouger pour éviter qu'ils ne s'échappent et ne nuisent, les surveiller de près et donc les emmener, ou bien diviser encore le groupe en deux, rendant les opérations plus longues mais surtout plus risquées ? Ils hésitaient. Aleya, elle, était totalement en dehors de ces réflexions, ne cessant de fixer son frère avec angoisse. Stitch le maintenait toujours au sol, et Xehanort avait compris que le moindre mouvement pourrait lui être fatal. Sur le coup, il avait bien tenté de se débattre pour se débarrasser de cette soudaine menace, mais il avait très vite compris où était son intérêt. Il trouvait cette position plus que déplaisante et humiliante, mais il n'avait guère le choix s'il voulait éviter que les crocs ou les griffes de cette étrange créature (Comment s'appelait-t-elle déjà ? Stitch ?) ne découpe sa chair.

La rouquine tenta alors le tout pour le tout dans l'espoir d'aider son frère. Apparemment, la créature bleue était capable de comprendre leur langue et pouvait même parler puisque Sora s'était adressé à elle. Alors il fallait essayer. N'étant pas violente par nature contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, elle fit preuve d'une autre approche : la discussion.

- Stitch ? interpella-t-elle doucement sans parvenir à atténuer la crainte de sa voix.

L'animal détourna son attention du métis pour la concentrer sur la jeune femme, qui reçut également l'écoute de toutes les personnes présentes. Mais pour plus d'assurance, elle préféra l'oublier un instant. Elle vint s'accroupir afin d'être à la hauteur de Stitch, qui l'observait de ses grands yeux noirs avec curiosité, toute agressivité disparue par cette soudaine et tranquille intervention.

- S'il te plait, libère mon frère, supplia-t-elle. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut dire sur lui, il n'est pas si méchant.

- J'aurai tout entendu ! s'emporta Donald, tandis que Riku levait les yeux au plafond, narquois.

- Il a certes commis des erreurs, poursuivit Aleya sans tenir compte des paroles du mage, mais je suis certaine que si tu le relâche, il ne fera rien de mal. J'ignore ce que tu sais de lui, mais si tu lui laisses une chance, je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il fera tout ce qui est possible pour éviter de causer du tord.

Les yeux gris d'Aleya trahissait son désespoir, se doutant que sa demande n'avait que peu de chance d'être acceptée. Mais elle avait voulu essayer, se prouver qu'elle n'était pas inutile à Xehanort comme elle avait si souvent eu l'impression de l'être. Il avait tant fait pour elle qu'elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle méritait toutes ces attentions. Stitch, déconcerté, se tourna vers le groupe d'amis pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Mais ils ne l'aidèrent en rien. Donald et Riku faisait un non ferme de la tête, tandis que Dingo et Sora optait plutôt vers un oui. Mais le choix fut rapidement pris. Sora étant celui avec qui il était le plus lié, il se plia à son avis et s'écarta donc de l'homme métissé.

À peine s'était-il décalé qu'Aleya se précipita pour aider Xehanort à se relever, ce dernier remerciant sa sœur grâce à un murmure et une furtive bise sur ses tempes, sachant que cela la rassurerai.

- Bien, et que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Riku.

Sa question amena un nouveau blanc, personne ne s'étant toujours pas décidé quant à l'attitude à adopter. Peu désireux de laisser tout cela traîner en longueur, ce fut Xehanort qui trancha.

- Je me doute que ma parole n'a que peu de valeur à vos yeux, mais vous pouvez y aller. Nous ne bougerons pas d'ici.

- Ben voyons ! s'exclama Donald.

- C'est la vérité. Je n'ai pas accepté votre aide pour ensuite me défiler, ajouta le métis en se tournant vers les deux guerriers de la Keyblade.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Aleya. Une aide pour quoi ?

- Leur soutien permettra de mettre fin aux agissements de ce Samaël et de son groupe. Ils t'ont assez fait souffrir.

- Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas que Sora et Riku se mêlent de cette affaire ! Ça pourrait être dangereux, et je m'en voudrais s'il leur arrivait quelque chose par ma faute !

- Ils sont en mesure de se défendre, et crois-moi, ils peuvent aisément battre ces malades !

Le ton qu'employa Xehanort n'admettait aucune réplique. Seulement, la rouquine voulait avoir le dernier mot dans cette histoire. Elle était consciente que le concours des deux adolescents lui serait très profitable, mais la crainte d'être responsable de nouveaux ennuis l'emportait sur le bon sens. Et tandis que le frère tentait de raisonner la jeune femme, Sora et Riku racontèrent rapidement ce qu'ils avaient appris aux serviteurs du roi, mentionnant également le fait qu'ils avaient affirmé qu'ils apporteraient leur appui. Cela ne manqua pas de choquer Donald, mais les arguments de ses amis finirent par le convaincre du bienfait de la chose. Stitch, lui, assistait à tout cela sans mot dire, sachant qu'il n'avait sa place dans cette discussion.

Finalement, Xehanort parvint à faire fléchir sa sœur, qui accepta le soutien que lui apporterait deux maîtres de la Keyblade. Cette arme redoutable serait non négligeable pour mener à terme cette histoire. Aleya restait inquiète, mais elle s'était faite une raison. Après tout, son frère devait être convaincu de ce qu'il disait pour être aussi persuasif. Sentant la crainte de la rouquine, Sora tenta de la rassurer.

- Il ne faut pas t'en faire pour nous Aleya, assura-t-il avec un sourire franc. Je connais nos capacités, et je ne crois pas qu'on ait vraiment du mourrons à se faire !

- Vous ne connaissais même pas vos adversaires… rappela la jeune femme dans un soupir. Mais soit. Si vous avez remporté vos précédentes épreuves, j'imagine que celle-ci ne devrait pas non plus être insurmontable.

- On devrait peut-être retourner au vaisseau, non ? proposa Dingo, satisfait que tout se termine bien.

- Je suis bien d'accord, approuva Donald, préparant sa magie pour les téléporter à l'intérieur de l'appareil.

- Qu'allez-vous faire en attendant ? s'enquit Sora en se tournant vers Aleya et Xehanort.

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua la rouquine, observant furtivement de temps à autre son frère comme s'il allait lui donner une réponse. On avait prévu de quitter ce monde, donc on va peut-être commencer à ranger, mais j'ignore où on ira après…

- Nous réfléchirons à tout cela à leur retour, dit Xehanort. Je vais commencer par nos chambres.

Aleya émit son accord par un hochement de tête, tandis que le métis quittait la pièce sans un regard pour le groupe d'amis. Ces derniers se concertèrent une seconde, et remercièrent Stitch de son aide, lui disant qu'il pouvait désormais retrouver Lilo, ce qu'il fit avec joie mais après avoir hésité une seconde à partir. Ne restant plus que la groupe de héros, la rouquine leur fit un signe de main pour saluer leur départ et les assura une nouvelle fois qu'elle et son frère ne bougeraient pas d'ici. Un halo blanc enveloppa les quatre amis, et ils disparurent ensuite sans laisser de traces. Désormais seule dans la pièce, la jeune femme se hâta d'aller donner un coup de main à Xehanort.

* * *

Le quatuor était réuni devant l'écran du vaisseau Gummi en attendant que la connexion se stabilise. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi le Comité de Restauration du Jardin Radieux désirait s'entretenir avec eux, et une certaine appréhension naissait au fond de leur cœur. Quelque chose leur disait que les nouvelles n'allaient pas forcément être plaisantes, d'autant que les membres du Comité avaient insisté en leur disant qu'il était assez urgent qu'ils se parlent. Et finalement, une image apparut, dévoilant les traits d'un Ansem anxieux, ce qui ne fut guère pour les rassurer. L'ancien roi était visiblement dans la maison de Merlin, celui-ci se tenant dans le fond de la pièce à côté de Léon, qui n'avait pas l'air en grande forme, d'autant qu'Aerith semblait le soigner en appliquant quelques sorts de Soin. Kairi apparut en coup de vent pour apporter un verre d'eau à Léon avant de repartir, n'ayant pas fait attention à l'apparition de ses amis sur l'écran.

- _Bonjour jeunes gens_, fit Ansem.

- Bonjour, firent les quatre en chœur.

- Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta Dingo.

- _En effet_, répondit le blond. _Mais avant toute chose, j'aimerai savoir si vous avez retrouvé Aleya et Xehanort_.

- Ce ne fut pas sans mal, mais oui, assura tranquillement Sora.

Ils résumèrent le parcours qui les conduisit jusqu'à ces deux là, et ils virent alors Ansem se tourner vers Merlin et sa bande pour leur dire qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que ce soit son ancien apprenti qui ait fait ça. Le groupe de héros se jeta des regards interloqués. L'ancien souverain se décala pour laisser place à Yuffie, dont l'air grave ne correspondait pas à son humeur habituelle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insista Donald.

- _Léon s'est fait attaquer il y a une vingtaine de minutes_, fit savoir la ninja.

- Quoi ?? s'exclamèrent les amis une nouvelle fois dans un ensemble parfait.

Sous les questions qu'on lui posa, la jeune fille raconta ce qu'elle savait. Alors qu'elle et Léon faisait un tour en ville comme à l'accoutumée, le jeune homme avait déclaré vouloir s'arrêter deux minutes chez lui, afin de vérifier quelque chose. Dix minutes après, s'étonnant de ne pas le voir revenir, Yuffie était allée le chercher. Seulement, l'appartement était sens dessus dessous, avec quelques traces de combat. Et surtout, Léon était évanoui, du sang tâchant ses vêtements ainsi que sa Gunblade dégainée. La ninja avait immédiatement appelé le reste du Comité pour qu'ils élucident cette affaire. Ramené à la demeure de l'enchanteur, le balafré s'était réveillé et leur indiqua ce qu'il s'était passé.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, le jeune homme fut sauvagement attaqué, bien que cette mesure sembla plus être une manœuvre d'intimidation que réellement meurtrière. Il se défendit, mais finit par être assommé. Il n'avait pas pu voir son assaillant, mais se rappelait nettement que des plantes se mouvaient comme des êtres vivants, et que c'était surtout ces végétaux qui l'attaquait. D'ailleurs, il avait dû à certaines reprises se blesser lui-même pour se débarrasser de lianes qui l'entravaient, expliquant le sang qu'il avait sur lui. Il n'avait en aucun cas touché son adversaire, du moins le pensait-il.

- C'est vraiment étrange, murmura Riku, cherchant à se rappeler qui pouvait manipuler de la sorte les plantes.

- En effet… approuva son ami. Mais au fait, pourquoi avez-vous pensé à Xehanort et sa sœur ?

- _Le collier d'Aleya a disparu depuis_, répondit la ninja.

* * *

Dans la forêt bordant Hawaï, une petite fille trottinait gaiement, dodelinant de la tête en rythme. Elle tenait dans sa main un collier, dont les maillons étaient fais d'or blanc et le pendentif d'ambre. Elle murmurait une chanson sur un air de comptine pour enfant, mais ne semblait se rappeler uniquement que du refrain, qu'elle prononçait donc en boucle et qui disait ceci :

« _Un Béhémoth tout gentil,_

_Perdu au milieu des plaines de miel,_

_Monte toujours plus haut vers le ciel_

_Pour retrouver sa maman à jamais endormi._

_Une rivière rouge coule de son cœur_

_Des étoiles liquides roulent de ses yeux_

_Mais il sent une douce chaleur_

_Qui le rend tout heureux_. »

Elle s'arrêta net en apercevant le toit d'une maison de bois. Mayu sourit et hâta le pas, tout aussi heureuse que le Béhémot de sa triste chanson. Désormais silencieuse, elle s'approcha de la demeure et l'observa quelques instants, cherchant quelque chose. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la terrasse. Aleya s'y tenait, empilant trois chaises avant de les transporter dans une petite cabane cachée derrière la maison. Elle rangeait le mobilier en vue de son départ pour éviter d'éventuels dégradations ou vols.

La petite fille s'avança pour qu'Aleya la voit lorsqu'elle reviendrait, les mains dans le dos pour cacher le collier qu'elle avait facilement chapardé au garçon à la cicatrice après lui avoir joué quelques mauvais tours. Elle se tint ainsi à mi-chemin entre la terrasse et la forêt, guettant l'apparition de la rouquine. Il y eut un bruit de chute ainsi qu'un cri de surprise. Bien qu'intriguée, Mayu ne bougea pas, devinant que quelque chose s'était cassé la figure, causant quelques frayeurs à Aleya. Celle-ci, sans un mot mais n'en pensant pas moins, remit tout en place avant d'aller chercher la grande table qui restait. Elle revint donc, et se figea net en voyant la gamine de douze ans qui se tenait devant elle.

- M… Mayu ? fit-elle à la fois déconcertée et méfiante.

- Bonjour Aleya ! salua la petite, radieuse, un sourire ravi partant presque d'une oreille à l'autre. Je suis contente de te voir.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ? demanda Aleya, sur la défensive et observant autour d'elle, comme pour déceler un traquenard.

- J'avais envie de jouer avec toi, comme on le faisait avant.

- C'est Samaël qui t'envoie ?

- Non. Il ne sait même pas que je suis ici.

Cette réponse ne manqua pas de surprendre Aleya, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle savait que Mayu avait un fort caractère et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, il était cependant rare qu'elle bouge sans en avoir parlé à Samaël avant. Mais il planait une dernière menace sur cette situation.

- Et Christelra ?

- Elle dort, son cristal avec. Alooooors, on joue ? s'impatienta la petite châtaine.

- Non, répondit Aleya avec toute la détermination qu'elle put trouver en elle.

- Pourquoi ? gémit Mayu, toute gaieté disparue et ayant laissé place à l'incompréhension et au désarroi.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

- C'est pas juste ! s'indigna la petite, l'émotion faisant vibrer sa voix et comprenant enfin le retient de la rouquine. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai préféré aller avec les autres !

- Tu avais le choix, rétorqua Aleya en évitant au possible de faire transparaître sa compassion pour Mayu. Des gens auraient pu t'aider.

- Sauf qu'ils mettaient trop de temps ! J'étais terrorisée dans le noir ! J'étais entourée par les Ténèbres elles-mêmes… C'est Samaël qui est venu me sortir de là, et personne d'autre ! Nous sommes un peuple de…

- … de la Lumière, et nous ne sommes pas fait pour les Ténèbres, coupa la rouquine, agacée. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai grandi sur un autre monde que j'ignore ma leçon.

- Très bien ! Puisque tu veux pas jouer avec moi, je te rends pas ton collier !

Les larmes aux yeux, Mayu tendit le bras qu'elle avait conservé dans son dos pour brandir soudainement le bijou, qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts dont les jointures étaient blanches tant elle serrait de colère. Effarée, Aleya scruta le miroitement des maillons et de l'ambre dont elle connaissait les moindres entailles, les moindres reflets. Elle n'eut aucun mal à adhérer au fait que la petite fille avait bel et bien le collier qui lui était si cher. Mais comment avait-elle pu l'obtenir ? La rouquine était persuadée d'avoir perdu cet ornement peu après sa discussion avec Ramtiash, au pied du château du Jardin Radieux. L'orage qui éclatait à ce moment là ne lui avait, pensait-elle, pas permis d'entendre la chute du collier, sa colère sourde ne l'aidant pas. Et lorsqu'elle était revenue sur les lieux, elle ne l'avait pas trouvé. Mayu l'avait-elle espionnée pour récupérer la chaîne d'or blanc ? Ramtiash étant parti avant elle, il n'avait pas pu le prendre. Un changement de plan était à prévoir…

- Où l'as-tu trouvé ? demanda Aleya, légèrement hésitante.

- Un type du Comité de Restauration le conservait dans son salon. Je lui ai repris.

- Bon… d'accord… Si j'accepte de jouer avec toi, tu me rends mon collier ?

Mayu s'apprêta à répondre un non tranchant lorsqu'un vortex noir s'ouvrit non loin d'elle, pour la surprise des deux filles. Aleya se mit immédiatement sur la défensive, par crainte et angoisse, car ce n'était autre que Samaël qui franchit la porte immatérielle qui se désagrégea. Et l'homme ne paraissait guère enchanté. La fillette n'eut aucune peine à comprendre les raisons de l'irritation du brun, aussi préféra-t-elle se faire toute petite, d'autant qu'il dardait sur elle des yeux féroces. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'obligeant à reculer par peur, mais il lui attrapa fermement le col de sa veste.

- Mayu, j'avais dis quelque chose ! explosa-t-il.

- Je…

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! J'avais ordonné de laisser Aleya tranquille, et comme d'habitude, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête !

- Je suis désolée, couina la petite fille, larmoyante tout en s'accrochant à la taille de l'homme en espérant inconsciemment l'attendrir. Mais je voulais tant qu'Aleya et moi on s'amuse comme avant.

- Samaël, interpella doucement la rouquine. Ne lui fais rien s'il te plait, ce n'est qu'une enfant.

Une enfant trop capricieuse voulut compléter le brun aux yeux noirs. Cependant, voir Aleya si calme en dépit des évènements l'apaisa, lui faisant oublier l'irritabilité qui l'avait submergé lorsqu'il avait vu, grâce au cristal de la Clairvoyante (qu'il avait réveillé en constatant l'absence de la plus jeune d'entre eux), ce que mijotait la gamine qui pleurait cette fois à chaudes larmes. Samaël soupira, las. Il posa une main douce sur le crâne de Mayu, en train de mouiller sa chemise par ses pleurs. Cela parut la consoler un peu car elle releva la tête vers lui, plongeant le vert feuille enfantin de ses yeux dans les prunelles sombres de son aîné.

Mais ils furent tous attirés par la porte de la maison qui s'ouvrait, dévoilant Xehanort qui découvrait la scène avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de stupeur. Il se trouvait dans le vaisseau de sa sœur pour y régler quelques détails, et lorsqu'il revint directement dans le salon grâce à la téléportation de l'appareil, il avait entendu une discussion vive au dehors, sans pour autant comprendre les mots échangés. Il était donc venu pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et découvrait un homme accompagné d'une petite fille.

Mais si Xehanort marqua un temps d'arrêt, ce n'était pas vraiment pour la scène avec ces deux personnes. Non, en fait, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu le visage de l'homme…

Aleya vint immédiatement à ses côtés pour lui expliquer brièvement la situation. En entendant le nom de Samaël, qui s'inquiéta de la lueur mauvaise qui brillait dans les yeux fauves, le métis fit mine de vouloir le massacrer mais sa sœur le retint, lui assurant que l'autre homme n'était pas venu pour lui faire du mal, car au contraire, il venait la sauver d'une situation délicate. Cela convainquit Xehanort de ne rien faire, sans pour autant l'empêcher de fusiller l'autre homme du regard. Samaël fit un signe reconnaissant à Aleya, qui le vit à peine, avant de se détacher de la gamine toujours agrippée à ses vêtements.

- Mayu, on rentre immédiatement. Aleya, interpella-t-il en se tournant vers elle, je suis désolé pour ce qu'a fait la petite. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle outrepasse mes consignes.

Bien que la rouquine fuyait le regard du brun, elle ne put que le remercier pour ses excuses. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à leur en vouloir bien longtemps, et ce malgré la rancœur qu'elle pouvait conserver et la méfiance qu'elle éprouvait à leur égard. Samaël ouvrit un portail de ténèbres avant d'y disparaître, attendant Mayu de l'autre côté. Xehanort se tourna vers sa sœur, furibond.

- Et tu les laisses partir de cette manière ? grinça-t-il d'une voix glacial.

- S'il te plait Xehanort, ne commence pas… souffla Aleya. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec eux, encore moins avec toi.

- Te souviens-tu au moins de ce qu'il t'a fait il y a une heure ?

- Je ne risque pas de l'oublier. Seulement, là, c'est un évènement indépendant. Je sais que tu veux m'aider, mais pour cette fois, reste en dehors de ça.

La voix de Samaël retentissant une nouvelle fois coupa net leur discussion. En se tournant vers l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques instants auparavant, le frère et la sœur eurent la surprise de constater que la porte noire était toujours ouverte car Mayu, que son aîné venait d'appeler vivement, se trouvait toujours là. De ses deux mains, elle tenait le collier d'or blanc et d'ambre qu'Aleya avait momentanément occulté avec l'arrivée de Samaël. Le petite fille regardait la jeune femme avec des yeux pleins de haine. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le refus de la rouquine, et comptait bien le lui faire payer chèrement ! On ne lui refusait rien, et surtout pas de cette façon !

Avant qu'Aleya ne puisse faire un geste, Mayu tira fortement sur la chaîne, aidée par d'épaisses lianes qu'elle fit apparaître rapidement pour compenser son manque de force. Des maillons cédèrent, brisant le collier qu'elle jeta à terre sous le cri de stupeur et de rage de la rouquine. Tandis que celle-ci s'approcha à grandes enjambées, remontée, la petite fille prit la fuite par le portail de ténèbres qui se referma tout de suite après son passage, pour le désespoir d'Aleya.

La rouquine ramassa le bijou de ses mains tremblante, presque choquée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Ce collier était tellement précieux pour elle… C'était Xehanort qui le lui avait offert. L'un des derniers cadeaux qu'il lui avait fait ! Elle ne l'avait jamais quitté pendant des années, bien qu'un incident l'avait forcé à le retirer de temps en temps pour éviter qu'elle ne le perde. Une boule se noua dans sa gorge en repensant à cela… Une main se posa sur son épaule, mais Aleya n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de son frère.

- J'ignorais que tu avais encore ce collier. J'en suis flatté, ajouta-t-il tout en passant ses bras autour de sa sœur pour la réconforter des dommages.

- Il m'a bien servi. Me réconfortant et me rassurant quand ça n'allait pas rien qu'en sentant les maillons contre ma peau. Et puis surtout…

Elle ouvrit en deux le morceau d'ambre qui dévoila la photo de Xehanort, conservée depuis des années à l'intérieur. Le métis parut surpris, puis comprit qu'Aleya avait dû illustrer ses recherches grâce à cette image.

- C'est étrange, je ne me rappelle pas quand elle a été prise, avoua l'homme.

- Vraiment ? Souviens-toi, le combat de Tiamat et de son écrevisse !

Xehanort réfléchit quelques instants. Puis il explosa de rire. Comment avait-il pu oublier un tel moment ?

* * *

_- Vas-y Tiamat, tu l'as presque !_

_- Je te remercie de tes encouragements Aleya, mais viens plutôt me donner un coup de main, ça m'arrangerais ! … Et dis à ton frangin de se ramener également !_

_Pouffant de rire, la jeune rouquine s'élança vers Tiamat pour l'aider. Revenant d'une partie de pêche à l'écrevisse typiquement diurne (qui devenait envahissante dans la région) dans un ruisseau non loin, ils avaient mis toutes leurs prises dans un seau que le garçon devait porter. Mais à la sortie de la forêt dans laquelle le filet d'eau coulait, Tiamat avait trébuché contre une pierre et renversé le seau, laissant filer tous les crustacés qu'il s'acharnait à récupérer avec le soutien de la rouquine._

_Légèrement à l'écart, Xehanort et sa mère observaient tout ceci avec amusement, laissant croire à leur indifférence quant aux déboires des jeunes gens. La femme avait accompagné ses enfants pour vérifier que tout se déroulait bien, mais également pour avoir l'occasion de prendre quelques photos grâce à l'appareil numérique qu'elle tenait en main. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle pouvait sortir avec ses enfants, aussi désirait-elle immortaliser ce moment._

_- Ça va Xehny, tu t'ennuis pas trop ? lança Tiamat avec humeur. Tu me dis si jamais t'as besoin de quelque chose hein._

_- Assume ta bêtise, rétorqua le métis avec un sourire moqueur._

_- Merci, je retiens !_

_- Tiamat, y en a une qui s'éloigne ! s'alarma Aleya en désignant l'écrevisse fugueuse._

_- Ah non ! Viens là toi… Voiiiilà, laisse-toi faire ma belle…Mais... ? Aïe !_

_Aleya ne put contenir un fou rire en voyant son ami se faire pincer par le crustacé qui défendait chèrement sa carapace. La mère de la rouquine et de Xehanort se dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle prenne cette scène en photo, aussi cadra-t-elle l'objectif en direction de sa fille et de Tiamat avant de prendre un premier cliché. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'aîné, et fut surprise de l'expression qu'elle lut sur son visage. Il avait troqué sa froideur habituelle contre un minimum de tendresse pour Aleya. Elle le voyait tellement rarement ainsi… Là encore, elle ne devait pas rater sa chance. Profitant que l'attention de Xehanort soit concentrée sur sa sœur, veillant à ce qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal à son tour en attrapant un animal, la femme prit une nouvelle photo. Juste à temps. _

_L'argenté se décida finalement à aller apporter son aide en voyant Tiamat perdre patience, menaçant de brûler toutes les écrevisses qu'il trouvait, en particulier celle qui l'avait pincé. La jeune rouquine, peu à l'aise avec les crustacés, laissa faire les deux garçons et alla rejoindre sa mère._

_- Ah, Aleya. Regarde un peu la photo que je viens de prendre, dit-elle tout en montrant sa prise grâce à l'écran numérique de l'appareil._

_- Whoua ! Elle est splendide ! Je pourrais l'avoir dans ma chambre ?_

_- Bien sûr._

_- Qu'est-ce qui est splendide ? s'enquit Xehanort, un crustacé dans les mains._

_- Rien du tout. Retourne donc à tes écrevisses mon fils, et laisse une mère et sa fille discuter entre femmes._

_Le métis arqua un sourcil, puis haussa les épaules, laissant en paix sa génitrice et sa sœur, qui s'extasiait devant l'image. Xehanort détestait être pris en photo. Il allait être bien surpris._

* * *

- Tu n'as pas été très content quand tu as vu ça, se remémora Aleya, un sourire attendri et amusé étirant la commissures de ses lèvres.

- Non en effet. Mais tu la voulais, alors je n'ai rien dit.

Cette séance de nostalgie fut interrompue par l'arrivée brusque du groupe de héros, en arme et sur le qui-vive, observant les alentours comme si une menace persistait. Xehanort se décala de sa sœur, trouvant l'attitude des quatre amis plus que suspecte.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous prend ?

- On a entendu un cri en venant, répondit Riku, dardant sur l'autre argenté des yeux froids. On s'est dit que vous aviez peut-être des problèmes.

- C'est gentil à vous de vous inquiéter, mais tout est réglé.

- Tu as retrouvé ton collier Aleya ? demanda soudainement Donald, suspicieux.

- Euh… oui, hésita la jeune femme. On vient de me le ramener…

- Qui ça « on » ?

- Mayu, une fille qui fait partie de l'entourage de Samaël et qui a le pouvoir de manipuler les plantes.

La déclaration fut suivie de quelques échanges au sein du quatuor, qui s'accorda pour dire que cela correspondait aux propos de Léon. Constatant l'état du collier, Dingo demanda ce qui s'était passé, et Aleya raconta brièvement l'altercation qu'elle avait eu avec la petite fille. Elle évita néanmoins de parler de Samaël, ne sachant pas comment ses interlocuteurs réagiraient à la mention de ce nom. Ne quittant pas le bijou des yeux, Donald paraissait réfléchir. Lorsqu'Aleya eut terminé, il prit à son tour la parole.

- On pourrait demander à Merlin de faire quelque chose, finit-il par dire.

- Pardon ? lâcha la rouquine, ne comprenant pas.

- Merlin est un enchanteur qui a déjà réparé l'attache de ton collier.

Un instant abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, la jeune femme se hâta de vérifier ces dires. Le bijou n'ayant pas été fermé lorsque Mayu s'était acharné sur lui, la fermeture n'avait normalement pas dû en pâtir. Et effectivement, l'attache était en parfait état. Elle n'avait jamais voulu la changer alors qu'elle était défectueuse, considérant que cela serait une atteinte à la mémoire de son frère, désireuse de conserver absolument tous les composants d'origine. Or, on le lui avait bien dit : pour réparer, il fallait changer. Elle savait que cette réflexion était sans doute stupide, mais c'était ainsi. Elle n'avait pas accepté que l'on modifie ce collier.

Et pourtant, la fermeture était comme neuve, et la rouquine était certaine que rien n'avait changé. Elle pouvait encore sentir une fine éraflure qu'elle avait causée en tombant dans des rochers. Ce magicien s'était donc juste contenté de remettre en état le clip pour qu'il puisse à nouveau fermer, rien de plus… Où était ce Merlin ? Il fallait qu'elle lui parle tout de suite !! Face à l'expression pressée et reconnaissante qu'affichait Aleya, Sora réengagea la conversation.

- Sur le chemin, on s'est dit que ce serait pas mal si vous veniez avec nous.

- Où ça ? Au Jardin Radieux ? demanda Xehanort.

Le jeune châtain fit un oui de la tête. Aleya se tourna vers son frère pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Retourner là-bas ne l'enchantait guère, cependant, si cela permettait à la rouquine d'avoir une aide plus efficace, soit. Aleya refit face au groupe d'amis, un sourire peint sur son visage.

- On est prêt dans dix minutes !

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre :** Bien…voici le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire haute en joyeusetés et autres réjouissances en tout genre XD Ce chapitre a été assez bordélique dans l'ensemble, surtout que la moitié des évènements me sont subitement venus durant la rédaction (du style la venue de Stitch ou encore le flash-back avec Tiamat... Oui, je sais, j'adore créer des OCs XD)

Sinon, j'ai vraiment besoin de votre avis sur l'identité du Simili dont Aleya est amoureuse… J'vais pas pouvoir trancher seule sur ce coup XD J'ai bien quelques pistes, j'ai du mal à me décider...

PS : la partie avec l'Organisation arrivera, au mieux, après le prochain chapitre ^^

**Musiques à écouter durant ce chapitre :**

- Les révélations de Xehanort (du début jusqu'au passage dans le vaisseau -non inclut) : **Seal & Epitaph** de Yuki Kajiura. Il s'agit en réalité de deux chansons, mais je n'ai trouvé Seal que sur une vidéo regroupant ces deux là... et ça m'arrange bien en fait XD

- Les nouvelles du CRV (passage dans le vaisseau ^^) : **Labyrinth** de Yuki Kajiura (notez que cette musique risque d'être provisoire... En vérité, j'avais une chanson pour ce moment, mais je ne me souviens plus du tout de laquelle c'était XD Il me semble que c'est Labyrinth, mais j'ai un doute...)

Vous trouverez un lien vers ces musiques dans mon profil ^^ Portez-vous bien =)


	11. La stratégie du roseau

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Déjà, non, je ne suis pas morte malgré ce que laisse croire mon inactivité de ces... sept derniers mois ?! oO Mon dieu XD J'aurai pas cru que ce serait si longtemps... Bref. Un énorme Mea culpa pour ce retard monstrueux, ignoble et impardonnable. Mais entre les cours, les stages, les examens, un autre projet, et ce foutu chapitre qui refusait de s'écrire (surtout ça en fait), j'avançais pas. Un syndrome de la page blanche que j'espère ne plus jamais connaître, même si je sens que ce n'est pas encore tout à fait parti T_T

Quoi qu'il en soit, promis, je referais plus ça ! Enfin je le souhaite... j'ai trois ou quatre chapitres d'avance, donc c'est jouable pour encore quelques temps. Mais après... Mais ne parlons pas de choses qui fâchent.

D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour signaler que j'ai légèrement modifié ma présentation concernant les pensées des personnages. Avant, je mettais un tiret suivit de guillemets, donnant des trucs comme : - "..." Désormais, il n'y aura que des guillemets. L'ancienne présentation risquait d'être confuse avec ce que j'ai prévu pour plus tard 8D Je n'ai pas encore opéré les changements dans les chapitres 1 à 9, mais ça viendra ^^

Bon, inutile de poursuivre sur ce verbiage inutile qui importune plus qu'autre chose XD Je vous laisse à ce tout nouveau chapitre que je trouve moyen. Autant certains passages sont corrects à mon avis, autant d'autres me donnent envie de m'arracher les cheveux... Mais bon, c'est à vous de juger ^^

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Finalement, Sora et Riku parviennent à avoir une discussion avec Xehanort. Celui-ci leur apprend que sa sœur est atteinte d'une maladie nommée Irim, et que Kerl, Christelra, Samaël et les autres en sont également atteints, leur but étant de guérir, et ce quel que soit le prix. Mais Xehanort leur apprend également qu'Aleya est sa sœur par adoption ! Toutefois, une nouvelle bien plus sombre attend l'équipe de héros. Léon s'est fait attaquer. L'attaquant surprise n'était autre que Mayu, une fille du groupe de Samaël, qui s'en est pris à lui pour récupérer le collier d'Aleya et faire un chantage avec elle. Chantage qui ne pourra aboutir. Finalement, une partie des tensions ayant été dissipée, Sora propose au frère et à la sœur de retourner au Jardin Radieux, ce qu'ils acceptent d'autant plus facilement qu'Aleya a apprit que Merlin pouvait réparer son collier, dégradé par Mayu.

* * *

**La stratégie du roseau**

Pour l'équipe de héros, le voyage de retour jusqu'au Jardin Radieux fut aussi long et monotone que l'aller. Sora avait piqué le livre de Riku en désespoir de cause, Dingo ronflait bruyamment et le jeune argenté comptait les étoiles, signe évident d'un ennui profond. Quant à Donald, il ne cessait d'envoyer des messages à Tic et Tac, mécaniciens en chef du château Disney, enfin revenus de leurs vacances. (1) Malheureusement, la dose de travail que les deux écureuils avaient à fournir pour leur retour était telle qu'ils n'avaient guère de temps à accorder au mage royal, pour la déception de ce dernier qui ne pouvait plus les harceler.

Le canard n'avait donc pas manqué de faire un résumé complet, avec commentaires personnels, de ce qui s'était produit à Hawaï aux membres du Comité de Restauration de la ville du Jardin Radieux. Les réactions furent plutôt mitigées, mais globalement, tout le monde avait été soulagé de savoir qu'Aleya et Xehanort n'étaient plus des ennemis. On pouvait encore difficilement parler d'eux en tant qu'alliés, néanmoins le temps arrangerait les choses. Du moins était-ce la pensée des plus optimistes. De plus, Donald et ses amis apprirent que Mickey était reparti au Château, ses devoirs royaux se faisant de plus en plus pressants. Mais il avait demandé à être régulièrement tenu au courant de ce qui se passerait, soucieux des évènements à venir.

Concernant la rouquine et son frère, personne n'était en mesure de dire où ils étaient ni ce qu'ils faisaient. Aleya avait averti que son vaisseau était plus rapide que celui de l'équipe d'aventuriers et que de ce fait elle allait en profiter pour faire un petit détour. Elle n'avait pas donné plus d'explications, et on n'avait pas voulu lui en demander. Même si Donald désira insister, d'un commun accord, le reste du groupe avait décidé de laisser la jeune femme libre pour la pousser à leur faire confiance. Et donc inciter Xehanort à faire de même. Tout ce qu'ils espéraient maintenant c'était de ne pas regretter ce choix.

Mais pour le moment, Sora et ses amis se souciaient plus de leurs rations de nourriture que d'Aleya. Bien qu'ils aient eu le temps d'acheter des provisions, c'était le rationnement d'une denrée particulière qui les préoccupaient. En effet, pour leur départ, Lilo, qu'ils étaient venus saluer, avait insisté pour leur préparer des gâteaux hawaïens. Gourmands et voulant faire plaisir à la petite fille, ils avaient accepté de retarder un peu leur voyage. Ravie, Lilo s'était mise à l'œuvre, non sans avoir reçu l'aide forcée de sa grande sœur (une femme charmante mais au fort caractère). Les quatre amis purent donc savourer une sorte de pâte feuilletée à l'ananas absolument délicieuse, réclamant subtilement une nouvelle fournée.

Heureusement, Lilo avait prévu le coup et en avait préparé pour tout un régiment. Toutefois, en moins d'une journée, l'équipe avait englouti plus de la moitié des gâteaux. Ce constat fait, une dispute s'était déclarée entre Sora et Donald, l'un accusant l'autre de s'être empiffré. En dépit du fait que cela mettait un peu d'animation dans l'appareil spatial, Riku avait préféré couper court à ces chamailleries en disant que c'était la faute de Dingo… Cette histoire se termina en bataille de coussins avant que chacun ne retrouve son calme.

Mais finalement, après un voyage qui parut interminable, le monde du Jardin Radieux fut visible à travers un hublot. Alléluia, ils allaient enfin pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes et prendre l'air ! Car si ces deux jours avaient semblé excessivement longs, cela venait principalement du fait qu'ils n'avaient qu'un petit espace à parcourir, et donc rien à faire à part tourner en rond. Heureusement, cela prendrait bientôt fin… jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient contraints de repartir. Les quatre amis espérèrent que cela soit le plus tard possible, d'autant que leurs voyages étaient souvent synonymes de problèmes.

Mais revenons à des notes plus joyeuses. Ce fut avec une certaine précipitation qu'ils retournèrent à la maison de Merlin. Entre temps, Sora et Riku avait repris leurs vêtements habituels, ceux d'Hawaï ne convenant pas à l'air de plus en plus frais du Jardin Radieux.

À peine la porte de la demeure du magicien passée, Sora s'empressa de demander des nouvelles de Léon. Par mesure de précaution, celui-ci était resté enfermé chez lui pour récupérer, et personne n'avait pu savoir comment il allait. Heureusement, le retour du quatuor précédait celui du balafré, qui se portait à merveille. À vrai dire, la pire blessure que lui avait infligée Mayu était dans son orgueil. Cela soulagea tout le monde.

- Où est Kairi ? demanda Riku, plutôt étonné de ne pas trouver son amie.

- Elle est partie faire un tour avec Ansem le Sage, répondit Cid, ne se détournant qu'à peine de l'écran d'ordinateur de Merlin.

- Étant née dans cette ville, elle voulait mieux la connaître, renchérit Aerith.

- Je vois… Mais je croyais qu'Ansem ne voulait pas se faire remarquer.

- Il prend toutes les précautions nécessaires pour cela. Certains habitants se posent des questions, mais nous les avons rassurés.

Dingo, toujours prêt à faire plaisir, proposa alors de partager les derniers gâteaux de Lilo. Cela lui valut un regard foudroyant de la part de Donald et Riku, qui, dans un accès d'égoïsme, avaient voulu garder le peu qu'il restait pour eux. Les quelques parts qui avaient survécu au trajet spatial furent englouties en moins de trois minutes par les membres du Comité de Restauration, qui s'en délectèrent eux aussi. Il ne resta plus que deux parts rescapées que Sora avait sauvées pour Kairi et Ansem. D'ailleurs, ces derniers revinrent peu après, mettant définitivement fin à la courte vie des pâtisseries à l'ananas.

La princesse de cœur se précipita au cou de ses amis, comme si cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Après avoir goûté à la friandise d'Hawaï, elle raconta avec force de détails et grâce à un enthousiasme contagieux tout ce que lui avait montré Ansem depuis quelques jours. Elle ne se lassait pas de l'histoire du Jardin Radieux, d'autant plus qu'elle était racontée par son dernier souverain. Kairi raconta par exemple qu'il y a très longtemps, une sirène avait retenti dans la ville, ce qui avait paniqué tout le monde car cette alarme ne s'enclenchait que pour les grandes catastrophes. Cependant, rien ne se produisit. Plus tard, les habitants apprirent que la mascotte des gardes, un adorable matou, s'était assoupie trop près de la commande. En s'étirant, il l'avait déclenchée. Sur le coup, beaucoup se plaignirent mais avec le recul, on trouva relativement amusant qu'une scène de décontraction ait pu engendrer un tel mouvement de panique.

Toutefois, Kairi mentionna sa légère déception de n'avoir pu obtenir la moindre information concernant sa famille. Ansem n'avait en effet eu aucun contact avec elle, et était donc au regret de ne pouvoir lui conter quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Et personne en ville ne semblait se souvenir d'elle.

- Au fait, votre voyage de retour s'est bien passé ? demanda la jeune fille pour avoir un autre sujet de discussion.

- Tranquille, répondit Sora.

- Et monotone, précisa Riku, faisait sourire la princesse de cœur.

- Que deviennent Xehanort et sa sœur ? s'enquit-elle encore.

- Excellente question. Ils nous ont dis qu'ils allaient faire un petit détour, mais on ignore bien quand ils reviendront.

- S'ils reviennent un jour ! lança Cid à la volée.

Effectivement, ils n'avaient aucune assurance qu'Aleya ait dit la vérité. Elle et son frère pouvaient très bien en profiter pour disparaître. Cela avait provoqué un long débat, mais les détracteurs de cette idée s'étaient laissés convaincre. De toute façon, ils n'avaient eu pour ainsi dire pas le choix, la jeune femme les ayant mis sur le fait accompli. Et pourtant…

_Toc toc._

Ces deux petits coups faiblement frappés étonnèrent. Comme si cela fut un déclic, Sora vint rapidement ouvrir, comme si la personne allait partir s'il ne venait pas immédiatement. « C'est quand on parle du loup qu'on en voit le bout de la queue ». Ce proverbe s'appliqua très bien à cette situation, puisque la porte laissa apparaître une certaine rouquine, que le Porteur de la Keyblade invita à entrer.

Aleya, tenant une petite boite dans les mains, entra dans la maison d'un pas mal assuré, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, gênée de tous ces regards qu'on posait sur elle. Elle ne percevait pas spécialement d'agressivité, mais quelques membres du Comité la jaugeait avec défiance, comme c'était le cas de la jeune fille (comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Yu… Yuri ? Non, Yuffie !) ou du blond dans la quarantaine qui tenait une tige de bois entre les dents (lui par contre elle ne savait pas du tout comment il pouvait se nommer). Et, pour ne pas changer, Riku aussi l'observait avec suspicion, décortiquant le moindre de ses gestes.

Mais pourquoi Xehanort n'avait-il pas voulu l'accompagner ?! Pourquoi avait-il déclaré désirer subitement en savoir plus sur les fonctionnalités de son vaisseau ? D'accord, elle n'avait pas été fichue de lui donner les explications techniques qu'il souhaitait, mais il n'avait pas voulu triturer l'appareil spatial pour autant ! Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

« Peut-être parce qu'il y a Ansem dans les parages et qu'ils ne veulent pas se croiser… Déjà que c'était pas joyeux après le réveil de Xehny, je doute que ça se soit amélioré depuis… »

« Et t'as trouvé ça toute seule ? » susurra sa conscience.

La rouquine retint un grognement agacé mêlé à de l'apitoiement. Mais heureusement pour elle, les autres personnes présentes semblaient plus engageantes. Si on omettait Léon et son froid flegme habituel. Lui il paraissait plus hésiter quant au comportement à adopter. Ansem, sobrement installé sur un divan, l'accueillit avec une mine amicale. De plus, l'autre jeune femme présente, une sympathique brune aux yeux verts rieurs et vêtue d'une robe blanche et bleue, l'encourageait à se sentir à l'aise par un fin sourire, un petit geste avenant ou un simple hochement de tête. De même, Sora, pour décoincer la situation, fit les présentations avec jovialité, non sans commencer par quelques formules de politesse après avoir refermé la porte.

- Ça fait plaisir de te voir, fit le châtain. Je t'avoue qu'on se demandait si tu n'allais pas en profiter pour fuir.

- Je vous ai dis que je retournerais au Jardin Radieux, et j'essaye toujours de tenir ma parole, précisa Aleya avec timidité, provoquant un rictus sarcastique de la part de Riku. Mais je comprends vos soupçons. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé…

- En effet, ça n'a pas été simple… Bien ! Je vais faire les présentations. Il me semble que tu ne connais pas tout le monde. Parmi les membres du Comité de Restauration de la Ville, il y a bien sûr Léon, ainsi que Yuffie, Aerith, Cid et Merlin, apprit Sora en désignant chaque personne nommée, qui répondait par un signe de main ou de tête. Et tu te souviens de Kairi ?

- De visage oui. Mais j'aurai été incapable de me rappeler du nom, désolée, s'excusa la sœur de Xehanort en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque.

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura la princesse de cœur, qui avait pris place sur une chaise entre Aerith et Dingo.

Si par politesse, Aleya avait observé chaque personne, son regard restait désormais fixé sur Merlin, qui ne tarda pas à entrevoir la lueur d'espoir et d'empressement qui scintillait dans les prunelles de la jeune femme. Un instant décontenancé par cette insistance, l'enchanteur finit par prendre la parole.

- Qu'y a-t-il, jeune dame ? Aurais-je des miettes de cette somptueuse pâtisserie venue d'Hawaï sur la barbe ?

- Non… c'est juste que… on m'a appris que vous aviez réparé la fermeture de mon collier.

- En effet.

- Est-ce que vous accepteriez de répéter l'opération, mais sur tout le bijou cette fois ?

Intrigué, Merlin demanda de plus amples explications. Sachant qu'une image vaut mieux que de longs discours, la rouquine ouvrit la boite qu'elle tenait entre les mains depuis le début pour en sortir un collier en piteux état et surtout en pièces détachés.

- Wow, il est passé au mixeur ou quoi ? commenta Yuffie en s'approchant.

Aleya ne releva pas mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir de gêne et d'une légère honte, bien qu'elle ne soit en rien responsable de cet incident (quoique, c'était son refus qui avait entraîné la colère de Mayu…) Elle observa l'enchanteur étudier le bijou qu'elle conservait entre ses doigts. Finalement, Merlin sortit une baguette de sa manche, comme miraculeusement apparue à l'intérieur. Il l'agita au dessus des morceaux du collier tout en psalmodiant quelques mots incompréhensibles. Puis, comme animés par une vie propre, les maillons se mirent à trembler avant d'aller se coller aux autres et de se souder ensuite entre eux.

Émerveillée, Aleya ne prononça pas une parole, laissant juste échapper un souffle ébahi. Lorsque le collier sembla comme neuf, elle passa ses doigts dessus, vérifia sa solidité renouvelé puis le passa autour de son cou pour le fermer. Le soulagement et la quiétude l'envahirent tandis qu'elle touchait à nouveau l'or blanc contre sa peau. Tout ceci avant qu'elle ne laisse éclater sa joie.

- Merci beaucoup ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant au cou de Merlin, qui en fut assez surpris. Mercimercimerci !!!

- C'était tout naturel, jeune dame, argumenta l'enchanteur en essayant de décoller Aleya.

La scène ne manqua pas de faire sourire, même ceux qui restaient encore méfiants vis-à-vis de la rouquine. D'autant que tous étaient convaincus qu'ils avaient désormais la totale confiance de la jeune femme, qui, s'étant détachée du vieil homme, avait du mal à faire partir cette mine exultée alors qu'elle ne cessait de regarder le collier réparé sous tous les angles.

Le nez peut-être irrité par une poussière, Cid éternua un coup. Cela parut reconnecter Aleya à la réalité. Elle observa les différents membres du Comité de Restauration, à la fois sérieuse et gênée.

- Au fait, j'ai appris que c'était l'un de vous qui gardiez mon collier. J'imagine que cette personne a dû se faire attaquer par Mayu.

- Mayu ? répéta Cid.

- On vous en a parlé durant notre voyage de retour, signala Donald, puisque c'était lui-même qui avait fait le compte-rendu des évènements d'Hawaï.

- Ah oui, je vois…

Tous les regards se portèrent alors sur Léon, qui attendait sagement la suite de cette rencontre, adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais ne prononça pas un mot. Aleya se dirigea vers lui et, à la surprise générale, se courba devant lui.

- Je suis vraiment désolée que cette petite ait pu s'en prendre à vous. Si je ne m'étais pas manifestée, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Veuillez m'excuser.

- … Ce n'est pas grave, lâcha-t-il simplement.

Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Après tout, elle n'avait pas organisé cette altercation. De plus, celui ou celle qui aurait conservé la parure aurait subi le même sort, et ce quelque soit la personne. Mais il fallait avouer que son honneur et sa fierté avaient pris un sérieux coup, surtout lorsque le balafré avait appris que Mayu n'était qu'une gamine…

- Au fait Aleya, reprit Ansem d'une voix qu'il voulait posée mais chargée d'une pointe de rancoeur, où est ton frère ?

- Euh… il est resté dans mon vaisseau normalement. Pourquoi ?

- Simple curiosité.

La jeune femme remarqua à ce moment là le tableau noir qui était entreposé contre un mur (tableau qui d'ordinaire faisait presque office de séparation dans la grande pièce réaménagée qu'ils occupaient). Distinguant son nom, elle s'approcha pour lire. Ce qu'elle vit ne manqua pas de la faire sourire.

- Un résumé de ce que vous saviez sur moi ? supposa-t-elle avec un certain amusement.

- C'est ça, approuva Sora, un peu mal à l'aise qu'Aleya ait vu ce récapitulatif. C'était pour nous aider à nous y retrouver, car on était un peu perdu à un moment. Cependant, on a rien modifié depuis quelques temps.

- Même si quelques questions subsistent encore, fit doucement remarquer Aerith.

- Un peu trop même… Aleya, on te prépare une liste et tu reviens nous voir, d'accord ?

- Pas de problème, rit la jeune femme.

Emportée par sa gaieté, la rouquine ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Je ne voudrais pas dénigrer celui ou celle qui a écrit, mais c'est parfois difficile de comprendre ce qu'il y a d'inscrit. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne manière de vous aider si votre résumé est illisible.

Tout le monde pouffa de rire, sauf Sora qui prit une moue boudeuse. Aleya ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent. Si au début, Aleya et son frère par adoption restaient établis dans le vaisseau de la rouquine, afin de garder plus facilement un œil sur Xehanort, il fut décidé de les installer dans le château au centre de la ville, actuellement inoccupé car quelques restaurations étaient encore à faire mais dont quelques parties étaient tout de même vivables. Néanmoins, la jeune femme accepta rapidement, convaincant un métis réticent. Ce dernier, connaissant plutôt bien les lieux, exigea de reprendre les appartements qu'il avait occupés lorsqu'il était l'assistant d'Ansem. Bien que certains suspectèrent une supercherie ou duperie quelconque, on ne s'opposa pas à cette décision. Pour le bonheur de la rouquine, le logement de son frère fut suffisamment vaste pour l'accueillir également.

Le métis sortait rarement, prétextant ne pas vouloir prendre le risque de croiser des gens qu'il pouvait connaître. Déjà il ne voulait pas les voir, mais en plus il se voyait mal leur expliquer d'où il venait (« Je reviens d'entre les morts, et vous comment allez-vous ? ») puisque ce serait assurément l'interrogation qu'on lui poserait. Et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de perdre du temps à inventer un mensonge pouvant couvrir ces dix dernières années.

Les ouvriers travaillant au château ne manquèrent pas d'être intrigués par tous ces mystères et ces résidents énigmatiques, mais le Comité parvint à contenir leur curiosité. Aleya, elle, sortait de temps en temps, ne serait-ce pour se ravitailler. Depuis très longtemps, elle vivait presque au jour le jour, et prolongeait cette habitude même ici. Elle expliquait cela par le fait qu'il n'était pas rare que, durant ses recherches pour retrouver son frère, elle ne retourne pas dans son vaisseau durant un moment, faisant pourrir ses réserves de nourriture stockées à l'intérieur. Pour pallier à cela, elle s'était décidée à prendre peu de rations en même temps à la fois, préférant prendre le strict nécessaire. Et certaines habitudes ont la vie dure. Cependant, ses principales sorties étaient motivées par le besoin de découvrir la ville, l'esprit d'exploration de la rouquine ayant été affuté durant toutes ces années.

Du côté de Riku, encouragé par ses amis, il se força de nombreuses fois à échanger plus de trois mots avec Xehanort sans vouloir le tuer. Malgré l'effort surhumain que cela semblait au départ, le jeune homme y arriva de plus en plus facilement. Il en fut le premier surpris. Cependant, s'il parvenait à formuler au moins cinq phrases sans trop vouloir se jeter à la gorge du métis, il se méfiait toujours de celui-ci comme de la peste. Néanmoins, le mérite était là et les deux hommes parlaient de tout et de rien juste pour faire plaisir à leurs proches (Aleya voulant elle aussi amenuiser les tensions qui existaient entre eux, ignorant les agissements du Sans-cœur de Xehanort à l'encontre de Riku)

L'une de leur discussion dériva même vers leur couleur capillaire quasi identique. Selon le scientifique, il s'agirait d'une forme rare de leucistisme due à une mutation génétique exceptionnelle. Riku faillit lancer un sarcasme à propos de cette mutation avant de se rappeler qu'il était lui aussi concerné. (2)

Une fois, Kairi avait accompagné son ami afin de pouvoir discuter avec Aleya, qu'elle trouvait plutôt sympathique. Mais à son arrivée, Xehanort lui lança un regard qui la refroidit définitivement. Un regard où se mêlait une certaine surprise, la curiosité malsaine et, elle le sentait, le désir d'en savoir plus sur elle. La princesse de cœur ignorait bien ce qu'il pouvait lui vouloir, mais elle ne reparut plus devant le métis. Toutefois, elle se garda bien de dire les raisons d'un tel refus de revenir, ne sachant si elle avait mal interprété ou non ce qu'elle avait lu dans ces yeux fauves. Ce serait quand même dommage de détruire tout ce qui commençait à se mettre en place sur une simple erreur de jugement…

Seulement, Kairi ne s'était pas trompée.

* * *

Profitant de l'obscurité nocturne, Xehanort quitta précautionneusement son lit, veillant à ne pas réveiller Aleya, installée sur un matelas de fortune mais confortable. À pas de loup, il sortit de la pièce, jetant de furtifs coups d'œil afin de vérifier que personne ne le surprendrait à cette heure-ci. Les probabilités pour que ses détracteurs dorment étaient très élevées, mais il préférait se montrer prudent. Il avait bien retenu la leçon de son Sans-cœur et de son Simili. Ceux-ci s'étaient montrés trop confiants en eux-mêmes, et avaient donc commis des erreurs de débutant. Il mettrait tout en œuvre pour ne pas reproduire ces fautes, et cela passait avant toute chose par une méfiance accrue envers ses ennemis, même si on tentait d'améliorer leur relation.

Une fois certain que le couloir du château était désert, le métis referma la porte pour que le son de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'alerte pas sa sœur. Il s'engouffra ensuite dans une porte de Ténèbres qui lui permit d'atteindre le laboratoire secret de son ancien mentor. Une simple lampe éclairait faiblement la pièce, remise en état depuis sa découverte. Malgré tout, certains objets n'avaient pas été remis à leur place, signe d'une quelconque recherche récemment, et Xehanort buta contre une pile de livres oubliés. Il pesta à l'encontre du bruit lourd que cela provoqua avant de tout remettre en place, ne désirant pas que l'on soupçonne son passage. Connaissant par cœur cet endroit, il vint effleurer la paroi ayant un large espace dégagé. Le mur s'illumina un instant avant de coulisser sans le moindre grincement.

Toujours aussi silencieux, l'homme pénétra dans un couloir aux cloisons de fer, puis s'avança sur un chemin surélevé dans une immense pièce, les parois à sa gauche étant couvertes de machines plus ou moins étranges pour les ignorants. Sur la voie translucide, Xehanort tendit l'oreille pour percevoir le moindre son trahissant une quelconque présence.

Il s'étonna de voir de la lumière dans la salle de l'ordinateur, et plus il s'approchait, mieux il entendait les cliquetis frénétiques provoqués par l'utilisation du clavier. Qui donc pouvait bien être encore sur la machine à une heure pareille ? Xehanort ne tarda pas à obtenir la réponse.

- Monsieur Ansem, je crois qu'il commence à se faire tard.

« C'est un euphémisme ? » ne put s'empêcher de penser le métis puisqu'il était quand même pas loin de minuit.

- Tu as raison Léon. Je poursuivrais demain.

Un raclement de chaise qu'on recule, des bruissements de feuilles qu'on manipule, des bruits de pas qu'on dirige vers la sortie. _In extremis_, le frère d'Aleya disparut grâce à un corridor ténébreux, le chemin n'offrant aucune issue ou cachette. Ansem le Sage et Léon quittèrent les lieux sans se douter de l'intrusion, éteignant tout à leur passage. Quelques instants plus tard, Xehanort reparut. Il observa avec méfiance les alentours, et, constatant qu'il était seul, entra dans la pièce de l'ordinateur.

Sans se soucier des caméras de surveillance, il sortit un CD d'une poche de la veste noire que lui avait offert Aleya la veille. Il inséra le disque dans la fente prévue à cet effet puis attendit que le programme hacker fasse son travail, c'est-à-dire supprimer toutes les traces de passages qu'il pourrait laisser (utilisation de la machine, images de lui sur les caméras, marques informatiques nées de ses travaux etc.). Lorsque la décision fut prise de retourner au Jardin Radieux, Xehanort avait presque immédiatement commencé à créer ce logiciel dans le vaisseau de sa sœur, et surtout à l'insu de celle-ci. Il y avait passé de nombreuses heures, mais c'était la troisième fois qu'il s'infiltrait ici et il était plutôt satisfait de son programme. Rien ne laissait croire qu'on soupçonnait ses visites.

Voyant que la barre de progression à l'écran peinait à avancer (comme d'habitude lors du lancement du disque), le métis s'intéressa aux papiers abandonnés par l'ancien souverain. Apparemment, Ansem consignait les connaissances du monde des Ténèbres qu'il aurait acquises durant son exil. Xehanort devina que c'était pour mieux lutter contre l'Obscurité, mais il ne put retenir un sourire amusé et narquois.

« Le vieux fou voulait que j'arrête mes études sur le cœur à cause de leur dangerosité, mais lui n'a toujours pas compris que tenter de comprendre les Ténèbres est bien plus risqué. »

N'empêche qu'il se ferait un plaisir de consulter ces données pour les comparer avec ses propres connaissances. Et puis, même si cela lui semblait improbable, peut-être que son ancien mentor savait quelque chose que lui ignorait. On ne sait jamais.

Reportant son attention sur l'écran de la machine, il remarqua qu'on exigeait le mot de passe nécessaire à l'aboutissement du programme, aussi Xehanort s'empressa de le taper. Il s'agissait là d'une petite précaution au cas où le disque tomberait entre des mains autres que les siennes. Sans ce code, l'infiltration du système était totalement annulée. Le métis ignorait les conséquences d'une telle annulation sur un ordinateur, mais à vrai dire, il ne s'en préoccupait même pas du tout.

Désormais libre de ses actes, Xehanort poursuivit son travail. Il consulta bien les nouvelles données d'Ansem, mais constatant qu'il perdait plus son temps qu'autre chose, il se recentra sur son objectif premier.

* * *

- Xehanort, tu n'es pas raisonnable ! Je t'ai déjà dis que si tu avais des difficultés pour dormir, tu trouverais des somnifères dans le vaisseau.

- Merci de ta sollicitude Aleya, mais je dors sans problème.

- Ben voyons… Tu as une mine affreuse et des cernes grands comme des soucoupes, alors je peux t'affirmer que tu ne duperas personne, moi encore moins !

Xehanort soupira. Cette scène durait depuis presque dix minutes, et il commençait vraiment à en avoir assez. Il était beaucoup plus patient et tolérant avec sa sœur (qui après tout n'exprimait que son inquiétude) qu'avec d'autres. Il pouvait même se montrer d'une patience infinie. Mais là, il sentait que ses nerfs n'allaient pas tarder à craquer et lui faire perdre son sang-froid légendaire. Son manque de sommeil y était pour beaucoup, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Le métis reconnut intérieurement y être allé un peu fort pour cette fois. Il avait toujours fait attention à revenir avant 4h00 pour pouvoir dormir un peu. Mais cette fois-ci, plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et avait été tiré de ses travaux par la mise en route du système d'éclairage dans le bureau d'Ansem. Ce qui voulait dire que quelqu'un approchait. Il avait dû partir en catastrophe, et c'est seulement en revenant dans sa chambre qu'il s'était aperçu de l'aube naissante. Or, dans cette période de l'année, le soleil se levait assez tardivement sur le Jardin Radieux. Il était donc presque 7h45 lorsque Xehanort revint sous ses draps, espérant dormir au moins trois petites heures.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Aleya. Si elle était restée furtive pendant un moment, vers 9h30, elle le réveilla, inquiète. En effet, la dernière fois qu'il était resté au lit aussi tard, ce fut suite à une méchante grippe qui l'avait alité pendant quelques jours. D'ordinaire, il était toujours debout avant 8h, même s'il n'avait rien de particulier à faire. Donc forcément, cela avait alerté la rouquine, d'autant qu'elle craignait toujours une quelconque défaillance de l'organisme de son frère.

Xehanort observa sans mot dire la jeune femme, qui poursuivait ses remontrances. Il lui fallait impérativement trouver un moyen pour la faire taire tout en évitant qu'elle remette ce sujet sur le tapis. Aleya avait beau être adorable la plupart du temps, elle savait être franchement exaspérante parfois. En particulier en cet instant.

L'argenté eut une idée. Profitant que sa sœur soit proche de lui, il la prit dans ses bras et la maintint ainsi contre lui. Ceci eut pour conséquence de ramener immédiatement le silence, pour le plus grand bonheur du métis.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, petite sœur. Si j'ai le moindre problème, je t'en parlerai, c'est promis.

Il sentit la jeune femme se détendre, même si elle poussa un grognement dubitatif. Mais au moins elle s'était tue…même si cela ne dura pas longtemps.

- Soit, lâcha la jeune femme. Mais retourne quand même dormir un peu, je ferais attention à ne pas te réveiller cette fois.

Vraiment exténué par le manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours, Xehanort accueillit la proposition avec soulagement. Si sa sœur lui promettait de le laisser se reposer, il n'allait pas refuser. Il lui demanda toutefois de venir le réveiller avant 12h. Qu'il ne soit pas encore endormi à 15h quoi… Aleya hocha la tête avant de fermer quelques volets pour que le métis ne soit pas dérangé par la lumière et le bruit.

Maintenant, il lui fallait s'occuper. Elle était peut-être un peu fainéante sur les bords, mais elle n'aimait pas rester dans un endroit à se tourner les pouces. Quoi faire… Un livre ! C'était une excellente idée. Cela l'occuperait, et elle ne risquait pas de faire du bruit et de sortir son frère de son sommeil. Elle rechercha celui qu'elle avait entamé sur Hawaï. C'était un roman à l'eau de rose sur fond d'enquête policière. Exactement ce qu'elle aimait. Confortablement installée sur un fauteuil, la rouquine entama sa lecture, sereine.

Mais ce fut au bout de quelques lignes seulement que ses pensées la taraudèrent. Et ces pensées tournaient toutes autour du même sujet : la proposition de Samaël.

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait désormais incapable de se concentrer, Aleya referma son livre pour le poser sur une petite table, attrapa son gilet gris pour ensuite s'engouffrer dans un vortex de Ténèbres qui l'emmena dans un coin discret de la muraille cerclant la ville radieuse. Elle prit place sur un créneau, observant le paysage rocheux sans réellement le voir, ses longs cheveux carmins voletant au rythme du vent, une jambe dans le vide et l'autre ramenée contre elle.

Toujours les mêmes questions, toujours les mêmes doutes, toujours les mêmes remords… Aleya repoussait à chaque fois le moment où elle devait se pencher sérieusement sur ce problème. Et une fois encore, elle fit tout pour que ces tourments cessent de l'importuner. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait définitivement reporter l'échéance… D'ailleurs, quand Samaël allait-il venir demander sa réponse ? Elle ne le savait même pas… Mais il lui restait un moyen de le savoir. Levant les yeux vers les nuages, elle s'adressa à une personne invisible, et pourtant bien présente.

- Christelra, si tu m'observes, je voudrais savoir combien de temps il me reste avant de donner ma décision.

Il ne lui restait désormais plus qu'à attendre. Elle se souvenait des premières semaines après qu'elle ait appris que Christelra l'épiait sûrement sans arrêt. Elle n'osait pas bouger, faire le moindre geste déplacé, se comportant presque comme une femme modèle. C'était déjà assez gênant de se savoir constamment observée, elle ne voulait pas non plus donner la moindre chance à Samaël et sa bande de trouver une quelconque forme de pression sur elle.

Puis elle avait fait une erreur, une seconde, une troisième, et d'autres encore dont elle n'entendit plus jamais parler. Encouragée par cette attitude et sans doute par simple habitude, Aleya finit par occulter le cristal de Christelra, s'en souvenant uniquement à certains moments et ne s'embarrassant plus pour vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait.

Soudain, une présence. La rouquine se retourna vivement. Personne. Pourtant, elle était sûre qu'il y avait quelqu'un, furtif, silencieux, mais bel et bien là.

- Samaël ne sait pas encore quand il viendra te voir, souffla une voix à la fois proche et lointaine. Dans moins d'une semaine cependant, c'est certain.

- Orianne ? s'enquit Aleya en observant partout. Tu peux te montrer, je sais que c'est toi.

La sœur de Xehanort revint sur le chemin de ronde de la muraille, vérifiant autour d'elle pour tenter d'apercevoir l'autre femme. Elle semblait n'être nulle part.

- Je voulais également t'avertir, très chère, reprit la voix fantôme. On ne t'a pas tout dit sur ton frère. Prends garde… à ne pas les apprendre dans des circonstances plus brusques.

- Que vas-tu lui faire ? s'inquiéta la rouquine, regardant toujours de tous les côtés.

- Moi ? Absolument rien. Toutefois, ajouta Orianne d'un ton doucereux mais où l'on devinait une certaine hypocrisie, il serait tellement dommage qu'un petit évènement vienne mettre à mal ce climat faussement amical que tu tentes de préserver.

Un rire résonna suite à ces paroles, amusement d'autant plus alarmant que, comme toujours, le gloussement de l'autre femme conservait une note cruelle. (3) Aleya ne perdit pas une seconde pour disparaître dans une porte noire et se retrouver à côté de Xehanort. Qui dormait tranquillement. La rouquine poussa un soupir rassuré. Elle ne laisserait personne faire du mal à son frère. Il ne méritait pas ça…

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans encombre, d'autant que la jeune femme avait passé son temps à proximité du métis. Comme prévu, Aleya réveilla son frère à midi, même si elle l'aurait bien laissé encore dormir. Cela se voyait qu'il n'avait pas entièrement récupéré. Mais si elle ne l'avait pas fait, Xehanort lui aurait passé un savon, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Mais bon… Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

* * *

Peu à peu, le ciel se vêtit de gris et de noir, tandis que les soupirs las du vent se transformèrent en un souffle furieux. Les nuages qui s'amoncelaient n'annonçaient rien de bon, et quelques gouttes tombaient de temps à autre, signe précurseur d'une pluie prochaine. Malgré cela, évitant la bruine déjà présente en passant dessous tous les abris qu'il pouvait, Sora se rendit tranquillement au château de la ville. Il avait quelques questions à poser à Aleya, chose qu'elle avait un peu évité jusque là. Bien qu'elle ait prévenu qu'elle répondrait à leurs interrogations, il était facile de deviner que la plupart mettait la jeune femme mal à l'aise et bafouillait souvent une excuse pour prendre la poudre d'escampette dès que le sujet devenait un peu délicat. Résultat, ils n'en savaient quasiment pas plus qu'à leur retour.

Néanmoins, cette fois, le jeune châtain espérait que ce qu'il allait demander ne provoquerait pas une réaction de repli chez la sœur de Xehanort. Cela n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec ce qui intéressait la plupart des membres du Comité.

Le porteur de Chaîne Royale passa les imposants portiques de l'entrée du château juste à temps. Une pluie drue s'abattit à ce moment sur la ville, contraignant même les ouvriers à stopper leur travail. Croisant ceux qui étaient venus se réfugier dans le hall, Sora les salua avec engouement. Étant de plus en plus connu, on le lui rendit avec joie. Le jeune homme traversa plusieurs couloirs et autres corridors, franchit plusieurs portes, grimpa quelques escaliers, revint une fois sur ses pas après s'être perdu (ce château savait être dans le genre labyrinthe, même si, heureusement, c'était loin d'être aussi extrême que la forteresse), puis finalement, au bout de quelques petites minutes, trouva la chambre occupée par l'argenté et la rouquine.

Lorsque Sora poussa la porte, il vit en premier lieu Xehanort, lisant un ouvrage quelconque en étant installé sur une chaise, proche de la fenêtre martelée par l'averse. Le métis lui accorda à peine un regard avant de replonger dans son livre. Il avait l'air un peu fatigué, mais le Porteur de la Keyblade préféra ne faire aucune remarque.

Celle que le jeune châtain était venu voir était assise en tailleur sur son matelas, son épée sur les genoux pour la nettoyer. Pour la première fois, il put détailler l'arme, toujours restée dans son fourreau sauf lors de la scène où ils avaient compris et vu qui était le frère d'Aleya. Riku avait vu l'épée de près, mais Sora n'avait pu observer l'arme.

Celle-ci, aussi longue qu'une jambe, était fine et effilée, la pointe semblant d'un tranchant tout particulier. La lame en elle-même n'avait rien de spécial en dehors des quelques dessins purement stylistiques qui couraient sur les premiers centimètres. La garde formait un large arc de cercle doré, peint d'arabesques étranges. Le manche était recouvert d'un tissu mauve qui s'entrecroisait à intervalle régulier. Et enfin, le pommeau était serti d'une goutte diamantine. Une belle arme, qui semblait toutefois être plus esthétique que réellement mortelle. Néanmoins, le Porteur de la Keyblade ne voulut pas tester le tranchant.

La rouquine remarqua la présence de Sora et remit de l'ordre dans ses affaires tout en le saluant, apparemment contente de le voir.

- Bonjour Sora. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Salut. Je venais car j'aurai quelques questions à te poser.

Aleya parut hésiter une seconde avant de reprendre une mine détendue.

- C'est un interrogatoire ? lança-t-elle en tentant un ton amusé alors qu'elle rangeait son bijou de mort dans son écrin blanc.

- Non, pas vraiment… enfin je ne crois pas. Je voudrais juste comprendre certaines choses encore floues. Si tu veux bien, évidemment.

- … Cela ne me pose pas de soucis. Je me suis défilée jusque là, j'en suis désolée. Il faudra bien qu'un jour je résolve vos interrogations, autant en profiter. Riku a bien essayé de me poser des questions lui aussi, mais il me déteste trop je crois… Et la présence de mon frère n'aide pas, malheureusement.

Sora voulu rétorquer quelque chose, mais les mots lui manquèrent. En fait, il garda le silence en majeure partie parce que toute réponse était inutile, Aleya étant dans le vrai. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que son meilleur ami déteste réellement la rouquine. Il lui en tenait plutôt grief d'avoir voulu ramener et protéger son frère par adoption. Cependant, en ce qui concernait Xehanort… Sora se demandait parfois comment il pouvait encore être en vie avec Riku dans les parages.

Désireuse de ramener la conversation à son sujet initial, la jeune femme fit signe à Sora de prendre place en face d'elle sur son lit pour être à l'aise ou de s'installer sur la chaise du bureau. Il choisit la chaise, un peu gêné malgré tout de s'asseoir sur le même matelas qu'une femme, même si elle avait presque quinze ans de plus que lui. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'Aleya le fixait étrangement, l'étudiant presque. Un regard qui le décontenança sur le coup avant qu'il ne reprenne son aplomb.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien… En fait, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention auparavant, mais c'est vrai que tu lui ressembles assez.

- À qui ?

- À Roxas.

Entendre le nom de son Simili produit un effet étrange chez Sora. Il avait un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il avait en face de lui quelqu'un ayant connu son double, l'être qui était une partie de lui et qui était désormais à nouveau en lui. Toutefois, cela tombait bien qu'Aleya aborde ce sujet car le jeune garçon voulait justement profiter de l'occasion pour en apprendre un peu plus sur son Simili, chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire auparavant. Les quelques contacts que Riku avait eu avec lui se résumaient à des batailles. Il avait bien parfois, face à des stimuli, quelques sensations qu'il pensait provenir de Roxas, mais c'était faible et exceptionnel. Trop peu pour se faire une idée du blond en tout cas, l'absence total de souvenirs n'aidant pas.

- Puisqu'on parle de lui… est-ce que tu l'as bien connu ? s'enquit Sora, ne sachant formuler sa demande autrement.

- Hmm… réfléchit Aleya. Pas vraiment. Je ne le voyais pas très souvent, et j'ai quitté l'Organisation quelques semaines seulement après son arrivée. Mais une chose m'a marquée la première fois que je l'ai rencontré.

- Quoi donc ?

- Son regard. Voire son attitude en générale. Dès le premier contact, Roxas m'a paru froid, réservé et même renfermé sur lui-même. Et pourtant… il avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, une sorte d'étincelle, qui exprimait je trouve une grande profondeur d'âme, de gentillesse et de compassion. Un peu comme toi, ajouta-t-elle en souriant et en plantant son regard métallique dans les prunelles azuré du châtain.

Presque instinctivement, Sora chercha son reflet dans les yeux d'Aleya pour tenter de vérifier ses dires. Mais ce miroir organique était trop petit et trop éloigné pour permettre une telle inspection. Le châtain entendit alors Xehanort tourner une page de son ouvrage. Il fut tenté de demander des informations sur Roxas au métis, mais rien ne lui prouvait que celui-ci ait conservé la mémoire de son Simili. Dans le doute, il préféra s'abstenir. Cependant, si Sora avait fait un peu plus attention, il aurait remarqué que les yeux de Xehanort ne bougeaient presque pas, et donc ne lisaient pas.

Un éclair zébra le ciel, rapidement suivit par le tonnerre. Aleya jeta un coup d'œil apeuré par la fenêtre, comme si elle s'attendait à voir un monstre, puis reporta son attention sur Sora avant de l'inciter à poursuivre la discussion, haussant légèrement la voix pour couvrir le son de la pluie et de l'orage.

- C'est tout ce que tu voulais me demander ?

- Hein ? Ah euh non. En fait, je voudrais savoir… comment dire cela… ça fait un moment qu'on se pose la question avec Riku mais… c'est quoi un Irimshtar ?

La rouquine parut très surprise de l'entendre employer un tel mot.

- Où avez-vous entendu ça ?

- Ben… en fait, à Hawaï… Après ta discussion avec Samaël, Riku a un peu écouté à votre porte quant ton frère et toi vous vous êtes isolés pour parler, apprit Sora avec un embarras certain. Et il a entendu ce mot.

- Je vois, soupira la jeune femme. Les Irimshtars sont ceux que l'on appelle les « Traîtres de la maladie ». Kerl, Samaël, Mayu, Christelra et tous les autres. Ce sont eux, les Irimshtars. C'est un néologisme d'une langue ancienne, mais ça permet de les définir en un mot.

- D'accord… Pourquoi tiennent-ils tant à ce que tu les rejoignes ? Ne le prends pas mal mais je me demandais ce que tu pouvais avoir de si particulier pour qu'ils s'intéressent autant à toi.

Aleya ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit, donnant l'impression qu'un éboulement de rocher avait lieu à côté, faisant trembler les vitres. La rouquine sursauta, poussant un petit cri de surprise, puis, avec la moue d'une enfant effrayée, alla se réfugier sur les genoux de Xehanort qui la serra dans ses bras, abandonnant sa fausse lecture pour se consacrer totalement à sa sœur.

- Depuis quand as-tu peur du tonnerre ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Depuis que j'ai vu quelqu'un se faire foudroyer à soixante mètres de moi.

Sora retint une grimace en imaginant la scène. Effectivement, ce genre d'évènement regrettable pouvait avoir des conséquences durables sur certains esprits. Et si le porteur de Chaîne Royale reconnaissait la force de caractère d'Aleya qui lui avait permit de parcourir l'univers, il savait qu'elle restait assez fragile. Comme si Aleya avait la capacité de toujours se ployer sous la force du vent sans jamais se briser… Un peu à la manière d'un roseau.

Comme si elle avait perçu ses pensées, la rouquine, toujours protégée par son frère, se reprit un minimum pour répondre à l'interrogation posée précédemment.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que Samaël veut que je fasse pour lui être utile. D'après ce que j'ai compris, je suis indispensable, mais en quoi, c'est une bonne question.

À vrai dire, elle avait bien une petite idée, mais elle conserva le silence sur ses hypothèses. Trop de choses restaient à éclaircir, même pour elle, pour qu'elle s'autorise à perdre encore plus ses nouveaux alliés. Le temps apporterait de nouvelles réponses.

- Au fait Aleya, tu sais ce que tu vas dire à Samaël ? demanda le jeune châtain de façon volontairement anodine.

- Sora, intervint brusquement Xehanort, tu ferais mieux de retourner chez l'enchanteur. Tes amis doivent s'inquiéter s'ils te savent dehors avec cette tempête saisonnière.

- Tempête saisonnière ? répéta Aleya, intriguée.

- Oui. Tous les ans à la même période cette ville subit les aléas climatiques de ce style.

- Ah, d'accord.

Elle ne paraissait pas du tout ravie de l'apprendre. Car si elle devait essuyer plusieurs orages comme celui-ci, elle pensait de devenir folle.

- Tout de même, reprit Sora avec assurance, ce n'est pas un orage qui viendra à bout de moi. J'ai affronté plus coriaces.

- Certes. Mais il serait tellement dommage qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

La menace fut suffisamment subtile pour qu'Aleya, encore blottie contre son frère, ne comprenne pas le sous-entendu. Le jeune châtain, par contre, le saisit nettement. Préférant ne pas semer de troubles, il partit rejoindre ses amis, profitant d'une légère accalmie des cieux.

Il souhaita que cet apaisement s'étende à leur situation, mais un pressentiment lui disait que là, c'était le calme avant la véritable tempête. Et pas une tempête naturelle.

* * *

La pluie poursuivit ses dégâts une bonne partie de la journée avant de s'éclipser un peu, permettant à un pâle soleil déclinant de réchauffer les nombreuses flaques qui s'étaient formées dans les rues. Certains habitants motivés s'affairèrent déjà à nettoyer quelques détériorations avant la tombée de la nuit, alors que beaucoup d'autres préférèrent attendre le lendemain, au cas où le déluge recommencerait.

Rapidement, les lampadaires s'illuminèrent pour chasser l'obscurité de la nuit, qui tomba presque d'un coup. Les nuages passaient et repassaient devant la lune, cachant son aura rassurante. Les étoiles, elles, se terrèrent dans le ciel, se cachant de l'éclairage artificiel urbain. Concernant les citoyens du Jardin Radieux, chacun se préparait à se plonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Cela valait aussi pour l'ancien souverain de la ville, Ansem Le Sage.

Épuisé par cette journée sur l'ordinateur, Ansem s'activait à mettre en ordre quelques unes de ses notes avant de fermer les yeux pour la nuit. Le monde des Ténèbres était si vaste qu'il s'étonnait lui-même de mettre autant de temps à compiler ses observations. Ce qu'il avait déjà écrit dans ses premiers rapports ne faisaient qu'effleurer la partie émergée de l'iceberg, et étaient surtout trop orientés envers ses pensées de revanche. Il avait préféré recommencer sur des bases saines, souhaitant que tout ce qu'il avait appris puisse servir aux prochaines générations à comprendre et ainsi à lutter plus efficacement contre les Ténèbres. Ansem savait qu'il y avait une part de risque que cela tombe entre de mauvaises mains, mais il estimait que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

L'ancien souverain soupira. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il se résigna à ranger le cahier et le stylo qui lui avaient servis à reporter tout ce qu'il souhaitait puis vint s'affaler dans son lit, installé dans une chambre d'amis de Merlin. Il se demandait parfois s'il ne serait pas mieux qu'il s'installe lui aussi dans le château pour éviter d'importuner d'avantage l'enchanteur. Mais au moindre moment d'inadvertance, on aurait tôt fait de le reconnaître, ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas, du moins pas immédiatement. Ansem éteignit la lampe de chevet et attendit que le sommeil l'emporte.

Il ne mit guère de temps à atteindre un état mi-éveillé mi-endormi. Pas tout fait assoupi mais pas tout à fait lucide non plus. Il sentit alors comme un souffle contre sa peau. Mettant cela sur le compte d'un rêve éveillé, il n'y prêta pas plus attention et ne bougea pas.

- Certains sont suffisamment têtus pour ne pas tirer profit des erreurs passées.

Cette voix, par contre, le fit réagir. L'homme se redressa, balayant du regard la pièce dans le noir, le cœur s'accélérant quelque peu. Cette voix était semble-t-il celle d'une femme, au timbre doucereux et énigmatique. Ansem ralluma la lampe de chevet. Pourtant, à sa stupéfaction, personne ne se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait que le bureau de cyprès et sa chaise, la penderie de pin massif pouvant servir d'étagère, le lit qu'il occupait. Encore un rêve sans doute. Un rêve plus réaliste. Un peu trop réel cependant quand la voix reprit.

- Malgré les atrocités commises, des gens continuent d'ignorer le passé, faisant de leurs objectifs une idée fixe, à réaliser quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

- Qui est là ? réclama Ansem avec méfiance, ne cessant de guetter la moindre apparition.

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je ne veux que vous aider. Xehanort…

Ce nom parut faire tiquer le barbu, mais ne fit que redoubler sa méfiance.

- Quel est le rapport avec cet illuminé ?

- Hmm… Illuminé… N'avez-vous pas employé cet adjectif pour vous qualifier ? « Arrogant disciple d'un maître illuminé » était-ce me semble-t-il…

- Comment savez-vous cela ? lança Ansem, troublé.

- Aucune importance, Sage Ansem. Le plus important est que vous soyez au courant des machinations de votre ancien disciple. Car il utilise sa vie nouvelle à des fins toujours sombres, usant sans vergogne de votre puissant ordinateur pour faire ce que lui dicte son ambition démesurée.

- Je passe presque toutes mes journées sur mon ordinateur.

- Oui mais la nuit ?

- Une trace subsisterait.

- À moins que Xehanort ait eu l'intelligence de s'arranger pour qu'il n'y en ait pas… Et votre ancien protégé est intelligent.

Ansem pâlit un peu. Non… Cela ne devait pas recommencer ! Hors de question que ce jeune impétueux mette à nouveau en danger l'équilibre de ce monde. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été fatigué, l'ancien souverain bondit hors de ses draps et quitta sa chambre. À peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'Orianne se matérialisa, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ce serait aussi facile. Tout marchait comme prévu. Elle avait hâte d'assister à la scène qui se produirait assurément… et surtout, elle avait hâte de contempler la tête d'Aleya qu'elle aurait discrètement guidé pour écouter les propos qu'échangeraient Ansem et Xehanort.

- Cela promet d'être divertissant, ricana-t-elle doucement tout en disparaissant à nouveau.

* * *

À l'aube de cette nouvelle journée, profitant d'une petite absence d'Aleya, Xehanort se décida à ranger quelques affaires qui traînaient, notamment les fourreaux de la rouquine. Elle ne savait jamais où les mettre et les transposaient donc de place en place en espérant trouver l'endroit où ils seraient les moins encombrants. Le métis tenta de les placer entre une commode de chêne et un mur. Mais les étuis glissaient souvent, ce qui commençait à l'agacer un peu. Mais à force de patience et de persévérance, il finit par trouver une position grâce à laquelle ces satanés fourreaux ne bougeaient pas. Bien, c'était au moins ça de réglé. Il s'attaqua ensuite à une paire de chaussette de la rouquine qu'elle avait oubliée à côté de son matelas, à un chandail blanc de la jeune femme laissé sur un sofa, au livre préféré d'Aleya traînant sur une table.

« Depuis quand ma sœur est-elle devenue si bordélique ? » pensa le métis, non sans une once amusement.

Il se douta que toutes ces années passées dans un vaisseau spatial avait dû faire prendre quelques mauvaises habitudes à Aleya. Mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait à un tel point, lui qu'on pouvait qualifier de maniaque du rangement ayant presque contaminé la rouquine.

- Entrez, dit-il en entendant frapper à sa porte.

Xehanort se retourna pour avoir la mauvaise surprise de découvrir Ansem qui entrait. Même ce dernier ne semblait guère ravi d'être là, et pourtant, c'est avec le plus de neutralité possible qu'il s'adressa à lui.

- Après tout ce que tu m'as fais subir, je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais encore me décevoir. Mais tu es décidément plein de ressources pour répandre le mal autour de toi.

- À quoi riment ces accusations stupides ?

- Je sais que tu vas sur mon ordinateur la nuit.

- Pardon ?

- Inutile de nier, Xehanort. J'ai eu des preuves suffisantes.

- Tu es fou, vieil homme, trancha le métis, catégorique. Le séjour dans les Ténèbres affecte la plupart des esprits. Le tien n'y a pas échappé.

- Fou ? Sans doute, reconnut Ansem. Mais je ne le suis pas plus que toi, ajouta-t-il avec aigreur.

- Ha ! Et quelles sont donc ces preuves qui te permettent de croire à pareilles absurdités ?

Le blond inspira profondément pour ne pas se laisser prendre par le ton narquois et prétentieux de son ancien disciple. Et dire que Riku lui avait fait comprendre l'inutilité de la rancœur et de la haine… Malgré tout, les récents évènements l'obligeaient à attiser le feu de l'inimité. Il en était le premier désolé.

- Mon ami le roi Mickey a des amies, auxquelles j'ai fais appel. J'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit à les chercher, mais mes efforts ont porté leurs fruits. Ces trois petites fées sont de parfaites espionnes. Bien qu'un peu turbulentes, ces fées ont la taille et les capacités requises pour épier n'importe qui… y compris quelqu'un se servant abusivement de mon ordinateur. Elles m'ont même ramené un souvenir.

Ansem sortit un CD d'une de ses poches. Xehanort n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître celui dont il se servait pour détourner les systèmes de sécurités. Le métis ne laissa rien paraître de son agacement. C'était donc ça la présence qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit… Il avait même cru entendre des voix. Cependant, persuadé qu'il n'y avait personne, il avait mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue et était seulement partit plus tôt que d'habitude.

- J'ignore ce que tu trafiques, Xehanort, reprit l'ancien souverain en rangeant le disque, mais j'espère pour toi que cela n'inclut pas à nouveau d'utiliser les citoyens comme cobayes !

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi…

- J'ai eu vent de ces disparitions inexpliquées peu avant d'apprendre que tu poursuivais tes recherches à l'encontre de ma volonté. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps avant de faire le lien.

- Des expériences… sur les humains ?

Cette voix chevrotante figea l'argenté de stupeur, et presque d'horreur. C'était Aleya qui, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte, avait dû entendre la partie la plus intéressante de cette discussion. La jeune femme tourna son visage effaré vers Ansem, ne sachant quelle émotion elle devait laisser dominer.

- Vous ne me l'aviez pas dit, reprocha-t-elle en retenant avec peine ses tremblements de voix.

- Non… J'ai tout de suite vu à quel point ton frère comptait pour toi. Malgré mes différents avec lui, je ne voulais pas briser tes illusions.

- Aleya, fit Xehanort tout en avançant vers sa sœur.

- Reste où tu es ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant, comme dégoûtée. As-tu vraiment fais des expériences sur des humains ?

Le métis ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne voulait pas mentir à sa seule famille, la seule qui avait jamais compté à ses yeux, mais il savait également que ses aveux l'écoeureraient, même si les premiers cobayes étaient involontaires. Cependant, le silence de son frère fut suffisamment éloquent pour Aleya. Effarée, elle recula dans le couloir, secouant négligemment la tête comme pour se convaincre une dernière fois que tout ce qu'elle avait entendu n'était que son imagination, ou un cauchemar. Mais c'était la réalité, et uniquement la réalité.

Son frère était un criminel.

Ansem n'avait pu orchestrer de telles accusations simplement pour qu'elle rejette Xehanort. Aucun d'eux n'avait prévu sa présence. De plus, l'ancien souverain n'avait rien à gagner à proférer des mensonges pareils. Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, la jeune femme prit la fuite.

Deux choix s'imposaient à Xehanort. Soit il éventrait Ansem sur place en prenant soin de lui retirer ses tripes en le maintenant conscient. Soit il se lançait à la poursuite de sa sœur pour tenter de s'expliquer avec elle. Il opta pour la deuxième alternative. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lancer un regard meurtrier à son ancien mentor, qui n'en menait pas large, avant de sortir lui aussi en courant.

L'argenté fouilla la cité la journée entière. Il vérifia tous les endroits dont Aleya lui avait parlé lors de ses quelques promenades. Il revint même à la forteresse en ruine, non sans inspecter les lieux qu'il avait lui-même mentionné à sa sœur lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé des détails sur sa vie dans la ville radieuse. Mais il gardait à l'esprit que la rouquine avait très bien pu emprunter une porte de Ténèbres pour se rendre n'importe où. Autant chercher un grain de sable particulier dans un désert.

Xehanort avait croisé Donald et Dingo sur son chemin, mais s'était retint de leur demander s'ils avaient vu la jeune femme. Autant avouer tout de suite les raisons pour lesquelles elle était partie et donc leur donner un argument supplémentaire pour ranimer leurs querelles. Ce dont il n'avait guère besoin. Il avait même aperçu d'anciennes connaissances, mais ne se manifesta pas plus à eux. Inutile, puisqu'il lui faudrait d'abord perdre du temps en discussion d'usages et en politesses.

Finalement, excédé et fatigué, le métis retourna dans sa chambre vers la fin de la journée. Il avait un peu espéré trouver sa sœur en revenant, mais les pièces étaient désespérément vides. Toutefois, certaines affaires ayant été déplacées, il en déduisit qu'Aleya était au moins passée. Néanmoins, il ne lui restait plus qu'à souhaiter qu'elle revienne d'elle-même. À vrai dire, il était sûr qu'elle le ferait. Mais quand ? Et dans quel état serait-elle ? Voilà bien deux questions à lesquelles il était incapable de répondre.

* * *

Christelra, Kerl et Bresht se tenaient tous trois autour de la bille précieuse de la jeune femme, observant Aleya déambuler dans la ville radieuse, l'air maussade. Les trois comparses se trouvaient dans une grande pièce éclairée par un lustre somptueux… du moins avait-il dû l'être. Il lui manquait en effet nombre des bibelots qui le constituaient, ceux restant étant fissurés et ternis. Une baie vitrée était craquelée, des morceaux entiers de verre ayant été remplacés par de la mousse pour colmater et empêcher l'air de rentrer. Mais en dehors de ça, rien ne semblait sale ou abandonné. Le sol de bois était parfaitement lustré, les quelques meubles brillaient presque.

Les deux hommes étaient assis sur des chaises en fer forgé, alors que la Clairvoyante était lascivement allongée sur le ventre au dessus d'une table à hauteur de son cristal. Ils étaient tous concentrés sur les images que donnait la pierre transparente. Aleya venait de sortir d'une maison, saluant gaiement son propriétaire avant de quitter les lieux et de reprendre une mine plus sombre. Elle observa quelques secondes le soleil couchant, donnant au ciel une touche orangée délicate. Elle se mit ensuite en marche durant quelques minutes dans la rue, pensive et esquivant les passants au radar, jusqu'à ce qu'un vieil homme l'interpelle pour lui demander son chemin, accusant une mémoire de plus en plus défaillante. Mais connaissant peu la ville, la rouquine fut incapable de le renseigner, et en fut désolée. Le vieillard s'excusa à son tour pour le dérangement avant de prendra la direction opposée à celle d'Aleya.

Celle-ci se remit en route, mais parut se décider sur quelque chose. Elle chercha rapidement un endroit à l'abri des regards pour créer un portail sombre grâce auquel elle disparut. L'image transmise devint noire, puis grise, et l'intérieur de la boule précieuse retrouva son étrange nuage tournoyant. Christelra fronça les sourcils et se mit immédiatement à la recherche de la rouquine. Seulement, dix minutes après, le cristal restait toujours brumeux. La Clairvoyante grogna. Cela voulait dire qu'Aleya était allée dans le seul endroit qu'elle ne pouvait visualiser…

- Hé ben Chris, on a du mal à faire fonctionner sa télévision ?

- La ferme Bresht. Ce ne sont pas tes commentaires qui vont m'aider.

- Oh commencez pas, geignit Kerl. On sait tous que le cristal ne peut montrer des images de _là-bas_.

- C'est une vraie tuile ce sort, râla Bresht.

Ses deux amis approuvèrent.

- Bon ! fit soudainement le plus vieux en tapant dans ses mains. Moi je propose qu'on en profite pour s'assurer qu'Aleya vienne bien avec nous, et le plus tôt possible.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? s'enquit Kerl, suspicieux.

- Simple. Aleya est psychologiquement déstabilisée et affaiblie. Dès qu'elle revient au Jardin Radieux, il nous suffit de la harceler avec les bons mots pour briser ses dernières défenses. Vous avez une idée de ce qu'on pourrait lui dire ?

L'homme aux prunelles d'émeraudes et la Clairvoyante fixèrent Bresht avec des yeux ronds, stupéfaits. Il avait beau être violent par moment, leur compagnon n'était pas un adepte de ce genre de méthode. Il répugnait même parfois à accomplir certaines tâches dont la moralité était discutable. Certes, depuis longtemps leur groupe tentait de démoraliser la sœur de Xehanort suffisamment pour qu'elle se décide à les rejoindre, mais un tel harcèlement n'entrait guère dans leurs mœurs. Bresht devait vraiment être impatient pour en arriver à une telle extrémité. Christelra fut la première à réagir.

- Je ne sais pas si les autres accepteraient…

- Ils dorment presque tous ! Tu veux les réveiller ?

- On attendra demain.

- Ce sera trop tard ! Plus tôt on commencera, mieux ce sera !

- Ah non ! Hors de question que je suive un plan sans avoir consulté Samaël, surtout s'il vient de toi !

- Depuis quand tu joues les lèches bottes de Samaël ?

- Depuis que j'ai fais les frais d'une décision aussi foireuse !

- Fermez-là un peu ! s'écria Kerl, nerveux. Vous allez réveiller tout le manoir !

- Tu peux causer, rétorqua Bresht. On croirait que t'as amené un lion sauvage tellement ta voix fait écho.

- Tu sais que j'évite d'employer des bestioles de cette taille…

- Hum Hum…

Les trois compères se figèrent instantanément, faisant que Bresht conservait la bouche ouverte vu qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose concernant la taille souvent dérisoire des animaux utilisés par Kerl. Celui qui venait de manifester sa présence se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, mais, bien qu'ils lui tournaient le dos, ils n'eurent aucun mal à deviner l'identité de la personne. Lentement, ils pivotèrent pour lui faire face, un sourire crispé sur leur visage. Ce fut Bresht qui osa prendre la parole, gêné devant l'air contrarié de son chef.

- Bonsoir Samy, ça va ?

Samaël tiqua face à ce surnom mais ne fit pas le moindre commentaire à ce sujet.

- Il est minuit passé… Que faîtes-vous encore debout à beugler comme des taureaux ?

- On essayait de faire comprendre à Bresht qu'on devait t'attendre pour voir Aleya, cafarda la jeune femme, voyant une chance de ne pas se faire gronder.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'indigna l'accusé en traitant mentalement la Clairvoyante de cafteuse.

- Kerl ? demanda le chef en se tournant vers lui.

- Ça me fait mal de le reconnaître mais Christelra dit la vérité, souffla l'interpellé.

Samaël se massa l'arrête du nez, fatigué aussi bien par le manque de sommeil que par les tentatives irréfléchies de son ami, qui n'en menait pas large. En effet, celui-ci voyait bien que leur chef avait été réveillé à ses traits tirés. Et un Samaël mal reposé n'était que peu enclin à la discussion. Heureusement, las, il ne désirait pas non plus batailler verbalement.

- Si cela vous inquiète tant, je comptais aller voir Aleya demain. D'ailleurs Bresht tu viendras avec moi.

- Que nous deux ?

- Non. Orianne et Ramtiash seront également présents. Maintenant allez dormir, ordonna le brun aux yeux noirs.

Ne se préoccupant pas de savoir si son ordre serait suivi, Samaël quitta les lieux pour retourner dans sa chambre et reprendre le cours normal de sa nuit. Les autres s'éclipsèrent rapidement, soulagés de s'en tirer à si bon compte et surtout peu désireux de tenter le diable. De plus, il était inutile d'énerver leur chef alors qu'il avait justement besoin de se reposer. Ça ne serait pas bon pour eux, ni pour ce qu'ils avaient prévu.

* * *

Un portail de ténèbres s'ouvrit dans un espace fermé, laissant Aleya apparaître dans son vaisseau, l'intérieur étant plongé dans la pénombre de la nuit. La lumière lunaire éclairait faiblement l'appareil spatial, stationné sous le couvert d'une haute forêt bordant la ville radieuse. Cependant, la rouquine ne voulut pas allumer les lampes. Elle préférait rester dans cette semi obscurité, comme désireuse de se maintenir cachée, ou de se dérober à la vue d'une quelconque personne présente, comme si elle avait honte de quelque chose. Elle s'avança néanmoins avec aisance dans le cockpit, connaissant par cœur l'emplacement de chaque objet depuis le temps qu'elle occupait les lieux. Les différentes discussions qu'elle avait eues ou entendues dans la journée la laissaient toujours pensive et incertaine quant à ce qu'elle devait décider. Elle se doutait que l'échéance de Samaël arriverait bientôt à son terme, même si l'homme n'avait pas été très explicite à ce sujet.

Évitant aisément les sièges, Aleya se dirigea vers le fond du cockpit, où elle pressa un bouton caché sur l'un des pans de fer. Une porte glissa devant elle, découvrant une nouvelle pièce, plus sombre que la première. D'abord légèrement hésitante, la jeune femme plongea dans les ténèbres de la pièce, non sans se demander si elles seraient bientôt son quotidien. Du moins plus que l'accoutumée.

Après avoir fait quelques pas, la rouquine se baissa pour saisir quelque chose, qu'elle tira avec force vers l'arrière, produisant un bruit sourd, le même que celui que ferait un objet massif raclant le sol. Alors qu'elle revenait progressivement dans la salle principale, la blafarde clarté sélénite dévoila qu'Aleya traînait un coffre assez imposant formé dans du bois clair. Des gravures étaient visibles, bien que la faible intensité lumineuse ne permette guère d'en distinguer tous les détails.

La sœur de Xehanort s'agenouilla devant le meuble avant de promener ses doigts sur le couvercle bombé, devinant les formes sculptées grâce aux irrégularités des fibres. Songeuse, elle se remémora un instant tout ce que contenait le coffre. C'était à l'intérieur qu'elle conservait tout ce qui lui était le plus précieux… Aleya se décida finalement à soulever le dessus du meuble, qui grinça, dévoilant une certaine quantité d'objets très hétéroclites, allant de la simple écharpe à l'écrin mystérieux, en passant par la statuette d'une sirène, mise sous une cloche de verre pour la protéger.

Chaque chose avait son importance, associée à un souvenir particulier qu'Aleya chérissait. Jamais elle ne pourrait s'en séparer, aussi futile soit le contenu. Et tandis que ses mains plongeaient dans la mer d'objets, elle se laissa submerger par de mélancoliques vagues de réminiscence de sa mémoire, lui apportant chagrin et émotion. Après avoir délicatement retiré quelques affaires, elle s'empara d'une large boite cubique en osier. Elle la contempla un instant, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien cela et que l'extérieur était toujours en parfait état, avant de s'installer plus confortablement, calant son dos contre le bois du coffre. Posant la boite sur ses jambes, Aleya hésita encore un instant. Ne prenait-elle pas le risque de supplanter le peu de courage qu'elle possédait au profit du lâche abandon qui caractérisait tous les Irimshtars ? À moins que, au contraire, cela lui permette justement de trouver la témérité nécessaire pour faire face…

Aleya soupira, dépitée par ses maigres qualités et son absence flagrante de confiance en elle-même. Après tout, qu'importe. Elle n'avait jamais eu le cran de prendre des décisions difficiles qui auraient des conséquences sur plusieurs personnes à la fois. Elle verrait bien comment tout cela allait se terminer le moment venu.

D'un geste lent et doux, comme si le couvercle en osier avait la fragilité de la soie fine, la rouquine ouvrit la boite. La lumière tamisée, à laquelle elle semblait s'être habituée, fut satisfaisante pour lui permettre de distinguer les différents objets contenus. Elle en sortit un au hasard. Le contact soyeux l'étonna un instant avant qu'elle ne se souvienne que la peluche en forme d'étoile dorée était très duveteuse. Aleya eut un sourire attendri et amusé en repensant à son acquisition. Il s'agissait d'un cadeau commun de Xigbar et Xaldin pour le vingt-septième anniversaire qu'elle avait « fêté » au sein de l'Organisation. Les deux Simili n'avaient pu trouver de présent individuel, aussi s'étaient-ils concertés, et lorsque le numéro III mentionna qu'elle aimait bien les étoiles, l'Archer, en désespoir de cause, avait proposé cette peluche repérée lui seul savait où. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils lui avaient racontée.

La jeune femme reposa le cadeau à côté d'elle pour se saisir d'un nouvel objet. Il s'agissait d'un écrin bleu nuit surligné d'or. Avec toujours autant de délicatesses, elle l'ouvrit et la lueur sélénite se refléta sur les fins maillons d'argent d'un collier, dont le pendentif était un croissant lunaire, tout simplement taillé dans une pierre de lune. Ce cadeau-ci, c'était elle qui avait voulu l'offrir, mais n'avait jamais réussi à trouver l'opportunité pour ce faire. Initialement, c'était une façon pour elle de remercier Saïx de lui avoir une fois sauvé la vie.

Elle referma délicatement l'écrin, le déposa avec précaution à côté de l'étoile, puis replongea la main dans le panier d'osier. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur un objet cubique, bien que le dessus soit bombé. Tenant aisément dans la paume d'Aleya, la nouvelle boîte arborait de délicats ornements, représentant une hirondelle s'envolant au dessus d'un champ d'herbes et de fleurs, parmi lesquelles une perdrix et ses petits se cachaient d'un grand cerf broutant. Le matériau utilisé était de l'acajou verni, et chaque détail de cette vie figée se trouvait soigneusement mit en valeur grâce à une palette de couleur saisissante. Pour ouvrir le couvercle, il fallait au préalable dénouer une fine cordelette dorée. Pourtant, Aleya le fit avec hésitation, appréhendant quelque peu le contenu. Autant revoir les autres objets lui nouait simplement la gorge, autant elle sentait que son cœur vacillerait avec celui-ci. Alors qu'est-ce qui la poussa à aller au bout de son geste ? Elle-même l'ignorait. Peut-être le désir (un peu masochiste sur les bords) de réveiller les souvenirs d'une insouciance perdue rattachés à chaque présent.

Au fur et à mesure que la boîte s'ouvrait, la représentation miniature d'une danseuse de ballet apparut, se redressant grâce au mécanisme lié à l'ouverture. La statuette, d'une blancheur irréelle, était vêtue d'une sobre robe de gaze et tenait en équilibre sur la pointe d'un pied, l'autre jambe étant légèrement tendue vers l'arrière en un geste gracieux. Son socle représentait un plancher de bois, et un miroir permettait d'observer les deux facettes de la danseuse. Lorsque le couvercle ne put aller plus loin, cela déclencha un système faisant tourner la statuette sur elle-même, tandis qu'une douce mélodie se répandait dans le vaisseau…

- _J'espère que t'apprécie, on s'est donné du mal pour te l'offrir !_

_- « On » ? Qui ça « on » ? C'est moi qui ai fais le plus dur !_

_- Certes, mais sans moi, vous n'auriez jamais eu assez d'argent._

_- De toute manière, si je n'avais pas remarqué cette boîte à musique à la Cité du Crépuscule, vous n'auriez jamais eu l'idée d'un tel cadeau._

_- Un point pour toi, Rox'. Tout l'honneur te revient._

_- C'est quand même moi qui ai réussi à reproduire la partition de la chanson et à la stocker dans la mémoire de la boite !_

_- C'est bon Dem', on a compris !_

_- N'empêche, Demyx a raison sur un point : l'argent, on aurait facilement pu le trouver ailleurs. Tu t'es pas trop foulé sur ce coup là Axel._

_- Ô Disgrâce, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur moi ? Maintenant, même mon meilleur ami m'accuse ! … Hey, Aleya, t'es avec nous ?_

La rouquine ne fut qu'à peine surprise de s'entendre renifler, quelques larmes roulant sur ses joues et la sortant de ses pensées. Chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait cette boîte à musique, elle pleurait presque inévitablement. La mélodie l'apaisait cependant, comme toujours depuis son enfance, n'ayant jamais oublié cet air depuis des années. Malgré tout, elle se demandait parfois si vivre parmi les Simili n'aurait pas été possible, une fois accepté le fait que Xemnas n'était pas Xehanort. Après tout, le numéro I restait quand même une partie de son frère. Comment savoir si telle ou telle décision était la meilleure ? Bien sûr, elle désirait les revoir, mais était-ce une raison pour prendre le risque de voir des milliers de vies détruites ?

Aleya était consciente que la seule bonne réponse était non. Mais son état actuel lui soufflait de drôles d'affirmations… Elle préféra donc se laisser porter par ses souvenirs, espérant qu'ils lui permettent de se clarifier les idées.

* * *

**Notes de fin de chapitre :**

(1) _Quant à Donald, il ne cessait d'envoyer des messages à Tic et Tac, mécaniciens en chef du château Disney, enfin revenus de leurs vacances_ : Ou comment réparer l'oubli total de personnages XD

(2) _Riku faillit lancer un sarcasme à propos de cette mutation avant de se rappeler qu'il était lui aussi concerné :_ Je me suis toujours demandée d'où venait la couleur blanche/argentée des cheveux de certains personnages assez jeunes (s'ils avaient eu 80 balais, je ne me serais pas posée de questions XD). La théorie du leucistisme est peut-être un peu tordue, surtout que, d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle ne toucherait que quelques espèces animales (à moins que chez les autres les cas soient suffisamment rares pour ne pas être répertoriés), mais elle permettrait d'expliquer certains trucs :p

(3) _Un rire résonna suite à ces paroles, amusement d'autant plus alarmant que, comme toujours, le gloussement de l'autre femme conservait une note cruelle_ : Vous voyez le rire d'Ultimécia dans Dissidia ? Orianne a le même XD

**Musiques à écouter durant ce chapitre :**

- Les trésors d'Aleya (lorsque la miss traine le coffre dans son vaisseau) : **Serenata** de Immediate Music.

- La mélodie de la danseuse (lorsque la boite à musique s'ouvre) : **Lacie** de Yuki Kajiura

Je ne sais pas si vous appréciez que je place des musiques à des endroits précis, puisque j'ai remarqué que des auteurs se contentaient de mentionner la chanson, avec parfois de vagues indications, pour instaurer une ambiance musicale à leur chapitre. Donc comme toujours, si quelque chose vous gêne, n'hésitez pas à me le mentionner ^^ (tout comme n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions concernant les musiques ou le chapitre hein :p )

Ah, au passage, dans le précédent chapitre, j'ai complètement oublié de signaler les chansons qui se casaient là-dedans. C'est désormais réparé ^^ Et une dernière chose... La partie avec l'Orga arrive dans le prochain chapitre ;) J'espère que vous apprécierez. Et promis, je ne mettrais pas à nouveau trois ans pour mettre à jour...

A bientôt =)


	12. ReTrouvaille

Bonjour à tous ! Comme je l'ai indiqué précedemment, ce chapitre sera le premier d'une petite série relatant le passé commun d'Aleya et de l'Organisation. Avant toute chose, je voudrais seulement rappeller qu'il ne faudra prendre en compte ni 358/2 Days, ni Birth By Sleep pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai prévu pas mal de trucs qui ne concorderont pas du tout avec les éléments donnés par ces deux jeux ^^' Même si je reconnais que je n'hésiterais pas à piquer éventuellement quelques points si ça m'arrange :p (tout l'avantage d'écrire une fanfic, on est libre de faire ce qu'on veut XD)

J'espère juste que la vision que j'ai eu de l'Organisation vous plaira :p Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**(Re)Trouvaille**

Une voûte de fumée noire comme la nuit se matérialisa au milieu de la place sombre, dérangeant un silence presque angoissant. Aleya sortit de cette porte ténébreuse, véritable portail ouvert à quiconque peut l'emprunter, sa chevelure de feu tranchant nettement avec l'obscurité des lieux. Portant un boléro gris pour la protéger de la fraîcheur ambiante, elle était vêtue d'une chemise en satin blanc ornée de quelques motifs orientaux, ainsi que d'un pantalon noir. Celui-ci était accompagné par une ceinture de la même couleur. À peine fut-elle sortie du portail que la jeune femme porta la main à son épée. Vieux réflexe qu'elle avait pris à force de voir apparaître des Sans-cœur et/ou des Simili lorsqu'elle arrivait dans un monde. Pour le moment, rien. Tant mieux.

Ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, elle observa ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Apparemment, elle était dans une ville qui lui faisait vaguement penser à son monde d'origine, du moins celui dans lequel elle avait grandi, principalement à cause du niveau technologique supposé de ce monde ainsi que de l'architecture des bâtiments. Néanmoins… L'endroit paraissait vide de tout occupant. Une ville fantôme. Ce n'était guère rassurant, d'autant plus que la nuit plongeait l'endroit dans une obscurité inquiétante, où les ombres étaient difficilement chassées par les néons de la rue, étrangement en état de marche. Sans doute la ville n'était-elle pas tout à fait déserte…

Aleya se tenait au milieu d'une place assez grande, cerclée par des bâtiments plus hauts les uns que les autres. Une lumière plus forte que les autres attira son attention. Cette lumière provenant de derrière, elle se retourna et put voir une grande tour, différents panneaux se disputant de la place pour tenir sur elle et donner la possibilité de lire ce qu'ils avaient d'inscrit. Un escalier menait d'ailleurs à une porte, qui devait sans le moindre doute donner à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Elle fit deux pas, voulant voir d'un peu plus près ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Deux pas. C'est le temps que mirent les Sans-cœur à apparaître.

- Oh non, pas encore…soupira-t-elle pour elle-même, presque dépitée à l'idée de se battre.

Mais il le fallait. Saisissant son épée, elle trancha les Ombres plutôt facilement. Ses excursions lui avaient, depuis le temps qu'elle les faisait, donné une expérience non négligeable en la matière. Et ce n'était que le bas de gamme des Sans-cœur qui se faisait tuer avec une certaine nervosité, malgré leurs nombreuses mais vaines tentatives de s'emparer du cœur de la jeune femme.

Au bout d'un moment, ce fut un autre type d'êtres des ténèbres qui apparut, un type qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais vu. Ils étaient semblables aux Ombres, mais ils étaient plus grands, plus fins, et surtout plus forts et plus résistants. Aleya se fit rapidement au changement, mais ceux-là étaient plus difficiles à abattre que leurs primitifs cousins. Malheureusement, il en arrivait de plus en plus, et elle commençait à se fatiguer à force de bouger. Acculée, elle repéra une brèche dans les rangs ennemis et s'y engouffra, courant le plus vite possible et s'engageant dans une rue adjacente sur la gauche, celle de droite étant bloquée par un camion renversé, sans doute là depuis un moment.

Elle courut pendant environ une minute, puis se retourna après avoir ralenti et s'être arrêtée. Pas d'Ombres en vue. Les Sans-cœur ne l'avaient pas suivie jusqu'ici. Elle inspira alors à fond pendant un moment, le temps que son cœur reprenne un rythme plus normal, surtout que la rue empruntée était une forte pente qui lui avait coupé les jambes. Ceci fait, elle reprit la visite de cet endroit lugubre en continuant à suivre cette ruelle au bout de laquelle elle pouvait déjà apercevoir une étrange lueur blanchâtre. Ne pouvant résister à l'appel de la curiosité (qui avait pourtant failli lui coûter la vie plus d'une fois), elle s'avança, d'un pas calme mais pourtant peu rassuré. Elle avait remis son épée dans son fourreau blanc, mais sa main restait posée sur le pommeau, car elle craignait une nouvelle vague d'ennemis.

- Mais qu'est-ce… ??

Cette expression de stupéfaction, elle ne put la retenir en voyant l'imposant… non, l'immense château qui s'offrit à sa vue après avoir contourné un immeuble abandonné. Les murs extérieurs émettaient une lueur blanchâtre presque irréelle, des points lumineux clignotant de temps à autres à un rythme lent. Plusieurs tours se découpaient de la silhouette de la forteresse, et certaines s'élevaient si haut qu'Aleya se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas les remarquer avant. Mais ce qui la frappa, en plus de la taille titanesque du bâtiment, c'était qu'il semblait flotter dans le vide…

Au fond de ce gouffre au dessus duquel s'élevait la forteresse, elle pouvait voir une étrange lumière d'un blanc verdâtre qui illuminait les dessous du château, lesquels avaient pour particularité d'être constitués par une sorte d'anneau gigantesque cerclant la base de la bâtisse et tournant lentement.

L'attention de la rouquine fut ensuite attirée sur le symbole qui trônait fièrement sur plusieurs tours, un symbole qu'elle avait remarqué chez des ennemis en particulier : les Simili. Serait-elle tombée sur le QG des chefs de ces êtres ? Elle avait entendu parler d'une Organisation, et d'hommes vêtus de larges manteaux noirs qui semblaient contrôler non seulement les Simili, mais aussi une partie des Sans-cœur. Était-ce là leur repaire ? Elle n'en doutait pas. Il lui était difficile de concevoir qu'une bâtisse de cette taille n'était qu'une simple résidence secondaire.

Elle eut soudain l'idée d'aller leur demander s'ils n'avaient pas vu son frère. De telles personnes avaient sûrement dû voyager dans d'innombrables mondes, et peut-être avaient-ils entendu parler de Xehanort ? Elle porta la main à son collier, qui renfermait une photo de lui et qu'elle montrait aux gens pour illustrer sa demande. Elle hésitait. Si ces hommes en noirs contrôlaient vraiment les Simili, ils ne se montreraient peut-être pas coopératifs, et la tueraient pour avoir découvert leur territoire.

Une étrange sensation s'empara de tout son être. Elle _devait_ aller dans ce château. Son cœur brisé le lui ordonnait. Devait-elle suivre ces encouragements ? Plus d'une fois elle avait été déçue en faisant ça. Et là, elle risquait bien plus que la simple déception. Elle laissa son regard errer quelques secondes sur l'ensemble de l'édifice, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devait faire. Un souvenir revint à la surface, ou plutôt une phrase qu'elle avait prononcée juste avant que son frère ne parte : « Quels que soient les dangers, et où que tu sois, je ferais tout pour te retrouver si tu ne reviens pas. »

Souvenir douloureux, mais ô combien motivant dans les situations les plus désespérées.

Accentuant la pression sur son pendentif, Aleya fit un pas, puis deux, puis trois, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à arriver au bout de la rue. Elle était décidée. Quoiqu'il lui en coûte, elle traquerait la moindre information, quitte à y laisser la vie. C'était ce qu'elle lui avait promis.

* * *

Aleya avançait, le plus silencieusement possible, à travers le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers qui formait comme le vestibule du château. Pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment, elle s'était servie d'un portail de ténèbres qui l'avait amenée directement à l'orée de l'édifice qu'elle avait pu voir du bord de la rue. La grande porte (ou du moins l'ouverture qu'on pourrait appeler « porte ») n'était pas fermée, ce qui lui avait permis de s'introduire sans difficulté. Sans doute les occupants étaient-ils assez confiants pour laisser ainsi libre l'accès à leur bâtiment. Mais elle comprenait aisément pourquoi une telle insouciance.

Premièrement, ce monde était incroyablement difficile à trouver. Elle-même avait beaucoup peiné pour atteindre cet endroit, et elle savait que c'était uniquement grâce aux ténèbres et à leurs influences. Il y avait ensuite ce nombre désagréable de Sans-cœur au mètre carré qui en découragerait sûrement plus d'un. Et enfin, le château semblait, à première vue, inatteignable avec le vide qui le précédait. Elle était chanceuse de tomber sur des gens qui avaient assez confiance en tous ces dispositifs pour laisser la porte d'entrée ouverte.

Elle s'inquiéta un instant du nombre de personnes dans cette organisation. Vu la taille du château, il devait y en avoir au moins une centaine ! Mais elle se rassura en se disant que, s'il y avait vraiment autant de monde à la tête de l'armée des Simili, celle-ci serait complètement désorganisée. En effet, le pouvoir appelle le pouvoir, et les chefs chercheraient sûrement à réduire les effectifs au sein des leurs pour obtenir plus d'emprise. À moins qu'il n'y ait une ou plusieurs personnes encore au dessus ? Elle l'ignorait, et elle n'était pas vraiment pressée d'avoir la réponse, bien qu'elle désirait leur parler de son frère.

Elle inspira à fond, puis continua à avancer. Elle vérifiait régulièrement si elle ne voyait pas quelque chose bouger. Si c'était un Simili, elle pourrait se défendre ; si c'était un homme, elle pourrait l'interpeller. Mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas vu le moindre être vivant alors que cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'elle marchait, à pas lents et silencieux, dans cet endroit. Plutôt étrange, elle qui était habituée à voir surgir des ennemis très souvent et rapidement.

Si sa bonne étoile ne s'était pas mise en grève, peut-être pourrait-elle visiter les lieux sans encombre, même si elle n'y comptait pas trop. Là, ce serait vraiment un pur coup de bol, voire carrément un miracle. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus elle se disait que son étoile était décidément travailleuse aujourd'hui. Pas le moindre bruit, pas le moindre mouvement, rien, niet, nada. Peut-être que…

FLOUUSH !

Ce bruit la fit sursauter et elle se retourna vivement pour tomber nez à nez avec deux Simili. Elle reconnut deux Chimères. Des casse-pieds de première, d'après son bestiaire personnel. Elle se saisit de son épée et, la tirant violemment de son fourreau, blessa légèrement le plus proche d'elle. Il disparut alors, mais il n'était pas mort, elle le savait.

« Bouger, et vite ! » pensa-t-elle avec une certaine panique.

Elle savait que lorsqu'une Chimère s'évaporait ainsi, c'était pour réapparaître juste au dessus de sa tête et lui enfoncer sa lance dans le corps. La première fois qu'elle avait eu affaire à ces monstres, ça n'avait loupé que d'un cheveu, et la cicatrice était encore visible le long de sa cuisse qui avait pris en partie le coup… Se reculant brusquement et juste à temps, elle laissa au Simili le temps de planter sa lance dans le sol. Ils étaient plutôt vulnérables à ce moment là, si on pouvait saisir l'opportunité. D'un coup vif et précis, elle trancha le bras de l'être, le désarmant, puis fit de même avec sa tête. Et un de moins…

Le deuxième, qui s'était contenté de voler jusque là, se décida à passer à l'action. Lance en avant, le Simili fonça droit sur Aleya. Avec son épée, elle dévia la trajectoire de l'arme ennemie puis, profitant de cet instant, le blessa grièvement au niveau du ventre avant de l'achever d'un dernier coup. D'un air sombre, la rouquine avisa les quelques objets qui étaient tombés des deux corps disparus. Au début, elle les ramassait (ça pouvait toujours être utile), mais lorsqu'elle constata que ces biens venaient de victimes, elle ne voulut plus en toucher.

Cette pensée en hommage des disparus à cause des Simili et Sans-cœur faite, Aleya continua son chemin, beaucoup plus anxieusement cette fois. En effet, ce combat ne s'était pas produit dans la discrétion, et elle redoutait d'en voir débarquer beaucoup d'autres dorénavant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier…

Soit elle formula très mal sa prière, soit celle-ci tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd. En tout cas, très peu de temps après, elle fut assaillie par quatre Simili. Deux Funambules, une Chimère (« Encore ! »), et un dont elle ne connaissait pas l'espèce. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir d'ossature quelconque, car son corps s'agitait comme s'il n'avait rien pour le structurer. Bien que les Funambules fassent partie de ceux qu'elle détestait le plus et qu'elle tuait d'ordinaire en premier, la prudence lui conseilla de se concentrer sur celui qui lui était inconnu.

Mais elle se heurta soudainement et douloureusement à une sorte de mur aux arrêtes rouges et aux faces transparentes. Des cubes se formèrent alors, se mettant à tournoyer autour de la jeune femme. Comprenant le danger, elle se rapprocha vivement du Simili responsable et l'attaqua vigoureusement. Heureusement, il s'évanouit dans les airs avant le premier assaut de ces cubes étranges : elle trouvait qu'avec une telle vitesse, ils étaient loin d'êtres anodins.

Le premier détruit, elle s'occupa du reste, maudissant une dernière fois les Funambules, l'un d'eux ayant réussi à l'amocher. Mais le reste du combat fut sans réelles autres difficultés. Par contre, peu après, elle eut cette fois confirmation que sa bonne étoile s'était levée du mauvais pied. Quoique, l'un des objectifs d'Aleya venait de se réaliser : elle avait un homme en manteau noir devant elle.

Mais celui-ci la menaçait avec une arme plutôt étrange, dont elle ne put deviner la nature. Une arme à feu sans doute, mais d'un style qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. L'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel était plutôt imposant de part sa carrure, mais c'était surtout ses cicatrices et son cache-œil qui imposaient le respect. Il avait dû en voir de toutes les couleurs, particulièrement pendant les combats… Cependant, ce qui choqua le plus Aleya fut le fait que le balafré était suspendu dans le vide, tête en bas, alors que rien ne le retenait. La jeune femme, tétanisée, n'osa prendre la parole, alors ce fut l'homme en noir qui commença son interrogatoire.

- Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Euh… je m'appelle Aleya, dit-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante, impressionnée.  
- Que faites-vous ici ?  
- Je… je cherche quelqu'un.  
- Qui ?  
- Mon frère.

À parler de lui, une certaine assurance reprit place dans son cœur, mais Aleya restait quand même intimidée devant cet homme.

- Je doute que vous le trouviez ici, reprit son interlocuteur, menaçant vraiment de la tuer en ajustant son arme.  
- Je le savais très bien, mais je voulais essayer quand même, au cas où. Je me suis dit que dans un château aussi grand, beaucoup de gens devaient y vivre et que donc, avec un peu de chance, l'un d'eux pourrait me renseigner. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de retrouver mon frère.

Bien que légèrement effrayée au début à cause de la menace, ses mots sortaient à présent avec de plus en plus d'aisance, ce qui provoqua une hésitation chez l'homme aux cicatrices. Il toisait la jeune femme, réfléchissant à ses mots. Elle était assez inconsciente au point de s'introduire ici, et ceci dans le seul but de retrouver une personne ? Elle ne manquait pas de courage… ou était folle, au choix, le sien se portant plutôt sur la seconde proposition. Il abaissa légèrement son arme, et Aleya vit ce geste comme une chance. Retirant son collier, elle ouvrit le pendentif pour laisser voir la photo à l'intérieur. Elle tendit alors le bijou vers l'étrange homme tout en faisant un pas en avant, histoire de se rapprocher un peu, avant de demander :

- Peut-être pourrez-vous m'aider ? Avez-vous déjà vu cet homme ?  
- Lancez-moi votre collier que je vois ça de plus près, fit-il avec méfiance, redoutant un piège s'il s'approchait.  
- D'accord, mais vous avez intérêt à me le rendre après, et en bon état s'il vous plait !

L'homme fut à la fois surpris et amusé par ces propos. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle accède si vite à sa demande, et la dernière phrase de cette femme ressemblait plus à une menace polie qu'autre chose. Tandis qu'il recevait le bijou, il observa la rousse, se demandant qui elle était. Il savait son nom, mais à part ça… Il posa ensuite son unique œil sur la photo cachée, et une expression stupéfaite s'afficha sur son visage. Pour Aleya, ça voulait tout dire.

- Vous l'avez déjà vu ?! s'empressa-t-elle de demander, folle de joie à cette idée.  
- Où avez-vous eu cette photo ? dit-il d'un ton suspicieux plutôt que de répondre à Aleya.  
- C'est notre mère qui a pris cette photo. Elle date un peu, je le reconnais, mais c'est la plus récente que j'avais. Alors, dites-moi, vous avez déjà vu mon frère ?

Elle rayonnait tellement d'espoir que l'homme ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle disait la vérité. Pourtant, il voulut vérifier une dernière information avant de se prononcer définitivement. Peut-être était-ce un simple hasard, une étonnante ressemblance et rien de plus…

- Ça se pourrait. Comment se nomme votre frère ?  
- Xehanort.

Il faillit perdre un instant sa maîtrise de l'espace et tomber dans le vide tant l'énonciation de ce nom le stupéfia encore plus. Reprenant bonne contenance, il réfléchit un instant, ne sachant si Aleya disait la vérité. Mais son naturel aurait convaincu les plus sceptiques, il en était certain. Il ne se posa même pas la question de savoir si elle pouvait simplement être bonne comédienne, car si elle jouait la comédie en ce moment, c'était vraiment qu'elle possédait des talents plus que surnaturels dans ce domaine. Non, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle mente. Et pourtant, il avait du mal à y croire. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'une sœur… bien que cela soit plutôt normal si on considérait la perte de mémoire qui avait affecté (et affectait toujours) l'homme qu'il connaissait.

Il se téléporta près d'Aleya qui fit un bond sur le côté de surprise, avant de lui annoncer clairement :

- Suivez-moi, je vais vous mener à quelqu'un qui vous renseignera.  
- D'accord, merci beaucoup ! lança-t-elle, ravie.

L'homme en noir s'engagea sur un escalier tout proche, qui menait vers les hauteurs de l'édifice, guidant la jeune femme sur ses talons à travers une multitude de longs couloirs. Mais Aleya ne le remarquait pas. Elle, elle ne marchait pas. Elle dansait de joie. Elle n'observait plus les si étranges plaques de fer qui se mouvaient toutes seules, ne cherchait plus l'utilité des tuyaux qu'elle avait pu remarquer auparavant. Toutes ses pensées étaient orientées vers un seul sujet : de nouvelles informations lui permettraient bientôt de reprendre ses recherches.

Elle mit pas loin de trois longues minutes pour se calmer, et encore, son guide dut montrer des signes d'agacement. Ils restèrent ensuite un court moment dans le silence. Mais Aleya n'aimant pas trop la tension qui s'était installée depuis le départ, et voulant décoincer la situation, elle reprit la parole, posant une question simple qui lui trottait dans la tête.

- Au fait, puis-je connaître votre nom ?  
- Xigbar, répondit-il après avoir posé son œil doré sur la jeune femme.  
- Enchantée, Xigbar ! dit-elle pour remettre les choses à zéro et repartir sur de bonnes bases.

Xigbar ne répondit pas à cela tout de suite, étonné par cette réaction. C'était comme si elle avait oublié qu'il avait été à deux doigts de la tuer dix minutes plus tôt. Après avoir incité son interlocuteur à abandonner le vouvoiement avec elle, Aleya se renseigna un peu sur le château et la ville, mais préféra ne pas poser de questions trop précises, craignant que Xigbar ne la prenne pour une ennemie glanant des informations pour ensuite les attaquer. Et en effet, les réponses du borgne restaient vagues. Il préférait se montrer un minimum prudent au cas où, et pourtant, malgré le fait qu'elle soit armée, il n'arrivait pas à la craindre. Elle semblait trop gentille pour tenter de l'attaquer. Il était même un peu surpris en repensant au moment où il l'avait vue abattre les Simili sans états d'âme, du moins rien d'apparent.

Il leur fallut pas moins de quinze minutes pour arriver à destination, quinze minutes à tourner encore et encore, à prendre des escaliers qui semblaient apparaître tout les cinq pas. En tout cas, Aleya eut confirmation que les « Men in black » (nom qu'elle leur donnait en référence à un film qu'elle avait vu sur un autre monde) contrôlaient les Simili. En effet, pas un seul être venu des ténèbres ne l'avait attaquée depuis qu'elle était en compagnie de Xigbar. Sur le coup, elle ne sut si elle devait prendre ça de façon positive ou non, mais la perspective d'avoir enfin des informations sur Xehanort chassa toutes ses questions et ses doutes.

Au détour d'un couloir, Xigbar interpella quelqu'un, lui aussi habillé d'un manteau noir.

- Hé, Zexion !

L'interpellé stoppa son avancée et posa son regard sur celui qui venait de parler. S'il fut surpris en la voyant, Aleya n'aurait su le dire car ce Zexion conservait un calme qu'elle aurait presque qualifié de froid. Le nouveau venu sembla attendre que Xigbar lui dise ce qu'il lui voulait, et celui-ci le comprit. Après s'être mis à sa hauteur, le tireur répondit à la question muette.

- J'aurais besoin que tu me surveilles cette fille pendant que je parle au Supérieur.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je préfère ne rien dire avant d'avoir obtenu plus de précisions.  
- Je voulais dire : pourquoi moi ? précisa Zexion, ne se départant pas de son calme.  
- Tu es le premier que je rencontre. Tu peux bien faire ça, ça ne te tuera pas, ajouta Xigbar tout en donnant en rigolant un peu une tape amicale, sans doute légèrement trop forte, dans le dos de Zexion qui eut le souffle coupé sur le coup.  
- Je comptais aller à la bibliothèque, indiqua-t-il après avoir retrouvé un peu d'air dans ses poumons.  
- Et bien elle ira là-bas avec toi.

Aleya, qui se contentait de suivre en spectatrice l'échange entre ces deux hommes, remarqua que Zexion l'observa une seconde avec son œil visible, l'autre étant caché par une mèche assez importante de sa chevelure bleutée. Il parut se résigner avant de demander :

-… Qui est-ce ?  
- Pour l'instant, je dois vérifier ses dires. Comme je préfère parler au Supérieur seul, j'apprécierais que tu la surveilles pendant ce temps. On aura plus de précisions après mon entretien.

Aleya leva la tête pour regarder Xigbar, largement plus grand qu'elle. Le fait qu'il désire parler à ce « Supérieur » seul, et à la réaction qu'il avait eue en voyant la photo (qu'il avait conservée d'ailleurs) la laissait pensive. Se pourrait-il que… non, c'était impossible. Xehanort ne pouvait être cette personne que Xigbar désignait en parlant du « Supérieur ». Il ne perdrait pas son temps à diriger une armée de Simili. Le frère qu'elle connaissait aurait tout mis en œuvre pour comprendre sa maladie, et ainsi la soigner. Il lui fallait arrêter de se poser toutes ces questions. Bientôt, elle pourrait reprendre ses recherches, avec cette fois plus d'informations. C'était le bonheur.

Zexion se dirigea alors subitement et sans un mot vers une porte toute proche qu'il entrouvrit. Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour fixer la jeune femme. Visiblement, il s'était résigné à accepter la présence d'Aleya et attendait cette dernière. Xigbar adressa un remerciement à son collègue avant de partir à l'opposé, laissant la rouquine seule, plantée au beau milieu du passage. Il fallut un raclement de gorge de la part de Zexion pour la ramener à la réalité et la pousser à venir, ce qu'elle fit en trottinant. Suivant son nouveau guide, elle se fit mener en silence à travers d'autres couloirs et escaliers. Ce château semblait décidément encore plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur… et ses couloirs n'en finissaient pas, pour le malheur d'Aleya qui commençait à faire une overdose de couloirs et d'escaliers. Heureusement, la salle où voulait se rendre le jeune homme, à savoir la bibliothèque, n'était pas très loin.

Lorsqu'elle vit la taille de la porte, la rouquine se douta que la bibliothèque devait être très grande, mais jamais elle ne se serait imaginée chose si importante ! Elle retint même un sifflement d'admiration en entrant. Illuminées par des lampes, la lune étant comme inexistante, les étagères en bois blanc étaient hautes et longues, laissant présager des kilomètres de livres, et surtout des mois de lecture. Ici et là avaient été posés des fauteuils à des coins stratégiques, et une grande table en bois trônait au centre de l'endroit. Réparties tout autour, au moins quinze chaises. Zexion fit signe à Aleya de s'asseoir sur l'une d'elle, ce qu'elle fit sans discuter. Une fois en place, elle observa le jeune homme en train de regarder attentivement un rayon, puis se décider sur un livre qu'il prit pour ensuite s'installer en face d'elle. Il entama sa lecture sans le moindre mot, sans le moindre regard.

« Doit pas être du genre bavard », se dit-elle.

Elle ne fit pas attention au titre du bouquin prit par Zexion, attardant son regard sur les autres présents sur les étagères et qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : être lus. Elle n'osa pas en prendre un, malgré son goût prononcé pour la lecture. D'une part, c'était malpoli pour elle vu qu'elle n'était pas une habituée des lieux, d'autre part, elle n'osait pas trop en présence du jeune homme en noir. Autant Xigbar, malgré ses airs renfrognés, pouvait avoir l'air sympathique et faciliter la discussion une fois le contact établi, autant Zexion ne lui paraissait pas engageant pour parler. Elle préférait rester statique avec lui, et seule son imagination parcourait les pages d'un livre.

- Tu peux en prendre un si tu veux.

Aleya sursauta presque en entendant la voix de celui assit en face d'elle. Posant son regard sur lui, elle le vit toujours autant attentif à ce qu'il lisait, tournant une page comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Elle était presque persuadée qu'il n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son bouquin. Mais l'invitation étant alléchante, elle bredouilla un remerciement avant d'aller parcourir les rayons. Enfin… elle se contenta de rester dans le champ de vision de Zexion, si tant est qu'il prenne la peine de détacher son regard des phrases alignées en bloc. Xigbar lui ayant demandé de la surveiller, elle n'allait pas se perdre dans la bibliothèque. La plupart des écrits parlaient du cœur humain. L'un d'eux, traitant plus particulièrement du cœur des mondes, attira son attention. Elle avait pu avoir des connaissances assez poussées sur l'organe vital des humains, mais celui des mondes lui restait assez mystérieux. C'était une bonne occasion d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Elle se saisit du livre avant de retourner s'asseoir à la place qu'elle avait laissée. Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps d'entamer la première page que l'imposante porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir Xigbar qui entra dans la pièce. Une autre personne, en manteau noir elle aussi mais le visage dissimulé par une large capuche, le suivait, attentif à ce qui allait se dérouler.

- Aleya, commença Xigbar après s'être approché de la jeune femme. J'aimerais que tu me dises une dernière fois où tu as eu cette photo.  
- C'est ma mère qui l'a prise, répondit-elle, un peu étonnée de cette demande.  
- Hum… d'accord. Et comment as-tu connu Xehanort ?  
- Mais enfin, je vous ai dit que c'est mon frère !

Elle crut voir Zexion avoir un geste nerveux, voir crispé, sur sa chaise face à cette affirmation, et une expression de pur étonnement put se lire un instant sur son visage. Mais s'il retrouva très vite le calme qui ne l'avait pas quitté jusque là, il était clair qu'il était troublé par les paroles de la jeune femme et qu'il entendait bien rester ici jusqu' à obtenir plus d'explications. Xigbar échangea deux mots murmurés avec la personne encapuchonnée, puis reprit avec Aleya :

- Est-il au courant ?  
- Hein ? Comment ça ? fit la jeune femme, totalement perdue.  
- Sait-il que tu es sa sœur ?  
- Bien sûr ! Le collier, c'est lui qui me l'a offert pour mes 15 ans. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me posez ces questions ? Elles sont absurdes à mon sens.

Le borgne posa son unique œil sur l'autre personne présente, qui n'avait rien dit ni même bougé jusque là. D'un geste lent et mesuré, cette personne retira sa capuche, dévoilant ainsi son teint mat, ses traits fins mais sévères, ses cheveux d'argent et ses yeux orangés. Aleya, en voyant cela, resta deux secondes sans bouger, interdite, des larmes de bonheur lui montant aux yeux. Elle se jeta alors précipitamment sur celui qu'elle prenait pour son frère, commençant à crier son nom, ivre de joie. Mais elle s'arrêta tout aussi brusquement en voyant que son « frère » avait fait apparaître des espèces de sabres lasers, la menaçant avec. Dans les yeux d'Aleya, les larmes de joie avaient cédé la place à l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- Que me veux-tu ? questionna froidement le Supérieur, sans pour autant arrêter de menacer la jeune femme.  
- Mais enfin Xehanort, commença Aleya d'une voix tremblante d'émotions, tu ne me reconnais pas ?  
- Je ne t'ai jamais vue.  
- C… Comment ça ?  
- Je n'aime pas répéter les choses.  
- Je le sais, je t'embêtais parfois à cause de ça. Mais pourquoi dis-tu que tu ne m'as jamais vue ? Je suis ta sœur ! Tu n'as quand même pas oublié toute notre enfance, tout ton passé !

Une lueur d'hésitation apparut un bref instant dans les yeux du Supérieur, comme si un détail le troublait. Oublier… La personne qu'il était avant avait été trouvée amnésique il y a de nombreuses années… Alors, est-ce que… Non, cela semblait impensable… Et pourtant, ce nom, Aleya, ne lui était pas inconnu. Un morceau de papier brûlé, sur lequel était inscrit ce dernier mot visible, refit surface dans l'eau trouble de sa mémoire. À l'époque, ne sachant pas ce que cela signifiait et après avoir longtemps tenté de comprendre sa signification, il avait fini par le délaisser pour se concentrer sur ses recherches, et il ne l'avait plus revu par la suite. La voix d'Aleya remplit de nouveau la bibliothèque, cherchant désespérément à faire recouvrir la mémoire à son frère.

- « Quels que soient les dangers, et où que tu sois, je ferais tout pour te retrouver si tu ne reviens pas. » Tu te souviens de ces paroles ? Je te les ai dites avant que tu ne partes.

Le Supérieur affirmant la prise sur ses sabres, elle en conclut qu'il avait oublié. Elle se mit alors à réfléchir, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Ce faisant, elle commença à faire les cents pas comme si la menace du Supérieur n'existait plus, ce qui déconcerta ce dernier, tout comme les deux autres présents qui n'osaient dire le moindre mot. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, Aleya se figea soudainement. Elle pensait avoir trouvé. Se tournant vers son frère, ce fut à son tour de questionner celui-ci :

- À quand remonte ton premier souvenir ?  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'intéresserait, répondit-il toujours aussi froidement.  
- Ça m'aiderait. Pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé.  
- Et pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ?

Aleya ne s'impatientait que très rarement, et elle n'avait jamais voulu faire le moindre mal à son frère (sauf une ou deux fois, elle le reconnut). Mais là, elle était à deux doigts de lui coller une baffe pour que les connexions entre les neurones se fassent. Et avec un peu de chance, sa mémoire reviendrait. Xehanort avait toujours été dans le genre têtu. Il ne semblait pas décidé à lui dire quoi que ce soit, alors elle n'obtiendrait rien, elle le savait. Elle inspira profondément pour faire partir ces pensées et surtout son envie de lui donner la seule claque de sa part. Elle reprit la parole, cette fois-ci bien calmée et prête à reprendre les choses en main.

- Bon, très bien. Il est inutile d'insister là-dessus, tu ne me diras rien. J'imagine que tu es toujours aussi borné qu'autrefois. Dans ce cas, accepterais-tu que j'apprenne les choses par moi-même ?  
- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le Supérieur qui leva un sourcil interrogateur.  
- Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose qui pourrait éventuellement me permettre de comprendre ce qui t'est arrivé. Seulement, pour cela, il faut que je pose mes mains sur ta tête. J'ai pu développer une sorte de pouvoir, qui m'indiquera ce que je veux savoir. C'est… c'est compliqué à expliquer pour la suite, mais tu ne sentiras rien… normalement.

Il eut un air intrigué, comme si la perspective de tester ce « pouvoir » l'intéressait. Mais il posa alors son regard sur l'arme qui pendait à la taille frêle de la jeune femme. Celle-ci le vit et l'interpréta à sa manière. Elle retourna près de la table, puis retira les trois fourreaux qu'elle avait sur elle pour les poser sur le meuble. Son regard croisa un instant celui de Zexion. Il semblait attendre la suite, curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Mais comme toujours, rien de vraiment précis. Avec un sourire, elle lui demanda poliment de veiller sur ses affaires. Elle n'attendit pas de réponse pour revenir vers son frère. Xigbar s'était légèrement mis en retrait, comme pour avoir une meilleure vue de la scène. À moins que ce ne soit pour éviter de prendre un éventuel coup de sabre… Aleya releva ensuite les manches de son fin gilet jusqu'aux coudes, et retourna ses rares poches pour montrer qu'elle n'avait rien, absolument rien qui pourrait menacer l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

- Je ne peux pas faire plus, affirma-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Et si tu continues de craindre pour ta vie, je te rappelle qu'il y a deux personnes en plus de nous, dont l'un possède une arme à feu -bien que je ne la vois pas en cet instant.

En effet, le Supérieur n'avait rien à craindre. Mais même s'il avait été seul, il aurait accepté. Peut-être aurait-il été un peu plus réticent, mais ça aurait été tout. Les sabres lasers disparurent tandis que leur porteur baissait les bras pour se remettre bien droit. On ne pouvait faire mieux comme invitation silencieuse. Aleya s'approcha donc de celui qu'elle prenait pour son frère et, se haussant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour se mettre à la bonne hauteur, posa ses mains sur les tempes de ce dernier, qui ne bougeait pas et ne cessait de la fixer d'un regard froid, vérifiant et analysant chacun de ses mouvements. Elle ne s'en préoccupa guère, puis ferma les yeux pour faciliter sa concentration.

Au début, le Supérieur ne ressentit qu'un léger picotement aux endroits où sa peau entrait en contact avec celle des doigts de la jeune femme. Il remarqua également au bout d'un instant que celle-ci fronçait les sourcils comme si elle avait trouvé quelque chose de déplaisant. Mais juste après, une violente douleur s'abattit. Il crut un instant que son cerveau était en feu et qu'on lui enfonçait un clou dans le crâne. Il porta immédiatement les mains à sa tête, geste inconscient et dont on a souvent l'impression qu'il calmera la douleur. Sur le coup, plus rien n'existait. Il ne remarqua pas Xigbar qui s'était rapproché de lui suite à son cri de souffrance, ni la jeune femme qui venait de s'écrouler à ses pieds.

La nuit… des flammes en train de danser devant ses yeux… des silhouettes sombres se détachant et s'approchant de lui… trois silhouettes qui riaient.

La douleur partit comme elle était venue. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et aperçut Xigbar qui s'était approché de lui et qui ne cessait de le fixer, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire tout comme Zexion, toujours assit. Seraient-ils inquiets ? Pourtant, il était impossible qu'ils le soient vu qu'ils ne possédaient plus de cœur. Il ne sut pas, et il s'en fichait. Cette femme allait payer pour ce qu'elle venait de lui infliger… Il ne put réprimer une expression de surprise lorsqu'il la vit sur le sol, la main se crispant sur sa poitrine comme pour en extirper quelque chose. Son visage était déformé par la douleur qu'elle ressentait, et elle faisait même des efforts pour ne pas crier. Une fine goutte de sang perla sur sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle mordait avec force pour qu'aucun son ne s'échappe. Tout son corps tremblait, des gouttes de sueur apparaissant ici et là. Sa respiration était coupée et saccadée, donnant l'impression de ne plus pouvoir aspirer l'air vital normalement. Il l'avait déjà vue comme ça…

Une maladie… le cœur… les ténèbres…

Il comprit ce qu'elle avait. Il s'en souvenait. Il se retourna et mit les paumes de ses mains sur ses yeux, les cachant ainsi un instant de la lumière. Des milliers de flashs éclaircissaient les zones d'ombres de sa mémoire. Des années d'existence reprirent leur place dans ses souvenirs. Des sons oubliés retentirent dans ses oreilles. Des goûts perdus flattèrent son palais. Des sensations égarées s'imprimèrent de nouveau dans sa chair. Tant de choses qu'il avait perdues et dont il se rappelait maintenant. Il refit face à la jeune femme, à Aleya, à sa sœur… Celle-ci semblait moins souffrir, mais elle était loin de se sentir bien. Elle avait encore un peu de mal à respirer et ses tremblements continuaient, bien que plus faibles.

- Maudites… soient ces… ténèbres… murmura-t-elle difficilement plus pour elle-même que pour ceux l'entourant, comme si ces mots pouvaient la soulager d'une quelconque manière.

Aleya n'avait pas découvert la véritable source de cette amnésie, mais une chose était certaine : les Ténèbres étaient responsables. Cependant, les théories s'échafaudaient dans son esprit avant de s'effondrer tout aussi rapidement, son esprit peu enclin à réfléchir sous cette douleur.

Après encore quelques instants pénibles, Aleya sentit un mouvement devant elle. Son regard, qu'elle avait jusque là laissé traîner à ses pieds, se releva. Elle put voir ainsi que son frère s'était accroupi, se mettant de cette façon à la même hauteur ou presque qu'elle. Elle ne put déchiffrer la moindre de ses pensées, mais elle le trouva changé. Elle eut l'impression de n'avoir pas remarqué avant quelques modifications sur son physique, comme si elles s'étaient faites à l'instant, pendant qu'elle évaluait les souvenirs qu'il avait. Mais ce genre de pratique atteignait les souvenirs, pas le corps. Un mal de crâne s'installa. Elle réfléchirait à tout ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle se repose. Elle ferma les yeux et posa une main sur sa tête, montrant qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

- Xemnas, que faisons-nous ? fit la voix de Xigbar.

Sur le coup, elle ne comprit pas. Qui était ce Xemnas ? Une nouvelle personne venait-elle de faire irruption dans la bibliothèque sans qu'elle le remarque ? Elle entendit alors son frère répondre, à son grand étonnement. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Aurait-il changé de nom ? Ç'aurait été logique. Apparemment, il avait une amnésie, donc il aurait également dû oublier son nom. Une nouvelle vague de douleur revint à la charge.

« Ok, ok, je réfléchirai plus tard », pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

Elle ne comprit pas ce que prononça son frère mais elle sentit qu'on la soulevait pour l'emmener. Elle n'arriva pas à discerner la personne qui la portait sur son dos. Tout devint brumeux, et un voile noir couvrit ses yeux. Elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

Lorsqu'Aleya se réveilla, elle ne mit guère longtemps avant de retrouver l'entière disposition de ses sens. Elle remarqua tout d'abord qu'elle était dans une chambre, entièrement blanche, mais plongée dans l'obscurité. Sans doute faisait-il encore nuit. Ensuite, elle sentit le contact soyeux de draps sur sa peau. Elle était donc dans un lit. Elle se redressa plus ou moins rapidement, mais n'essaya pas de se mettre debout, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'en serait pas capable pour l'instant. Elle attendit que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre, puis entreprit d'analyser l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Le lit plutôt grand dans lequel elle avait reposé était collé dans le coin droit de la pièce. Juste à côté, une table de chevet sur laquelle avait pris place une petite lampe, mais qu'elle n'osa pas allumer pour l'instant, préférant rester dans l'ombre. Au mur opposé, une armoire. Elle fut incapable d'en deviner plus dans la pénombre ambiante. La pièce, bien que grande, faisait vide car presque rien ne venait la remplir. Et tout semblait parfaitement impeccable et ordonné.

Une porte s'ouvrit, laissant de ce fait un rayon lumineux s'infiltrer. Aleya reconnut sans peine son frère qui alluma ensuite les lumières, obligeant ainsi la jeune femme à fermer les yeux, aveuglée. Elle entendit la porte se refermer, suivit presque aussitôt par des bruits de pas. Le temps qu'elle ouvre de nouveau les paupières, Xehanort -ou Xemnas, elle ne savait plus comment elle devait le nommer maintenant- prenait place sur le matelas.

- Tu es enfin réveillée, constata-t-il simplement.  
- Contente que tu l'aies remarqué… fit la rouquine d'une voix froide.

Elle se gifla intérieurement pour sa remarque. C'était toujours comme ça après qu'elle ait eu ce qu'elle appelait « une attaque de ténèbres ». Elle se montrait toujours agressive, jamais d'humeur à supporter la présence d'autres personnes. Heureusement, cet effet disparaissait rapidement. Son frère ne parut pas atteint par ces paroles. Néanmoins, il nota le changement chez la jeune femme.

- Ce genre de réplique ne te ressemble pas.  
- Je sais, je suis désolée, excuse-moi.

La phrase de Xemnas résonna alors dans la tête d'Aleya. Elle avait répondu par réflexe, mais ces paroles revêtaient une signification toute particulière maintenant qu'elle y repensait.

- Tu… tu t'en souviens ? demanda-t-elle, à la fois étonnée et ravie.  
- Oui. Tu m'as redonné une partie de mon existence que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Aleya venait de se jeter sur lui, l'entourant de ses bras, des perles salées de joie roulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle en était certaine désormais, elle avait retrouvé son frère. Du moins, elle le croyait dur comme fer. Toutes ces années de doutes, de déceptions et de souffrances entrecoupées d'espoirs illusoires venaient de prendre fin. Xemnas, de son côté, resta décontenancé par ce geste. Il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour répondre à cette marque d'affection, ce qui en étonna l'auteur.

Aleya fit alors mine de se retirer, terriblement déçue. Le chef de l'Organisation réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il savait que la jeune femme partirait si jamais il ne se comportait pas comme le frère qu'elle avait connu. Il avait changé, c'était indéniable ; et Aleya n'apprécierait pas, il en était certain. Or, il avait besoin qu'elle reste pour étudier les pouvoirs qu'elle semblait avoir acquis, et elle devait se confier de son plein gré. Dans le cas contraire, elle pourrait très bien lui cacher des choses. Que devait-il faire pour qu'elle reste et qu'elle l'écoute ?

Déjà, répondre à ses marques d'affection. Cela ne l'enchanta pas vraiment, mais il était contraint de le faire. Il prit donc à son tour Aleya dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne se retire complètement. Elle parut satisfaite de ce geste, car elle resserra alors l'étreinte qu'elle avait faillit rompre. Après quelques instants et pour éviter que cela ne s'éternise, Xemnas brisa le contact en se détachant de sa « sœur ». Celle-ci serait en effet capable de rester des heures comme ça…

- Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. Demain, la journée risque d'être longue, indiqua-t-il.  
- J'ai dormi combien de temps ? questionna Aleya plutôt que d'obéir sagement comme elle le faisait généralement.  
- Trois heures et vingt-sept minutes, répondit Xemnas après un court instant de réflexion.  
- Et il est quelle heure ?  
- 21h12.  
- Alors on a le temps. Je veux que tu m'expliques.

Il se doutait très bien de ce qu'elle voulait, mais préférant en être certain, il lui demanda ce qu'elle désirait qu'il lui explique.

- Tout ça, répondit-elle avec un geste large. Ce château, ton nouveau nom etc. De même, j'ai l'impression que tu as un peu changé physiquement. En gros, je veux que tu me racontes ce que tu as vécu depuis que tu es parti.

La demande était claire. Il la regarda un instant dans les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et entama son récit. Autant mettre tout à plat dès le départ. Aleya n'appréciait guère qu'on lui cache des choses, surtout de la part de son frère. Et comme elle allait devoir habiter ici, Xemnas ne désirant pas l'envoyer ailleurs, il voulait éviter les questions importunes à l'avenir. De plus, ainsi, il pouvait lui donner sa propre version de l'histoire, modifiant certains détails. Il omit par exemple le fait qu'Ansem le Sage lui ait interdit de continuer ses expériences. Il évita de lui dire clairement que Xehanort était mort, lui disant simplement que son cœur avait été pris par les ténèbres, ce qui entraîna par la suite les changements qu'elle avait remarqué, tout comme il oublia volontairement de dire qu'il avait sans doute provoqué la destruction d'innombrables mondes. Et ainsi de suite.

Aleya écoutait le plus attentivement possible les paroles de son frère. Elle ne posa pas la moindre question, n'osant le couper. En effet, son frère n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié qu'on l'interrompe dans ses explications, bien qu'il tolérait plus ou moins la chose avec elle. Mais elle n'en avait jamais abusé, du moins pas consciemment. Mais surtout, elle restait captivée par cette voix qu'elle avait si longtemps désirer entendre à nouveau. Chaque mot qu'il prononçait faisait resurgir un souvenir différent, souvenir dans lequel ils étaient tous les deux, ensembles, frère et sœur animés d'une passion fraternelle inépuisable.

Xemnas mit pas loin d'une demi-heure pour retracer ses dernières années en résumé, avec les explications techniques qu'engendraient certains points. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il laissa le temps à la jeune femme de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, pour mieux l'assimiler. Elle hocha alors la tête, signe qu'elle avait compris.

- Bien, reprit le Supérieur. Je te présenterai au reste de l'Organisation demain à 9h. Comme je ne pense pas pouvoir rester avec toi par la suite, j'assignerai quelqu'un pour qu'il te fasse visiter les lieux.

Aleya eut une moue déçue, mais elle accepta ces conditions en se disant que ça lui permettrait de connaître les autres qui suivaient les ordres de son frère, celui-ci lui ayant brièvement expliqué ce qu'était le Douzième Ordre. Et puis elle aurait d'autres occasions d'être en compagnie de Xehanort… ou plutôt Xemnas. Elle finirait par se faire à ce changement un jour ou l'autre.

Le maître des lieux partit, Aleya mit du temps avant de se rendormir. D'une part elle n'était pas fatiguée, d'autre part elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux paroles de son frère, ainsi qu'à son attitude envers elle. Quelque chose la troublait, mais elle était incapable de dire quoi. Décidant de s'en occuper plus tard, mais surtout peu désireuse de ternir sa joie par de futiles sombres pensées, elle laissa le doux cocon du sommeil l'envelopper, un sourire béat peignant ses lèvres.

Xehanort était vivant, et elle l'avait retrouvé.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre avec l'Orga ? ^^ Je reconnais que quelques éléments méritent encore éclaircissement par rapport à ce qui a été dis avant, mais comme toujours, les éléments viendront au fur et à mesure 8D

A la prochaine ^^


End file.
